Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela
by LeiliPattz
Summary: REVISANDO  - TRADUÇÃO - Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.
1. Novo Trabalho

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Novo Trabalho**

Bem, eu estava aqui: no meu primeiro dia na casa dos Swan.

Sou Edward Cullen e esta é minha história.

Eu era um jovem de 19 anos na época. Tinha como pais pessoas extraordinárias: Carlisle e Esme. Alem disso, era irmão mais velho de Alice, Jacob e Seth, de 16, 10 e 5 anos respectivamente. Pertencia a uma família humilde, mas unida. Minha mãe trabalhava, à três anos, na casa dos multimilionários Swan, enquanto meu pai desempenhava seus dotes de carpinteiro em uma mobília simples.

Havia tomado a decisão de ajudá-los economicamente desde muito jovem, e nos últimos quatro anos, havia trabalhado de carregador, comerciante e/ou vigia de um armazém, o qual fechou a pouco tempo, me deixando desempregado.

Acabei de entrar na universidade pública de Forks para estudar medicina, meu principal objetivo naquele momento, o qual me provocava gastos, os quais, a bolsa que haviam me dado, não foi suficiente.

Tive sorte de que, Simon, o chofer dos Swan, decidiu mudar-se para outra cidade, deixando seu posto vago. Minha mão se apressou para me informar e conseguiu uma entrevista com a senhora Swan no dia seguinte. Quem diria esse seria o começo de tudo.

A senhora Swan uma mulher de porte, elegante e caráter vaidoso e arrogante explicou-me em que se consistia o meu trabalho. Disse-me que, a diferente da minha mãe e irmã (que recentemente trabalha naquela mansão,) eu teria que dormir na casa, caso meus serviços fossem necessários à noite, ou em algum momento de emergência.

O trabalho era quase de meio período (digo quase, porque, embora geralmente eu comece depois de duas horas da tarde, a senhora deixou claro que, se eu fosse necessário durante o dia, ela não assumiria a responsabilidade por minhas faltas na escola).

Aceitei sem reclamar já que estava acostumado ao estudo autônomo e o dinheiro era realmente necessário para ajudar minha família para que meus irmãos continuassem os estudos. No dia seguinte, antes de levar meus pertences (que não eram muitos) ao que era meu novo quarto (um pequeno lugar no fundo de um corredor) fui até a universidade e pedi para falar com o diretor para poder mudar de horário de maneira que eu pudesse estudar durante o dia. Não tive problema com isso graças as minhas boas médias.

Tudo estava pronto. O início de uma nova vida.

E agora eu estava na frente daquela dominante porta. Enfrentando o meu destino. Diante de tudo o que iria me ensinar a viver.

Minha mãe me recebeu segundos após eu tocar da campainha. Reconfortou-me ao vê-la ali, embora soubesse que a partir das cinco da tarde, seria completamente sozinho na residência. Eu tinha visto, muitas vezes, essa casa grande e luxuosa, mas nunca tinha pus os pés aqui dentro.

A mansão era mais como um castelo, imensamente grande e com ornamentos que com os quais minha família e eu comeríamos por semanas. Esme me levou para a cozinha, onde me informou que, depois de comer, eu veria a Sra. Swan.

— Bom dia – a cumprimentei ficando de pé.

— Chegou na hora, garoto – disse, ignorando meu cumprimento e me examinou com seu olhar superior. – Espero que sempre seja assim, não gosto de impontualidades. Minha filha saíra da escola em meia hora – me informou sem mais nem menos. – Você vai buscá-la. Sua mãe lhe dirá onde fica a escola, ainda que eu duvide muito que você se perca. É o único de prestígio em toda essa cidade.

Virei os olhos sem que ela percebesse. Se tem algo que eu não suporto é arrogância. E, claro, eu sabia onde era aquele ostentoso colégio de freiras. Era impossível desviar os olhos quando você passava ao lado da tal construção.

Assenti enquanto pegava as chaves que ela me entregou e fui até a garagem. Fiquei encantado ao ver os três luxuosos carros esportivos perfeitamente polidos. O que eu iria dirigir era da cor preta. Peguei o volante com hesitação. Não era a primeira vez que eu dirigia, mas havia uma enorme diferença entre as toscas caminhonetes e aquele carro. Ainda assim, não tive nenhum problema para liga-lo e ir para o meu destino.

Cheguei a luxuosa escola minutos antes do predito. Escutei quando a campainha de saída soou, e uma pequena quantidade de jovens foi saindo pouco a pouco, (as pessoas que eram capaz de pagar eram contadas em Forks). Não me preocupei em buscar a filha da senhora já que nem se quer a conhecia e minha mãe me havia dito, antes de sair, que ela seria quem se aproximasse ao reconhecer o carro. Esperei fora do carro, com meus olhos fixos nas chaves enquanto brincava com elas.

— Olá – me cumprimentou uma voz sua.

Levantei meus olhos, e por um momento, pensei que tinha morrido e estava acordando no céu. Aquela jovem era muito bonita. Mais que bonita, era divina. Seu comprido e espesso cabelo castanho caia sobre seu rosto, tão fino e pálido, que parecia de porcelana, seus imensos olhos cor de chocolate estavam envoltos por espessas e ondulados cílios negros e suas bochechas tinham um ligeiro rubor rosado que contrastava perfeitamente com a brancura de sua pele-

— Você deve ser o filho de Esme. – continuou diante do meu silêncio. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso que mostrava que era tão arrogante como sua mar. – Eu sou Isabella Swan.

— Boa tarde senhorita – cumprimentei enquanto me recuperava do assombro.

Apressei para abrir a porta de trás do carro e indiquei com minha mão para ela subir. Ela caminhou sem vacilar e subiu sem me olhar ou agradecer o meu gesto.

Chegamos a casa em pouco tempo. Desci rapidamente e abri a porta para ela descer. De novo, não tive nenhum agradecimento; mas me olhou por vários segundos com um olhar supervisor.

— Bella, suba para se trocar. Vamos almoçar com os Hale – ordenou sua mãe enquanto se aproximava.

Notei que o rosto de Isabella escureceu enquanto começava a caminhar até a porta de entrada.

— Garoto, mas o que você está esperando? Ajude minha filha com sua mochila! – exclamou e imediatamente estendi minha mão para pegar o objeto que me haviam indicado.

A garota não discutiu, tirou sua ligeiramente pesada bolsa e me entregou.

— Depressa – disse sua mãe. – E você garoto quando deixar as coisas da minha filha em seu quarto, desça imediatamente.

Assenti sem dizer uma palavra e segui a senhorita Swan até o segundo andar. Ela também não dise nada e quando chegamos em frente a uma enorme porta, parou.

— Até aqui está bem – sua voz soava irritada. – Não acha que eu vou deixar você passa, ou sim?

Não respondi. Assenti como fazia com sua mãe, e lhe entreguei a mochila para que entrasse.

O ultimo que fez, antes de dar meia volta e fechar a porta no meu nariz, foi me olhar com um imerecido olhar gelado.

Definitivamente, estou trabalhando em uma casa que havia tanta arrogância como dinheiro.

Dirigi, seguindo as indicações da Sra. Swan, até uma mansão, igualmente grande e luxuosa como as do Swan. Estacionei o carro em uma enorme garagem e desci para cumprir meu papel de abrir e fechar a porta para que as 'patroas' tivessem a facilidade de entrar e sair do carro.

— Volte para casa e as fez venha nos buscar – foi a ultima ordem que obtive.

Voltei para a casa e minha mãe já estava do lado de fora, junto com a minha irmã, pronta para irem. Despedi delas dando um beijo e mandando cumprimentos para meus irmãos e meu pai.

Eu estava na cozinha, bebendo um copo de água quando uma garota, muito bonita e com uniforme, deu o ar de sua presença. Ficou parada por um segundo na soleira da porta e depois caminhou enquanto me dava um amável sorriso.

— Olá – disse. – Você é o novo chofer?

— Sim – respondi sorrindo.

— Não sabia que teríamos um chover tão jovem e… bonito.

— Obrigada pelo elogio – eu disse enquanto a olhava nos olhos. – Tão pouco eu sabia que tinha uma companheira de turno uma mulher tão bonita.

Com as mulheres, felizmente, sempre tive sorte e confesso: me encantava jogar no papel de sedutor. Ainda que, geralmente, eu era o seduzido e seguia encantado com a vida.

Meus pais muitas vezes me repreendiam diante dessa atitude, mas era algo incontrolável em mim isso sim: sempre deixava claro que eu não buscava uma relação séria e sempre as deixava escolher.

— Acredito que você e eu vamos nos dar muito bem. Como você se chama?

— Edward Cullen – respondi enquanto ficava de pé e estendia a mão.

— Meu nome é Tanya – informou a garota enquanto correspondia meu gesto. Levei sua mão até meus lábios e depositei um beijo sobre ela.

— Muito prazer – disse, olhando em seus olhos.

Ofereci o assento e nos colocamos a conversar sobre trivialidades nas quais comentei que era filho da cozinheira e estudava medicina na parte da manhã. Da minha parte, descobri que ela trabalhava meio período, e igual a mim, dormia aqui todos os dias, em exceção das quartas, e que estava estudando o 3º ano do Ensino Médio.

A garota, além de bonita, era agradável. Nada mal para os meus gostos, pensei, e por seus olhares, parecia que ela pensava o mesmo. O telefone tocou e Tanya se apressou em atender a chamada, segundos depois me informou que era para mim, da parte da senhorita.

— Sim? – disse enquanto colocava o telefone na orelha.

— Venha me buscar. Agora mesmo – foi a resposta que eu obtive.

— Aconteceu algo? - perguntou Tanya quando entrei na cozinha para pegar as chaves do carro.

— A senhorita quer que eu vá busca-la – expliquei. – Nos vemos – disse com a voz suave.

Ela não respondeu, só emitiu uma risada nervosa.

Quando cheguei na casa dos Hale, visualizei rapidamente a senhorita Isabella que se encontrava na calçada. Parei em frente a ela e nem tive tempo de descer porque ela caminhou com grandes passos, até o carro e entrou violentamente.

— Você se atrasou – quase gritou comigo. – Quando eu digo agora mesmo, é agora mesmo – a violência das suas palavras me deixou louco.

— Desculpe senhorita, mas eu não sou um saco de areia para descarregar os seus problemas – eu disse, lamentando quase que instantaneamente.

Sabia que aquelas palavras poderiam significar minha demissão no primeiro dia de trabalho.

— O que você disse? – o meu medo aumentou ao ouvir o tom ofendido e irritado da sua voz.

— Desculpe senhorita – me desculpei. Não obtive resposta e dirigi nervoso até a casa. Desci rapidamente do carro e quando abri a porta, Isabella desceu e se posicionou na minha frente, com um gesto desafiante.

— O que você sabe dos meus problemas? – perguntou.

— Por favor, me desculpe – voltei a suplicar.

— Você abe que eu posso te demitir quando eu quiser, não sabe? – suas palavras me fizeram tremer. – Tenha cuidado com o modo que fala comigo. Você e eu, não somos iguais. – lembrou. – E a notícia de última hora, criadinho: se eu quiser que você seja meu saco de areia, você será meu saco de areia. Para isso minha mãe lhe paga: para nos servir.

* * *

**[N/A]: Era para mim ter postado essa fanfic muito antes, mas por problemas não consegui.**

**Mas tenho 10 capítulos dela traduzido, dependendo do fluxo de reviews eu posto outro capítulo amanhã x]**

**Espero que gostem da fanfic, e agradeço a _AnJuDark _por me dar a autorização.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Beijos, LeiliPattz  
**


	2. MEU Lugar SEU Lugar

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – MEU lugar SEU lugar**

Eu senti o ligeiro cheiro de álcool em seu hálito enquanto falava. Tive que morder a língua para não lhe responder como merecia aquela jovenzinha mimada e fiquei calado, aguentando suas grosserias.

— Lhe peço desculpas de novo – foi o que eu disse. Engolindo a coragem, já que se alguém devia pedir desculpas aqui, era ela.

— Eu aceito suas desculpas… –

Fechei minhas mãos em punho e decidi me afastar antes de não poder controlar minha língua e dizer um par de coisas, com os quais, eu seria demitido de imediato.

— Como quiser – eu disse entre dentes. – Se me permite, vou me retirar.

Fui novamente para a cozinha, tomei um copo de água e esperei até o relógio marcar as dez. Meus dedos apertaram em torno do cristal como única prova de toda a raiva que me consumia. Maldita garota rica. Quem pensava que era? Bem eu sabia que o dinheiro lhes roubava a razão, mas nunca pensei que fosse em medidas tão grandes.

— Leve isso para minha filha – foi a última coisa que me ordenou a senhora quando estávamos dentro da casa, me entregando uma pequena caixa de presente.

Subi até o quarto da 'Senhorita Mal-humorada' e estava a ponto de bater na porta quando escutei um choro vindo do mesmo quarto. Parei uns segundos antes de bater.

— Quem é? – perguntou uma voz fingidamente clara.

— Sua mãe me ordenou que lhe entregasse isso – eu disse, com a voz ligeiramente alta para que pudesse escutar do outro lado da porta.

Não obtive resposta. Depois de alguns segundos a porta abriu. Meus olhos viram uma Isabella completamente sem maquiagem e seus caro acessórios. Seus enormes olhos chocolate estavam vermelhos. Estendi o presente e ela o pegou sem dizer uma palavra. Meu olhar se perdeu um momento no tão frágil que ela parecia. Em como ela parecia bela frágil.

— Você está bem? – eu quis saber. Por alguma estranha razão, me sentia preocupado com aquela soberba garota.

— Não – respondeu fixando seus olhos nos meus e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, fechou a porta na minha cara.

Desci as escadas ainda com sua imagem na cabeça, me perguntando se todas as garotas bonitas e milionárias seriam assim, estranhas e difíceis.

Os dias passaram sem nenhuma controvérsia. Tornou-se minha rotina levantar cedo para ir a universidade e saiu de alguma aula para chegar a tempo no meu trabalho, ir buscar a senhorita Isabella no colégio e obedecer suas ordens, autoritárias e sem respeito ou consideração. Ainda assim, em alguns momentos, a encontrei com os olhos inchados, provocando o que parecia em mim, uma preocupação absurda e incontrolável. Assim como a mesma ardente atração que eu não ia aceitar de maneira tão fácil.

Assim levei quase um mês trabalhando naquela luxuosa casa e era estranho que ainda não conhecia ao senhor. Quando perguntei para minha mãe, ela disse que o Sr. Swan era um homem importante e de muitos negócios e quase nunca estava em sua casa devido as suas freqüentes e prolongadas viagens.

Devido ao bom salário, eu pude comprar os livros que precisava e havia dado integramente a bolsa de estudos que Esme conseguiu. Tudo ia bem, tirando o fato de que meu fígado estava apodrecendo devido a todos os encontros que tinha, todos os dias, com a filha da patroa. A garota realmente era rebelde e grosseira. A mais grosseira que eu tinha conhecido em toda a minha vida! Eu não podia dizer nada para chamar a sua atenção. Não podia proibir nada, porque já tinha na ponta da língua a resposta que me deixaria completamente calado. Se chegasse atrasado, por milagre não me matava. E não fazia esforço para evitar dizer o quão mau era o meu trabalho, durante todo o caminho. Era insuportável. Mais do que insuportável, a garota era um verdadeiro demônio…

… Mas que belos e excitantes olhos tinha…

Nessa madrugada eu estava em pleno período de provas e estava dois dias sem dormir um só minuto. Estava sentado, quase esparramado, em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, tentando relaxar minha mente e meus olhos para continuar lendo. Era aproximadamente, meia-noite e o sono tentava se apoderar de mim, quando escutei passos atrás de mim.

— Oi, Edward – Tanya me cumprimentou.

Levantei meus olhos e o sono se foi imediatamente quando vi a pequena camisola que tinha.

— Tanya – disse, sem poder ocultar a surpresa da minha voz.

— Continua estudando? – perguntou se aproximando e sentando na ponta da mesa. Meus olhos se dirigiram até sua perna que estava descoberta. – Você parece cansado. Deveria relaxar um pouco.

— Talvez, eu necessito de alguém que me faça uma massagem – sussurrei enquanto aproximava meu rosto do dela.

Um sorriso travesso apareceu em seus lábios cheios e seus braços foram colocados em volta do meu pescoço.

Seus lábios se pressionaram contra os meus de uma maneira violenta e apaixonada. Não era a primeira vez que a beijava, mas não havia acontecido nada mais, já que, eu deixei claro minhas prioridades, ela havia decidido deixar tudo isso em uma amizade. Notei com satisfação que, ao que parece, havia decidido, por fim, em ser uma boa e complacente amiga.

Seu corpo se grudou ao meu e eu não vacilei em deitá-la na mesa. Minhas mãos foram até suas pernas e, com um gemido, me disse que fossemos ao seu quarto.

Não escutei duas vezes…

Como antes eu havia dito: as mulheres me encantava e jamais, por nada no mundo, desperdiçava uma boa noite de paixão nos braços de uma.

Coloquei minha roupa e sair do seu quarto quando ela dormiu. Voltei para a cozinha para pegar meus livros e ir estudar no meu quarto. As letras entrariam agora com muita facilidade. Ou pelo menos isso eu pensava, pois não esperava encontrar o que eu estava vendo.

Fiquei petrificado ao ver as costas e a cintura mais fina que havia visto em toda minha vida. Jamais havia me fixado no corpo de Bella já que seus delicados traços eram capazes de chamar tanta atenção, de modo que sua figura não era algo essencial; mas, nesse momento, havia sido um crime não descer os olhos de seu rosto para sua fina blusa que grudava em seu corpo, como uma segunda pele, e seu pequeno short deixava a mostra suas pernas, tão esquisitas como ela.

Minha atenção de seu corpo se rompeu quando vi que em sua mão tinha um frasco, e impacientemente se servia de um copo de água e um punhado de pílulas. Aterrorizado, me lancei até ela, que gritou, interrompi com minha mão. Jamais havia tocado nela, mas nesse momento, estava tão assustado que não tive tempo de pensar no meu atrevimento. Virei seu corpo, sem destapar sua boca, para que me visse e deixasse de lutar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu e quando estava certo de que não ia gritar mais, a soltei.

— O que estava pensando em fazer? – perguntei arrancando de suas mãos as pílulas soltar e vendo a etiqueta do frasco.

— Não te interessa. Saia – ordenou.

— Tudo bem. Se não vai me dar explicações, irei agora mesmo perguntar para sua mão se você está doente.

— Está me ameaçando? – ela perguntou, mas percebi o medo na sua voz.

— De jeito nenhum. Uma ameaça vem quando há temor, suponho que sua mãe está sabendo que você precisa tomar onze soníferos de uma vez, assim que creio que não será um problema.

Ela calou e desviou seus olhos do meu, dando-me a resposta que eu tanto temia com aquele silêncio.

— Senhorita, o que pensava em fazer?

Sua resposta me deixou congelado: seus braços enrolaram na minha cintura e começou a chorar contra meu peito.

Instintivamente, uma de minhas mãos foi até seu comprido e suave cabelo, acariciando-os. Ela não deu explicações e tão pouco eu ao pedi. A abracei até que seu choro se transformou em um pequeno soluço.

E ai estava outra vez aquela Bella, inofensiva e cativante, com seus olhinhos inchados e seu corpo tremendo embaixo de minhas mãos.

Sentei em uma cadeira para que ela senta-se em meu colo e a segurei como um pequeno bebê. O tempo se tornou inexistente com ela em meus braços. Era novo tudo o que eu senti ao ter ela perto de mim. Um instinto que me pedia para protegê-la, cuidar dela…

Um profundo suspiro saiu de seu peito. Foi então quando soube que era conveniente que ela fosse para seu quarto. Estava dormindo e não quis acordá-la. A carreguei o mais suave que pude e subi as escadas.

Deixei seu corpo cair delicadamente sobre sua ostentosa cama e sai. Não sem antes me perder um breve momento no caminho das lágrimas secas que haviam deixado sobre suas bochechas.

Foi impossível estudar. Minha mente estava completamente ocupada no por que Bella queria fazer tamanha estupidez. O que a deixava tão angustiada? Quem a machucava tanto?

No dia seguinte, a mascara de frieza e superioridade haviam desaparecido de seu rosto aquela tarde. No momento em que abri a porta para que subisse e descesse do carro, ocultou seu rosto com seu cabelo, evitando me ver.

— A senhorita Bella está muito mal – disse Alice para minha mãe e para mim, em uma manhã. – Não comeu nada, tem dias.

— Pobre garota – lamentou minha mãe. – Está tão fraquinha que me da pena que não coma.

— É sempre assim? – perguntei, tentando soar desinteressado.

— Tem dois meses que começou a se comportar diferente – respondeu minha irmã. – A senhorita tem seu caráter, mas é boa. Aqui a bruxa é sua mãe! Deus sabe o que eu digo.

— Alice, não tem que falar assim da senhora – repreendeu minha mãe.

— Essa é a bandeja do seu café da manhã?

Minha irmã assentiu.

— O que vai fazer, Edward? – perguntou minha mãe ao ver que eu saia da cozinha com a bandeja na mão.

— Talvez a senhorita precise de motivação para comer.

Fui até seu quarto, sem compreender ainda o motivo que me fez ir até lá.

— Entre – disse Bella, sem perguntar antes quem havia batido.

— Com licença – disse, aparecendo na porta, vendo com contida diversão, como ela se levantou da cama, e com grandes passos, encurtou a distância que nos separava, posicionando-se na minha frente, com um gesto de raiva e depreciativo.

— Quem diabos deixou você en...?

— Você senhorita – respondi antes que ela terminasse de formular sua pergunta. – Há alguns segundos atrás.

Ela ficou calada e eu reprimi um sorriso.

— Diga o que quer e depois suma da minha vista – ordenou, dando meia volta e negando outra vez o acesso aos seus olhos.

— Minha mãe mandou que eu trouxesse seu café da manhã – informei enquanto colocava a bandeja em uma mesinha que estava ali.

— Já havia dito para Alice que não tenho apetite.

— Se continuar sem comer, vai ficar doente.

Seus olhos me olharam com desprezo.

— O que? O doutorzinho medíocre vem me dar sermões de saúde? – perguntou com fria e afiada voz, ferindo meu ego.

— Não – respondi, com o mesmo tom de voz condescendente – 'O doutorzinho medíocre vem porque lhe da pena as pacientes depressivas e anoréxicas.'

— Como se atreve? – disse, claramente nervosa, enquanto virava para me olhar com desprezo.

Entretanto, dessa vez, não senti medo, mas sim uma grande satisfação por não deixar me humilhar. Já era o momento de dizer verdades a essa garota malcriada.

— Me atrevo porque você me provocou.

— Garoto, você se esqueceu que você e eu não somos iguais? – perguntou com ódio enquanto se aproximava de mim. – Esqueceu que agora mesmo, se eu quiser, te coloco para correr e deixo sem dinheiro para que possa continuar com sua estúpida carreira?

— Não sei por que demora tanto para cumprir suas ameaças – a desafiei.

— Não faço porque primeiro: você me da pena – confessou. – E segundo: será quando EU queira e não quando você quiser.

— Te dou pena? – repeti com zomba em minhas palavras. – Nossa! Pensei que a que dava pena aqui era você!

Um forte tapa foi o que eu recebi como resposta. Tinha pensado lhe dar uma dos meus mais duros e frios olhares para aquela petulante garota, mas não pude. Meu plano ficou completamente quebrado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

Inexplicável era a sensação que senti quando a vi nesse estado tão volúvel. Era estranha a necessidade que me deu ao querer consola-la e limpar suas lágrimas.

— Desculpe – murmurei.

Esperei vários segundos por sua reação. Nem dez tapas, nem vinte mil palavras ofensivas que ela poderia ter me dito, me fariam sentir assim de fato quando tirou seu olhar do meu e deu meia volta e com suas mãos em punho em suas costas, murmurou.

— Retire-se Cullen. E pare de se meter na minha vida.

* * *

**N/T: O que estão achando?**

**Eu amo essa história x]**

**Bjs  
**


	3. Nojo?

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Nojo?**

**Bella PDV**

— Você já perceber como seu chofer é bonito? – perguntou Jéssica quando viu Edward descer do carro.

— Não – menti, pateticamente enquanto caminhava.

E é que realmente deveria ser cega para não ver como ele é.

— Está louca? Mas sim ele é um bombom! – exclamou sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

Fechei os olhos irritada.

— Se gosta tanto por que não vai e diz? – propus estranhamente exasperada. Jéssica deixou de ostentar Edward conforme nos aproximávamos mais.

— Boa tarde – ele disse, cravando seus olhos verdes em mim, enquanto abra a porta para que Jéssica e eu pudéssemos subir.

Eu, como sempre, tratei de ignorá-lo como eu pude. Mesmo que eu não pudesse explicar porque não pedi para mamãe o demitisse. Era tão… irritante. Certamente era a pena que me dava do pobre garoto… ou talvez era o medo que dissesse algo das muitas coisas que ele sabia em muito pouco tempo que me conhece.

— Para a casa da Srt. Jessica?

— Não – eu disse, sem rodeios – Nós vamos voltar para casa

— Bella, Rose e eu temos um trabalho! – completou Jéssica com a voz animada.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Como chegamos a minha casa, Jess e eu fomos para o meu quarto.

— Oh, Bella – disse com um suspiro quando estávamos sozinhas – Edward é realmente lindo…

— Quer parar de falar, um único minuto no meu motorista? – Perguntei, franzindo a testa para manifestar a minha desaprovação.

— Aff! Esta bem! Você quer falar de que então? – Perguntou. – Rose ainda tem que vir… Falando em Rose! Quando Jasper vem?

Voltei a ficar sem ação. Eu teria preferido continuar falando sobre esse motorista desgraçado, em vez do irmão gêmeo da minha melhor amiga que, aliás, o devia chamar de meu namorado.

— Não sei nada dele, Jess.

— Mas ele é seu namorado!

— Jéssica – respondi com a voz aguda – não o vejo a ANOS.

— Para sua mãe isso não importa – lembrou

— Eu sei. Mas espero que ele se recusa ou que já tenha outra pessoa.

— Duvido muito… até onde eu sei, Jasper ainda é muito exigente na escolha de uma namorada.

— Talvez quando me veja já não atenda às suas necessidades – disse com esperança.

— Você está brincando? – Disse a minha amiga no meio de uma gargalhada – Se gosta de você quando estava no auge da puberdade, não hesitaria em gostar agora.

— Que 'emoção' – disse sarcasticamente

— Senhorita, eu posso entrar? – Perguntou Alice do outro lado da porta.

— Sim, Alice, entre.

— Srt. Rose já chegou – anunciou.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso educado. Alice era em tudo diferente do seu irmão e eu gostava dela, se não fosse a minha mãe ameaçar que iria demiti-la se 'intrometesse' na minha vida, estou certa de que essa garota seria uma grande amiga.

— Diga a ela para subir - eu pedi educadamente.

— Eu disse, mas ela quer que você desça… disse que tem uma surpresa para você.

— Uma surpresa? – Repetiu Jéssica com muita curiosidade – Vamos, Bella!

Suspirei, outra vez, irritada. Eu gostava de Jessica, mas às vezes ela era muito alegre para o meu gosto.

Desci e encontrei Rose, que estava ao pé dessa.

— Olá – cumprimentei – O que foi? Alice me disse que queria que eu descesse.

— Isso mesmo – a loira assentiu, sorrindo – Olha quem chegou.

Um homem alto, de cabelo loiro acima dos seus ombros, apareceu diante de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Jasper! – Jéssica disse e ele sorriu.

Eu continuava sem dizer uma palavra

— Olá, Bella – cumprimentou o garoto, me dando um sorriso de lado, com o qual arrancou os suspiros de muitas meninas que estivessem por perto.

Mas eu estava muito chocada para atordoar-me com um rosto bonito.

— Eu pensei que você iria vir tão… cedo - desculpe, eu não poderia dizer mais nada.

— Estou contente de ver você – respondeu, sorrindo. Eu imagino que a tentar simular a minha boas-vindas.

— Jazz, por que não vai na cozinha e pede um jarro de água? – Rose ofereceu para me ajudar a recuperar o fôlego.

O menino não discutiu e foi para onde sua irmã lhe disse.

—Obrigado – disse eu, sinceramente, enquanto me deixava cair no sofá.

—Desculpe, Bella – se apressou em dizer minha loira amiga – Eu não pensei que você estava ia ficar tão mal…

— Não é isso Rose… - me acalmei - desculpe é seu irmão e…

— Não, Bella. Você é minha amiga e eu me preocupo em como você se sente ... Além disso, Jasper disse-me algumas coisas na estrada - confessou

—O que ele disse? – Jéssica avançou perguntando.

— Vamos dizer que o Jasper já tem outra pessoa - Rose sussurrou confidencialmente - Mas eu conto mais quando ele sair. Não vai demorar muito. Só veio aqui para lhe cumprimentar.

Jess e eu assentimos, aguardando que o gêmio de Rose aparecesse na porta.

**JASPER POV**

— Ei, você poderia preparar um jarro de água e cinto copos? - Eu perguntei a moça de uniforme que estava na cozinha, de costas para mim.

— Claro, jovem, em um momento – disse enquanto virava seu corpo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu não pude evitar ver o seu rosto.

A menina era linda. Também, para ser honesto. Suas feições eram muito finas, mais do que de uma menina de classe alta, que vive passando cremes caros "cuidando da pele".

— Pode ser limonada? - Perguntou enquanto tirava os copos da luxuosa despensa.

— Sim - disse eu, mesmo contemplando.

— Em seguida eu levo - disse, quando viu que eu ainda estavam na cozinha.

—Não - eu argumentei – Eu vou esperar.

Fiquei maravilhado com a graça com que ela andou de um lado para outro na cozinha espaçosa. Fiquei surpreso ao me encontrar nessa situação, porque geralmente não perderia tempo com qualquer menina e muito menos assim

Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu tinha claro o meu tipo de garota, ou assim eu pensei. Nunca antes eu tinha sido atingido por alguém dessa forma, ao menos que aparecesse na minha frente uma menina bonita, loira, com curvas delineadas, bem vestida, rica…

… E esta menina era completamente o oposto.

Apesar de que não deixava de simplesmente ser a coisa bonita que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo era preto, como seus olhos. Seu corpo era pequeno e era frágil, tendo em conta outras pessoas… por suas características, ele poderia calcular que tinha cerca de dezessete anos…

— Aqui rapaz - disse a menina quebrando os meus pensamentos - Deseja que eu leve a bandeja? – perguntou ao não ver qualquer movimento do meu corpo

— Não – voltei a argumentar. – Eu levarei. - Eu segurei a bandeja e sai da cozinha.

Depois de conversar um pouco com as meninas, eu fui embora. Não tinha nada nessa conversa que eu não tenha escutado antes: maquiagem, viagens, cinema, bandas de rock… eu costumava ouvir isso o tempo todo, mesmo com Vanessa, a minha namorada que vivia na Colômbia

Deixei as meninas em seu mundo e sai da casa com o carro Rose (Bella tinha oferecido em levá-la), eram cerca de seis horas da tarde. Eu dirigi as duas ruas para cima e a vi novamente. Ela caminhava ao lado de uma senhora. Já não está vestindo o uniforme. Sua roupa era simples, eu apostaria que de segunda mão, mas eu notei que muitos olhos masculinos repousavam sobre ela (incluindo os meus). Eu tentei levar menos importância e as ultrapassei. Ainda assim, meus olhos não podiam evitar vê-la, pelo espelho retrovisor, até que a perdi de vista.

**BELLA POV**

— Já me deu preguiça esse trabalho. - Jessica reclamou lançando sua caneta de lado.

— Você está certa. Eu não consigo entender absolutamente nada - concordou Rose

— Eu odeio matemática - Eu adicionei

Nós três suspiramos profundamente e ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo

— Bella! - Jessica estourar de repente – Sua mãe não está!

— Sim por quê? – perguntei.

— Você ainda tem a garrafa não terminamos naquela noite? - Perguntou com a voz brincalhona e travessa.

Eu peguei num instante. Rose e eu sorrimos. Levantei-me rapidamente para ir para a cozinha, onde eu a havia escondido embaixo de uma gaveta no armário uma garrafa de vodka. Procurei todo o caminho até a minha mão tocou o objeto. Levantei vitoriosa, com a garrafa na mão

— O que se supõe que seja isso? - Perguntou irritado aquela voz aveludada

— Edward… realmente, encontrar algo melhor para fazer do que me vigiar - eu falei, de forma arrogante.

Seu olhar estava preso no meu.

— Dá-me isso – ordenou estendendo a mão. Agarrei a garrafa no meu peito

— Não - eu teimosamente recusei.

— Senhorita suas amigas têm que ir para casa hoje - lembrou - se suas mães se queixarem de que foi aqui ficaram bêbado, é provável que a senhora me mande embora.

— E isso... Deveria me importar?

— Deveria.- concordou, segurando meu olhar com o gesto zangado - Lembre-se que eu posso soltar um monte de coisas que sua mãe gostaria de saber.

— Não vai acontecer nada, Edward - disse eu tentando não exasperar - Somente serão algumas bebidas. Se quiser, você ainda pode se juntar a nós - eu tentei usar a persuasão para concordar, mas seu rosto ainda estava sério e inescrutável.

— Edward! Por favor! - Gritei - Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer.

Depois de passar quase um minuto de silêncio no fim ele suspirou derrotado.

— Eu não vou ser responsável por isso - ameaçou antes de sair.

Olhei mais do que devia. A elegância de Edward era algo que eu não iria me acostumar, por mais que eu repetisse que ele era um pobretão…

Sai em disparada ao quarto, com o suco de uva em uma mão e a garrafa na outra. Jessica e Rose celebraram batendo palma com as mãos. Nós perdemos tempo, ligamos o aparelho de som no volume máximo e começar a tomar embriagante líquido sem parar. Depois de um par de horas a garrafa estava vazia e nós muito tontas.

—Eu acho que ... é hora de ir embora - disse Rose, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando controlar a vertigem.

—Eu vou chamar Edward – eu disse, enquanto eu estava no meio de uma oscilação.

— Se você quiser… eu vou – Jess disse.

— E-eu vou – disse com a voz firme

Tropecei pelas escadas. Os degraus não estavam onde eu supunha que estavam. Entrei na cozinha, gritando "Edward" desde a sala. Mas não tinha nada mais que silêncio.

— Edward! - Nenhuma resposta. Nem mesmo a menina que vinha para o turno da tarde, então eu decidi ir para o quarto do meu motorista.

— _Ah! Ed-Edward!_

Eu estava na porta. Ouvindo os gemidos de uma mulher.

Algo dentro de mim me ordenou… me exigiu para abrir a porta e imediatamente me arrependi, porque eu encontrei o meu motorista na cama com a empregada que cobria o turno da tarde. Não lembro o nome dela.

— Bella! - Exclamou o garoto enquanto ele abruptamente separava da mulher suada.

Ele esperava que nenhum dos dois tenham notado a minha expressão um segundo antes de se tornar sarcástico e rude.

— Bem, bem – eu disse, olhando friamente para os corpos nus, cobertos por lençóis - Vejo que você estava tão acessível…

— Senhorita, por favor… - começou a dizer a garota, que eu simplesmente silenciei com os olhos.

— Apresse-se, Edward. Eu tenho pressa - Eu pedi com uma voz desconhecida para mim. Era uma mistura de raiva, escárnio, frustração, amargura, condenação, a pena e indiferença fingida…

— Tem algo errado? - Rose perguntou quando me viu entrar no quarto. Certamente o meu rosto tinha retomado o gesto doído que tive no segundo que vi Edward com a garota.

— Não - menti. Não há palavras para descrever o que senti. Eu sabia que era um absurdo ficar chateada, magoada… e mais do que absurdo, era algo estúpido. Edward não era nada meu, e nunca seria. Obviamente

Depois de esperar alguns minutos fomos para baixo (da forma que pudemos por causa da tontura) e Edward já estava com o carro pronto. Seus olhos pousaram em mim, e eu respondi de uma forma acusadora e zombeteira. Notei que Jessica estava flertando, quando ele a ajudou entrar no carro (a cerveja a tornava mais ousadas) e Rose o contemplava por um longo tempo.

— Leve-nos primeiro para a casa de Jessica - eu pedi. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e me deu um outro olhar no espelho.

— Por que a mim primeiro? - Murmurou a minha amiga.

— Porque é que a casa que está mais perto de nós – respondi.

— Edward, não quer ir trabalhar na minha casa? - Jessica ofereceu de brincadeira.

Ele aludiu não podia deixar de dar uma pequena risada.

Maldito Don Juan Lança Flores.

— Acredite em mim, Jess – eu disse com desdém - Edward oferece o serviço completo… atpe oferece gratuitamente espetáculos pornográfico.

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— Se é comigo, aceito de bom grado – respondeu Jessica enquanto se aproximava do motorista. Vi suas intenções: ela queria afagar seu cabelo ou rosto, a tirei antes que ela tivesse uma chance.

— Acalme-se já! - ordenei, à espera de uma interpretação que estava indignado com a dignidade da minha amiga, e não pelos ciúmes que me invadiam irracionalmente.

— Aff, Bella. O fato de você não querer aproveitar não significa que eu não.

— Tudo bem - concordei enfaticamente – Vá se você quer provar saliva de empregada… eu acho que Edward ficara feliz em terminar o que eu interrompi há pouco. Vocês teriam escutado! Os gemidos da empregada podiam serem ouvidos da sala.

Jéssica e Rose abriram os olhos ao meu comentário e vi Edward agarrar o volante com força. Ninguém disse uma palavra durante todo o caminho, mas sua raiva no olhar caiu sobre mim de forma ameaçadora..

.

— Pode me dizer por que se esforça para tornar a vida impossível? - Perguntou quando estávamos sozinhos

— Eu? - Perguntei inocentemente enquanto me auto-assinalava com o dedo.

— Sim, você - ele repetiu com firmeza.

— Oh, Edward - eu suspirei, tentando provar apatia exagerada - Acredite em mim eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que vigiar a sua vida miserável

— Claro, como a tentativa de cometer suicídio - disse, eu levantei meus olhos para mata-lo com ela.

— Mas quem você acha…?

— Não! – interrompeu furioso - Quem você acha que é para falar da minha vida com suas amigas?!

Fiquei estática com o tom de sua voz… eu não podia acreditar que um simples motorista estava falando dessa maneira.

— Ninguém te deu o direito de me tutear - argumentei - Respeite-me, porque não somos igual e parece que esta esquecendo isso conforme os dias passam.

— Respeito é dado a quem merece - disse ele, sua voz afiada - E você, Bella, o que menos me inspira é o respeito

— Claro, claro! Fazer amor com a empregada doméstica na casa do patrão não é muito educado - eu discuti

— Nem é abrir a porta sem bater – protestou.

— Ao menos poderia levá-la para outro lugar para fazer "amor" – recomendei, enquanto me veio à mente a imagem grotesca e desconfortável dos gemidos que ouvi.

— Eu não a amo - confessou em um sussurro

— Não? - Perguntei, muito curiosa e não conseguia disfarçar o que ficou surpreso com sua confissão. Ele balançou a cabeça - Então porquê…?

— Vamos, Bella – interrompeu divertido - Não me diga que você é daquelas meninas frecas que pensam que só o amor o leva a ter relações sexuais com uma pessoa?

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. Na verdade essa foi a razão do por que eu nunca tinha dormido com qualquer cara. A idéia parecia diverti-lo, por isso, obviamente, não admiti na frente dele

— Você é um idiota - Eu acusei com verdadeiro nojo. Eu senti um pouco de pena da menina. Só um pouco. Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Você é um grosseiro – acusei de novo.

Ele não fez nenhum sinal, com os olhos colados na estrada — Mas eu acho que ela é burra… - concluí.

— Você nunca fez algo similar? - Perguntou

— Para de me tutear - ordenei, tentando mudar de assunto

— Você fez isso ou não? - Insistiu ignorando facilmente o meu comentário anterior.

— Será que é burro por acaso? Não - eu respondi. Com essa resposta eu não ia mentir e que ele pensasse o que quisesse.

— Tanya é um idiota? – perguntou com o carro parando na garagem da minha casa

— Idiota é pouco - expliquei – Olhe que para dormir com você é… o mais baixo que qualquer pode fazer - espero que não observe a nota de ciúme debaixo da frieza das minhas palavras.

— É minha imaginação ou está com ciúmes? – Maldição.

— Por favor, Edward! - exclamei - Não sonhe muito – recomendei enquanto ia em direção à porta da sala. Fugindo, realmente. Mal tinha tomado dois passos à frente, seus braços me encurralaram entre ele e o carro.

— Por que não posso sonhar? - Sua voz estava perigosamente sedutora.

— Você está passando dos limites, garotinho - adverti, concentrando-se em não mostrar o meu nervosismo. Infelizmente, minha voz se cortou ligeiramente.

— Estou te fazendo tremer, senhorita? – Questionou, a adequação jorrava de suas palavras. O que ele esperava? Ele obviamente sabia que não era feio. Era evidente que ele estava ciente de que todas podiam cair rendidas diante de seus verdes e hipnóticos olhos, com mel e a profundidade de sua voz, diante da perfeição de seu rosto e de seu alto e musculoso corpo…

— Só nojo - respondi desafiadoramente, esquecendo do que havia pensado momentos antes. Esperei que ele se separasse diante do veneno e crueldade das minhas palavras, mas aconteceu oposto.

O corpo dele pressionado no meu, deixando apenas alguns milímetros entre nossos lábios. Inclinou o seu rosto para que seu nariz levemente roçasse meu pescoço, e então lentamente subiu pela minha mandíbula. Fechei os olhos para o prazer que me dava ter a sua respiração na minha pele.

— Você ainda está dando nojo, Bella? – ele perguntou quase com sua boca contra a minha.

Eu não poderia pensar de forma coerente. Quem poderia resistir a tal tentação? Coloquei minhas mãos na sua cabeça, agarrando meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxei seu rosto para poder beijá-lo.

Ele correspondeu o beijo de forma intensa. Movendo os lábios contra os meus ferozmente. Ele me apertou ainda mais contra o carro. Eu podia sentir a força do seu corpo contra o meu. Sua transferência de calor até meus ossos. Minhas mãos deslizaram até a cintura. Eu queria me empurra-se mais. Eu queria sentir o calor mais perto de mim.

Naquele momento eu entendi como é que Tanya, e muitas outras, não tinha sido capaz de não deixar-se levar com ele…

Mas eu não era Tanya…

Com uma grande força de vontade, que surgiu do nada, levei minhas mãos ao peito e o afasteI. Seus olhos brilhavam no escuro, os lábios úmidos e sua respiração ofegante era um pouco como meu. Eu quase o beijei novamente, apenas quase. Antes disso acontecer, o tirei do meu caminho e andei o mais rápido que os meus pés permitiam.


	4. Compromisso

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Compromisso**

"Alice depressa filha!" - Gritou minha mãe indo de um lugar para outro com várias coisas na cozinha - "Temos apenas três horas e não está pronta nem a comida e nem a mesa!"

"Olá, mamãe" – eu disse quando cheguei da escola e pegava as chaves para ir buscar Bella na escola - "Por que a depressa?"

"A senhora resolveu fazer uma festa de uma hora para outra!"

"Uma festa?" - Repeti, confuso.

"O Senhor chega de sua viagem de negócios e a senhora quer recebê-lo com um jantar" - explicou a minha interlocutora.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas de espanto. Já tinha quase três meses trabalhando lá e, ao que parecia, aquela noite, teria o prazer de conhecer o Sr. Swan.

"Posso ajudar em algo? Ainda falta uma meia hora para ir para buscar Bella."

"Senhorita Isabella" - corrigiu a minha mãe - "não se esqueça de que a senhora não gosta desse tipo de confiança"

Suspirei enquanto colocava meus olhos em branco. Se a "senhora" soubesse que a poucas semanas sua filha e eu tinha-mos nos beijado.

Ainda me lembro daquela imagem tão clara como se fosse ontem.

"Isso é injusto!" – Alice entrou reclamando - "Onde está a outra menina quando se precisa dela?"

"Ela entra as cinco" - relatório

"Não sei para que vem, o trabalho é todo de dia." - minha irmã resmungou.

"Calma, Alice" - minha mãe disse "A Senhora falou para ela vir, não vai demorar."

Tanya apareceu justo no momento em que saí de para buscar Bella.

"Edward!" - cumprimentou muito entusiasmada colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou levemente os lábios. A primeira coisa que fiz foi ir para trás rapidamente, enquanto olhava para a minha mãe. Eu esperei seu olhar de desaprovação.

"Nos vemos, Tanya" – eu disse secamente - "Eu tenho que ir pela senhorita"

Alice saiu e seguiu-me até onde o carro

"Outra de suas conquistas?" - Disse com uma zombada reprovação. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso inocente - "Oh, irmão. Quando você vai mudar?"

"Vamos, não é nada" - argumentei em meu favor - "ela sabe que… nós somos apenas amigos"

"Sim, claro." - Respondeu, cruzando os braços magros e pouco sobre o peito - "Eu quero ver as lágrimas do próximo mês, quando você colocar ela para pastar."

"Vamos pequenina, não é grande coisa" – garanti - "Até agora ninguém cometeu suicídio por minha causa." - eu adicionei voltando a sorrir e abrindo a porta do carro.

* * *

Quando cheguei na escola, Bella estava à minha espera e onde eu normalmente utilizava para estacionar o carro. Desde aquela noite, o seu olhar gélido e sua indiferença ficaram mais acentuada.

"Boa tarde" - cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça quando ela subiu na traseira do carro. Nenhuma resposta.

"Nós não vamos voltar para casa" - disse - "Me leve a Port Angeles, eu tenho que fazer algumas compras."

Eu olhei no espelho para ouvir o estranho som de sua voz. Seus olhos estavam inchados e molhados.

"Há algo de errado?" - Perguntei quando chegamos ao luxuoso departamento de roupas.

"Não" - respondeu. Embora fosse óbvio que estava mentindo.

Eu esperei do lado de fora, enquanto Bella fazia suas compras. Achei que a causa principal era a festa, em poucas horas. Depois de esperar quase uma hora, Bella saiu com duas sacolas nas mãos. Corri para ajudá-la. Quando chegamos, minha mãe e Alice ainda estavam em casa.

"Alice, você não vai para a escola?" - perguntou irritado.

"Eu não posso deixar mamãe sozinha."

"Eu ajudo ela, vá agora" - falei ao mesmo tempo empurrando-a para fora da cozinha, ela sorri e agradeceu e se foi, mas não antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigada" - murmurou enquanto tirava o avental.

"Alice" - Bella chamou entrando no local.

"Sim senhorita?" - Minha irmã perguntou educadamente. Ficou claro que ambas se agradavam.

"Está atrasadaara a escola, certo?"

"Só um pouco, senhorita

"Se você quiser, eu te levo" ofereceu. Meus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa. Alice já tinha me dito que Bella tinha sido sempre muito gentil com ela, mas não podia acreditar que a esse nível.

"Não, senhorinha, muito obrigada" - disse minha irmã com um sorriso enorme com tristeza.

"Vamos, Alice…" - insistiu a menina, mas ...

"Bella" - a voz da senhora nos fez saltar. - "Você devia estar se arrumando ao invés de conversar com os criados" disse olhando para minha irmã e a mim com desprezo.

O rosto amável de Bella se descompôs rapidamente dando lugar a máscara, fria e arrogante que é tão característico dela.

"Sim, mamãe" - a menina disse e vi, com tristeza, como ela saia da minha vista.

"Edward" - chamou a patroa - "As 7 eu quero você pronto, nós vamos buscar o meu marido" - ordenou.

Eu ajudei como pude a minha mãe e Tanya (evitar as insinuações e os toques que me dava, enquanto Esme estava presentes)

"Tanya, você poderia fazer o favor de tranqüilizar-se enquanto minha mãe está aqui?" - Perguntei irritado. Mas a moça não parece afetar com a minha voz. Ela aproximou seu corpo enquanto me empurrava para a mesa e correu o meu peito com uma das mãos

"Sua mãe não te deixa ter uma namorada?"

"Tanya…você e eu não somos…"

"Eu sei" – cortou, sem que minhas palavras (ou a intenção das minhas palavras) a afeta-se - "Vou te ver essa noite? Tem dias que você não me visita."

Eu sorri de lado. Era algo que eu não podia deixar de pensar na cama e em Tanya, ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro, mas agora, se comporte sim?" - Eu pedi mais amigável. A menina balançou a cabeça, em seguida, curvou-se e escovou os meus lábios, esfregando seu corpo com o meu.

Eu não poderia evitar, e aproveitando que ninguém estava cozinha, levei minhas mãos para a parte mais baixa de sua cintura e apertei-a com força contra mim. Senti como uma de suas pernas começava a se entrelaçar com a minha…

"Vocês não se cansam de andar quentes, não é verdade?" - Interrompeu a voz tão familiar e dolorosa. Eu separei abruptamente de minha amante para vê-la e sufoquei um suspiro quando a vi.

Ela estava linda. Seu vestido azul marinho destacava cada curva delicada de seu corpo. Apenas uma beleza de tal magnitude poderia deixar-me sem palavras e aturdido de tanto tempo.

"O que?" - Perguntou sem rodeios - "A empregada comeu sua língua?"

Isso teria me incomodado se eu não tivesse olhando-a com tanta idolatria. (Ultimamente, ela tinha se dedicado a tratar mal a Tanya quando eu estava por perto.) Mas essa noite só estava para ela… para mais ninguém, de modo que os insultos foram facilmente deixados de lado.

"Minha mãe não pode ir, ainda não terminou de se arrumar, assim você e eu vamos buscar meu pai" - disse ela, e rapidamente deixou o local.

Fui atrás dela como um cachorro de madame, esquecendo completamente de Tanya.

Na viagem eu pude ver que Bella limpou duas vezes lágrimas rebeldes que cairam pelo rosto.

"Você não deveria estar chorando" – eu disse - "tem muito tempo que não v~e seu pai, deveria estar feliz."

"Deveria" - disse severamente - "Mas a uma coisa que me impede de apreciar o regresso do meu pai."

"Você não gosta de festas" - eu disse.

"E especialmente dessa."

"Por que é tão ruim?" – Perguntei.

"Eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada minha vida, Edward" - disse - "Eu não estou lhe perguntando sobre a empregadinha."

"Ele não deve se referir assim a ela, seu nome é Tanya" – Lembrei.

"Estou pouco me importando se ela se chama Tanya ou Simone… não vou desperdiçar meu cérebro para lembrar alguém tão insignificante."

"Então, eu não sou insignificante?" - Perguntei. Interrogou-me com os olhos - "Você aprendeu o meu nome de primeira" – lembrei-a, provocando de imediato um riso delicado, seco e nítido, sair do seu peito.

"Vamos, Edward. Desça da sua nuvem" - avisou - "Você acha que você, um simples chofer, podia exercer alguma influência sobre mim?"

Esse comentário me feriu. Mas eu lutei para que não fossem exibidos em meu rosto.

"O beijo que me deu a semanas demonstrou o contrário" - Eu disse a meu favor. Desde o ocorrido, nunca tinha tocado no assunto. Então, eu não sei o que esperar de Bella. Eu esperei um longo tempo antes dela falar.

"Eu posso te beijar novamente, se eu quiser, e ainda não terá qualquer significado" - respondeu, finalmente. Freei o carro.

"O que você está fazendo?" – perguntou olhando a escuridão pela janela. - "Esse não é o aeroporto."

"Eu sei" - admitiu - "Eu só quero deixar claro que eu também posso te beijar outra vez e ainda não significara absolutamente nada."

Desci do carro com um movimento rápido e entrei na parte detrás deste. Fechei a porta e tomou seu rosto nas minhas mãos, sem dar qualquer oportunidade de exercer a menor rejeição. Dessa vez fui eu quem começou o beijo. Bella lutou um pouco por alguns segundos antes de desistir e deixar cair as mãos no meu pescoço. A escuridão da noite, e a idéia de que ninguém podia ver, mandou um sinal para a minha mente intensificar o contato físico.

A beijei mais apaixonadamente, sentindo cada parte de sua boca contra a minha, pressionando o rosto com as mãos. Eu podia sentir nossas respirações tornaram-se mais intensas e, com um movimento automático e inesperado eu estava guiando o seu corpo para que deitasse completamente e eu fiquei por cima dela. Minha boca separou da sua e deslizou para baixo do seu pescoço.

Pare Edward, me ordenou a pouca consciência lógica que eu tinha. Mas minhas mãos não obedeceram. Com um arrepio, que eu nunca senti antes, movi as mãos por seus ombros até chegar a sua cintura, pequena e frágil. Minha boca ainda estava saboreando seu pescoço e começou a descer um pouco mais. Uma mão agarrou meu cabelo e a outra minhas costas.

Comecei a descer a fina alça do vestido, ouvindo Bella suspirar profundamente e fortemente.

PARE! Gritou uma voz dentro de mim. Fazendo com que eu me separasse dela ofegante. Olhei para ela com desejo intenso, mas eu sabia que isto não era correto. Eu não merecia Bella. Passamos um longo tempo em silêncio, olhando nos olhos com cuidado.

"Isso… não… significou nada… Entendeu?" – ela perguntou enquanto recuperava a respiração.

Não significa nada, PARA VOCÊ!

Eu sai do seu corpo quente e voltei para trás do volante novamente. Mantive o olho fixo na estrada, mas com os pensamentos na mulher que estava no banco traseiro.

Acelerei mais. Eu estava prestes a falhar. Estava prestes a decidir entre parar o carro e voltar a beijá-la e fazê-la minha. (Embora, muito provavelmente, Bella pararoa; Certamente ela tinha vindo seguido o jogo todo esse tempo)

Chegamos ao aeroporto a tempo (graças aos 135 km por hora)

"Pai!" - Bella exclamou enquanto se jogava em um homem alto e de aspecto recatado.

"Bella, meu amor" - o homem falou com o grande amor a sua filha enquanto a cobria de beijos.

"Papai, como senti sua falta."

"Eu também querida. Eu também" - após dois minutos de demonstrações de afeto, ambos caminharam em minha direção.

"Pai, ele é o chofer" - Bella cuspiu a última palavra me olhando de forma mordaz.

"Prazer em conhece-lo garoto", - o Senhor deu-me a mão de uma forma amigável. Eu retribuiu o gesto rapidamente.

"O prazer é meu Sr. Swan" - eu disse. Parecia que a combinação desse caráter tão explosivo de Bella se devia a arrogância da mãe e a cordialidade do pai.

Chegamos em casa. No pátio haviam vários carros de luxo estacionados. O rosto de Bella voltou a mostrar tristeza e raiva.

"Não continua gostando de festas" - disse o pai divertido.

"Esta sem duvida leva o premio."

"Jasper Hale está de volta?" – perguntou.

"Como me conhece papai" – disse Bella enquanto o abraçava.

Fui para a cozinha para evitar passar pela sala. Achei minha mãe que ainda está lá junto com Tanya que estava carregando uma bandeja com lanches suculentos.

"Mãe, que é tarde demais" – eu disse.

"A senhora vai me pagar horas extras" - disse com um sorriso - "Não nos cairia tão mal ter um pouco de dinheiro extra… para que pudéssemos comemorar o seu aniversário"

"Mamãe… não há necessidade de se preocupar…"

"Tem vinte anos que não comemoramos seu aniversário" - interrompeu - "Você sempre se sacrificou para não faltar nada aos teus irmãos, mas e a você?"

"Meu melhor presente são vocês."

"Você é um presente para nós" - disse minha mãe beliscando uma das minhas bochechas - "Mesmo que você seja um todo Don Juan" - acusando-me com seus olhos ternos.

Eu sorri da mesma forma como sorri para a minha irmã

"Te amo" – confessei.

"Sim, eu sei que me ama, mas isso não vai me fazer esquecer seu sermão no dia de descanso" - ela sorriu - "Agora, você poderia me ajudar a distribuir esses lanches?"

"Claro" - Eu tomei uma das bandejas de comida e fui par a sala. Várias pessoas que estavam com elegantes vestidos. Entre eles, eu localizei Jessica, (que quando me viu me cumprimentou animadamente de longe) e Rose. Olhei para Bella. Ela estava ao lado de sua mãe e vi quando seus olhos pousaram em mim.

Pessoas vieram e acabaram rapidamente com o lanche que eu tinha…

**BELLA PDV**

"Deus, Bella!" - Disse uma das minhas colegas - "Quem é esse gato?"

Revirei os olhos. Foi à quarta vez (excluindo Jessica) que me perguntou sobre Edward.

"É o meu motorista' - eu respondi de forma muito nítida.

"O motorista? Qual agência você vai?" - Quis saber - "Para dizer a minha mãe para irmos em seguida."

"Não contratei em qualquer agência, é o filho da cozinheira" - eu disse enquanto olhava para cima.

Eu realmente não podia culpá-las. Edward era… perfeito. Nenhum dos presentes fazia justiça. Edward (simplesmente vestindo o uniforme), ultrapassou de longe todos os rapazes com roupas extravagantes e poses.

Tudo nele era tão natural: como mover-se, a misteriosa luz dos seus olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados, os lábios dele como ele sorria calorosamente… aqueles lábios que a menos de três horas eu tinha provado…

"Bella, você está ouvindo?" - perguntou minha mãe quebrando o meu pensamento.

"Desculpe. O que?"

"É hora do brinde" – anunciou com voz desesperada. Eu andei sem vontade. Minha mãe me puxou para ficar ao lado de Jasper.

"Olá, Bella" – cumprimentou. Toda a noite não havia-mos conversado (para a frustração de Renne.)

"Olá" – respondi.

O brinde começou.

"Agradeço a todos os presentes por terem vindo" - começou a falar a minha mãe - "Esta festa, como todos sabem, foi para o retorno do meu marido de sua viagem a Madrid. Mas há uma segunda razão: o retorno do jovem Jasper Hale" – todos aplaudiram e travei os olhos. Estas coisas me deixava entediada - "Jasper, querido, bem-vindo" - Jasper assentiu. Seu rosto mostrava que ele não gostava muito do pequeno detalhe de minha mãe - "Eu espero que você e minha filha continuem o seu compromisso… você sabe que é como um filho para nós e nada nos faria mais feliz do que vê-los chegar ao altar…"

Eu parei de ouvir por que os olhos de Edward tinha me pegado. Como minha mãe tinha se atrevido a mencionar tal blasfêmia? Como? Se Jasper e eu ainda não tínhamos falado novamente sobre as formalidades no nosso relacionamento.

Fiquei espantada… ao mesmo tempo uma angústia desesperada encheu-me por dentro. Edward estava acreditando nessas palavras? Eu deveria me preocupar desta maneira absurda com o que ele pensava? Não. Não devia. Mas eu estava.

Jasper estava tão confuso quanto eu. Os convidados não estavam cientes de nossos rostos, tendo o nosso silêncio mútuo como um sim ao pedido de minha mãe. Eles aplaudiram e conversa continuou entre suas conversas artificial, enquanto eu não via a hora disso terminar…

* * *

**_Desculpe a demora, bem vou postar mais capítulos essa semana. _**

**_Amo essa fic ela é perfeita… espero que gostem._**

**_s2  
_**


	5. Realidade

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Realidade**

**Edward PDV**

Graças a Deus, a maldita festa tinha acabado. Merda! As palavras da patroa repetiam varias vezes na minha cabeça. Que idiota eu tinha sido! Que estúpido! Maldição, por que eu tinha que ficar nesse estado só por saber que ela estava comprometida? Era lógico, não? O que eu esperava? Que ela liga-se para mim? Idiota! Mil vezes idiota!

Isso era mais forte do que eu e essa noite tinha duas opções:

Primeira: esperar Tanya vir… e a segunda:procurar Bella no seu quarto.

Minha consciência, minha frágil consciência sabia que a primeira opção era a mais lógica e mais esperta… O que se supunha que eu iria fazer no quarto da "patroinha"? O que? Em que momento meu Deus? Em que momento eu comecei a me sentir assim? E por que justamente com ela? Suspirei profundamente enquanto cobria meus olhos com meus braços...

E, ainda sem saber com qual objetivo, levantei da minha cama e fui em direção ao seu quarto… tudo já estava escuro, eram mais ou menos 1 hora da madrugada… certamente estava dormindo. O que eu ia fazer se ela estivesse dormindo? O que? Estava totalmente doido, mas mesmo assim meus pés não pararam.

Cheguei no meu objetivo. O que essa menina tinha de especial que me fazia arriscar meu próprio emprego, que sem ele não poderia continuar estudando? Soluços, haviam soluços do outro lado da porta…Tinha que bater ou ver se a porta estava aberta? Escolhi como sempre a opção menos apropriada: a segunda. Estava aberta. Maldita sorte! O destino era tão miserável comigo para me colocar em uma situação como essa, em sua frente, tão frágil, tão...tentadora?

Ela percebeu rapidamente que sua porta estava aberta, na escuridão vi sua escura silhueta se levantar rapidamente da cama. O que fazer? O que dizer? Ir? Isso seria o melhor.

"Edward, o que você faz aqui?" - perguntou sussurrando com a voz entrecortada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e tranquei, ainda sem saber o que estava fazendo - "Edward… saia do meu quarto" - ordenou. não obedeci. Caminhei até ela e na escuridão afaguei sua bochecha. Estava úmida e quente.

"Está chorando" - sussurrei - "Por quê?"

"Veio para isso? Para perguntar por que choro?" - Não. Realmente não.

"Você vai casar" - disse, ignorando sua pergunta. Minha mão ainda estava na sua bochecha. Ela não tinha tirado ela dali.

"E se eu me caso? Tenho que te pedir permissão?"

"Claro que não… só pensei que seu choro fosse por isso" - falsas esperanças.

"Não finja me conhecer" - pediu com uma voz triste, enquanto tentava inclinar seu rosto pra baixo.

"Tento te conhecer" - confessei sem poder conter a adoração e sentia por ela.

"Não me provoque"

"Por que não?"

"Edward, me diz o que você veio fazer aqui" - implorou.

"Não sei" - admiti. O que aconteceria se me mostrasse frágil pra ela? - "Desculpe por incomodar…" - tirei minha mão da sua bochecha e dei meia volta o que podia continuar fazendo aqui?

"Não vá" – ela disse enquanto me puxava pelo braço e seus lábios prendiam os meus. Por que fazia isso? Por que tinha que me torturar de uma maneira tão boa? Será que não percebia o fraco que eu era e do muito que podíamos perde nesse jogo?

Não me importava perder. Agarrei sua cintura, ela só estava coberta com uma pequena blusa, seus lábios se moviam insistentes na escuridão. Levei uma mão até seu cabelos, suaves e sedosos. Acariciei sua bochecha, seu pescoço, ombros e braços, enquanto ela movia suas mãos nas minhas costas, iniciando um formigamento nela.

Minha mão criou vida própria e descobriu seu ventre liso e nu, suave e sua pele fina. _Porque você não para Bella? Pare, porque eu não poderei fazer, minha boca te deseja, meu corpo necessita o teu, e minha alma te adora.._

_Me guia. Situação irônica. Pela primeira vez tenho medo. Talvez porque te amo. Agora estamos na sua cama, meu corpo no seu, pare isso Bella! Minhas mãos já não podem se controlar e começa a se desfazer das coisa que estão entre nos...pare isso Bella, e como uma ordem ela faz. Coloca suas mãos no meu peitoral e me afasta._

_Nos olhamos com cautela, mais uma vez..Sentia sua respiração entrecortada, e mais uma vez...Dói esta tão afastado de você...mais uma vez._

"Infiel" - sussurrei. Não por ela, mas sim por mim. Ainda mais porque eu não tenho nenhum direito de chamá-la assim. Quem era Bella pra mim? Nada mais que a filha da patroa.

"Saia Edward" - pediu. Obedeci. Obedecia cada palavra e ordem que ela me dava. Era um escravo, um mendigo e ela era minha deusa. Seu pior castigo: me fazer desejar um amor que jamais podia ter.

Ao chegar no meu quarto me assustei ao ver uma silhueta feminina me esperando.

"Onde estava?" - perguntou Tanya.

"Fui beber um copo de água" - ela veio ate mim e rodeou meu pescoço com seu braços.

"Você adora me fazer esperar"

"Claro que não" - sussurei - "Não te farei esperar mais"

Segurei ela e levei ate a minha cama, onde a beijei e a despi com desespero selvagem enquanto procurava ela no seu calor.

Procurei em cada milímetro de pele sua pele e não encontrei nada dela..

Era que ninguém era como Bella…

* * *

"Porra cara!" - exclamou Emmet enquanto me dava uma tapa nas costas -"Você está mal."

"Não dormi bem" - expliquei sem presta muito atenção.

"Eu podia te ajudar a dormi melhor" - me ofereceu Victoria enquanto se sentava em minhas pernas. Os outros começaram a assobiar. Decidi ignorá-la, não estava com humor para jogos sedutores.

"Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" - pediu Emmet quando estávamos sós.

"Já disse que não dormi bem."

"Vai Edward! Não sou idiota e sou seu amigo… eu te conheço. Algo esta acontecendo com você."

Realmente ele me conhecia bem. Emmet era meu amigo de anos, um filho de família boa, mas simples. Das poucas (para não dizer a única) que você encontra na vida, quase podia jurar que seus pais não tinham nenhuma interação com as outras famílias "da sociedade".

"Tá com problemas de dinheiro? Você já sabe q posso ajudar…"

"Não é isso Emmet" - interrompi - "Estou bem com isso, no lugar que eu trabalho me pagam bem."

"Então?" - insistiu

"A filha da patroa" - disse suspirando derrotado. Emmet não ia deixar passar.

"O que tem ela?" - perguntou sem entender nada. Às vezes me surpreendia o pouco observador que pra perceber os sentimentos dos outros.

"Estou me apaixonando por ela" - falei rapido. Meu amigo abrio os olhos, dilatados pel surpresa.

"Você falou SE APAIXONANDO?" - confirmei e ele deu uma gargalhada - "Edward, não brinque! você? Apaixonado?"

"Se não vai levar a sério..." - disse, irritado, enquanto ficava de pe. A situação não era nada engraçada.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" - Emmet me segurou pelo ombro e me fez sentar outra vez. Me analisou uns segundos - "Na verdade parece que você está apaixonado."

"De verdade" – repeti.

"Mas isso não é tão ruim" - disse.

"É a filha da patroa" - o lembrei - "Isso não é mal?" - meu amigo ficou pensando uns segundos.

"Você falou que trabalha na casa dos Swan, não?" - confirmei - "Tem razão é uma família muito conservadora e idealista… ainda mais a Senhora Swan… para minha mãe ela é uma besta" – ele riu baixo

"Eu sei…" - comecei a rir - "não entendo como essa menina conseguiu me… me prender dessa maneira"

"É muito bonita. Já a vi de longe' – admitio Emmet.

"Não é só o corpo Emmet" - esclareci enquanto lembrava - "E sua personalidade… acho que sou masoquista" - sorri ao lembra que me deu um murro e as humilhações que tinha recebido dela.

"Você está doente, amigo."

"Não sei o que fazer" - admiti.

"Pensou em falar o que você sente pra ela?" -

"Não. Só que… ela esta comprometida e é muito fria… principalmente comigo."

"Se ela esta comprometida meu amigo, melhor nem lutar"- recomendou.

Suspirei.

"Não é fácil" - disse com pesar.

A tarde passou sem nenhum acontecimento (se descartamos que fui pegar Bella no colégio e sentir uma pontada de dor ao vê-la).

"Sim mãe" - gritou Bella. Sua voz vinha da sala - "Em um minuto falarei com Jasper pra sairmos!"

Apertei o estojo com a mão. E tentei me concentra na tarefa.

"Edward vamos sair" - anunciou Bella e saiu antes que eu pudesse lhe responder. Me levantei, levei minhas coisa ao meu quarto, peguei as chaves do carro e fui até ela.

O que meu faltava: ter que ir com Bella nos seus encontros. Ela subiu no carro com raiva.

"Pra onde?" – perguntei.

"Onde você quiser" - a olhei espantado através do retrovisor- "me leve onde for, mas que seja longe da minha casa e da minha mãe" - exigiu.


	6. A outra cara da moeda

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – A outra cara da moeda**

**Edward PDV**

A levar onde eu quisesse…

Essa frase mencionada por outra mulher teria pegado a minha mente mórbida de maneira rápida e tenebrosa… mas ela não era _outra_ mulher… Por que era para mim tão diferente essa garota? Por que não podia vê-la como um corpo de desejo e prazer? Eu sabia que queria mais que isso muito mais...

A desejava, não tinha como negar, mas era um desejo diferente. Um desejo amoroso, cheio de cuidado e medo da minha parte. Não queria machucá-la, queria que ela fosse feliz. Desde que a conheci, um desejo infinito de protegê-la nasceu (não o queria reconhecer, mas assim foi) faria tudo o que fosse (o que ela me permitisse fazer) com tal que fosse vê-la feliz. Pisei mais forte no acelerador. Aonde poderia levá-la? Pelo o que eu havia visto Bella freqüentava lugares de alta sociedade, lugares luxuosos e muito seletivos, só para pessoas como ela: gente com dinheiro e status social alto.

Queria Bella ir a algum lugar daqueles? Jamais a havia visto mencionar, nem ao sair e nem ao entrar neles… ao contrário sempre saia com seu belo rosto coberto de amargura, se solidão… Então aonde? Tão pouco a podia levar aos lugares que eu freqüentava: um mundo totalmente paralelo. Um mundo no qual o contraste se tornava branco e preto. Como nossas vidas. Certamente se assustaria.

Ainda assim me arrisquei. O que poderia acontecer? Só que ela veria com os seus próprios olhos outro tipo de vida, ao qual ignorava (e provavelmente, ignoraria) por completo. A levei para minha caro. A olhei de soslaio. Seu rosto (antes triste) parecia curioso ao percorrer as escutar e desoladas ruas onde eu morava.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou com a voz baixa sem tirar os olhos da janela. Segui o rumo do seu olhar: uma senhora de idade avançada deitada no chão, sem proteção alguma da fria noite.

"Este é o bairro onde moro. Espero que não se preocupe que eu lhe leve a minha casa. Não pensei em outro lugar para ir" – não tive resposta. – "Se quiser posso te levar a outro lugar" – ofereci. Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Não" – se limitou a dizer e continuou olhando através da janela. Poucos minutos depois chegamos a minha casa.

As luzes estavam acesas. Por trás da desgastada cortina vi a sombra da minha mãe e a de um dos meus irmãos. Certamente estavam terminando de jantar. Estacionei o carro no estreito espaço junto a minha casa. Ajude a Bella a descer do carro, seu olhar estava pousado em minha casa.

"Sua casa?" perguntou.

"Não esperava que fosse uma mansão. Ou sim?" – perguntei sorrindo. Estava certo que provavelmente, minha casa tinha o mesmo tamanho que a sala da sua mansão.

Ela me olhou de forma acusadora, como se meu comentário não fosse engraçado. Ignorei seu gesto e a guiei pela única porta que tínhamos de entrada, a abri e indiquei com um gesto para que entrasse. Ela parou por um segundo na porta e seus olhos pousaram nos meus.

"Sinta-se em casa" – disse com um sorriso para lhe dar confiança.

"Obrigada" respondeu sorrindo levemente e entrou com a cabeça baixa.

"Edward!" exclamou minha mãe surpreendida ao nos ver entrar. "Senhorita!"

"Boa noite Esme" – cumprimentou Bella timidamente levantando os olhos. Analisou a minha casa com o olhar.

"A senhorita começou a se sentir mal no caminho – me apressei em dizer. – A casa estava perto e decidi passar aqui para que preparasse um chá, dos que só você sabe como fazer para acalmar os nervos." – menti com convicção.

Havia pensado no caminho na desculpa que daria para minha mãe. Meu pai apareceu na pequena sala, trazendo Seth carregado em suas costas. Jacob ainda estava na mesa olhando para Bella com curiosidade.

"Boa noite" – cumprimentou meu pai com aquele sorriso gentil tão seu. Bella voltou a cumprimentar. Minha mão a chamou para sentar enquanto entrava na cozinha junto com meu pai, disposta a preparar o chá. Liguei a televisão.

"Sinto muito não ter televisão paga" – me desculpei com um tom de brincadeira.

Realmente queria ver no rosto de Bella algum gesto de apatia ou arrogância, mas nunca foi assim. Seu olhar viajava uma e outra vez (tentando disfarçar, mas seus olhos estavam muito expressivos e fáceis de se ler, ao menos para mim) e só se tornava mais estranho. Podia jurar que estava maravilhada.

"Sua casa é muito bonita Cullen" – comentou. A olhei estranho. Sabia que minha casa era bonita, toda minha família estava orgulhosa e feliz por tê-la, pois a todos tinha custado. Mas nem de longe pensei que Bella fosse vê-la dessa maneira.

"Obrigada" – disse.- "Não pensei que fosse parecer assim"

"As coisas não são como parecem" – comentou, mas sua voz agora soava triste. Instintivamente, segurei sua mão entre as minhas. Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Não quis te ofender."

"Você tem sorte sabia?" – disse mudando de tema e desviando o olhar para pousar em meus irmãos (Jacob e Seth) que se encontravam um de frente para o outro brincando. Seth sentiu que estava sendo observado e dedicou um caloroso sorriso, carente de um dente para Bella. A garota correspondeu o gesto de maneira automática e se aproximou do meu irmão menor para pegá-lo em seus braços.

"Esta pesado" – comentou alegremente enquanto adquiria equilíbrio para manter-se de pé.

"É por ele que mamãe tem que cozinhar em dobro" – expliquei. Exagerando um pouco.

"Você é a namorada do _Ebwar_?" – perguntou inocentemente meu irmão com seus enormes olhos cheios de curiosidade.

"É… não" – respondeu Bella, estava triste já que meus pais haviam entrado justo naquele momento. – "Edward é só…"

"Seu chofer" – interrompi para completar a frase. – "Trabalho em sua casa, é a filha dos patrões." – expliquei enquanto estendia os meus braços para Seth vir comigo e deixar livre os braços de Bella.

"Aqui está seu chá senhorita" – disse minha mãe. Bella o tomou agradecendo de maneira sincera. Meus pais sentaram no sofá em sua frente enquanto Bella bebia.

"Muito obrigada estava delicioso" – comentou Bella quando terminou.

"Com isso se sentirá melhor" – garantiu meu pai sorrindo enquanto seu braço em volta dos ombros da minha mãe – "Esme tem o dom dos chás, além de ser deliciosos, são milagrosos." – disse orgulhoso e beijou o tomo da cabeça da minha mãe como sempre fazia.

"E onde está Alice?" – perguntou Bella.

"Ainda não voltou da escola" – respondeu minha mãe.

"Ainda não? Não é perigoso para ela estar a essa hora na rua?" – sua voz soava preocupada. Meus pais assentiram, dando-lhe razão.

"Nós dissemos a ela" – explicou meu pai com a voz pausada e triste. Refletindo o desamparo que sentia por ter de suportar o risco de que Alice tinha que se arriscar porque ele não pode nos dar uma vida mais confortável (uma absurda culpa que ele se auto colocava) - "Mas ela não quer parar de trabalhar em sua casa… disse que é algo que nos ajuda "

"Nós podemos ir para buscá-la" - Bella ofereceu instantaneamente. Meus pais a olharam assombrados.

"Não tem porque se incomodar senhorita" – minha mãe apressou em dizer. – "minha filha já deve estar no caminho. Muito obrigada."

"Não é nenhum incomodo, sabe perfeitamente que você e sua filha me agradam" – minha mãe sorriu tristemente.

"Obrigada" – disse meu pai. Seth começou a chorar – "Levarei Seth para cama com certeza está com sono."

"Te acompanho" – ofereceu minha mãe. – "Em seguida voltamos."

"Não se preocupe, nós já vamos" – disse Bella ficando de pé. – "Muito obrigada, Esme" – estendeu sua mão para minha mãe. "Obrigada…"

"Carlisle" – disse meu pai com um sorriso já com Seth em seus braços.

"Carlisle" – repetiu Bella, e igual a minha mãe, estendeu a mão. – "Nos vemos em breve."

"Até logo" disseram meus pais em unisono. Bella e eu saímos da minha casa. Ela virou ate mim antes de entrar no carro.

"Muito obrigada Edward" – me disse com a voz suave. – "Olhe me trazer em sua casa, foi o melhor lugar que poderia ter me trago."

"Fico feliz que tenha sido assim, duvidava muito que se sentiria a vontade em um lugar tão diferente do que você está acostumada."

"Claro que é diferente." – concordou. – "Sua casa é muito melhor do que todos os lugares que eu já visitei" – arqueei sobrancelha ao escutar isso, olhando-a incrédulo diante de suas palavras.

"Sua casa é… é um lar" – explicou. "É muito quente… muito tranqüila e sua família é tão unida… gostaria de estar em seu lugar, gostaria de estar em seu lugar, gostaria que minha família fosse assim."

"Não deveria dizer isso" – tentei anima-la – "Você tem uma família…"

"Meu pai está sempre viajando" – interrompeu. – "não tenho irmãos e minha mãe é… Bom! Você já se deu conta do caráter que tem…" – assenti sem dizer nada a respeito.

"Por isso todo o tempo chora?" – quis saber.

"Parece exagerado?" – perguntou. - "Certamente que sim. Certamente você deve dizer: que menina mimada e dramática. O que mais pode pedir se tem dinheiro e nunca foi negado nada? - Eu preferia não responder, porque mais de uma vez tinha pensado dessa maneira e não queria admitir no momento. Eu simplesmente escovei seu rosto com meus dedos.

Dessa Bella que eu me apaixonava cada vez mais. Da Bella que se encontrava escondida atrás da sua arrogância e frieza. Pena que era difícil de encontrar.

"Quer que a leve a sua casa?" – perguntei. Ela assentiu. Depois seus olhos se pousaram nos meus. E como costumava acontecer minha mente ficou entorpecida.

Só pude fechar meus olhos para sentir o leve e delicado toque de seus lábios, sabendo perfeitamente que com cada um deles, iria garantir ainda mais minha entrada em meu inferno pessoal.

Jasper PDV

Dirigir e dirigir. O que mais eu poderia fazer nessa cidade pequena? Era muito chato, quase patético. Andava pelas ruas diferentes de Forks com meu carro, o pára-brisas se movendo lentamente de lado a lado para limpar pequenas gotas e poucas de chuva que caiam. Minha mente foram para Bella por um instante: "minha prometida ", eu sorri maliciosamente. Sua mãe era completamente insana e obcecada com o compromisso que jamais existiu. Primeiro: por que Bella não estava, ou pelo menos, interessada em mim e segundo o sentimento era mútuo.

Eu não ia nega que Bella era bonita, mas meninas bonitas tinham um monte, eu gostava dela, via como uma amiga, alguém preciosa, mas só isso.

Meu celular tocou. Era Vanessa.

"Olá, bebé!" - Cumprimentou a voz entusiasmada do outro lado da linha sem me dar tempo para responder o típico "Olá"

"Como está Vane?" – perguntei. – "O que está fazendo?"

"_Perfect! _– respondeu. – "Bom… seria mais perfeito se você estivesse aqui… Estou com saudade coraçãozinho!" – fechei os olhos. Eu tinha dito mil vezes para não me chamar assim, mas parecia que estava surda para esses pedidos. – "Você tem saudades de mim?" – sua voz soava pegajosa.

"Claro..." – respondi. Para ser sincero nem lembrava dela estando aqui.

"Está ocupado ou algo assim?" – disse pela minha falta de entusiasmo na conversa. Ia responder que não, e me desculpar pela minha atitude intentando qualquer desculpa estúpida quando a vi caminhando sozinha por uma desolada e escura sua.

"Sabe Vane? Tenho um problema aqui em casa..." – apressei em mentir. – "Te ligo quando eu me desocupar sim?"

"Mas me ligue" – ordenou. Imaginei ela fazendo um biquinho, como uma criança de cinco anos.

"Sim" – garanti e imediatamente desliguei. Pisei no acelerador. Eu tinha certeza que era ela. Uma parte inconsciente, me disse o quão tolo seria capaz de reconhecê-la a tal distância, e com apenas duas vezes que a tinha visto. O facilmente ignorei. Eu segui uma curta distância, por trás dela.

Por acaso estava louca? Era tarde demais e ela sozinha, sem companhia ou proteção. Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos ao perceber a presença do meu carro atrás dela.

Eu acelerei até o meu carro está ao lado do seu corpo e seu rosto virou em um movimento brusco, agressivo. Era evidente que ela estava completamente assustada e sabia que estava submetida ao perigo por andar sozinha nesta situação. Eu abaixei os vidros fumes do carro para ela me ver, antes de começar a correr, (eu aposto que ela estava prestes a fazer isso). Quando me viu o rosto dela relaxou um pouco, só um pouco.

"Ola" – cumprimentei um pouco divertida pela forma que me olhava. Não era o olhar que vi na casa dos Swan: um olhar obediente e tímido. Desta vez, suas pupilas estavam cautelosas, precavidas e cheias de uma acusação imerecida.

"Você me deu um grande susto rapaz" – disse. Sua voz estava muito diferente.

"Desculpe" – disse sinceramente. – "Não foi minha intenção... só é que a rua está muito desabitada e me pareceu estranho te ver caminhar sozinha, é perigoso."

"Eu sei" – admitiu com a voz cortante. – "Que tenha uma boa noite." – disse enquanto começava a caminhar, voltei a acelerar o carro.

"Vai para sua casa?" – notei em seu rosto um nervosismo muito parecido com pânico.

"Assim é"

"Posso te levar, se quiser" – ofereci.

"Não, obrigada. Não esta muito longe."

"Vamos, não pensa que eu quero te fazer mal, ou sim?" – parou de caminhar ao escutar isso e seu rosto virou para me olhar. Seu olhar ainda continuava sendo calculado – "Suba" – pedi com um sorriso amável.

"Lembrando a você, esta mochila pesa mais do que parece" - ameaçou apontando o pacote que trazia nas costas - "e me serviu anteriormente e não foram muito boas recordações ou nem bom rosto" - eu teria rido. Se não fosse por ter dito _já me serviu anteriormente._

"Então ... você já teve más experiências" - disse quando ela já estava no banco do passageiro. Fiquei muito surpreso que não tenha feito qualquer comentário sobre o que o carro de luxo (como sempre, sempre, deixava passar).

"Cerca de três… ou quatro" - respondeu calmamente - "Eu tenho sido capaz de me defender muito bem"

"Você leva isso muito despreocupada." – comentei um pouco irritado (e sem entender muito bem a razão… somente era por que não gostaria da minha irmã, Rosalie, passasse algo igual) – "um dia desses a sorte pode estar do lado deles, e podem te fazer mal"

"Ba!" – exclamou de maneira despreocupada.

"Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu quero" - respondeu totalmente na defensiva - "Você sabe o que me força estudar à noite? Gostaria de lembrar que nem todo mundo tem nem dinheiro nem comodidade que nem você ... Eu não tenho um carro, nem mesmo uma bicicleta, para chegar mais rápido a minha casa e não correr muito risco… Não é o que eu busco rapaz, não seja idiota... aqui o caso é que _eu não tenho outra escolha._"

Eu fiquei em silêncio por vários segundos incapaz de dizer algo. O que eu poderia dizer? Suas palavras foram claras, pausadas, sem medo. Com a garantia de que na vida eu tinha visto uma menina. Mas, além disso, foi a primeira vez alguém me disse a verdade na minha cara… tão sincera, que me chamou de _idiota_…

"Desculpe rapaz" – disse depois do meu silencio. – "Pare o carro irei caminhando."

"Eu viro para a esquerda ou direita?" – perguntei quando chegamos no fim da rua

"Não é necessário ..."

"Claro que não" - interrompeu - "Mas eu quero fazer"

"Esquerda" - disse. Poucos metros depois, chegamos a um beco, longe desse, várias luzes eram visíveis de casas pequenas e humildes que haviam. Alice disse-me para estacionar o carro na entrada

"Aqui está bom" – ela disse enquanto abria a porta para baixo

"Eu vou te levar na sua casa" – eu disse.

"Eu não sou ... Eu não gosto da idéia de ficar na minha casa ele"

"Isto?" - Indaguei ofendido. O meu carro do último modelo se chamava _ISSO?_ – "Acho que você não sabe nada sobre carros..."

"Sim" – interrompeu bruscamente (ao que parece, ficou mesmo ofendida pelo meu comentário anterior) - "Eu não sei nada sobre carros, e não me interessa saber" - abriu a porta, saiu do carro e fechou fortemente a porta. Eu fiquei como um idiota por um tempo

"Você não pensa em ir embora?" – perguntou quando não viu eu sair com o carro.

"Estava esperando que me dissesse obrigada" – menti em parte.

"Eu não te devo um só agradecimento... se levar em conta esta noite você me impediu de encontrar _o que eu estava procurando_" - ela me deu um outro olhar assassino. Ficou claro que as minhas palavras haviam ofendido de maneira exagerada. Alice desapareceu naquele beco escuro, quando eu não podia ver sua silhueta, eu liguei o carro e fui para casa.


	7. Tentando a Sorte

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Tentando a Sorte**

**Bella PDV**

"Não posso acreditar!"- exclamou Jessica incrédula –"Você conseguiu pode fazer!"

"Edward me ajudou"- admiti enquanto lembrava da noite passada. Sorri sem perceber ao lembrar das imagens que me vieram à mente.

"_Edward preciso da sua ajuda_"- o havia falado à tarde. Para ser completamente sincera, devo admitir que independente da tarefa eu queria estar com ele.

"_Em que posso ajudar?_"- perguntou com seu típico comportamento formal se levantando.

"_Você entende matemática...certo?"_- assentiu enquanto colocava em cima da mesa meus exercícios Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-me incrédulo e eu colocava minha melhor cara de arrogância

"_Preciso para a manha de manha"_- informei quando saia da cozinha.

"_Espera"_- me chamou quando me segurou pelo braço e me levava de volta -"_Você quer que eu faca seus exercícios?"_- perguntou franzino o cenho. Eu sorri, era tão divertido vê-lo irritado..

"_Cullen, decida-se"_- recomendei olhando-o nos olhos -_"um dos dois: ou vai me ajudar…ou me fale sobre você"_- ele olhou pra baixo.

"_Desculpe senhorita"_- continuei a olhando para ele. Por acaso não entendia que eu gostava, adorava, que me chamasse pelo meu nome? A suavidade e a doçura ao pronunciar meu nome era algo que queria escutar a todo momento.

"_Não tem problema"_- disse, voltou a me olhar.

"_Mas não vou fazer seu exercício"_- disse com a voz firme -"_é sua responsabilidade não a minha"_- sorri por dentro. Essas eram as palavras que eu queria ouvir.

"_Então… terá que me explicar como se resolve"_- tentei por minha voz mais chateada, mas duvido que tenha conseguido -"_não faço a mínima idéia…"_

"_Com isso posso ajudá-la"_- concordou enquanto pegava meu caderno de capa dura. A olhou por pouco tempo enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas -"_Não pode resolver unas simples frações?"_- perguntou com um tom de divertimento e ofensivo... o olhei com fúria

"_Não"_- admiti sem querer e uma sonora gargalhada saiu das suas cordas vocais.

_"Esta quase terminando o ensino médio…e não sabe resolver algo que ate um menino do ensino fundamental sabe responder"_– continuava rindo. Aquilo era humilhante. Agora o motorista se divertia às custas da patroa… arranquei meu caderno da sua mão e meu olhar assassino aumentou

"_Vim te pedir ajuda... não para que brinque com a minha cara"_- disse. As gargalhadas pararam, mas não tirou o sorriso divertido. Seu olhos verdes estavam lindos com aquele brilho divertido. Fixei meu olhar na mesa para poder manter a concentração

"_Desculpe Bella_"- se desculpou -"_Claro que te ajudarei..."_

Havíamos passado toda à tarde na mesa da cozinha. Mamãe tinha saído para uma reunião com suas amigas da sociedade e papai tinha ido outra vez viajar, mas me senti feliz ao seu lado (a maior parte do tempo ele passou rindo pela minha pouca habilidade com matemática).

"Que sorte Bella"- a voz alta de Jessica interrompeu minha lembranças -"Tem um motorista que alem de ser lindo e gentil, é inteligente"- minha amiga suspirou.

"Alguém mencionou o motorista da Bella?"- perguntou uma voz estridente que eu sabia que pertencia a Irina.

"Sim"- disse Jessica enquanto eu colocava os olhos em branco -"Não é verdade que é bonito?"

"Bonito?"- perguntou Irina animada -"Por favor! Esse homem é muito mais que bonito"- apertei a caneta com força. _Idiotas_. Pensei e nesse instante minha mente trabalhou seu lado sádico: Irina e Jessica coladas em uma parede e eu rindo na frente delas enquanto amassava seus crânios.

"Bella"- chamou Irina -"porque não leva Eddy contigo para minha festa hoje?"- ofereceu

"Não posso levar ao motorista como companheiro a uma festa"- lembrei

"Porque não?"- perguntou Jessica -"se você tem vergonha eu posso convidá-lo"

"não"- disse furiosa sem poder evitar. As duas me olharam com os olhos arregalados -"Jess, como você pensa em convidar ele?"perguntei com veneno na voz.

"Ele é um homem"- constatou Irina -"Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de levá-lo para cama.. seria meu melhor presente de aniversario"- as duas riam escandalosamente enquanto eu gritava uma palavra em minha cabeça : _PUTAS!_ Sorri com pesar para poder dissimular a fúria que sentia.

"Então o que me diz, Bella?"- insistiu Jess -"Você o leva ou nos vamos buscá-lo na sua casa?"

"Não é necessário' – disse -"Levarei Edward para essa maldita festa..."

**Edward PDV**

"Oi Eddy"- cumprimentou uma garota ao me ver sair da caminhonete. Olhei estranhando, não lembrava dela e ela até sabia meu nome. Mesmo assim era bonita.

"Oi"- cumprimentei sorrindo cauteloso -"Nos conhecemos?"

"Infelizmente não"- respondeu a menina –"Mas podemos nos conhecer agora, não ?"- não pude evitar meu sorri de canto de boca.

"Claro"– respondi. Eu sentia algo muito forte por Bella, mas a atracão física por outras mulheres ainda não conseguia controlar -"Poderia começar dizendo o seu nome."

"Irina"- disse -"Te vi na festa da Isabella"- só em escutar seu nome me fazia sentir algo no estomago.

"Você conhece ela?"- a resposta era obvia mas ele tinha necessidade falar dela...

"Claro"- respondeu sem perceber minhas intenções -"Estamos na mesma sala"- _Perfeito_, pensei.

"E... onde ela esta agora? Vocês deveriam sair a mesma hora"

"Esta com Jasper"- a resposta fez com que meu sorriso desaparecesse e meus olhos virassem chamas.

"Jasper?"- perguntei

"Sim"- afirmou –"É seu namorado, acho que já sabe"- assenti desgostoso. Claro que sabia, mas é fácil esquecer disso quando se tem a Bella o dia inteiro junto a você.

"Ele estuda aqui ou...?"

"Não. Veio buscar Rose e imagino que aproveitou para ver Isabella"- a garota sorria e eu fervia por dentro – "Olha"- apontou "Ai vem ela"- ela vinha com ele.. seus olhos achocolatados se fixaram em mim, mas eu virei o rosto, evitando.

"Edward"- exclamou Jessica – "Vejo que você não perde tempo, Irina... com toda a certeza já o convidou para festa de hoje"

"Festa?"- perguntei.

"Hoje é meu aniversario"- informou Irina – "E farei ma festa na minha casa...te espero lá"- correspondi com o sorriso insinuante que me deu. O que impostava em me esforça em ser fiel se _ela_ estava com _ele_?

"Lógico"- respondi e não me distanciei quando a menina chegou mais perto do meu ouvido.

"Edward, o que esta esperando? Temos que ir"- disse Bella me puxando pela manga da camisa.

"Nos vemos Eddy!"- disseram animadamente as garotas. Sorri exagerando no sorriso malicioso (mesmo que odiasse que me chamasse assim).

"Poderia mudar essa cara de idiota?"- pediu Bella. A olhei pelo retrovisor.

"Posso saber o que aconteceu com a senhorita para esta tão irritada?"- perguntei formalmente.

"Não tenho que te explicar nada"

"Brigou com o seu namorado?"

"Jasper não...!"...Jasper não o que?... "Eu e Jasper não brigamos"- disse finalmente. Agarrei com forca o volante. Decidi não discutir, quem eu era a não ser um simples motorista?

"Se troque"- mandou quando chegamos na mansão – "Iremos para festa as 8 da noite"- assenti. Bella caminhou ate chegar na porta da sala e voltou a olhar para mim – "Tem alguma roupa descente?"

"Toda minha roupa é descente, senhorita"- respondi levanto o queixo e com a voz firme – "A marca é apenas um luxo que vocês se dão o prazer enquanto os outros morrem de fome"- lembrei. Sua mascara caiu apenas por um instante, quase imperceptível, antes de se retirar.

Quando entrei na cozinha minha mãe me deu algo para comer e sentou na minha frente.

"Aconteceu algo?"- perguntei ao ver seus olhos tristes. Ela negou, mas não me enganou e insisti ate que me contou a razão de tanta tristeza.

"Que tivesse me dito antes"- disse enquanto segurava sua mão

"Não, Edward"- disse minha mãe com voz de choro – "Você já faz muito em nos dar sua ajuda e..."

"E nada" - interrompi enquanto me levantava e ia até o meu quarto. Em baixo das minhas roupas tinha um pequeno pacote onde tinha notas enroladas, as minhas economias(o salário era muito bom). Voltei para cozinha onde minha mãe ainda estava e peguei sua mão para dar o dinheiro.

"Não, Edward!"- exclamou minha me com lagrimas caindo – "Não é justo filho!"

"O que não é justo é que me conte o que esta acontecendo"- soltei – "Não quero que isso volte a se repetir!"- disse docemente enquanto pegava mão da minha mãe entre as minhas – "Aos meus irmãos e a vocês não faltara nada se depender de mim"- prometi.

"Quando receba meu salário, devolverei"- neguei com a cabeça – "Obrigado, filho"

"Obrigada porque ?"- perguntei – "Amanhã é seu dia de folga, aproveita pra comprar os uniformes e os livros dos meus irmãos"

Quando o relógio marcava as 8 da noite eu já estava pronto esperando por Bella. Estava com o uniforme de trabalho, realmente, essa era a roupa mais nova que tinha, Bella desceu e , como sempre estava linda. Me olhou por um tempo, enquanto me senti intimidado, mas tentei não demonstrar

"O uniforme?"- perguntou com um sobrancelha levantada.

"Não tenho nada melhor"- respondi sinceramente. Jamais tiver vergonha de não ter dinheiro para ter mais de três calcas e 4 camisas. Porque tinha te ter agora?

"Me siga"- disse ao mesmo tempo que me segurava pela mão e me levava para o segundo andar. Entramos em um quarto enorme e me apressei em acende a luz para não ficar no escuro com ela.

Bella andou pelo quarto e parou. Nas suas mãos estavam uma camisa cinza perla e na outra uma calca preta. Olhei incrédulo

"O que você acha?"- perguntou mostrando as pecas.

"Ótimo pra qualquer pessoa que nÃO seja eu"- respondi

"Edward, não discuta e prove"- disse Bella ao mesmo tempo que jogava as peças para mim – "Anda logo, não tenho tempo para discutir com você"- fechei minhas mãos em um punho pela raiva, mas depois pensei em algo muito melhor. Se Bella queria rapidez, rapidez ela teria.

"Tudo bem senhorita"- disse no instante que começava a desabotoar minha camisa. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram quando viu que joguei a camisa no chão

"Cullen"- exclamou – "Que merda você está fazendo?'

"Obedecendo suas ordens"- respondi tirando o cinto – "Não me pediu que fosse rápido?"

"Esta doido!"- gritou com um sussurro enquanto corria até mim -"Depravado! Doente!"- me controlei pra não rir. Era muito divertido vê-la tão corada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Movi minha mão para abrir o botão da calca enquanto desfrutava da sua incomodidade!

"Edward Cullen, não se atreva!"- ela me empurrou o suficiente para me por contra a parede e apagar a luz. Parecia que tinha tropeçado na minha camisa. O quarto ficou escuro e suas mãos estavam frias no meu peito nu.

Engoli com dificuldade. Isso não estava nos meus planos. Minhas mãos, automaticamente, apertaram em torno de sua cintura. Estremeci quando moveu suas mãos pelo meu peitoral, indo ate meu estômago. Não pude me conter, tinha que apagar o fogo que cresceu de repente, e a beijei. Seus braços abraçaram meu pescoço, porque fazia isso? Porque não parava se sabia que estava comprometida? Porque me correspondia desse jeito se eu era o motorista? Seu corpo se apertou ao meu, nas costas sentia o frio e na frente o melhor calor do mundo.

Minhas mãos deslizaram até suas pernas e as descobriram da seda que as cobria. Depois a levantei de tal maneira que tinha suas pernas enroladas em minha cintura, mudei nossas posições e agora ela é a que estava pregada na parede. Bella ofegou entrecortadamente sem tirar seus lábios dos meus quando empurrei levemente meu quadril até ela… não podia me controlar, a desejava, ainda que soubesse que era proibida, a queria para mim.

"Edward.."- sussurrou quando beijava seu pescoço – "Edward...para"- mas suas pernas apertaram mais minha cintura, tornando difícil parar. De repente a luz acendeu.

"Edward?..Senhorita Bella?"- exclamou minha irmã com os olhos arregalados. Soltei Bella com cuidado para não cair e pensava em uma boa desculpa para explicar a falta de camisa em mim, minha calca aberta, o vestido de Bella levantado ate o inicio das suas pernas e a posição que estávamos

Sabia que não existia nenhuma.

"Alice..."- Bella e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo com a respiração agitada. Minha irmã continuava com a boca aberta impressionada

"Tudo Bem"- disse a pequena quando voltou ao normal – "Não vi nada"- mas a olhada que me deu antes de fechar a porta e nos deixar outra vez sós, não foi nada boa. Me virei para encarar Bella.

Ficamos muito tempo em silencio que ela quebrou.

"Se vista"- mandou antes de sair rapidamente do quarto. Não pude desobedecê-la Felizmente, as roupas velhas do senhor Swan eram do meu tamanho...


	8. Invertendo Papéis

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Invertendo Papéis**

**Edward PDV**

Desci olhando por toda parte. A minha consciência doía. Como mantê-la limpa, se a minha irmã tinha me visto beijando a filha da senhora? Uma luz veio à minha mente naquele momento… Eu olhei para o caro e ostentoso relógio de parede que estava na sala. Era sete e meia. O que Alice estava fazendo essa hora na casa? Era_ suposto_ estar em sala de aula…

Uns passos atrás de mim me fizeram girar para ver quem era. Era minha irmã, que, aliás, estava com um vestido que usava apenas em poucas ocasiões, que ela chamava de "especial". Tinha sido um presente do meu pai no dia de seu aniversário de quinze anos. Eu não podia olhar em seus olhos, sabia que isso poderia ser pior, do que as milhares de palavras que fluíssem de seus lábios

"A senhorita Bella me pediu para acompanhá-la a festa" - disse respondendo a minha pergunta mental. _Ouch!_ Sua voz era muito denunciante como para passar despercebido

"Ahh…" - O que mais eu poderia dizer? Minha irmã entrou para ficar a poucos passos de distância, os dedos agarrado um pedaço de pano da camisa que eu estava usando emprestado e suspirou.

"Isso já é passado, Edward" - disse, sua voz afiada. Eu me enchi de coragem para olhar nos olhos dele. Seus olhos estavam frios, muita acusação para ser capaz de suportá-los - "Você sabe que se a senhora vier a descobrir, irá nos demitir, certo? - Eu fechei meus olhos em uma careta de dor em como a minha irmã estava certa, muito certa. Eu estava se arriscando muito por Bella, a coisa preocupante é que a minha parte egoísta não se importava - "Edward ... não podemos dar ao luxo de ficar sem trabalho..."

"Eu sei" – interrompi com a voz rouca.

"Então por que tem continuar com seu joguinho sedutor justamente com ela, existindo tantas por ai?" – a mesma pergunta que eu me faço a cada minuto Alice.

"Eu sinto muito"- foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer.

"Não sente Edward" – respondeu – "Imagina que não fosse eu quem tivesse os encontrado."

E eu imaginava. Mas o meu medo nesse momento não era ficar sem trabalho, se não, ficar sem ela. Embora estivesse claro que Bella não me olhava da mesma maneira, pelo menos eu poderia estar ao lado dela, e que para mim era o suficiente. Eu passaria a vida eterna como seu motorista só para olhar todos os dias os seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Edward te peço por mamãe, por papai e nossos irmãos, NÃO se aproxime mais da senhorita" – meus olhos se cravaram de novo nos dela. Não gostava de fazer promessas que eu sabia que não ia cumprir.

"Eu a amo" - e, finalmente, confessei, nesse momento eu não podia me dar ao luxo de não ser sincero. Minha irmã abriu os olhos negros mais que o habitual, no momento em sua boca formou em um pequeno "O"

"O que você disse?" – perguntou franzindo a testa.

"O que escutou Alice." – respondi sussurrando e desviando do seu olhar. –"isso para mim não é um jogo..."

"É a filha da patroa!" – retrucou.

"Eu sei" – eu disse. – "Mas não posso controlar..."

"Mas comece de agora" – recomendou. – "Se for necessário pede demissão! Encontrará outro traba…"

"Não posso fazer isso Alice."- disse enquanto me deixava cair sobre o sofá e colocava minha cabeça entre minhas mãos – "Eu pensei tantas vezes e… não posso" – minha irmã ficou vários segundos em silencio, sem dizer nada, até sentir sua mão em meu ombro.

"Edward…" – sua voz agora era tranqüila, conciliadora. Certamente tinha visto a dor no meu rosto e isso havia feito compadecer-se da minha situação. – "Nossa!" – exclamou com um suspiro. – "Sempre te disse que quando fosse se apaixonar as coisas não iam ser fáceis mas… nem louca pensei que tivesse tanta magnitude" – rimos sem felicidade.

"Acredita que nem eu imaginei."

"Desculpe por me alterar..." – começou a dizer minha irmã.

"Não" – interrompi rapidamente. – "Tem todo o direito de dizer o que quiser… sou tonto, e não pensei em vocês, e no mal que passaríamos se chegassem a nos demitir."

"Você e ela...?"

"Não" – apressei para responder – "Ela e eu não somos nada... nada mais do que ela, a filha da senhora e eu o motorista ... Não acha que isso é patético? Arriscar tudo por algo que nunca pode existir."

"Se você realmente a quiser" - disse - "você vai ter que lutar por ela"

"Lutar? Contra o quê?" - Perguntei mais para mim do que para ela - "não há nenhuma batalha aqui, não há nenhuma possibilidade"

"Bem ... pelo que eu vi ela tem sentimentos por você" - incentivou. Eu sorri tristemente

"Por experiência eu sei que o desejo não segue o mesmo caminho do amor" -

"Mas Bella..."

"Ela não sente nada por mim" - atalhos - "bem ... espero que logo eu possa encontrar alguma coerência na minha mente para fazer a coisa certa" - eu sorri - "Agora me diga como é que Bella te convidou para a festa?" - Perguntei para mudar de assunto

"Me disse que queria ter uma companhia, para não ter que ficar olhando para você e admirando o quão atraente você é" - a minha irmã disse, sorrindo - "Ela me convidou e assim eu decidi faltar as aulas para ir com ela"

"Eu vi" - sussurrei. Nesse momento passos vindo da escada chamou a nossa atenção. Bella não se atrevia a olhar para os olhos da minha irmã, então quando ela falou que era hora de irmos, o fez em um sussurro baixo e sem olhar para a frente

Chegamos na festa.

A casa, era como esperado, enorme e luxuosa. A música soava alto em algum lugar da mansão. Na verdade, se alguma coisa que eu não gostava eram as festas deste estilo, apesar de tudo o que eu era, mulherengo. Vamos lá, admita! "Rápido" com as mulheres, eu tinha um estilo muito conservador, que me impedia de apreciar este tipo de "entretenimento".

"Edward!" - Exclamou uma voz feminina soando sobre fora da música. Era Jessica, que já tinha envolvido seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu consegui afastá-la de forma educada. Bella apresentou à minha irmã, que não parecia mais confortável do que eu.

Chegamos ao jardim. Várias luzes coloridas inundavam a corpos em movimento e expansão de uma grande mesa de um lado, cheios de petiscos e bebidas.

"Edward!" - Gritou a menina eu tinha falado esta manhã. Eu realmente não me lembro o nome dela - "Que bom que você veio!" - E me abraçou. Do canto do meu olho vi a minha irmã bufar irritada - "Quem é ela?" – Perguntou.

"Minha irmã Alice" - respondi. A menina sorriu brilhantemente

"A sua irmã!" - Exclamou com exuberância enquanto beijava as bochechas da pequena. - "Graças a Deus não é sua namorada"

Depois de várias insinuações de Jessica, Irina (agora eu tinha memorizado o nome dela), e outras, passei as primeiras horas com um olho em Bella e Jasper.

Senti-me estranho, porque eu me senti desconfortável de ter tanta atenção feminina em torno de mim. Eu só queria um par de olhos em mim, o único par que não se incomodou em olhar um segundo em minha direção.

"Você está muito sério" - disse Irina quando estávamos sozinhos.

"Desculpe, estou um pouco cansado" - suas mãos repousaram no meu peito e se aproximou de mim. Instintivamente, eu dei um passo para trás, evitando.

"Tenho algo que o fará se senti melhor" – disse. – "Espera aqui" – caminhou até a mesa onde estavam os alimentos e com um movimento exagerado dos quadris. Não demorou muito, e voltou com um copo de bebida um tanto estranha.

"Desculpe, eu não bebo" – informei.

"Não tem álcool" – disse enquanto me dava o copo. – "Vai, beba, e você se sentirá melhor." – sorriu angelicamente e me convenceu. O liquido parecia um pouco estranho, mas tinha razão aos poucos me senti bastante relaxado, quase tonto.

"Aliviado?" - Perguntou e eu assenti, sorrindo tontamente, eu não sabia muito bem o que me causou tanta graça. Eu estava vagamente ciente de que estávamos sentados em um sofá que tinha sido adaptado para o ambiente e as mãos de Irina acariciavam o meu rosto

"Já te falaram que você é muito sexy?" - sussurrou e eu fechei os olhos na tentativa de recapturar um pouco de consciência - "Não me trouxe nenhum presente" – acusou.

"Desculpe" - consegui dizer quase sonolento.

"Mas você ainda tem tempo para me dar alguma coisa" - suas mãos desabotoaram os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa, eu tentei impedi-la, mas realmente eu estava muito confuso

"Bella…" - sussurrei chamando-a e então senti uns lábios contra os meus.

**Bella PDV**

"Nossa!" - exclamou Jessica -" Irina não perde tempo"- Segui a direção de seus olhos e grunhi internamente. Ela e Edward estavam em um sofá, muito juntinhos um do outro para poderem ser considerados decentes…

Por esse motivo, ele lutou comigo o tempo todo para não pegar um olhar meu. Usei para Jasper, Alice e Rose para encher a minha atenção, mas como eu não podia mais e tinha que olhar.

Fechei minhas mãos, enquanto algumas absurdas lágrimas ameaçavam derramar.

Eu era uma idiota, uma idiota, por ter me apaixonado por esse imbecil!

Engoli em seco e eu estava absolutamente amargo, minha mandíbula tremia.

"Alice" – chamei.

"Sim?"

"Volto em um segundo" – informei e sai caminhando em grandes passos em direção ao parzinho colorido ainda sem saber bem com que objetivo. Era claro: eu realmente era uma idiota masoquista.

Irina estava sobre ele e o beijava, quase o comia vivo e ele, claro, não dava nenhuma resistência.

"Edward!" – chamei sem me deter ao pensar que os ciúmes eram óbvios. Irina se separou do garoto.

"Bella!" – disse com a voz queixosa. – "Você interrompeu um grande momento!" – me deu vontade de agarrar os seus cabelos e deixá-la calva.

"Desculpe" – disse e estava quase segura que minha voz não ocultou a raiva que eu sentia. – "Mas tenho que ir agora. Edward levanta!" – ordenei, mas ele não fez caso.

O fiquei olhando, esperando que dissesse algo, mas Cullen não se movia. Foi quando me dei conta de que algo não era normal em seus olhos verdes, já que estava distantes… alem disso sua respiração não era muito normal e seu rosto estava mais pálido do que era.

"Edward?" – o chamei enquanto me inclinava até ele para vê-lo melhor. "Irina! O que você fez com Edward?" – perguntei enquanto o via sorrir de maneira estúpida como se visse algo muito engraçado que os outros não.

"Só colocou um pouquinho de _pó_* na sua bebiba" – disse com a voz inocente e atemorizada.

* Cocaína

"Você deu o que?" – exclamei quase histeria em seu rosto.

"Não foi muito, eu juro" – começou a explicar Irina e logo o seu olhar pousou em Edward. – "Você acha que eu exagerei?"

"Se exagerou?" – gritei. – "Você é uma idiota! Como foi o drogar?"

"So queria que relaxasse, estava muito… tenso." – lhe dediquei um olhar envenendado.

"Nem todos temos seus métodos para relaxarmos Irina" – voltei o rosto para ver Edward, esse tinha a mão levantada no ar, como se quisesse pegar algo. – "Está mal…" – falei preocupada.

"Posso chamar um médico…"

"Não, obrigada" - respondi bruscamente - "vou levá-lo para casa"

"Bella, é sério, não foi minha intenção eu só queria ..."

"Derrubá-lo?" – interrompi ainda nervosa. A menina me olhou envergonhada, mas ignorei-a. Fui para Edward e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, estava suando frio

"Edward?" - Chamei - "Edward? Você me ouve?" - Não respondeu. Senti um desespero terrível de que algo ruim poderia acontecer -: "Merda!" – soltei.

"Bella, vamos levá-la ao meu quarto, eu falo com um dou..."

"Eu disse que não!" - Meus olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas que ameaçava cair. Sentia tudo: raiva, medo, ódio, remorso, ciúme, amor ... - "Se alguma coisa acontecer… eu juro! Eu acabo com você" – ameacei antes de tomar Edward nos meus braços e tentá-lo colocar em pé.

Depois de ver o que seria simplesmente muito dificil, eu decidi primeiro dizer que Alice tínhamos que ir e perguntar se Jasper poderia levá-la para casa. Eu não podia permitir que ela visse seu irmão nessas condições, preocuparia Esme e sua família. Deixei Edward sentado e caminhei com os pés a tremendo pelos nervos e a ansiedade.

"Pode levar Alice para casa?" - Eu vi no rosto da pequena que não parecia gostar da idéia, mas tentei não dar importância. Depois pediria desculpas a ela, porque, pelo que pude ver, Jasper não estava a seu gosto.

Quando eu estava convencida de que Alice tinha engolido todas as mentiras que eu tinha se soltado, corri para onde Edward estava. Com todas as minhas forças, eu o levei quase arrastado para o carro, sorte que o motorista é apenas um luxo, e que haveria pessoas suficientes para passar despercebido.

As risadas continuavam injustificadas em todo o caminho para a casa enquanto eu estava realmente com os olhos preocupados. Era uma sorte que a minha mãe ainda continuasse sua mini-viagem. Abri a porta do passageiro e voltei para suportar todo o peso que eu poderia de Edward, apressando-me para levá-lo para seu quarto.

O caminho parecia enorme. Edward pesava mais do que parecia, quando vi sua cama me deixei cair junto com ele, meu corpo estava sobre o seu e, embora tenha sido quase totalmente inconsciente, eu não poderia evitar, mas senti uma explosão de fogo em meu corpo. Não me separei dele. Eu estava olhando para seu rosto, mesmo nesse estado, era lindo e perfeito.

Passei meus dedos por sua face, pálpebras, sobrancelhas, testa, nariz, lábios, memorizando cada detalhe desses. Quando meus dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos, ele suspirou profundamente. Repeti a operação acariciando cada lado do seu rosto e quando os meus dedos escovou os seus lábios lentamente, uma de suas mãos agarraram a minha. Eu estava assustada, mas me acalmei quase instantaneamente quando eu vi que ele ainda estava inconsciente também para canalizar bem.

Aproximei meu rosto para poder escovar a ponta do meu nariz em suas pálpebras fechadas, inalei sua respiração e fechei os olhos para melhor desfrutar da sensação. Então eu o beijei. Estava mal, eu sabia que eu estava tirando vantagem do seu estado inconsciente, mas era uma necessidade. A necessidade aumentava a cada dia e tornou-se quase doloroso. Meus lábios se moviam delicadamente sobre os dele, ele parecia estar dormindo, pois somente minha boca moveu-se.

Eu continuei beijando-o ainda, como o mel de sua saliva era demasiado vicioso que era difícil de deixar de provar. Segundos depois, senti uma mão forte apertar a minha cintura, e imediatamente voltou à vida sugando seus lábios nos meus. Separei-me para vê-lo, seus olhos tinham um ligeiro perdimento, mas me reconheciam.

"Bella" - sussurrou enquanto sua mão pegava uma das minhas bochehcas coradas pela situação em que estávamos - "Minha Bella" Alguma coisa disse-me que naquele momento, as palavras que sobraram, o meu coração gritou bem alto o quanto o amava e o quanto o desejava.

Peguei seus lábios com os meus, sendo plenamente aceitos. O beijo intensificou a cada segundo que passava, até o ponto onde nossas línguas dançavam juntas e provavam cada canto da nossa boca. Inconscientemente, meu corpo pressionou mais perto dele, e ele respondeu com um pequeno grunhido, seguido por um movimento que mudou as nossas posições.

Edward continuou me beijando apaixonadamente enquanto enganchava minhas mãos nas raízes do seu cabelo, uma de suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pelos meus braços até a cintura na altura no momento em que seus lábios percorriam a minha nuca, umedecendo-a com beijos.

Eu senti muito calor, e a necessidade de sentir aquelas mãos, pele para a pele. Levei meus dedos em sua camisa e começou a desabotoar, eu coloquei uma mão sob a roupa e percorri suas costas, bem musculosas e em seguida, explorei o seu abdômen. Sua boca procurou a minha de volta e eu desesperadamente retribuí da mesma maneira.

Eu não sabia em qual momento minhas pernas haviam aberto e tinha seu corpo no meio delas, eu só tinha consciência de quando as suas mãos me impulsionaram para sentar sobre ele e senti que deslizou por minhas pernas, levantando meu vestido até o começo destas.

Não tive tempo de corar por causa posição em que estávamos, porque a sua boca deslizou de volta para meu pescoço fazendo minha pele arrepiar com prazer. Comecei a desabotoar a camisa, eu fui surpreendida com a habilidade das minhas mãos desde que eu nunca tinha feito algo semelhante. O peito dele estava descoberto e minha mão foi memorizando cada ângulo de seus músculos, eu podia sentir que ele estremeceu ao meu toque, mas não desistiu de me beijar. Com as mãos delicadas, abaixou a alça do meu vestido e os lábios viajaram por cada centímetro do meu ombro, fechei os olhos na tentativa de controlar a minha respiração. Seu nariz percorreu minha clavícula e as mãos cruzaram sobre as minhas costas, fazendo com que meu peito escovasse o seu, causando que eu quisesse mais do seu calor, como nenhum tecido atrapalhando. Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, as mãos foram lentamente até o zíper o meu vestido, o leve toque dos dedos me fez sentir choques elétricos que me fez arquear as costas poucos milímetros.

A vergonha me invadiu quando seus olhos fecharam por alguns segundos em meus seios, que eram cobertos somente por sutiã de renda preta. Minhas bochechas queimaram enquanto suas pupilas de fogosas estavam fixas nas minhas. O verde dos seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão e, em seguida, uma centelha de culpa veio a eles.

"Eu não posso" - ele sussurrou - "Eu não quero que isso seja assim…"

"Shh ..." - interrompi e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos - "Eu te amo" - confessei - "Eu quero ser sua…" - uma alegria incrivelmente gloriosa atravessou seu rosto.

"Eu também te amo" - disse com uma voz tão cheia de amor que eu não tinha dúvida de que isso era assim. Voltamos a juntar os nossos lábios, e minhas mãos virou-se para percorrer as suas costas.

Senti as pontas dos seus dedos percorrerem meu abdômen, agora nu e senti minhas pernas flácidas diante do seu toque. Pouco tempo depois, esses mesmos, liberaram o fecho do meu sutiã, deixando-me completamente exposta. Eu gemi um pouco quando sua boca deslizou por meus seios para capturar um dos meus mamilos. Eu enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas e, instintivamente, comecei a mover meus quadris, sentindo sobre o dele.

Edward sentou-me na cama com um rosnado leve e apanhou minha boca quase com violenta

"Pare-me, Bella" – sussurrou contra a minha boca, algo me dizia que de verdade o desejava, em resposta, eu apertei minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris. Por nada na terra lhe permitiria parar.

E não parou, o corpo empurrou para dentro, despertando em mim o desejo de sentir o que estava em sua calça com mais naturalidade. Movi minhas mãos, escovando sobre o seu abdômen e caminhar os meus dedos através de seu umbigo. Edward se retorceu ligeiramente e virou-se para beijar os meus seios. Eu o ajudei a tirar o cinto e desabotoar a calça. Agora, os dois estavam só com uma peça de vestuário, Edward começou a descer os lábios pelo meu estômago. Ele beijou meus ossos do quadril, enquanto suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro de pele que estava ao seu alcance, fazendo com que minhas costas arqueassem e várias gemidos deixassem meus lábios.

Eu peguei seu rosto com as mãos e atraí sua boca, precisava sentir o seu gosto na minha garganta, minhas mãos percorriam o seu corpo cada vez mais voraz. Eu consegui me posicionar sobre ele e ajustei meu corpo para que nossos membros escovassem, o atrito causado me fez sentir um fogo em todo meu corpo. Eu examinei o corpo de Edward e beijei cada parte do seu peito, cada centímetro de seu pescoço, cada centímetro de seus braços. Suas mãos apertavam gentilmente cada parte que tocava e sua garganta emitia um som rouco realmente excitante que me incentivou a experimentar mais e mais. Com um movimento completamente sensual me empurrou para trás de modo que as pontas de seus dedos deslizassem do meu pescoço até quadris, arrastando com eles o último pedaço de roupa que eu tinha. Eu não poderia evitar deixar de pensar, como era a primeira vez que um homem me via nua, mas quando suas mãos me aproximaram para que sua boca marcasse a parte detrás da minha orelha, o ar entrecortado que saiu de seu peito me deu a coragem que eu precisava. Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, Edward mudou as nossas posições e passou a beijar meus seios delicadamente.

Engasguei quando senti sua dureza roçar-me, como reflexo seu corpo se separou do meu e os seus olhos me diziam o medo que ele também sentia.

"Desculpe" - disse com os olhos arregalados, que expressou sua incerteza repentina. Eu também encontrei-me de repente mais nervosa e com medo, mas o desejo e minha necessidade dele era mais forte que qualquer medo, enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril e o atrai com elas um sinal para continuar

"Não se preocupe" - sussurrei enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto, foi ai que me dei conta que ambos estávamos suando, apesar de uma forte chuva cair fora de casa - "Só faça" - eu pedi e antes que ele pudesse protesto, silenciei os seus lábios com a minha boca.

Uma de suas mãos acariciou e apertou minha cintura, quando começou a entrar, eu gemia quando o sentia entrar gradualmente. Meu corpo não demorou muito para se adaptar a ele, e a dor se tornou um prazer expresso como uma combinação perfeita de calor e formigamento caminhando em cada fibra da minha pele. Eu encontrei meus quadris movendo ritmicamente para aumentar a velocidade já que o atrito entre os sexos era agradavelmente devastador. Edward respondeu da mesma maneira. Fora, dentro, fora, dentro. Com o passar cada segundo eu sentia que não era suficiente a proximidade de nossos corpos nem a intensidade de nossos beijos. Nós começamos a gemer mais profundamente depois de alguns minutos desta interação, quando cada toque da sua mão, quando todos os movimentos dentro de mim recobraram vida e senti ao mais alto nível.

"Edward" - eu gemi o seu nome enquanto meu corpo apertou em torno dele. Ele soltou outro gemido, abafado na minha boca, e então toquei o céu ou o inferno… porque esse sentimento era tão belo e perigoso que não podia dar nenhuma classificação.

Ele deixou cair o corpo sobre mim, beijando meu ombro e, lentamente, sua mão trêmula deslizava de novo pela curva da minha cintura. Pela minha parte, eu simplesmente acariciei seu cabelo cor de cobre, um pouco úmido, e minha outra mão acariciou as suas costas em movimentos circulares com as pontas dos meus dedos. Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio, como nos dávamos tempo para nossa respiração adquirir seu ritmo normal. Seus lábios me beijaram novamente, desta vez em um ritmo calmo, em seguida, caiu para um lado, e eu rolei para a posicionar a minha cabeça em seu peito. Sua mão acariciava meus cabelos e sentiu seus olhos no meu rosto, (de repente corado), quando havia finalmente chegado a perceber o que realmente tinha acontecido, olhei para ele sob meus cílios e, quando encontrei seus deliciosos olhos verdes, eu escondi o meu rosto em seu peito.

Senti o tremor do seu corpo quando riu.

"Do que está rindo?" – perguntei sussurrando contra sua pele. Ele suspirou.

"Do irônico que é a situação." – respondeu.

"Sinto como se tivesse te violado." – eu disse. Outra vez voltou a rir.

"Quem dera que cada pessoa violada tivesse a mesma sorte que eu" – disse enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça. – "Como você se sente?"

"Melhor não poderia estar." – respondi sinceramente.

"De verdade?" – assenti. – "Muito obrigado…" – disse depois de vários minutos de silencio.

"Pelo o que?" – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos.

"Por me querer." – voltei a esconder meu rosto em seu peito. – "O que foi?" – perguntou por minha atitude.

"Você também me quer?" – perguntei.

"Essa palavra não me alcança para tentar descrever o que sinto por você Bella." – sorri me sentindo plena, pela primeira vez na minha vida…


	9. Despertar

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Despertar**

**Jasper POV**

"Vamos?" – perguntei.

"Sim" - respondeu a menina com um tom cortante e verdadeiramente irritada. Pensei, ainda estava com raiva de mim?

"Então vamos, te guio ate meu carro" - disse educadamente enquanto oferecia meu braço para ela segurar.

"Pra que isso?" - perguntou assustada com o meu gesto.

"Disse que te guiaria ate meu carro" - disse enquanto levantava mais meu braço para ela notar. Ela olhou por um tempo com o cenho franzido.

"E o fato que me leve de braços cruzado... o que significa?" - questionou - "Essa é a direção que devo ir?" - se virou para a direção que meu cotovelo apontava, suspirei e me dei por vencido.

"Esquece" - disse quando comecei a andar - "vamos"

A garota me seguia ao lado. Pude ver que muitos dos homens que estavam por la a olhavam E eu não os culpava, Alice realmente esta linda, mesmo que seu vestido fosse o mais simples. Mas já dizia o ditado: por mais que uma flor esteja entre galhos secos, ela sempre será uma flor[gray]*[/gray]. E ela não era exceção, os vestidos caros não tiravam o brilho do seu rosto delicado e lindo, nem a graça dos seus movimentos, nem muito menos, o seu frágil mas delineado corpo.

small[gray]*Bom o ditado em espanhol é: la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda. Que quer dizer : uma garota linda mesmo que vestida com seda, ainda fica linda; isso não fazia sentido em português por isso eu meio que inventei ele em português porque não achei um ditado parecido em português.[/gray]/small

Suspirei cansado por me pegar, como sempre, contemplando a beleza natural da garota. Estava disposto a abrir a porta para ela entrar, mas ela me parou com um gesto.

"Eu posso" - disse enquanto abria a porta - "pra isso tenho minhas mãos" - encolhi meus ombros pra ela não notar minha irritação misturada com admiração e deslumbramento. Ela era tão...diferente.

Quando entrei no carro, Alice estava em uma posição inapropriada para uma dama, se sentou sobre suas peras cruzadas, a olhei estranhando e ela percebeu.

"O que é?" - perguntou sem titubear - "Se preocupa que eu suje o acento com meus pés?" - coloquei os olhos em branco enquanto me controlava pra não rir. Era tão absurda as vezes.

"Claro que não" - respondi.

"Ainda bem. Seria um pecado, que com tanto dinheiro doesse gastar um pouco para lavar o carro" - arranquei com o carro. Com apenas uma vez aprendi o caminho para sua casa, por isso não a perguntei.

"Parece que ainda esta irritada com o que aconteceu na outra noite" - comentei. Senti seus olhos fixos em mim - "hoje você não foi a aula" - disse quando não obtive uma resposta.

"É com faltar aula as vezes" - disse.

"Não respondeu a primeira pergunta" - de novo silencio - " Posso interpretar isso como um sim?" - a olhei de canto de olho, estava olhando pela janela - " parece que você é um pouco rancorosa" - observei, sabia que com isso ela ia explodir.

"Rancorosa?" - perguntou com voz indignada - "é claro que ainda estou irritada. Ou você conhece alguma garota que goste de ser chamada de puta?" - me preocupei quando ouvi essa palavra.

"Eu... eu não te chamei disso" - "essa palavra é vulgar... ainda mais para uma dama falar" - esperava que ficasse ofendida, mas como sempre me surpreendeu, fez ao contrario. Meu comentário resultou engraçado

"Essa palavra é vulgar... ainda mais para uma dama falar" - repetiu divertidamente minhas palavras - " todos os riquinhos sempre são assim persistente e hipócritas?"

"Não é hipocrisia" - me defendi - " nem muito menos persistência" - virei meu rosto para falar - " se trata de educação e moral" - todas as minhas tentativas eram inúteis, essa garota não se coibia com nada, levantou o queixo de forma defensiva.

"Moral?" - perguntou irônica - "E você acha que é moralista ver como uns morrem de fome quando vocês jogam comida no lixo? Acha que é moralista que vocês tenham o mundo aos seus pés só por ter as verdinhas enquanto outros são marginalizados, descriminados, por não ter a mesma sorte?" - outra vez, suas palavras foram duras - "Me desculpe, mas isso eu não chamaria de uma pessoa com moral."

"Nos não podemos viver carregando a culpa de outros" - é uma frase que aprendi com meus pais. Teve um tempo que eu pensava igual a ela, mas minha família e amizades me fizeram muda de idéia - "O fatos das pessoas preferirem pedir esmola para não trabalhar, não é problema nosso."

"Nós não pedimos esmola, trabalhamos, mesmo assim ainda tem dias que não temos nem pra comer" - sussurrou - "Mas claro" - disse depois com a voz cheia de desprezo - "É obvio que vocês não entenderiam"

"Provavelmente não" – admiti, o que, será que ia discutir se ela estava realmente certa? - "Alice, quantos anos tem?" - quis saber. Uma duvida que sempre tive desde primeira vez que a vi e ate o momento não me deixava em paz.

"Dezesseis" - respondeu cautelosa pela mudança de assunto. Dezesseis.. muito nova pra pensar assim. Muito nova pra me atrair dessa forma.

"Psicologicamente, parece mais velha" - disse. Realmente, se parava pra observar direito, fisicamente não era estonteante, o que a fazia atrativa era seus traços afilados e seus movimentos de balir ainda, inconscientes Seu corpo era bonito, algo que nunca tinha visto. Era simples, pequeno e delicado, exatamente um corpo de uma menina de quinze anos.

"Sou muito infantil?" - quis saber. Um pouco frustrado, como podia pensar isso?

"Nada disso, ao contrario, é muito madura pra ter 16" "

Talvez porque sou a mais velha depois de Edward."

"Edward? Se refere ao chofer da Bella?" - afirmou.

"Minha mãe é a cozinheira" - informou - "Meu pai trabalha em uma carpintaria, nosso melhor dinheiro vem do Swan, mesmo assim..." - parou de repente, moveu a cabeça da direita pra esquerda com preocupação

"O que?" - perguntei.

"Nada" - sorrio triste. Chegamos a ruela que eu deixei ela da ultima vez.

"Suponho que esta vez também não quer chegar nisso na sua casa" - disse recordando a ultima vez.

"Supôs bem" - sua mão foi ate a porta.

"Espera" - pedi enquanto, instintivamente segurei uma de suas mãos. Tire quando percebi o movimento - "Pelo menos você vai me deixar abrir a porta do carro?" - pedi - "Me sinto mal sem fazer isso" - justifiquei - "Já sabe, não é... normal, que uma garota não goste desse tipo de atenção" - pensou durante um tempo e depois suspirou derrotada.

"Esta bem" – respondeu – "Mas vá logo, não quero ficar sentada aqui a noite toda" - me apressei a descer do carro, quase desajeitado. Abri a porta sorrindo de orelha a orelha e estendi a mão para ajudá-la, depois de pensar uns segundos, aceitou. O contato de sua mão na minha trouxe consigo um sentimento novo e desconhecido que me deixou estático, provocando que, quando Alice desceu do carro a distancia entre nos era mínima.

Minhas mãos não pediram permissão, nem deram explicações, se moveram instintivamente. Sem que eu me desse conta, foram ate seu rosto a o aproximaram ate o meu para poder beijá-la. Com a penas um roce nos seus lábios, senti a necessidade de tê-la mais próxima e levei minhas mãos ate sua cintura. Com esse movimento, Alice me separou bruscamente e depois só senti um ardor na bochecha e uma dor no estômago... ouch!

**Edward POV**

_**O veneno que tem na sua pele é tão doce como o mel.**_

_**Que basta uma carícia para estar a seus pés**_

O céu já começava a clarear. A noite tinha terminado, pude dormi um pouco depois do que aconteceu, a mulher que estava na minha cama me tirava alem da respiração, o sono.

Olhei uma vez mais seu corpo coberto pelo cobertor. Sua cabeça descansava no meu peito e sua respiração era tranquila. Tinha seus enormes, expressivos e lindos olhos fechados, dormia placidamente. Acariciei suas costas nuas com minha mão quando suspirou

Tudo tinha mudado tão rápido que me dava medo. Não por mim, mas por ela. Meu amor era correspondido e isso… não era certo. Agora não podia deixá-la, por mais que quisesse, por mais que me obrigasse, e isso era preocupante. Estava claro que eu não era digno de uma pessoa como Bella. Ela estava distante, inalcançável para mim, que não podia oferecer-lhe nem a décima parte do que estava acostumada. Impossível

Fechei meus olhos, a verdade era dolorosa. O destino era injusto. E a vida muito masoquista e imprevisível Ai, minha Bella. Tendo tantos homens melhores que eu, você foi se entregar a mim, o motorista... e eu idiota não pude parar, o que podia se esperar de um ser tão egoísta?

_"Te amo. Quero ser sua..."_

Essas palavras se repetiam em minha mente como um canto e sereia. Me amava, eu sabia. Sabia sentindo em cada uma das suas caricias delicadas, em cada um dos seus beijos, em cada movimento, em cada respiração entrecortada, em cada sussurro que falava meu nome. Me amava... e claro que eu também a amava. Isso seria o suficiente para vencer nossas enorme diferença?

"Edward" - me chamaram fazendo que ficasse pálido - " Edward, você está ai?"

Movi Bella, delicadamente para despertar, ela abriu os olhos pesadamente enquanto se levantava.

"O que...?"

"Shh" - coloquei meus dedos sobre seus lábios - " Tanya está lá fora" - informei murmurando. O rosto de Bella se endureceu.

"O que ela quer?" - perguntou, sorri pelo seu tom de voz, como podia ter uma crise de ciúme e não se preocupar que pudesse nos descobri?

"Não sei" - disse sorrindo - "Mas pode nos descobri"

"Você quer que eu faca o que?" - continuou irritada - "Que saia pela janela ou o que? De que você esta rindo?"

"Você é tão boba Bella" - murmurei enquanto a beijava - "Não vê que eu te amo? Não poderia de enganar nunca... não depois do que aconteceu entre nos"

"Tenho bons motivos pra duvidar de você" - disse com a voz triste.

"Edward!" chamaram outra vez e me levantei pra verificar se a porta estava mesmo fechada. Se cansaria de chamar e depois falaria com ela.

"Sei que você tem" - disse voltando para seu lado - "Mereço esse tipo de opinião porque eu mesmo o demonstrei, mas Bella, não penso em te enganar... nunca" - me olhou por um tempo séria, certamente tentando ver certeza nas minhas palavras através dos meus olhos.

"Edward, porque não abre?" - Bella suspirou frustrada e olhou furiosa pra porta.

"Sempre é assim?" - perguntou irritada. Ri entre dentes.

"Não sei" - respondi enquanto chegava perto para beijá-la Bella correspondeu o beijo de forma intensa, me puxando pra ela. E começamos de novo, nos deixando levar e ignorando a garota que batia na porta sem nenhum esforço Agradeci que ela foi embora antes de nós dois começarmos a gemer.

"Passaria a vida toda assim" - disse Bella me abraçando, sua respiração ainda estava agitada, assim que acomodei nossos corpos para poder colocar minha cabeça entre seus seios. Seu coração estava descontrolado. Senti suas mãos nos meus cabelos e descer pelas costas, estremeci.

"Deitada com o motorista?" - perguntei sem tirar meu ouvido do seu coração.

"Deitada com o amor da minha vida" - retificou. Sorri enquanto depositava um beijo no seu pescoço

"Te amo" - disse olhando em seus olhos. Sorriu lindamente em resposta. Olhou a janela e suspirou.

"Já amanheceu" - a abracei forte sabendo o que isso significava. Ela tinha que ir da minha cama, de mim - "Te vejo em algumas horas"

"Não vai dormir?" - perguntei. Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Dormi muito... e muito bem" - afirmou enquanto tocava a ponta do meu nariz. Quando se levantou não pude evitar olhá-la. Era tão bonita, tão perfeita.

"E...Edward?" - chamou quando se cobriu com os lençóis

"Oi?"

"Poderia... poderia deixar de me olhar assim?" - pediu extremamente corada - "Isso é … novo pra mim e... tenho... tenho vergonha"

"Claro" - me apressei em falar enquanto minhas bochechas também estavam corando. - "Desculpe, não é … não é minha intenção.. eu..." - percebi que estava falando incoerências assim que me limitei a virar meu rosto na direção contraria.

"Obrigado" - sussurrou depois de um minuto enquanto me dava um beijo no pescoço. Me virei pra vê-la, já tinha vestido o vestido. Levantei me cobrindo com os lençóis. Ela olhou nessa direção e sorriu maliciosamente - "Acho que já sei o que você acaba de fazer... olho por olho, dente por dente" - levantei uma sobrancelha atônito e vergonhoso com suas palavras.

Só Bella conseguia mudar de uma pessoa tão tímida pra uma pessoa tão atrevida em um segundo.

"Não me diga que você tem vergonha que te vejam nu?" - perguntou pelo meu silencio.

"No seu caso, sim" - respondi. Ela riu e se aproximou, de maneira sinuosa, pegou um extremo do lençol e puxou - "Bella" - exclamei apertando minhas mãos ao redor do lençol Isso a divertia muito , estreitei os olhos de maneira acusadora - "Você quer jogar?" - perguntou com tom ameaçador Ela sorrio largamente.

"Os jogos serão quando eu queira Cullen" - respondeu enquanto roçava seus lábios nos meus.

"Veremos" - sussurrei conta sua boca.

Fiquei na cama um tempo. Com os pensamentos baseados nela..


	10. Eu não vejo

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à AnJuDark que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Eu não vejo**

**Edward PDV**

"Bom dia mamãe" – cumprimentei-a enquanto cruzava meus braços em volta da sua cintura e dava um beijo em sua bochecha que estava de costas preparando o café da manhã.

"Filho!" – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que dava um pulo – "Que susto você me deu" – virou para me ver e passou a mão pela minha bochecha. – "Que feliz você está!" – disse e abaixei o olhar sorrindo. Minha mãe me conhecia tão bem.

"Estou" – olhou-me fixamente por bastante tempo. Estava ficando nervoso.

"Alice me contou que ontem foram para uma festa com a senhorita" – lembrou sem deixar de me olhar. – "E também que até umas meninas de sociedade estavam de paquerando."

"Não aconteceu nada" – a assegurei. Bem, aconteceu, mas não com _essas _meninas, mas sim com a filha da patroa, mas era claro que eu não ia dizer isso.

"Edward" – me repreendeu. – "Filho, não quero que se meta em problema só por causa dos seus hormônios."

"Não se preocupe mamãe" – lhe disse sorrindo de maneira inocente. – "Acho que esses tempos já passaram" – E de que maneira!

Minha mãe não acreditou em minhas palavras, mas já não disse nada mais, suspirou pesadamente e sem dizer nada mais sobre o tema continuou seu trabalho…

"Oi Edward" – cumprimentou minha irmã entrando na cozinha.

"Alice" – respondi.

"A senhorita Isabella disse que quer te ver, esta em seu quarto" – informou com olhar acusadora. Definitivamente, minha irmã seria a única a pessoa que eu não podia enganar.

"Eu já estou indo" – respondi aparentando indiferença.

"Já que vai lá"- disse minha mãe – "Poderia levar seu café da manhã?"

"Claro"

Quando bati na porta, não esperei para me dizer que poderia entrar. A tive em frente aos meus olhos, recebendo-me com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Apressei-me em fechar a porta com segurança e depois de deixar a bandeja do café da manhã sobre a mesinha de noite, joguei-me em seus braços. Fui recebido por um quente e apaixonado beijo.

"Senti sua falta" – murmurei contra seus lábios que tremeram ao rir.

"Que homem mais apreensivo" – murmurou sem deixar de me beijar. – "Mas isso só o torna mais perfeito."

'Tem que tomar café da manhã" – a lembrei enquanto me separava dela e caminhava até a bandeja de comida.

"Não tenho fome" – respondeu enquanto sentava-se de má vontade na sua cama.

"Não senhorita" – disse tratando de soar autoritário. – "Você vai comer" – sentei-me em frente a ela e comecei a picar a fruta com um garfo. – "Abra a boca" – pedi enquanto colocava um pedaço de papaia na sua frente.

**Bella PDV**

"Edward de verdade não tenho fome" – lhe disse enquanto fazia um biquinho e virava o rosto para evitar o pedaço de papaia na sua frente.

"Bella, por favor" – suplicou olhando-me daquela forma que seus olhos verdes brilharam com uma intensidade deliciosa com a qual era impossível resistir. Com um suspiro de resignação, abri a boca e a papaia entrou nela sem vacilação.

"Viu como está deliciosa?" – disse com um sorriso de encanto.

"Me acompanhe" – lhe pedi enquanto pegava o garfo e levava a sua boca para que ele também comesse. Vacilou por um momento, mas aceitou.

"Sabe?" – perguntei enquanto terminava de engolir o ultimo pedaço de torrada que restava – "Acho que me faz falta uma sobremesa."

"Para quem não tinha fome até um momento, esta muito caprichosa, não acha?" – disse divertido enquanto parava para deixar a bandeja em um lugar mais seguro, depois voltou para meu lado, e o segurei entre meus braços.

"Tenho fome de você." – lhe disse enquanto o empurrava até a cama e eu posicionava meu corpo sobre o seu.

"Bella alguém pode vir" – lembrou-me sorridente.

"Pois que venham" – murmurei contra seus lábios. Deslizei minhas mãos até seus cabelos, ainda molhados pelo banho, e cortei a distancia entre seu corpo e o meu. Suas mais viajaram até minha cintura e começaram a levantar o tecido da minha blusa para poder tocar minha pele nua. Minha respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais pesada e com ágil movimento mudamos de posição. Entre beijos, comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e em poucos segundos tive seu corpo perfeito e nu na minha frente.

"Bella… é muito arriscado" – sussurrava contra meus lábios – "Pode vir alguém, deveríamos parar" – mas sem demora, suas mãos deslizaram da minha cintura para cima, acariciando meus seios sobre o pano do sutiã. Comecei a gemer enquanto minhas mãos apertavam suas costas.

"Edward" – chamaram do outro lado da porta rompendo nosso momento – 'Mamãe quer falar com você."

"Já estou indo" – respondeu com a respiração agitada. Seus olhos ardentes focaram em mim – "Tenho que ir" – disse em forma de desculpa. Eu ri.

"Vá" – indiquei.

Depois de me dar um rápido beijo e colocar rapidamente sua camisa que estava no chão, saiu do meu quarto. Quando saiu da minha vista, deixei-me cair sobre o colchão, e peguei meu travesseiro para apertar contra meu rosto, e poder soltar um grito de alegria...

**Edward PDV**

"O que estava fazendo filho?" – perguntou minha mãe quando me escutou entrar. – "Por acaso estava dando de comer na boca da senhorita" – ri tontamente diante dos nervos. Minha mãe não tinha idéia de como eram certas as palavras que mencionava com humor.

"Estava dando-me indicações para onde vamos hoje" – menti.

"E o que vão fazer?"

"Por que me chamou?" – mudei a conversa.

"Queria que me fizesse um favor" – disse-me e agradeci que não percebeu minha fuga do tema anterior. – "O gás acabou, poderia trocar?"

Fiz o que minha mãe mandou. O botijão de gás estava na parte de trás da cozinha. Depois de trocá-lo, sentei-me para falar com a minha mãe, enquanto ajudava ela a cortar as verduras para o almoço.

"Em pouco tempo será seu aniversario" – lembrou minha mãe no momento em que Tanya entrava na cozinha.

"Sério?" – intercedeu unindo-se a conversa – "Que bom que contou Esme! Edward não havia me falado a respeito."

"Meu filho não gosta de presentes." – disse minha mãe de forma amável, mas séria.

"Finalmente" – bufou minha irmã ao entrar na cozinha e ver Tanya com o uniforme. – "Pensei que ia ficar dormindo o dia todo."

"Não é muito tarde" – defendeu-se despreocupadamente a garota enquanto caminhava até a mim. – "Alem disso não pude dormir. A noite fiquei fora do quarto do seu irmão vários minutos, esperando que abrisse e nunca o fez." – Era surpreendente ver que não se importava com a presença da minha mãe.

"Tanya" – a chamei enquanto retirava suas mãos do meu cabelo. – "Não tem que falar essas coisas na frente de todos."

"E por que não?" – disse a garota. – "É algo completamente natural o que fazemos" – olhei para minha mãe e até minha irmã, que estavam irritadas pelo descaro do assunto.

"Tanya temos que conversar" – lembrei nesse momento.

"Do que quiser querido" – não sabia por onde começar.

"A sós" – disse enquanto ficava de pé e com um gesto de mão a indicava que saísse da cozinha. Tanya caminhou de uma forma insinuante até mim.

"A _sós_?" – disse de forma sedutora quando estávamos fora de espectadores. – "O que acha de irmos ao meu quarto ou ao seu para conversarmos melhor." – a separei de maneira educava, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, empurrando-a para trás. – "Edward o que foi?" – perguntou diante meu gesto. – " Você esta… estranho."

"Tanya" – comecei a dizer, tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas e que não machucasse. – "Isso… acabou" – seus olhos se cravaram nos meus de maneira violenta.

"O que?"

"O que ouviu, não quero que acabe mal…"

"Tem alguém mais?" – interrompeu.

"Sim" – respondi rapidamente.

"Mas… mas como?" – soltou de repente. – "Se há dias…"

"Tanya" – interrompi. – "É melhor, você verá."

"Não!" – exclamou. – "Você nao pode fazer isso, nao pode me deixar…"

"Nunca tivemos nada sério" – a lembrei. – "Não estou deixando, em nenhum momento estive com você."

"A não ser quando estava em sua cama…?"

"Sempre te deixei claro as coisas" – me senti mal pelas lágrimas que começaram a brotar em seus olhos – "Tanya de verdade me desculpe" – disse – "Eu me apaixonei…"

"Pois a ame" – interrompeu e me agarrou. – "A ame eu não reclamarei de que tenha alguém mais, serei discreta, prometo"

"Esse não é o ponto Tanya" – discuti enquanto me liberava de seus braços enrolados em meu pescoço. – "Estou apaixonado e não posso, mesmo se quisesse, enganá-la" – segurei fortemente seus pulsos aos lados do seu corpo para que não insistisse em se mover. – "Desculpe Tanya" – voltei a me desculpar. – "Podemos continuar sendo amigos."

A garota assentiu em meio as lágrimas e quando vi que estava mais tranqüila a soltei. Ela aproveitou para lançar-se rapidamente em meus braços, sem que eu pudesse evitar.

"Mas que lindos!" – senti o mundo desabar ao escutar essa voz. Tanya me soltou rapidamente. – "Como se divertem os funcionários dessa casa!"

"Sinto muito senhorita" – começou a dizer a garota com a voz cortada.

"Pois não sente nada" – atacou Bella som sua frigidez. – "Aqui pagam você para que venha trabalhar, não para andar agarrando o chofer."

"Senhorita eu…"

"Vá para a cozinha Tanya" – ordenou Bella. Quando a garota desapareceu virou para me olhar de maneira enfurecida.

"Bella eu posso explicar"

"Não precisa" – respondeu. – "Escutei tudo" – senti um enorme alivio em suas palavras.

"De verdade não pude fazer nada…" – comecei a dizer enquanto me aproximava dela.

"Não diga mais nada" – ordenou enquanto me freava com um gesto com a mão. Fiquei espetando que dissesse algo mais por vários segundos. – "Sério é uma miserável!" – soltou por fim. Sua expressão me fez rir.

"Se continuar irritada vai criar rugas." – lhe disse de maneira divertida enquanto a abraçava.

"Não a suporto" – confessou enquanto encostava a cabeça em meu peito.

"Fique calma, já acabou tudo" – assegurei enquanto beijava o topo da sua cabeça e respirava o perfume do seu cabelo.

"Basta olhar" – aquela voz nos fez saltar pela segunda vez no dia. – "Ai Edward, senhorita" – disse com um suspiro – "Tenham mais cuidado" –advertiu enquanto continuava caminhando. – "Nem sempre serão cegos nessa casa."

Bella e eu ficamos nos olhando por vários minutos, com os olhos dilatados pela surpresa.

"Sua irmã sabe?"

"Acho que sim" – respondi. – "Mas não dirá nada"

"Eu sei" – respondeu Bella. – "E vamos para um lugar mais privado?"

"Aonde você quiser senhorita" – lhe disse enquanto fazia um gesto de obediência muito utilizados em filmes do século passado.

* * *

**Eles juntos são fofos n.n **


	11. Remorso

**Capítulo 11 – Remorso**

**Edward PDV**

"Boa tarde" - falou o jovem educadamente enquanto eu o assassinava com o olhar.

"Boa tarde" - respondi - " Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Isabella esta em casa?" - assenti enquanto fechava minhas mãos em punho - " Poderia dizer que... Jasper Hale veio visitá-la?"

"Claro" - respondi enquanto me virava e sentia que o garoto me seguia.

Subi pisando forte em cada degrau. Tinha dois dias que Bella e eu... qual palavra usar? Confessado? Bem. Acho que não existe palavra que possa explicar o que ela significava para mim. Não a via como namorada, nem como esposa, nem como amiga... mas sim como uma perfeita combinação dos três Dois dias que eu tenho sido feliz entre seus bracos e seus beijos, entre sua atenção e carinho. A felicidade foi tanta que eu tinha esquecido de um ponto importante: Bella estava comprometida com o idiota que esperava la em baixo.

"Entre!" - disse depois que bati três vezes. Abri a porta, ela estava deitada na sua cama, com um caderno na sua frente e com seu celular tocando uma musica da moda - "Edward!" - exclamou ao mesmo tempo que se levantava energicamente para me receber. Fechei a porta atras de mim e, segundos depois se jogou nos meus bracos - " O que foi?" - perguntou quando percebeu meus lábios tensos.

"Te esperam la em baixo" - informei enquanto a olhava nos olhos. E se isso tudo era só uma brincadeira pra ela? Seria muito provável que ao escolher, ela preferiria um ricaço que um garoto que tem o dinheiro contado.

"Quem?" - perguntou enquanto franzia o ceno - "Edward, o que é?"

"Bella" - disse pegando sua mão e olhando pro chão - "O que você sente por mim? - perguntei e senti que ela se assustou um pouco.

"Porque essa pergunta agora?" - respondeu. Eu esperei que ela respondesse - " Edward, **TE AMO**" - disse ao notar meu silencio, marcando as palavras com enfase, como se fosse muito obvio - " pensei que estava tudo claro... porque isso?"

"La em baixo esta..._Jasper Hale"-_disse com meu melhor tom acido. Quando terminei de falar o nome, notei que Bella tinha um grande sorriso. A olhei de uma forma questionadora, isso tudo não tinha graça

"É isso" - disse com humor antes de gargalhar - " Edward, as vezes você é um bobo" - suspirou e me olhou fixamente antes de continuar - "pensei que você tinha percebido mas, eu e Jasper não temos NADA mais que uma amizade" - franzi o ceno enquanto lembrava das palavras da sua mãe, as que ela tinha falado na noite que eu percebi que a amava: "o noivado de Jasper Hale e Isabella Swan", resumindo.

"Mas sua mãe ..."

"Minha mãe esta obcecada ok, melhor dizendo louca" - interrompeu sorrindo tristemente - "seu maior sonho é que me case com Jasper, pelo dinheiro que tem a família dele..." - parou de falar.

Supus que, por mais que eu tivesse tratado de dissimular, não pude ocultar o pesar que me deu ao escutar o obvio: Renne Swan, evidentemente, não iria querer o motorista como noivo de sua filha.

"Edward" - disse tomando meu rosto em suas mãos – " não tenho nada com Jasper" - voltou a dizer - "Eu amo você e ninguém mais"

"Eu também te amo, Bella" - levantei minha mão para acariciar sua bochecha - "e tenho medo dos meus sentimentos, tenho medo de te perder"

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" - prometeu - " jamais. Sempre estaremos juntos" - sorri com suas palavras que colei minha testa na dela. Fechei meus olhos, esquecendo do mundo que estava ao nosso redor, me concentrando só no seu delicioso aroma.

"Te amo tanto,Bella" - disse. Seus lábios procuraram os meus e eu correspondi ao beijo com adoração Quase me esqueci o motivo pelo que vim ao seu quarto. Tinha certeza que ela já tinha esquecido, assim que, com muito esforço, decidi lembrá-la - " Te esperam la em baixo" - murmurei contra seus lábios e ela se separou com um suspiro.

**Jasper POV**

O que eu estava fazendo nessa casa? Olhava de um lado para o outro daquela imensa e luxuosa sala. Onde ela estava? E quando eu digo "**ela"** não me refiro a Isabella e sim a **ela,** Alice. Era 3 horas da tarde. Pelos meus cálculos a garota não deveria ter largado do emprego. Ou sim?

Certo! Tenho que admitir: tinha vindo a esta casa para vê-la. Era o único lugar que eu podia encontrá-la "casualmente".

"_Você é um maldito aproveitador!" _- disse depois de me dar uma bofetada e bater no meu estômago com o joelho.

Instintivamente levei minha mão ate minha bochecha. Ainda poda sentir a ardência que aquelas pequenas e aparentemente delicadas mãos haviam causado!

Depois sorri. A menina tinha carácter E que carácter!... nunca conheci uma garota como ela... isso me deixava intrigado. tão linda, tão delicada e tão selvagem ao mesmo tempo, e acima de tudo, a maneira de falar. Que maneira de ver a vida! Tão diferente. A roupa e a moda estavam longe de ser prioridade, e mesmo assim, de longe a mas bonita que já tinha visto.

"Jasper" - disse Bella, descendo as escadas. Estava bonita. Radiante. Fiquei feliz por ela. Desde que a conheci, ela se destacava pro ser tão fria como linda e pedante – "Não se ofenda, mas estranho sua presença em minha casa" - Ah, sim. Também por ser honestamente irritante. Mas não a culpava, só tinha vindo a que para trazer Rose. E agora, minha irmão não estava comigo, e mas: minha irma não fazia ideia que estava a que.

"Estava passando por aqui e resolvi dizer um oi" - mentira. Estava na minha casa, deitado em minha cama vendo um filme, quando uma garota de cabelos pretos invadiu minha mente e não saiu. Sua lembrança tinha movido meus pés ate a mansão Swan.

"Ah" - respondeu enquanto me dizia pra sentar - "Jasper... acho que temos que conversar seriamente" - assenti. Esperando que começasse Enquanto isso meus olhos se dirigiram ao corredor onde ficava a cozinha. _Queria vê-la Precisava__ vê-la_ - "Veja" - continuou com um suspiro - "Eu sei que minha mãe foi precipitada em anunciar um compromisso que nem eu nem você... concordamos" - comecei a prestar atenção - "Não vou mentir, gosto de você, você é um menino... bonito, cobiçado por muitas, mas eu..."

"Você não me ama" - a ajudei a terminar. Bella me olhou surpreendida porque comecei a rir - "Bella, não se preocupe por isso" - disse tentando me acalmar - "Sem ofensa, mas eu também não te amo. Gosto de você, mas é algo muito parecido com o que sinto por Rose" - quando terminei ela me olhou com... alivio? Bom. Isso me ofendeu um pouco, era tão ruim me imaginar como namorado?

"Obrigada, Jazz" - disse com os olhos brilhando. Dei de ombros, estranhando um pouco. Isabella não era conhecido por mostrar gratidão ou afeto - "Fico aliviada de saber que tudo esta claro entre nos"

"O difícil é que nossos pais entendam" - adicionei um pouco irritado pela veracidade das minhas palavras - "se empenham em ver amor onde simplesmente não tem" - Bella assentiu, me dando a razão De repente tinha ficado triste. Me aproximei e segurei sua mão. - "Esta acontecendo alguma coisa, Bella?" - quis saber realmente preocupado. A conhecia desde de criança Como tinha dito antes sempre a vi mais como irma que como namorada.

Ela estava a ponto de me responder quando um voz, muito familiar para mim não interrompeu.

"Edward" - gritou a menina enquanto se debatia nos bracos de seu irmão, que ia em direção a saída - "Me coloque no chão agora mesmo Edward Cullen ou vou te matar!" - ameaçou. Bellapigarreou para chamar a atenção

"Sinto por isso, senhorita" - começou a se desculpar o motorista sem baixar sua irmã - "Mas Alice não quer ir a escola, então tenho e obrigá-la"

"Acho que isso Cullen, não é desculpa para tratar uma dama dessa maneira" - respondeu Bella - "Baixe-a agora mesmo" - o garoto obedeceu e sua irma, de costa pra nos começou a desamassar sua roupa.

"Obrigada, senhorita..." - começou a dizer mas suas palavras sumiram ao me ver. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas ao ver raiva em seus olhos. Agora sabia que sim, um olhar doía cem vezes mais que uns tapas.

"Oi, Alice" - disse que sentir outro olhar venenoso para mim: a de seu irmão. Ele sabia que eu tinha beijado sua irmão sem seu consentimento?

"Boa tarde, jovem" - respondeu seca.

"Por que você não quer ir a escola?" - perguntou Bella, alheia que meus olhos estavam cravados na garota de uniforme.

"Já é tarde" - começou a explicar - "Tenho 15 minutos para chegar e... duvido muito que consiga, assim que, pra que tentar?"

"Se quiser eu posso te levar" - ofereci.

"Não!" - se adiantou Edward com uma voz furiosa. Hum Ótimo! Alem de ser violenta tinha um irmão ciumento, também teria um cão de guarda?

"Edward" - disse Bella e ele virou seu rosto indignado.

"Então, Alice?" - pergunte ignorando seu irmão.

"Não, obrigada" - foi a resposta que tive... nossa. Sua indiferença também era muito dolorosa.

"Deveria aceitar, Alice" - obrigada Bella, te amo por me apoiar!- " assim você não faltaria, e se lembre que o mais importante são seus estudos" - Alice a olhou por um momento, se deixando convencer pelas palavras da sua patroa.

"Esta bem" - disse com um suspiro de resignação Me levantei imediatamente. Escutei um grunhido, vindo de Edward.

.

.

"Ainda esta chateada?" - perguntei quando estávamos no carro. A garota agora estava vestida com uma regata e uma calca. Não tinha demorado nem 2 minutos em se trocar. Realmente surpreendente.

"Que fique claro que só aceitei porque não quero faltar a escola" - disse - "E sim. Ainda estou chateada"

"Pedi desculpa na mesma noite" - lembrei.

"Não preciso das suas desculpas" - disse fria – "em suas desculpas faltam valor e sinceridade"

"Alice, de verdade sinto muito" - disse com toda sinceridade - " não quis..."

"Vocês pensam que podem se aproveitar de tudo que passa pela frente" - interrompeu - " mas as coisas não são assim. Nem todas nos deixamos envolver por um par de olhos bonitos e um carro esportivo"

"Essa não era a minha intenção" - esclareci tentando me manter calmo - "em nenhum momento quis me aproveitar de você " - Alice bufou com a resposta. Decidi não dizer mais nada pra não piorar e acabar brigando.

"Obrigada" - disse de ma vontade quando estávamos na frente da escola: um prédio horrível.

"Posso vir te pegar?" - perguntei – "gostara de te convidar pra jantar para poder me desculpar:"

"O respeito não se compra com um jantar" - respondeu descendo do carro - "obrigada" - disse enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

**Bella POV**

"Deixe de rir da mim e me ajude" - disse a Edward enquanto dava um tapa nas suas costas.

"Desculpe Bella, mas realmente é engraçado Nunca conheci uma pessoa tão ruim em matemática" - olhei pra ele com um olhar venenoso. Ele continuou rindo enquanto esticava o braco pra me segurar. Esme tinha acabado de ir, e a casa e a cozinha estava relativamente só para nos dois - " te amo" - sussurrou com os lábios na minha testa.

"Eu sei"- respondi abracando sua cintura - " mas não ria de mim" - voltou a rir, enquanto colocava meu rosto em seu peito. Adorava o perfume natural do seu corpo, era tão doce.

"Não to rindo" - esclareceu - " só... parece engraçado a situação"

"Edward" - nos separamos ao ouvir a voz daquela inútil que chamava o **meu ** namorado da sala - "boa tarde senhorita" - disse ao entra na cozinha. Não respondi. Não tinha porque ser educada com ela e também não queria - "Edward, podemos conversar?" - me deu vontade de saltar sobre ela.

"Tanya, querida" - disse com o tom mas pedante possível - "você esta cega ou sua cabeça não trabalha direito?... pergunto porque se você não percebeu: **Edward** esta me ajudando **nesse instante** com **minha tarefa**" - respondi sem dar oportunidade de me responder.

"É só um minuto..."

"Não me importa se é 1 minuto ou são 2" - interrompi com um tom acido - "você vá esperar ate ele acabar aqui, entendeu?"

"Sim senhorita" - a olhei com superioridade ate que ela desapareceu.

"Não a suporto!" - exclamei quando ficamos sós os braços de Edward me envolveram.

"Não deveria tratá-la assim" - disse e me separei dele no mesmo instante, com desprezo.

"Você esta defendendo ela?" - perguntei incrédula - "Defendendo ela ?"

"Não estou defendo ninguém" - disse tranquilamente - "Só digo que ela merece respeito"

"E porque eu deveria respeita uma **empregada**?"

"Bom, eu sou seu motorista, Bella" - me deu vontade de me bater.

"Não quis dizer isso..." - comecei a me desculpa, mas um de seus dedos pousaram nos meus lábios.

"Tudo bem" – disse, mas podia ver tristeza em seus olhos.

"Edward, sinto muito" - insisti - "Não quis dizer isso... é só que não suporto ela. Você sabe bem que... sempre gostei de Alice e nunca a tratei assim..."

"Bella, Bella" - me acalmou - "Tudo bem, serio, não precisa se desculpar" - olhei pra baixo, envergonhada. A ultima coisa que queria era que ele se sentisse inferior a mim.

Levantou meu queixo ternamente com a ponta do dedo, me obrigando a vê-lo. Sorriu para me tranquilizar e eu neguei com a cabeca. Depois aproximou seu rosto ao meu e depositou um beijo terno em meus lábios


	12. Noturna

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Noturna**

**Bella PDV**

"Isabella" – rodei os olhos e emiti um pesado suspiro quando escutei a voz da minha mãe no primeiro andar. Uma parte de mim se sentiu mal por não me alegrar com a volta de Renné para casa. Não podia prolongar suas férias? – "Isabella" – voltou a chamar com sua tão ocasional paciência.

"Oi" – cumprimentei sem muito animo enquanto descia as escadas.

"Mas que maneira de receber sua mãe?" – respondeu irritada. Tentei sorrir, mas a expressão foi muito falsa – "que filha mais mal educada eu tenho" – começou a reclamar enquanto eu voltava a suspirar pesadamente.

Tinha minhas razoes de sobra para não me alegrar com a volta da minha mãe: a primeira era que, a partir de hoje, teria que voltar a lidar com suas continuas queixas. Decidi não dar atenção as suas palavras e me sentei em um dos sofás da sala, esperando que passasse toda a fofoca. Só estava escutando o zumbido emitido por seus lábios no momento que levantava as mãos, exasperada.

"Onde estão os serviçais quando se precisa?" – perguntou-se indignada. Compreendi que as reclamações agora iriam até Esme, Alice e… e Edward. – "Onde está aquele menino?" – voltou a perguntar. – "O chofer?"

"Se chama Edward mamãe" – a lembrei.

"Filha, realmente não me importa como se chame" – disse com a voz fria – "a única coisa que eu quero é que leve minhas malas para o meu quarto" – mordi minha língua para não responder a ela. – "Edward!" – gritou e gritou varias vezes até o rapaz aparecer correndo.

"Desculpe senhora" – começou a dizer – "minha irmã tinha problemas para acomodar umas cortinas e eu estava ajudando-a"

"Mandei você estacionar o carro" – lembrou-lhe minha mãe com a voz afiada. – "Não que fosse ajudar sua irmã. Se não pode se quer por umas cortinas me diga e eu arranjarei alguém que possa" – meus olhos cravaram fixamente no rosto do meu namorado, vendo como assentia e não respondia as palavras da minha mãe.

"Desculpe senhora" – isso me fez criar um nó na garganta. Por que pedia desculpas? Desde quando as pessoas pedem desculpas por serem agredidas? Me senti mal ao lembrar das vezes que Edward havia feito o mesmo comigo. Realmente não era melhor que minha mãe. Era um reflexo dela.

"Suba minhas malas para meu quarto" – ordenou minha mãe. – "e seja rápido, preciso tomar um banho e descansar" – Edward voltou a assentir e enquanto começava e pegar as coisas da minha mãe, me deu um olhar junto com um sorriso quase imperceptível. O simples gesto colocou-me sumamente nervosa.

Fiquei de pé enquanto o garoto começou a subir as escadas.

"Aonde você vai?" – perguntou minha mãe.

"Ao meu quarto" – menti sem dar a volta.

Escutei como Renné se deixava cair no sofá. Deduzi que então não seria tão arriscado o que ia fazer. Quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto e colocou as malas, eu entrei e segurei a porta com minhas costas antes de lançar-me em seus braços.

"Bella sua mãe está lá embaixo, pode subir em qualquer momento" – disse meu namorado com um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto me rodeava com os braços.

"Não acho que vai subir agora" – coloquei meu rosto em seu peito e inalei seu perfume – "Senti sua falta" – lhe disse.

Havia passado todo o dia sem ele porque, rompendo a rotina diária, dessa vez não teve que ir me buscar na escola, mas sim buscar minha mãe no aeroporto. Cada vez me pesava mais os minutos que estava longe de mim.

"Eu também" – sussurrou e seus lábios se juntaram aos meus. Apertei-me ainda mais em seu corpo. Desde aquele dia, não havíamos mais estado juntos e meu corpo já não suportava a necessidade que tinha dele. Fui o empurrando pouco a pouco até a cama da minha mãe, e caímos nela. – "Bella Bella" – chamou enquanto segurava minhas mãos que começava a abrir sua camisa – "sua mãe está lá embaixo" – lembrou com um sorriso.

Suspirei derrotada enquanto fazia um biquinho e ele ria da minha reação.

"Será melhor descer" – disse enquanto ficava de pé e me obrigava a fazer o mesmo. Quando estávamos completamente de pé, roçou suavemente seus lábios nos meus. – "Parece que a senhorita tem vontade de ir passear mais tarde" – murmurou contra minha boca e entendi a mensagem.

"Agora que lembrei, já não tenho roupa, preciso ir as compras urgentemente" – segui a corrente enquanto nos beijávamos. Por fim seus lábios liberaram os meus e saiu do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

**Edward PDV**

"Agora sim" – encurralei minha irmã, aproveitando que mamãe estava no andar de cima com a senhora, recebendo novas ordens.

"Agora sim o que?" – respondeu e por um momento me vi coibido pela dureza da sua voz. Ainda assim decidi continuar.

"Vai me dizer de onde conhece esse tal Jasper" – não foi uma pergunta e ela sabe. Arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira cética.

"Se eu bem me lembro eu também fui convidada para a festa _naquela_ noite, irmãozinho" – ignorei a insinuação das suas palavras, ainda que não pude evitar sentir-me um pouco incomodo.

"Segundo bem me lembro, só ficamos ali poucas horas" – comecei a dizer. – "Isso foi suficiente para ter adquirido esse tipo de _confiança _com aquele jovem?"

"Ao que se refere com _confianças?"_

"Ontem foi com ele para a escola em seu carro" – lembrei.

"Ah" – exclamou – "Agora tenho um irmão ciumento e possessivo?"

"Não são ciúmes" – me defendi, ainda que fosse verdade. Só que nesse momento, mais do que ciúmes era medo: medo de que minha irmã fosse enganada por um tipo como esse – "tenha cuidado Alice" – aconselhei já deixando de lado o tom denunciante em minha voz.

"_Cuidado?_" – respondeu enquanto franzia a testa. – "Edward! O que está pensando?"

"Eu percebi como ele te olhava" – soltei. – "Não quero que..."

"Edward!" – interrompeu minha irmã e seu pequeno rosto estava indignado. – "Por acaso pensa que eu poderia ser suficientemente tonta como para não saber o que vocês (os homens) buscam?" – perguntou.

"Não é isso Alice..."

"Irmão" – voltou a me interrompei enquanto fixava meus olhos nos seus – "Eu vivo com você a dezessete anos, e aprendi muito com você" – eu fiz uma exagerada careta de dor diante de suas palavras.

"Isso foi um lisonjeio ou um insulto?" – perguntei enquanto sorria e minha irmã correspondia do mesmo modo.

"Isso foi uma verdade" – disse enquanto beliscava minha bochecha. De repente, me senti mais tranqüilo. Sabia que havia sido um idiota em desconfiar da madures e conduta de Alice (vamos, nem todo mundo ia acabar como eu: perdidamente apaixonado por uma menina que não está ao seu alcance). Meu sorriso sumiu diante desse pensamento e minha irmã notou – "Aconteceu algo?" – quis saber.

Fiquei em silencio. Sabia que ela entenderia se assim fosse. Sentou na minha frente e sua pequena mão passou na minha bochecha.

"Desde essa noite você e ela estão juntos" – afirmou. – "Por acaso não era isso que queria? Não era o que te entristecia: não saber se ela te queria ou não?" – continuei em silencio. – "Agora sabe que ela quer você." – continuou. – "E isso..."

"Isso me alegra e me preocupa ao mesmo tempo" – completei com um suspiro. – "Não a mereço Alice."

"Por que não?" – perguntou irritada. – "Como se atreve a dizer isso?"

"Jamais poderei dar o que ela tem" – reconheci tristemente. – "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela se dará conta do que sou e..."

"Do que você é?" – interrompeu minha irmã – "Por acaso ela não sabe perfeitamente o que é? Não sabe que você é um garoto inteligente, bom, maduro, responsável, cavalheiro, educado?" – eu ri sem humor.

"Vamos Alice" – eu disse. – "Vou acabar acreditando"

"Pois espero que assim seja" – seu gesto sério me deixou claro que não estava brincando. – "Edward você vale muito" – acrescentou enquanto segurava minhas mãos. – "Não diga que não a merece porque não é verdade. Você é muito melhor do que qualquer riquinho que tem lá fora, que fique bem claro."

"Obrigado" – lhe disse sinceramente, enquanto inclinava para abraçá-la. Nada melhor do que sua irmã para lhe dar conselhos e levantar seu animo.

_Infinito e rápido_

_Obscuro olhar_

_Me abraça teu cheiro_

_Me há de enfeitiçar_

_Me torno ilusão_

_Me torno imortal_

_E em mundo de esquecimento_

_Na solidão_

"O carro já está pronto Cullen?" – perguntou Bella com a voz inexpressiva, mas com os olhos brilhantes enquanto descia as escadas.

"Sim senhorita"

"Aonde vai Isabella?" – quis saber sua mãe que vinha atrás dela.

"Preciso de roupa" – mentiu a garota com segurança. Eu me vi obrigado a abaixar o olhar, sentia que a qualquer momento a senhora ia se dar conta de que sua filha estava mentindo para escapar com o chofer. – "Não iremos demorar" – assegurou a menina e saiu do lugar sem dar oportunidade para a mulher protestar.

"Aonde vamos?" – perguntou Bella quando já estávamos no carro, longe da entrada da sua casa. Sorri enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu rosto.

"Quero que conheça um lugar" – lhe disse. – "Não é luxuoso" – apressei-me a dizer e vi como ela rodava os olhos para o que eu disse.

"Não me importa" – assegurou enquanto inclinava para beijar meu ombro. – "Só quero estar com você, não importa aonde." – sorri enquanto olhava para a estrada.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao nosso destino. A muito tempo queria levá-la a esse lugar.

"Isso o que é?" – perguntou com espanto.

"É um campo" – respondi enquanto a tomava pela mão. – "Não gosta?" – de repente, me senti ansioso.

"Como não gostar?" – respondeu sem tirar o olhar do lugar, desabitado iluminado somente pela lua cheia que alçava sobre nós. – "É lindo" – me tranqüilizei. – "Jamais havia escutado que tinha um lugar assim em Forks."

"É por que, até onde sei, somente minha família e eu conhecemos" – vangloriei-me sem poder evitar. – "Se da conta de que estamos no meio do bosque" – acrescentei e ela viajou seu olhar ao nosso redor.

"Certo" – murmurou para ela. – "Não tinha me dado conta" – disse já em voz alta, ambos rimos por sua falta de concentração. Soltei sua mão e caminhei até o carro para pegar um par de mandar (as quais havia colocado lá escondidas desde de tarde).

"Não vai querer sentar na relva fria e úmida" – apontei enquanto a pegava pelas mãos e guiava para que sentasse junto a mim.

"Desde quando conhece esse lugar?" – perguntou quando estávamos sentados.

"Desde que eu era pequeno… o encontramos por acaso um dia que meu pai tinha nos trago para passear… e eu me perdi. Encontraram-me chorando nesse lugar, estava muito assustado" – Bella riu amplamente e deixou-se cair de costas sobre a manta.

Meus olhos não puderam deixar de percorrer a figura banhada pelos reflexos da lua e como se tratava de um impulso inevitável, aproximei-me dela para beijá-la. Senti suas mãos entrelaçarem em meus cabelos e seu corpo buscar o meu. Virei sem tirar meus lábios dela até que fiquei em uma posição mais cômoda. Uma de minhas mãos se moveu até sua pequena cintura.

Sentia-me nervoso, exatamente igual como havia sentido na primeira vez e na segunda vez que havíamos feito amor. Não me atrevia a seguir tocando aquele corpo, era algo muito sagrado para poder profaná-lo. Ela me ajudou nisso por vários minutos, quando se deu conta da minha vacilação; dirigiu minha mão para debaixo do pano da sua blusa, para que pudesse tocar sua suave pele e a seguiu guiando até que pudesse sentir o tecido do seu sutiã.

"Edward" – murmurou contra meus lábios – "necessito sentir você" – como anteriormente havia passado, com um simples jogo de palavras toda minha resolução se rompeu.

E é que eu também a desejava. Meu corpo também necessitava e aclamava. O fogo tanto havia tratado de controlar se expandiu por todo meu sangue e logo a casa uma das minhas articulações. Minha boca se tornou ansiosa, igual as minhas mãos as quais haviam começado a percorrer cada canto do seu corpo e começava a desfazer do que incomodava.

Bella começou a jogar com os botões da minha camisa, tirando-os um por um, e no percurso, suas mãos percorriam meu peito, enviando descargas elétricas com cada toque de seus dedos sobre minha pele. Minha boca abandonou a sua para poder saborear o resto do seu corpo. Deslizaram por seu pescoço, seus ombros, até chegar a entrada dos seus seios onde os beijei por cima do encaixe da peça que os cobria. Bella arqueou ligeiramente enquanto desfazia-se completamente da minha camisa. Estremeci quando o vento gelado da noite encontrou minha pele quente.

Minhas mãos viajaram para seus seios e entraram debaixo do sutiã, sentindo a textura de seus mamilos endurecendo-se entre meus dedos. Bella começou a respirar entrecortadamente e puxou meu rosto para que pudesse pegar meus lábios contra os seus. Nossas línguas dançaram desejosas por um longo momento, no qual eu havia posicionado meu corpo sobre o seu, e meus quadris estavam no meio de suas pernas. Suas mãos viajaram por toda as minhas costas e por todo meu abdômen até que abaixaram até a altura dos meus quadris e começou a tirar meu cinto. Eu fiz o mesmo com a única peça que cobria a parte superior do seu corpo. Meus lábios deslizaram desejosos por essa área que subia e descia com o ritmo profundo da sua respiração.

Minhas mais moveram-se debaixo do seu corpo e apertava, com a ponta dos meus dedos, suas costas arqueadas. Não me dei conta da hora que tínhamos trocado de posição e tinha Bella sobre mim. Maravilhei-me com a beleza e perfeição de seu corpo semi-nu, seu cabelo caindo como uma espessa cortina adornando a palidez de sua pele que contrastava perfeitamente com a noite. Deslizei lentamente meus dedos (apenas roçando sua pele) desde seu ombro até seus quadris. Dedicou-me um sorriso tímido que me convidou a mover meu corpo para frente para encurtar a distancia.

Meus lábios percorreram seu colo, e o que pude de sua cintura, enquanto minhas mãos não parecia ter a suficiente força para apertar mais seu peito contra o meu e sentir sua nudez, Enlouqueci quando Bella deixou cair seu corpo para trás com os olhos fechados, atraindo-me com ela no movimento. Nossas respirações haviam se convertido em pequenos arquejos, sua mão passou pela minha testa, de maneira terna, retirando alguns cabelos que caíram sobre ela.

"Está suando" – disse entrecortadamente. Minha mão percorreu seu rosto e meus dedos passaram por seus úmidos lábios.

"Você também" – disse antes de voltar a capturar sua boca com a minha. Nos desfizemos da roupa que sobrava e eu pensava que meu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Sentia fogo por todas as partes e isso não parava de aumentar.

Não parava e não me cansava de percorrer a pele excitada de Bella. Esqueci até meu nome. Só existia ela e eu, seu fiel prisioneiro.

Minha língua percorreu o meio das suas costas enquanto minhas mãos deslizaram gentilmente por seus bustos. Girou o corpo para mover-se e encarar-me e me jogou na manta. Tentei reprimir os sons que saiam do meu peito sem ter nenhum êxito. Seus lábios deslizaram umedecendo cada parte que tocava.

Estava completamente caído diante dos seus toques. Minha necessidade dela cresceu, provocando que voltasse a brincar com nossas figuras para poder estar sobre ela. Estremeci quando suas pernas apertaram meu quadril e atraíram mais meu corpo até o seu.

"Por favor" – pediu com os olhos fechados e nervosamente comecei a entrar, com muito cuidado, nela.

Senti suas mãos com mais força nas minhas costas com cada movimento que emitia nossos quadris. Por minha parte, com cada centímetro que invadia, era como se minha pele estivesse recebendo fortes descargas de eletricidade, combinadas com o mais requintado prazer jamais sentido. Quando senti que já não ia mais machuca-la, comecei a acelerar o movimento. Bella me levou até a altura do seus seios, o qual comecei a beijar no momento que minhas mãos enrolavam em seus braços. Minha boca buscou ansiosa a sua para sossegar os gemidos que ambos estávamos começando a emitir pela sensação de fogosidade que começava a crescer com cada movimento.

Depois de vários minutos, senti meus músculos ficando tensos ao mesmo momento em que as pernas e os braços de Bella cobriram meu corpo e o apertavam fortemente até o seu. Ficamos estáticos desfrutando do clímax, ofegando descontroladamente. E depois, me deixei cair, com o coração acelerado e sentindo o corpo muito trêmulo. Estava certo que se nesse momento tivesse querido ficar de pé, simplesmente não poderia.

Coloquei minha cabeça contra os seios da minha namorada e fechei os olhos enquanto me deleitava pelo som do seu coração. Suas mãos se moveram até meus cabelos e mexeram neles.

"Te amo" – murmurou Bella quase sem ar.

* * *

**Esses dois são fofos e safadinhos rs**

**Deixem _Reviews_ por favor. Beijos  
**


	13. Cautela

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 13 - Cautela**

**Bella PDV**

"Não!" - exclamou Rose com seus lindos olhos arregalados - "Não acredito. Bella! Jure que você não esta brincando comigo!

"Juro Rose!" - disse enquanto me sentia voar pelas nuvens - "É verdade tudo que falei!" - enquanto sonhava acordada, escutei quando minha amiga começava a rir - "Rose!" - reprendi - "Do que você ri?"

"Des... desculpe Bella" - conseguiu dizer entre gargalhadas - "É só que... nunca pensei... nunca pense em te ver apaixonada e muito menos imagine que esse sentimento surgisse em você..."

"Shhh!" - interrompi minha amiga e ela se calou imediatamente.

"Desculpe" - sussurrou tapando a boca com uma mão.

"Não se preocupe!" - disse com meu inapagável sorriso aparecia outra vez. Minha amiga me examinou por uns segundos.

"Realmente você parece... diferente" - seu sorriso desapareceu - "Mas, Bella. Você já percebeu de quem você esta apaixonada?"

"Claro que sim" - respondi - "Me apaixonei de Edward Cullen" - o tom da minha voz ao pronunciar o nome dele foi estranho até pra mim.

"Edward Cullen " - repetiu minha amiga sem humor - "Seu motorista. Bella" - lembrou e meu sorriso desmanchou.

"Isso não importa" - defendi sabendo que esse comentário não era exatamente para mim.

"Para você não. Mas... e sua mãe?" - baixei o olhar. Esse era realmente o problema. Não queria nem imaginar o que minha mãe faria ao imaginar que sua filha rebelde se apaixonou pelo filho da cozinheira.

"Minha mãe não precisa saber" - Rose fez uma careta, mas ignorei - "Edward e eu podemos esperar até ele terminar a universidade e seja um doutor..."

"E falta muito tempo?" - interrompeu minha amiga - "Cinco, seis anos? Vão suportar se esconder por tanto tempo? E também fique sabendo que não vai sair da universidade rico… provavelmente nunca seja"

"O amo..." - foi a única coisa que pude dizer já que, infelizmente, sabia que ela tinha razão Minha amiga percebeu minha repentina tristeza e apertou minhas mãos.

"Se você o ama... então, você já pensara em algo para ficar com ele" - sorriu me incentivando.

"Obrigada, Rose" - disse a abracando - "precisava contar a alguém, e quem melhor que você?"

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo... mas me diga!" - exigiu mudando bruscamente de humor - "Me conte todos os detalhes, desde quando você esta com ele?"

"Desda festa de Lauren" - disse timidamente.

"Desde esse dia?... e porque só me disse agora?" - quis saber fingindo indignação Dei de ombros como resposta. Minha amiga suspirou exasperadamente - "Ok, te perdoarei esta vez. Mas me conte" - voltou a exigir e seus olhos brilharam pela emoção - "Como ele se declarou? O que você disse?" - fiquei em silencio, com a boca aberta porque nossa declaram foi algo muito... intensa? Como contar sem me sentir envergonhada.

"Não quer me contar?" - perguntou minha amiga com tristeza na voz pensando que não confiava nela.

"Não é isso, Rose" - disse enquanto olhava pra baixo e começava a gaguejar - "é só que...eh um pouco vergonhoso para mim como aconteceu"

"Ai, Bella" - exclamou - "porque vergonhoso? Nem que você tivesse dormido com ele essa mesma noite!" - abaixei ainda mais minha cabeça, sentia minhas bochechas extremamente vermelhas. Para Rose minha reação não passou desapercebida e vi como sua respiração se agitava. - "NÃO!" - disse me obrigando a olhar pra ela. Tinha a boca aberta e os olhos fora de orbita pela impressão - "você dormiu com ele?" - perguntou com a voz aguda e muito baixa. Eu me limitei a assenti, incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos.

Teve um longo silencio entre nos duas, quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos alunos e iam e vinham pelos corredores da escola.

"Você entregou sua virgindade para Edward Cullen?" - pareceu mais uma informação que uma pergunta, por isso não respondi e nem fiz sinal para fazer. Depois de outro momento silencioso minha amiga começou a rir escandalosamente, o que me fez odiá-la nesse momento.

"Não sou seu palhaço" - disse irritava enquanto franzia o cenho e desviava o olhar, ainda me sentia muito envergonhada.

Rosalie continuou fazendo piada disso o resto do dia. Não teria suportado se ela não fosse minha única e verdadeira amida de toda a cidade. Quando faltava pouco para as três da tarde, meus olhos não podia olhar outra coisa que não fosse o relógio de parede que estava na parede da sala de aula. Só de pensar que faltava pouco para vê-lo, eu ficava com os nervos a flor da pele.

"Oi" - disse quando me viu. Cada vez se tornava mais difícil me segurar para não me jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo Me limitei a lhe dedicar um enorme sorriso, o qual dizia o quão feliz eu estava de tê-lo ao meu lado.

Claro que o único que não podia(nem pensava que fosse possível) controlar eram os malditos ciumes que tinha de ver como todas as mulheres(podia jurar que até alguns homens) presente o comiam com o olhar. Me faltava pouco para dizer-lhes _"Tirem os olhos de cima, é meu, idiotas"_ , mas obvio(e infelizmente) não podia.

"Juro que uma dia desses eu vou esquartejar todas e não deixarei nenhuma que seja viva" - me queixei com Rose enquanto entravamos no carro e Edward esperava para fechar a porta.

"Bom… realmente Edward é um homem muito atrativo" - lembrou Rose ainda divertida por tudo que ficou sabendo hoje - "Muito bonito e galante, mesmo com o uniforme de motorista. Esse é o preço que se paga por amar e ser amada por alguém tão perfeito"

Me encolhi no banco enquanto observava Edward se acomodar enfrente a direção… suspirei para mim mesmo, como é possível que exista um homem como ele na terra? Jamais o imaginei. Para mim, essa classe de seres só existiam nas novelas românticas e nos contos de fadas.

"Para casa da senhorita Rose?" - perguntou meu namorado e eu assenti. Quando chegamos na mansão dos Hale, desci do carro com minha amiga e Edward, como costumava fazer, ficava me esperando jundo ao carro.

"Entre Edward" - convidou Rose com um amável sorriso, provocando e nossos olhos abrissem de surpresa - "Não posso deixar o namorado da minha amiga fora de casa não é educado" - justificou, mas não nos movemos - "Não se preocupem, ninguém mais que os empregados estão em casa" - adicionou piscando um olho e nesse momento segurei a mão do meu namorado e o guiei até a entrada com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. A loira e bonita garota ia a três passos na frente.

"Você contou a ela?" - assenti, despreocupada e o garoto não falou mais nada. Ao entrar, Rose nos indicou onde sentar e subiu para seu quarto. Quando desceu, já não estava vestida com o uniforme do colégio, e sim com uma bonita roupa. Podia sentir que Edward estava incomodado, assim que apertei forte suas mãos para acalmá-los, seu olhos foram em minha direção e eu aproveitei para rocar suavemente seus lábios, ele correspondeu o gesto com cautela.

"Rose" - chamei minha amiga que via a cena de forma amável

"Diga Bella"

"Você tem planos pro sábado a noite?" - negou - "vVocê gostaria de sair com Edward e comigo?" - minha amiga franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo que o menino que estava ao meu lado - "Você pode levar um amigo" - propus ignorado os gesto, para ela aceitar e ela voltou a negar.

"Todos os meus amigos , te conhecem, Bella. Não acho conveniente" - franzi os lábios. Tinha razão

"Você poderia convidar um menino" - disse ao meu namorado e ele pensou - "Estou com vontade de ir a La Push" - informei animada, sabia que desa maneira, Edward não ia negar. E assim foi.

"Poderia convidar Emmet" - disse em voz baixa.

"Então esta combinado" - me apressei em falar - "No sábado vamos a La Push!" - Rose mordeu o lábio, mas não protestou.

**Alice PDV  
**  
Ao sair da escola pude notar uma pequena multidão de alunos reunida em um mesmo local. Me perguntei vagamente o porque, mas não dei importância. Já era de noite e teria que me apressar se não queria andar pelas ruas mais desertas do que o normal.

Estava quase saindo, quando de um grito de uma das minhas amigas saiu meu nome.

"Alice!" - exclamou entusiasmada - "Já viu o carrão que esta estacionado ali?" - apontou a direção de onde estava a multidão Neguei com a cabeça despreocupada.  
"O homem que dirige parece uma estrela de cinema!" - continuou.

"Charlotte, acredite o único que me interessa agora é ir rápido para minha casa" - disse sem poder evitar rir por sua atitude infantil Minha amiga fez um biquinho mas não insistiu mais.

Voltei a caminhar e, quando dobrei a primeira esquina, os faróis fortes e um som de uma freada atras de mim, me fizeram virar. Abri a boca ao ver o carro parar ao meu lado. Não podia acreditar. Minha primeira reação foi franzi o cenho enquanto via como a janela automática do carro esportivo baixava para deixar a vista aquele insistente riquenho de olhos cor de mel.

"Oi" - disse de maneira despreocupada. O olhei por outro segundo e depois ao meu redor. Varias alunas me observavam de maneira acusadora. Não queria imaginar o que suas línguas soltavam nesse momento e, para acabar de matá-las, Charlotte(depois de se recuperar do seu ataque de hiperventilação) tinha decidido vir até mim.

Voltei minha atenção ao jovem que estava dentro do carro.

"Posso saber o que você faz aqui?" - perguntei com um tom acido. Ele fez uma careta, a qual o fez mas encantador... Encantador, mas ainda continua sendo um tiquinho atrevido.

"Acho que nunca poderei me acostumar as suas bem vindas tão calorosas" - disse com tom sarcástico Coloquei os olhos em branco.

"Não tenho tempo para perder com você" - disse - "Tenho que ir agora, ou talvez, não encontre pelas ruas quem queira me violar" - comecei a caminhar e minha amiga me alcançou

"Oi" - disse a garota entusiasmada.

"Oi" - respondeu ele.

"Sou amiga de Alice" - voltei a olhá-los - "E você é...?"

"Um amigo também" - bufei forte ao escutar essas palavras, seguia andando e minha amiga e o carro seguiam ao meu ritmo.

"Veio buscá-la" - perguntou a garota.

"Sim, mas ela se nega em subir no carro"

"Por que?" - minha amiga me puxou pelo braco me obrigando a parar - "porque você não quer ir com ele, Ali?"

"Porque não tenho vontade" - respondi tratando de me conter - "deixe-me em paz"

"Sempre é assim cabeça dura?" - perguntou Jasper.

"As vezes é pior" - respondeu minha amiga - "Ali, você deveria aceitar já é muito tarde" - neguei com a cabeça, exasperada.

"Deveria escutar sua amiga" - aconselhou o loirinho enquanto acelerava o carro e parava na minha frente tapando a passagem.

"Mova seu carro se você não quer pagar o concerto de um chute nele" - adverti. O que mais me irritava era que minha irritação parecia diverti-lo.

Não pensei duas vezes. Acumulei todas as forcas necessárias em minha perna e e impulsionei para dar uma bom chute na porta do brilhante esportivo.

"Alice" - exclamou minha amiga completamente aterrorizada - "O que você fez, Alice?" - quase não prestava atenção em Charlotte, já que meu olhos se encontravam fixados nos olhos de Jasper, que tinha a expressão descomposta em uma mascara que passou de surpresa a fúria, a de fúria ao humor.

"Você vai sair da frente ou eu preciso dar outro chute?" - como era possível que um homem desse me irritasse tanto?

"Acho que você tem o complexo de égua" - disse sorrindo divertidamente enquanto descia do carro. Examinou rapidamente o que meu velho tênis havia causado e deu de ombros - "Mesmo que te falte forcas para ser uma, isso não é nada" - o assassinei com o olhar.

"Que sorte você tem" - murmurou minha amiga.

"Charlotte, acho que já é tarde" - fiquei feliz que ela entendeu a indireta e se foi minutos depois.

"O que você quer? "- perguntei quando em fim estávamos sós, cruzando os braços.

"Redimi meu erro" - respondeu apagando o sorriso do rosto - "mas você não me deu a oportunidade de lhe mostrar verdadeiramente como sinto muito pela outra noite"

"Já vem você com o mesmo" - murmurei - "Se te deixo 'remediar' seu erro, deixaria de me irritar? - esperei uma resposta por vários segundos.

"Por que você me odeia tanto?" - a pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Não tinha uma resposta para isso, me deixando em silencio - "então?" - insistiu.

"Não te odeio" - respondi.

"Então, por que me trata assim?" - antes de poder respondê-lo, outro carro freio – "Aceita que eu te leve a casa" - pediu enquanto apontava ao senhor na direção - "Preciso conversar com você" - assenti( sem saber direito o porque ) e esperei que tirasse seu carro para deixar o caminho livre.

"Você dizia?" - insistiu quando já estávamos no caminho. Respirei derrotada, ele não ia deixar passar - "não te odeio... você só não me agrada" - me apressei em dizer - "isso é tudo"

"Só não te agrado" - repetiu com um tom irônico - "Nossa... isso é reconfortante!" - o sarcasmos estava muito marcado e me fez rir – "e porque te desagrado?"

"Pelo superficial que você é "

"não saberia dizer se você esta sendo sincera ou cínica" - meu sorriso aumentou.

"Sincera" - afirmei - "O cínico é você"

"Por que?"

"Você se acha Adela Micha* ou o que ?" - perguntei exasperada(bom, melhor dizendo nervosa. Mas não iria admitir). Ele rio.

*Adela Micha é uma mulher que apresenta o jornal no México

"Sinto muito... só que não posso deixar de me questionar porque você insiste em se comportar dessa maneira tão cortante comigo" - fiquei calada era o melhor que eu podia dizer já que nem mesmo e sabia essa resposta - "Então você vai aceitar meu convite para jantar?" - perguntou depois de vários segundos em silencio.

Suspirei ao da uma olhada ao relógio desgastado que minha mãe tinha me dado a três anos.

"Já esta muito tarde" - disse enquanto levante o olhar dos ponteiros do relógio - "tenho que ir a minha casa, se não meus pais vão se preocupar" – expliquei

"Pode ligar do celular e avisar que chegara algumas horas mais tarde" - propôs e eu coloquei os olhos em branco.

"Não tenho celular" - informei com pessimismo.

"Ah.. desculpe, não foi minha intenção..." - suas palavras aprecio sinceras - "se você quiser posso emprestar o meu" - tirou um pequeno objeto prata do de aspecto fino e me mostrou. Não peguei.

"Obrigada" - articulei com um gesto que deixava claro que não ia aceita seu 'favor' sob nenhuma circunstancia - "não precisa"

Jasper suspirou enquanto seu olhar se perdia na estrada.

"Por Favor, Alice, aceite meu convite" - levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas com ceticismos.

"Esta rogando?" - perguntei.

"Não" - se apreçou a responder - "claro que não estou rogando"

"Então se limite a me levar casa" - aconselhei - "ou se você quiser, pare o carro e eu vou andando" - como resposto o carro acelerou violentamente. Senti uma vertigem ao pensa que poderíamos bater mas não demonstrei.

"Chegamos" - disse quando estávamos na entrada da ruela em frente a minha casa.

"Obrigada" - disse enquanto tentava abrir minha porta. Não pude. Tentei outra vez a não tive sucesso - "não abre" - disse sem parar de lutar contra a porta. Escutei uma leve risada atras de mim e com isso fiquei sabendo o que estava acontecendo - "Poderia me fazer o favo de abrir a porta?" - a pergunta saiu mais como uma ameaça, mas ele não pereceu se assusta.


	14. Maneiras

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 – Maneiras**

**Alice PDV**

"Abra a porta agora mesmo" – ordenei com a voz mais ameaçante que me foi possível. O garoto negou com a cabeça enquanto seu rosto se transformava no mais estúpido dos sorrisos. – "Não estou brincando" – adverti.

"Eu muito menos" – disse enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas em um gesto inocente. Suspirei pesadamente e contei mentalmente até dez. Isso era irritante.

"O que pensa em fazer" – perguntei quando já estava um pouco mais calma – "Me deixar trancada toda vida dentro disso?"

"Se chama carro" – lembrou com a voz brincalhona. Me deu vontade de lhe dar um soco nesse lindo rosto, mas me contive.

"Jasper, por favor, pare com isso" - Olhei em seus olhos com uma expressão neutra. Talvez assim, chamou seu pequeno cérebro capta melhor as coisas

"Você me chamou pelo meu nome" - disse ele e rodei os olhos - "soa bem nos seus lábios" – eu ri sarcasticamente para esconder o meu nervosismo - "O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Te informo que nem todas caímos por um conjunto de palavras bonitas, bregas e comuns" – falei deixando de rir e olhando para ele

"Você é tão prejudicial sabia?" - Ele disse.

"Sério?" - Perguntei com preocupação irônica - "o que importa para mim" - eu adicionei como Ele assentiu e subi, despreocupadamente, meus pés sobre a parte frontal.

"Você é muito mal-criada e grosseira" - acusou - "Você também sabe?" - Balancei a cabeça enquanto eu mastigava uma unha - "E você também parece não se importar" - Dei de ombros, deixando claro que pouco me importava o que ele ou os outros pensavam de mim - "merece umas boas aulas de educação"

"E para você que se eu sou educada ou não?" – Questionei de forma violência - "Por que você simplesmente não abre a maldita porta para me deixar ir?"

"Não até que você aprenda a tratar-me corretamente" - Eu abri minha boca com descrença do que suas palavras me causaram.

"Como se deve" - ainda não recuperou de impressão repetida - "Como eu deveria tratá-lo para que considere a minha atitude "devida"? – voltei a fixar meus olhos nos dele, que permaneceu fixo e penetrante. O gesto começou a me deixar nervosa.

"Dessa maneira" – disse e se lançou até mim pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

Inferno! Era a segunda vez que ele fazia e… a segunda vez que um fogo intenso descia no meu estomago.

Suas mãos agarraram meu rosto, me impedindo de fugir dos lábios macios e quentes… Merda! O sentimento que eu gostava e que não era certo… nada bom. Eu sabia como eram os da sua classe: garotos bonitos que pensam que podem ter o mundo aos seus pés, gente que gostava de humilhar os da minha classe por não ter o que eles tem.

Brinquedos. Isso era o que significávamos para eles.

Eu levei minhas mãos para os seus cabelos com a intenção de puxá-los para me deixar ir mais nesse momento o sua boca tornou-se mais intensa, fazendo-me recuar no mesmo instante, deixando meus dedos enrolados em suas raízes, sem fazer o menor dano.

Voltei a organizar os meus pensamentos, desde o início enquanto sentia seu sabor em minha boca, e quando finalmente consegui reunir sanidade o suficiente para retirar os meus lábios dos seus, seus olhos brilhantes me deixaram sem palavras durante dois segundos.

"Viu se como você pode se comportar melhor?" - Perguntou tirando-me da sua magia. Eu sorri hipocritamente (deixando-o desfrutar de um momento de delírio), enquanto minha mão se fechou em punho.

"Você acha?" - Questionei tão inocente. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que o idiota pensou que eu estava comendo na sua mão enquanto assentia. E, quando menos esperou, lhe dei um soco com toda a força que pude.

Meus ouvidos apreciaram da queixa de dor que emitiu o garoto. Aproveitei para esticar o meu corpo, e assim, ser capaz de alcançar aquilo que, suponho eu, eram os botões da tranca, eu tive a sorte de bater em cima do primeiro. A porta destrancou com um "clique" e movi rapidamente as minhas mãos para abrir a porta.

"Onde você vai?" - Disse que ele segurando minha mão bloqueando a minha fuga._ Oops_. Sua voz me disse que o menino bonito ficou chateado.

"Você quer outra dos meus grande shows de cordialidade?" - Ameacei tentando me libertar - "Ok. Você pediu por isso" - e dei-lhe outro soco para que finalmente me solta-se.

"Alice, espera!" - Perguntou, enquanto levava as duas mãos no rosto e eu corria para minha casa.

**Rose PDV**

O dia tão esperado para ir para o Push havia chegado. A idéia não me deu nenhuma emoção, mas aceitei por Bella. Eu nunca vi minha amiga feliz assim e estava disposta a ajudar no que fosse possível.

"Vai sair?" - Minha mãe perguntou quando me viu descendo as escadas, acompanhada por uma menina carregando uma mala pequena - "Com quem?" – quis saber quando eu assenti.

"Com Bella" - Relatório - "Nós vamos para uma praia, nós vamos ficar lá todo fim de semana."

"Diga a Jasper para acompanhá-la" - Eu rodei os olhos.

"Mãe, eu não sou uma criança para ter que carregar o meu irmão para todos os lados" – protestei.

"Pois deveria" - respondeu enfaticamente - "Você não tem idéia dos perigos que espreitam lá fora, e ainda mais para vocês: duas pequenas que, além de bonitas, vêm de famílias com boa situação social"

"O motorista da Bella vai com a gente" - eu disse à minha mãe para tranqüilizar.

"Que conforto" - murmurou sarcasticamente.

"Mamãe eu já vou vou" - eu lhe disse antes que continuasse insistindo. Saí de casa com passos largos. Bella já me esperava na entrada da casa com Edward. Eu sorri para ela, que estava tão radiante na companhia desse jovem.

"Vamos ir para outro lugar?" - perguntei a ver que Edward tomou uma rota diferente.

"Vamos buscar Emmett, amigo de Edward que vai com a gente" - Bella informou. Chegamos a um pequeno parque localizado não mais de cinco quarteirões da minha casa

"Mora aqui perto?" – quis saber ao ver que ainda estávamos em área residencial. O namorado da minha amiga assentiu com a cabeça enquanto estacionou o carro. Era um dia ensolarado, então eu coloquei os meus óculos para descer do carro. Um menino muito bonito, alto, belo corpo, pele branca e cabelo preto encaracolado, veio em nossa direção.

"Edward!" – exclamou enquanto se cumprimentavam energicamente com a mão.

"Emmet, essa é Bella" – informou ao garoto e senti certa inveja ao escutar como sua voz acariciava o nome da minha amiga. – "e essa é Rosalie, sua amiga."

"Muito prazer" - cumprimentou o garoto e estendeu a mão primeiro para Bella e depois para mim. Examinei, rapidamente, mais o seu físico. Sua roupa era simples, provavelmente a sua casa era perto da área, mas não dentro dela, era fácil descobrir isso, pois, pelo que eu pudesse ver, não tinha carro.

"Muito prazer" – eu disse, enquanto ele sorriu, tirei meus óculos e olhou para cima para vê-lo, eu tinha os olhos lindos, que se fixaram nem minhas pupilas.

" Muito prazer" - ele repetiu, com a mão agarrada à minha

"Já tinha dito isso" - eu disse sorrindo timidamente. Eu timida? Ok. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. O rapaz apenas sorriu largamente enquanto penetrar em meus olhos

"Eh... Rose" - ouvi Bella chamar ao longe.

"Sim?"

"Já… é hora de… irmos" - assenti. Eu estava idiotizada por esse par de olhos castanhos.

"Sim" – respondi.

"Uh ... não podemos ir se não subirem no carro" – aquele comentário nos fez pensar e rimos tontamente.

Emmet se comportou como um cavalheiro, abriu a porta para que eu pudesse entrar no carro e estendeu a mão para o mesmo. Ao longo do caminho, quase não falamos. Todo mundo estava em seu mundo. Bella com Edward e eu, com Emmet.

"Eu vi você, Rose" - Bella disse brincando, quando alcançou a cabana, enquanto os meninos tiravam as coisas do carro.

"O quê?" - Eu quis me fazer de desentendida, mas falhei no mesmo instante, pois um enorme sorriso nos meus lábios havia me traído.

"Com Emmet, hein" - continuou minha amiga e eu mordi meu lábio, ainda sorrindo - "Você gostou dele" – disse

"É muito simpático" – admiti.

"Vamos, Rose!" – minha amiga disse - "Simpático? Em todos os meus anos que te conheço nunca tinha te visto agir assim como um menino!"

"Há algo..." - eu murmurei enquanto eu caia na cama - "Eu não sei ... aquele olhar ... seu sorriso" - Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos novamente. O riso delicado de Bella me trouxe de volta à realidade - "Não zombe de mim, Bella" – pedi.

"Não estou zombando, Rose" – defendeu-se minha amiga - "você só devia ver seu rosto, estava quase caindo a baba" - prosseguiu rindo e esperei para falar com calma

"Eu não acho que é muito diferente do que você faz quando está com o Edward, ou fala sobre ele" - eu me lembrei a minha amiga e sentou ao meu lado.

"Parece que ele também gostou de você" – disse e eu voltei a sorrir. Os garotos entraram com as coisas necessárias para ficarmos todo o fim de semana. Repentinamente a idéia não me era tão mal. Ao contrario, eu gostei.

Ao entrar, Emmet voltou a dedicar-me um olhar e um sorriso de lado. Ele havia retirado sua camisa e só andava com uma camisa branca que deixava descoberto os braços marcados e peito liso e quadrado. Bella se levantou para caminhar até Edward, que tomou em seus braços e colocou um beijo carinhoso na testa.

"Acho que é melhor pedir a outra cabana" - disse Bella com intenção - "não pode ser confortável todos os quatro em um" - Eu olhei para ela de forma acusadora, mas protestei - "Em seguida voltamos" - disse que ela saindo e levou Edward com ela.

"Estamos sós" - disse Emmet e eu senti um leve rubor correr pelo meu rosto.

"Parece que eles vieram para passarem _muito _bem" –

"Nós também podemos fazer o mesmo" - sorriu pela dupla interpretação de suas palavras. Desconhecia se a ambiguidade era apenas uma idéia minha.

"Eu espero que você seja uma boa companhia" - eu respondi - "Eu não gostaria de ter vindo a esse lugar apenas para me chatear"

"Te garanto que não vai passar por isso" – prometeu sem deixar de dar esse sorriso arrebatador.

**Edward PDV**

"Outra cabana" – perguntei confuso, enquanto Bella me levava até a recepção do centro turístico.

"Digamos que eu quero… privacidade" – respondeu enquanto puxava o colo da minha camisa e aproximava a boca da minha. Não pude deixar de sorrir diante da idéia. Ao chegar uma mulher nos atendeu.

"Em que posso servi-los?" – perguntou e eu senti como Bella mudava sua voz despreocupada para um mais hostil

"Queremos alugar uma outra cabana" - informou, enquanto segurava seu braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura. Achei talvez que ela estava com ciúmes, assim que me limitei em colocar meu rosto em seu cabelo e inalar seu perfume.

"Com muito prazer" - eu ouvi disse a senhoria, ela entregou um papel, no qual me apressei em pegar.

"Edward, eu ia pagar" - comentou a minha namorada na volta, depois entregar o bilhete para a moça (que certamente tinha intencionalmente tocado. meus dedos).

Parei de andar. Inclinei-me para beija-la já que parecia irritada.

"Bella, não quero que gaste comigo" - eu disse e ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu também não quero que você faça" - franzi os lábios e suspirei profundamente.

"Talvez eu não possa lhe dar muito..." - eu comecei enquanto colocava um dedo sobre os seus lábios para que não começasse a protestar - "..mas o pouco que eu posso dar, eu darei com gosto. Eu não quero, por orgulho e porque realmente te amo, o que cobre todos os seus gastos a cada vez que saímos, não importa o mínimo que seja."

"Essa relação esta formada por dois: você e eu…"

"Já me basta que você me queira, isso é o bastante" – interrompi.

"Para mim também já é muito que me queira" – disse e pude sentir sua sinceridade e convicção em cada palavra.

"Poderia conseguir alguém melhor sem nenhum problema" – sorri sem Humor. Era a verdade e estava completamente consciente disso. Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas, por um momento pensei que íamos começar a discutir, mas só se limitou a segurar meu pescoço com seus braços e juntas seus lábios nos meus.

Essa era a melhor maneira de terminar uma discussão, sem dúvida.

"Você nunca vai mudar" - murmurou contra os meus lábios, eu não abri meus olhos, eu só ouvir as suas palavras doces enquanto me deixei embriagar por sua respiração - "Duvido que exista alguém melhor que você, Edward Cullen. Grave em sua mente: sempre estarei com você "

"Sempre" - lembrei e voltei a juntar a minha boca com a dela para beijá-la e beijá-la até o ar nos faltar.


	15. Entardecer

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 15** - **Entardecer**

**Edward PDV**

"Linda" - comentou Emmett

"Sim" - concordei, enquanto via como Bella caminhava em nossa frente, ao lado da sua amiga.

"Perfeita" - voltou a murmurar.

"Mais que isso" - eu disse e nos dois suspiramos ao mesmo tempo - "Um momento" - entendi depois de sair do meu deslumbramento - "De quem você está falando?"

"De Rose, de quem seria?" - respondeu meu amigo como se fosse uma coisa muito obvia.

"Rose?" - repeti incrédulo e ele assentiu - "Então... meu amigo se apaixonou a primeira vista" - comentei divertido e o grande sorriso de Emmet me deu razão.

"Por acaso não é linda?" - perguntou e eu dei de ombros - "Vamos, Edward! Vai me dizer que não percebeu o quanto ela é sensual?"

"Na verdade desde que estou com Bella sou incapaz de olhar pra outra mulher" - uma sonora gargalhada saiu do peito do meu amigo.

"Sim, claro" - disse enquanto me dava um golpe no braço de brincadeira - "O 'Don Juan' não acredito que nem o maior dos amores te tire isso" - comentou enquanto nos deixávamos cair na areia da praia. Bella e Rose caminhavam e riam, fiquei feliz de ver minha namorada assim, feliz e sem preocupação.

Meu amigo e eu ficamos mais um pouco em silencio, ambos contemplando as mulheres que nos tinham conquistado. De certo modo, a atitude de Emmet me surpreendia, já não era conhecido por se alguém apaixonável e, além disso tinha certo repudio de meninas ricas e da sociedade como Rose, mas certamente, a despreocupada amiga de Bella era alguém muito simples e carismática.

"Edward" - me chamou Bella enquanto caminhava até mim com os braços estendidos - "Vamos passear" - disse e rapidamente me levantei e a segurei pelas mãos.

O horizonte da praia (que parecia mais um imenso lago pela falta de ondas) estava ficando um pouco vermelho pois em pouco tempo a tarde acabaria e a noite chegaria. Mesmo assim, podia sentir um calor agradável Caminhamos um pouco calados, com nossas mãos unidas fortemente, ambos estávamos descalços, sentindo a areia em nossos pés e a brisa amarrotar nossas roupas e nossos cabelos.

"Que lindo entardecer" - comentou Bella quando já estávamos muito longe do outro casal. Havíamos chegado em uma parte da praia onde não tinha nenhum sinal de vida humana, só as gaivotas voando sobre o mar nos acompanhavam.

Bella se sentou em uma pedra que estava na beira do mar, sendo golpeada por pequenas e fracas ondas.

"Você está feliz, certo?" - perguntei enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado. Ela assentiu com um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto brincava com seus pequenos pés na água

"Muito, e você?"

"Como não poderia esta?" - respondi sinceramente. Bella fixou seus olhos em mim, e pude ver um brilho brincalhão um segundo antes dos seus braços me empurrarem para trás me jogando na água Cai sem poder evitar, me molhando toda minhas costas, e sua linda risada elevou dois oitavos.

Eu também ri, era impossível no fazê-lo tendo como estimulante seus lindos olhos chocolates brilhando dessa maneira no seu rosto pálido Me levantei e ela leu minha intenções no mesmo instante, se pondo a correr. Foi uma grande vantagem para mim a areia estar úmida e assim piorar seu sentido de equilíbrio e lhe impedir de avançar mais de 10 metros antes de eu poder alcançá-la

"Edward!" - exclamou entre risadas enquanto meus braços a rodeavam e a arrastava até a água sem nenhum esforço - "Me solte!" - mandou enquanto me chutava. Estive a ponto de tropeçar devido as minhas gargalhadas, mas consegui manter o equilibrou e continuei entrando no mar

"Olho por olho..." - disse divertido enquanto me preparava pra soltá-la na água, que agora chegava no meu quadril.

"Não Edward!" - gritou enquanto eu a soltava para submergir, no momento em que uma pequena onda vinha até nos. Minha namorada não demorou para sair da água com o semblante horrorizado, o qual me provocou mais risadas. Quando seus olhos voltaram a me encontrar, levou seus braços até meu pescoço e os deixou ai, como se tivesse medo de ser levada pela corrente - "Não sei nadar" - me confessou enquanto me agarrava forte - Não sei nadar e me da pavor estar a mais de 2 metros do beira" - me surpreendeu muito essa confissão, e pensei no divertido que era vê-la assim indefesa e temerosa, também apareceu essa necessidade inexplicável de fazê-la saber que eu a protegeria de tudo, então minhas mãos seguraram fortemente pela sua pequena cintura.

"Não tenha medo" - disse com meu olhos fixos no dela - "Nunca permitirei que algo te machuque" - minha atenção foi até vários fios de cabelo úmido que tinha pegado na sua testa e suas bochechar e soltei uma mão para tirá-los de la - "Te amo" - murmurei enquanto me perdia no calor de suas pupilas.

**BELLA POV**

Apesar da água fresca do mar molhar todo o meu corpo, pude sentir o repentino calor que me deu quando os dedos de Edward deslizaram lentamente pelo meu rosto. O medo se foi, agora podia sentir seu corpo perto do meu e acreditava quando ele dizia que ia me proteger de tudo.

"Te amo" - murmurou e não importava quantas vezes ele dizia o mesmo, nunca deixaria de provocar que meu coração se acelerasse de uma maneira quase impossível. Levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo, umedecendo as partes secas, e quando voltei, passei a ponta dos meus dedos pelo ângulo das suas bochechas e seu imponente queixo, delineando seus lábios e baixando até o pescoço, seguindo uma gota de água salgada que se perdia ao encontra sua camisa colada ao copo.

Voltei a levantar o olhar para encontrar com a dele, ardente como o sol que começava a se esconder. Agradeci quando seus lábios procuraram os meus e começaram a se mover de uma maneira terna mas apaixonada ao mesmo tempo. Meus braços deixaram suas costas livres e aprisionaram meu pescoço, atraindo o máximo sua boca da minha.

A mão que segurava minha cintura começou a brincar debaixo da água para poder acariciar minha pele nua, senti seus dedos roçarem meu abdômen. Adoro essa parte de Edward, que começava com caricias muito inocentes que me faziam desejá-lo mais e mais, até ter suas mãos firmes apertando cada parte do meu corpo. Eu também comecei a explorar o seu corpo, minhas mãos deixaram seus cabelos revoltos para deslizar pela suas costas e submergir na água para acariciar deu abdome firme ao mesmo tempo que baixava meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e ombros, sentindo o delicioso sabor salgado que tinha devido a água que nos banhava.

Soltei um suspiro de prazer quando pude sentir deus dedos acariciar meus mamilos previamente endurecidos, o calor da sua pele com a frescura da água que nos rodeava faziam do momento espetacular. Não resisti quando ele foi tirando lentamente minha blusa que me deixava descoberta ante seus olhos ardentes. A noite já tinha caído, apertei meu corpo ao seu ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos pegavam minhas pernas e as colocavam ao redor da sua cintura, o movimento não era difícil já que a densidade dos nossos corpos fazia a posição algo cômoda e muito excitante.

Passei meus lábios pelo seu peitoral nu, passeando, até onde podia, minha língua por cada linha que definia seus perfeitos músculos, enquanto sentia suas mãos deslizarem por toda minha costa e passar por cada canto do meu corpo, sua boca se movia até meu pescoço, o qual começou a saborear de maneira lenta, minhas pernas se apertaram quando senti como, divertidamente, mordia uma parte do meu pescoço.

Voltei a colocar minhas mãos em seu cabelo, onde eu comecei a massagear suas raízes enquanto seus lábios se moviam nos meus com movimentos profundos e suspirantes. Suas mãos baixaram passando pelos meus seios e começaram a baixar a minha saia que saiu voando pro fundo. Com um movimento rápido, conseguiu jogá-la para a beira do mar para não se perder na imensidade da nossa cama úmida e fizemos o mesmo com seu short. Minhas pernas voltaram para sua cintura quando ficamos completamente nus, a nesse momento pude sentir sua dureza roçar meu centro úmido, provocando que inconscientemente abrisse minha boca e soltasse um suspiro ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos fechassem em um gesto de prazer.

Lentamente acomodou suas mãos no meu quadril e com suspiros profundos e cortados começou a entrar em mim. Minhas mãos procuraram suas costas e minha boca a sua, enquanto sentia cada prazenteiro movimento que fazia dentro de mim. Meus dedos foram se enterrando mais e mais conforme o movimento de nossos quadris aumentavam sua velocidade e a oscilação das ondas era afetada por ele. O suor dos nossos corpos se misturou com a água do mar, meus gemidos se perderam na profunda escuridão da noite e meu corpo enfraqueceu como a água quando chegamos no final. Senti como os braços de Edward perdiam por um momento sua força, deixando cair meu corpo para trás enquanto minhas pernas afrouxaram sua cintura.

"Desculpe" - se desculpou sorrindo entrecortadamente enquanto sua mão impendia que meu corpo caísse completamente de costas e seu rosto se escondia no espaço do meu pescoço e ombro. Entrelacei meus braços ao redor da sua nuca, sentindo minha pele ainda excitada pelo roçar do seu hálito nela e por suas mãos nas minhas costas. Deitei minha cabeça no sei peito, me sentia muito cansada, como nunca tinha me sentido antes. Fechei meus olhos enquanto escutava as batidas do seu coração acelerado e suspirei completamente agradecida ao saber que ele era só meu.

**Rose PDV**

"Será que se perderam?" - perguntou Emmet enquanto via o céu estrelado sobre nos. Ri com verdadeiro humor.

"Acredite que sei que você não é tão inocente" - disse e me olhou sorridente também.

"Não?" - perguntou com um gesto exageradamente inocente - "Por que você fala isso?"

"Meu radar nunca falhou" - respondi me apontando com um dedo.

"Teu radar? Radar de que?"

"Localiza homens _playboys_ de muito longe e com grande facilidade" - uma alta gargalhada saiu do seu peito.

"_Playboy _eu?" - perguntou sorridente e eu assenti - "Me deixe dizer que seu radar precisa ser reparado" - aconselhou - "Esta falhando e muito"

"Vai me negar que não é desse tipo de homens que gostam de andar com uma e outra?" - desafiei olhando em seus olhos.

"Sim, vou negar" - respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, mas com as pupilas serias, fiz uma careta de divertimento e incredibilidade - "Serio" - insistiu - "Não sou o que você pensa. Te dei motivo durante esta tarde para que tenha esse conceito de mim?" - suspirei enquanto me dava por vencida. Tinha razão, toda a tarde que passamos juntos, só tinha me mostrado ser um homem completamente divertido, autentico, encantador, cavalheiro e inconscientemente sexy...

"Certo" - disse - "tentarei não pensar que você é um mulherengo" - outra vez voltou a sorrir - "Mas é difícil imaginar que um garoto como você não tenha namoradas de monte"

"Estou certo que você não acreditara se eu te digo, até agora, só uma garota me chamou atenção de uma maneira que eu cheguei a pensar que fosse impossível" - comentou.

"Sim?" - perguntei tentando não deixar transparecer a obvia desilusão que havia me invadido. Ele assentiu sem deixar de me olhar nos olhos - "imagino que não vai demorar muito para pedi-la para sair com você" - disse a contra gosto e vacilou antes de responder.

"Duvido que ela aceite" - franzi o cenho no momento em que pensava quem poderia ser capaz de resistir a esse garoto tão bonito e com essa personalidade tão única.

"Por que não aceitaria?"

"Ela é muito parecida com uma deusa" - respondeu - "Quase poderia passar por uma deidade" - sorri tristemente, pela primeira vez não me senti a mais bonita de todas, ao contrario cheguei a ter inveja dela.

"Deveria perguntar, mesmo assim" - aconselhei enquanto olhava a areia que estávamos sentados.

"Dizer que eu gosto dela? Que me enfeitiçou só em me olhar nos olhos? Que em poucas horas me demonstrou que é a mulher mais maravilhosa e perfeita que poderia imaginar?" - assenti tentando sorrir.

"Sim" - suspirei decepcionada, algo dentro de mim, sabia que era estúpido, como poderia gostar de um homem que não tinha nem um dia que conhecia? - "isso é exatamente o que deveria dizer"

"Já disse" - murmurou me confundindo.

"Quando...?"

"Faz menos de 60 segundos" - interrompeu fixando o olhar no meu e cortando minha respiração - "a mulher que falo esta na minha frente" - meu olhos de arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que me ruborizei - " é você" - concluiu

"Deixe de brincadeira" - pedi com um sussurro, incapaz de falar pela onda de emoções tão forte e desconhecidas que me invadiu.

"Não estou brincando, Rose" - disse amavelmente e uma das suas mãos pegou a minha - "parecerá tonto ou não pensado, mas... desde que te vi, senti algo muito profundo por você, sei qualquer é cedo, muito cedo, mas eu adoraria e ficaria muito feliz de me desse a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor" - minha mente começou a pensar em muitas coisas, boas, ruins, coerentes e incoerentes, e, finalmente, só me limitei em me lançar nele para beijá-lo com paixão, como nunca antes tinha feito.


	16. Falta de Jeito

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 16 – Falta de Jeito**

**Jasper PDV**

"Bom dia" cumprimentei enquanto sentava para tomar café na mesa..

"Por Deus!" exclamou minha mãe ao me ver "O que aconteceu Jasper?" instantaneamente coloquei minha mão na minha bochecha direita, onde tinha um enorme hematoma provocado por...

... preferia não pensar no seu nome.

"Não é nada" tratei de acalmar enquanto picava uma fruta no prato e levava a boca.

"Como que nada?" insistiu minha mãe com indignação "Que filhos eu tenho meu Deus! Sua irmã vai não sei aonde sozinha e você se mete não sei em que para que tenha no rosto semelhante golpe!" – suspirei pesadamente enquanto lutava para não fazer uma careta da qual eu sabia perfeitamente que a enfureceria mais a minha teatral mãe "Diga-me o que aconteceu Jasper" ordenou e demorei para responder. O que poderia dizer _"Mamãe não se preocupe, só é um soco que me deu a empregada dos Swan por tê-la beijado" _se não queria ficar sem a senha que me deu a vida, era melhor não dizer a verdade.

"Eu cai" – foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei e, claro, não foi nada convincente.

"Muito cuidado com o que faz Jasper" advertiu minha mãe olhando-me fixamente. Assenti incapaz de dizer mais e desci meu olhar para a minha comida que tinha na frente para mim.

"E papai?" perguntei para mudar de tema.

"Esta com seus sócios, surgiram uns problemas com os McCarty"

"McCarty?" repeti confuso. "Nunca ouvi falar deles"

"São uma família com dinheiro, mas vulgar" informou minha mãe com veneno na voz. "Seu pai havia feito uns negócios com eles e como era de se esperar surgiram vários problemas"

"Jovem tem uma ligação para você" interrompeu uma das garotas que trabalhavam na minha casa, trazendo consigo o telefone. Lhe agradeci enquanto pegava o objeto nas minhas mãos.

"Sim, diga?"

"Jazzy!" não pude evitar de fazer uma careta ao escutar aquela voz.

"Vanne" cumprimentei sem vontade e notei como minha mãe fixava sua atenção em mim "Como vai?"

"Jazzy! Por que não me ligou mais? Por acaso esqueceu de mim?" _Sim._

"Não" seria descortês dizer a verdade, não? "Desculpe, não tenho tido tempo."

"Passei semanas sem ter noticias suas!" se queixou "Estou certa de que se não te ligo você não teria feito" _Oh! Ao menos tem um pouco de coerência._

"Desculpe" voltei a dizer.

"Quem é?" perguntou minha mãe com apreensão. Levei minhas mãos até meus lábios para que cala-se e levantei da mesa para afastar-me de seus atentos ouvidos. Caminhei até o jardim dianteiro enquanto seguia escutando, sem por atenção, as queixas de Vanesa.

"... é verdade que você me quer?" – oh Desculpe. Já havia deixado de se queixar, havia passado a etapa na qual me dizia que me queria, e praticamente me obrigava a dizer o mesmo cem vezes. "Verdade Jazzy?" justamente no momento que ia responder (com uma mentira, claro) meus olhos visualizaram a única pessoa que eu poderia dizer essa palavra com toda a sinceridade do meu coração.

"O que faz aqui?" pensei em voz alta enquanto franzia a testa.

"O que foi Jazz?" disse a voz do outro lado da linha que apenas escutei. Era ela, era Alice em minha casa, estava com seu uniforme e parecia estar esperando seu atendida, por sua expressão, parecia não sentir-se cômoda, mas estava certo de que ainda não tinha me visto. Desliguei em despedir da garota que tinha me ligado e caminhei de tal forma que ela sequer percebeu minha presença.

"Quer que eu ofereça algo jovem?" perguntou uma garota fazendo-me salvar de impressão.

"Quem é essa garota que esta esperando no jardim?" perguntei aparentando indiferença.

"É a empregada dos Swan" informou a garota. "Pediu para falar com a senhora, disse ter um recado."

"Já o disse para minha mãe" a garota negou "Não diga." Ordenei rapidamente. "Acho que se sente mal: me disse que estava com dor de cabeça, não quero que a incomode" justifiquei "Eu atenderei a garota, só leve-a para o jardim traseiro e não diga que eu estarei ali."

"Sim, jovem" assentiu sem discutir nada, mas pude ler nos seus olhos a estranheza que lhe dava meu comportamento.

Corri até o lugar pré-dito e escondi-me atrás de uns arbustos, olhando dali a chegada de Alice. Olhei para todos os lados para ter certeza de que não tinha alguém vigiando-me e quando estive certo de que nada mais do que ela e eu estávamos no jardim, caminhei em silencio para que não me escutasse, aproximando-me dela pelas costas.

"Oi" cumprimentei enquanto aproximava meus lábios do seu ouvido provocando que a garota saltasse e abafasse um grito.

"O que faz aqui?" cuspiu ao se recuperar, o qual não lhe tomou mais do que dois segundos.

"Esta é a minha casa" lembrei-a com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Pedi para falar com sua mãe" arrastou as palavras com frieza.

"Ela está ocupada assim que eu te atenderei"

"Nesse caso é melhor voltar mais tarde" disse enquanto começava a caminhar até a saída do jardim.

"Por que?" perguntei enquanto segurei sua cintura com minhas mãos impedindo-a que desse um passo, me perdi em sua delicada forma, sentindo a fragilidade em minhas mãos.

"Você gosta de ter a cara roxa não é?" soltou desfazendo a prisão de minhas mãos e encarando-me.

"Lembro a você que está em meu domínio; se me agredir se metera em problemas muito sérios" disse sorrindo com suficiência ao ver que tal realidade a reprimia. "Por que não nos sentamos para que assim me diga o motivo da sua visita?" ofereci com um gesto de mão.

"Isso não é uma visita" esclareceu, mas ainda assim caminhou até a mesa do jardim que tínhamos. "Venho entregar isso" me estendeu um envelope com nosso sobrenome impresso "a senhora os convida para uma festa que acaba de improvisar para hoje a noite, depois que a senhorita Bella e a sua irmã voltarem" explicou.

"Oh" foi tudo que pude dizer já que o único que importava era aquela jovem que estava na minha frente, o motivo era insubstancial, "obrigada" a garota assentiu e ficou de pé no segundo seguinte "Já vai?" perguntei enquanto a imitava rapidamente.

"Claro que vou" respondeu sem me olhar e fugindo de novo do lugar.

"Espere" pedi enquanto a segurava pelo braço, impedindo outra vez que se fosse. Por que me custava tanto deixa-la ir?

"Agora o que você quer?" interrompeu-me tentando soltar seu braço de meus dedos automaticamente movi minha outra mão à sua outra extremidade, dessa maneira não poderia fazer nada: não poderia fugir, nem me bater – "Não quero problemas, Jasper" - mesmo com a voz irritada, eu gostava do som conferido de seus lábios com meu nome de uma forma estranha.

"Não o busque então" disse "Não tem porque me bater, não há motivo para que o faça."

"Como não há motivos?" repetiu de maneira violenta. "Por acaso não é suficiente o fato de que todo o tempo quer se aproveitar de mim?" soltou.

"Isso não é verdade" discuti e ela riu sem humor.

"Por que não procura outra pessoa para irritar?" recomendou. "Acredite em mim se procurar bem encontrara alguém a quem pode enganar facilmente."

"Esta me chamando de mentiroso?" perguntei de forma desafiadora.

"Sim" respondeu ela sem sinal da menor intimidação. Aquilo me ofendeu de maneira estúpida. Por que devia me importar sobre o que uma simples empregada pensa de mim?

"Tem razão" disse enquanto apertava mais meus dedos ao redor dos seus delgados braços. "Muita razão" Meus olhos estavam fixos nos seus, concentrando-me neles para não perder-me neles e depois juntei a minha boca com a dela de forma agressiva, ela não podia recusar-me, a minha força era suficiente para paralisá-la e deixá-la à minha mercê, movi meus lábios com os seus, lutando para sentir o poder sobre qualquer outro sentimento que estava ameaçando sair. Eu separei nossas boca quando começava a me deixar levar pelo gosto da sua saliva e olhei para ela com todo o desprezo que me foi possível.

"Te levaria para a minha cama quando eu quisesse" lhe disse com a voz alta "mas vendo melhor e como você disse: por que eu iria perder meu tempo com você? Se em vez de uma criança suja como você, eu posso conseguir uma mulher de verdade" Eu poderia jurar que os olhos negros de Alice nublaram, mas antes que pudesse estar certo os desviou para o outro lado.

Senti como a sua respiração tornou-se pesada, os movimentos dos seus braços com a batida do peito e depois eu senti muita, muita, muita dor. Alice deu uma joelhada na minha glande, causando a sua libertação imediata já que eu vi a necessidade de ir para o chão me contorcendo de dor

"Isso é para que você fique apto a pegar a mulher que queira conseguir, imbecil" – ela cuspiu antes de se virar e desapareceu da minha vista.

**Bella PDV**

Estava triste, o fim de semana havia acabado e o tempo havia passado voando. Despedi-me daquela praia com o olhar melancólico.

"Aconteceu algo?" perguntou Edward enquanto me abraçava por trás.

"Não queria ir" disse sem deixar de olhar a paisagem que lê levantava na frente de nós "Ficaria aqui ao seu lado para sempre."

"Podemos voltar logo" comentou meu namorado para levantar meu animo, mas havia algo mais nisso tudo, tanta paz me dava medo. Edward depositou um beijo sobre minha bochecha e eu levei minha mão até seus cabelos para roça-los levemente.

"Onde está Rose?" perguntei para distrair-me e meu namorado rio entre dentes.

"Com Emmett" eu também ri ao escutar a forma em que havia dado a informação e é que nossos amigos não haviam perdido nenhum tempo, lhes havia passado aquilo que nós chamamos de 'amor a primeira vista' difícil de acreditar, mas certo, eu era testemunha disso.

Edward enterrou seu rosto me meu ombro e eu me limitei a fechar meus olhos enquanto recostava minha cabeça sobre a sua, sentindo como a fresca brisa do mar roçava minhas bochechas. Não sabia por que, mas estava nervosa ao pensar que voltaríamos para casa, como se aquele lindo lugar predizia coisas terríveis e muito dolorosas…

… e eu não estava errada.

Chegamos em casa antes das quatro da tarde, e rapidamente percebemos o barulho enorme que vinha dentro, como um camionete de luxo estacionada na garagem.

Entrei junto com Edward e fiquei estática ao ver o garoto de aspecto pomposo que estava em pé ao lado da minha mãe e em frente a nós.

"Bella querida! Quanto tempo sem ver você!" exclamou enquanto caminhava e sem que eu pudesse evitar, me cobria com seus braços.


	17. A Festa parte1

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - ****A Festa (Parte 1)**

**Edward POV**

Fúria isso foi o que senti quando vi como suas mãos cobriam seu corpo: uma terrível e bestial fúria

Como se atrevia? Com que direito colocava suas mãos em sua pele? Sua pela era _minha_. Somente eu tinha o direito de fazer isso, só minhas mãos podiam recorrê-la, só euera seu dono.

"Garoto" - chamou a senhora estalando os dedos para mim, me despertando do infinito caos que estava me consumindo - "O que ainda faz aqui? Seu lugar é na cozinha" - me lembrou e me senti ainda pior por reconhecer que ela apenas falava a verdade. Assenti com a cabeça , e senti os olhos de Bella cravados em mim, mas preferir me retirar sem olhá-la

Caminhei com passos largos até a cozinha, até o meu lugar, empurrando fortemente a porta de vai-e-vem ao entrar, nem ao menos falei com minha me que se encontrava na cozinha de um lado a outro, sendo ajudada por minha irmã e por Tanya.

"Edward, que bom que voltou!" - exclamou Tanya com felicidade - "Te sirvo algo de comer?"- não respondi, não tinha animo pra nada, simplesmente levei as mãos até o rosto, onde a deixei por um tempo tentando me controlar.

"Você esta vem filho?"- perguntou minha mãe que tinha deixando de fazer seu trabalho para me atender, levantei a vista em sua direção e tentei sorri para tranquilizá-la, mas o gesto ficou inconcluso em minhas feições

" Não " - disse mordendo a língua - "Posso ajudá-las em algo?" - ao mesmo tempo que fiz a pergunta, Alice, quem não havia falando comigo(algo estranho nela) deixou cair um prato no chão

"Desculpe" - murmurou enquanto se abaixava para recorrer os pequenos pedaços sobre o chão

"Eu limpo" - me ofereci enquanto me colocava a sua altura para ajudá-la e pude ver que seus lindos olhos estavam vermelhos - "O que esta acontecendo com você?" - perguntei irritado e preocupado. Minha irmã não era das que chorava com facilidade, por isso supus que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido ou alguém tinha a machucado, para conseguir colocá-la nesse estado.

"Nada" - respondeu desviando o rosto até a outra direção e se colocando de pé. Olhei para minha mãe, quem, sem necessidade de palavras, me disse que estava tão preocupada quanto eu e que não sabia o motivo que causava a sua filha esse eclipse em suas pupilas. Deixei de insistir, já que sabia que minha irmã não gostava de muita atenção.

"Quem são?" - perguntei a Esme que rapidamente soube a quem eu me referia.

"São os Newton" - respondeu - "Uma família muito próxima dos Swan, parece que eles vem passar um tempo nesta casa"

"O jovem Mike sempre mostrou muito interesse pela senhorita" - informou, ignorando a raiva que me dava por saber daquilo - "Desde que trabalho aqui, vieram umas duas vezes, a senhorita gosta muito deles, por isso pensou em fazer uma festa de boa vinda…" - fechei o punho sobre a mesa, enquanto meus olhos ficaram vendo os sofisticados canapês que Esme acomodava nas bandeias…

**Bella POV**

Não podia deixar de olhar para o caminho que Edward tinha desaparecido, sentia que não ia conter por muito tempo as lagrimas que se assomavam em meus olhos de pura raiva.

"Você não deveria ter tratado Edward dessa maneira" - disse a minha mãe que imediatamente me olhou de forma venenosa.

"Agora vai defender o empregado?" - perguntou pronunciando a ultima palavra com desprezo - "Vou te dizer uma coisa, Isabella, aos empregados sempre deve recordar seu lugar, costumam esquecê-los facilmente" - eu mordia a língua tão forte que podia sentir o gosto de sangue se misturando com a saliva, tive muita vontade de gritar a esse mulher. _"Engula suas palavras, porque estou apaixonada pelo motorista, mamãe !"_

"Como você esta Bella?" - tinha esquecido que tínhamos visita. Sim. VISITAS, infelizmente, não apenas Mike Newton tinha chegado, também tinha vindo sua mãe , a senhora Newton e sua irma gêmea Heidi.

"Bem" - respondi seca a senhora e senti o olhar mortal da minha mãe .

"Cada vez você fica mais bonita" - comentou o garoto, o qual nem me dei o trabalho de olhar.

"Isabella, que maneira é essa de tratar nossos convidados?" - reclamou minha mãe ante meu silencio.

"Não estou de humor" - esclareci sem sinais de desculpa - "Vou para meu quarto" - informei e sai dali com passos largos e pude sentir como Renne vinha atrás de mim.

"Isabella" - me chamou com voz firme quanto estivemos fora de vista.

"O que?" - perguntei na defensiva quando sua mão pegou bruscamente meu braco.

"Não permito que você se comporte dessa maneira" - disse - "Você é uma mal educada, por acaso esqueceu que são como nossa família?"

"Para você não para mim" - esclareci e senti suas unhas se enterrar em meus braços - "Esta me machucando, Renne"

"Você vai deixar de se comportar dessa maneira tão vulgar, Isabella" - ordenou aflita - "Teremos uma festa a noite e não quero ver mais nenhuma palhaçada sua" - dito isso, me soltou e se foi. Fechei o punho na tentativa de controlar minhas lagrimas e fechei os olhos fortemente.

"Não esta bem, senhorita?" - não percebi que Alice estava perto, até que falou.

"Não" - respondi a verdade - "Onde esta seu irmão?" - quis saber.

"Na cozinha"- informou - "Quer que…?" - neguei com a cabeça antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta. Não. Não queria que Edward me visse nesse estado, sabia que o machucaria mais.

"Bella"- chamou a voz aguda de Heidi, provocando que Alice se retirasse nesse momento.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntei de forma contante, a qual não pareceu importa a loira.

"Vim para conversar" - continuou e, sem minha autorização, entrou em me quarto, indo diretamente a minha cama, onde se sentou confortavelmente - "Quem era o garoto com quem você entrou?" - perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, não respondi, sabia a quem se referia e não estava disposta em dar a minima informação sobre _meu _namorado.

"Nunca tinha visto um homem tão galante" - continuou ante meu silencio - "Onde o conseguiu? … tem uns olhos…"

"Sai do meu quarto, Heidi" - disse quase tirando espuma pela boca pela raiva, a garota rio brincalhona, como se minha fúria parecesse divertida.

"Vamos, Bella, porque essa atitude tão grossa comigo?" - perguntou com a voz irritantemente doce - " só estou te pedindo informação sobre o garoto… mas, pensando bem, melhor descubro eu mesma" - fechei meus olhos fortemente, o fogo ardia pelas minhas mãos, as quais queriam destroçá-la pedaço por pedaço

"Sorte" - foi o único que consegui dizer quando caminhava até a porta e de maneira muito grossa a convidava pra sair do meu quarto.

A garota saiu sem se sentir ofendida. Desde que eramos pequenas estávamos cientes do muito que nos irritávamos e o pouco que nos tolerávamos, e nesse momento eu, Isabella Swan, tinha a melhor razão do mundo para desejar a morte daquela garota: Edward Cullen.

**Jasper POV**

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido …

O que tinha feito, merda?…

_Bom, porque tanto desespero por essa garota? A deixe em paz! O que procura nela, Jasper? O que você quer?_

"Jasper" - chamou minha irma - " você esta bem?"

"Sim"- menti enquanto ficava em pé e dava uma beijo na bochecha - "e você ?"

"Excelente!" - respondeu rapidamente com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso em seu lindo rosto.

"E qual é o motivo?"- perguntei realmente interessado.

"Estou apaixonada, Jazz!" - abri o olhos, realmente admirado pela noticia…

"A fria e exigente da minha irmã, apaixonada?" - disse brincando - "E quem é o desafortunado?"

"Emmet McCarty" - respondeu, acrescentando ao nome um enorme suspiro.

"Emmet McCarty" - repeti… sabia que em algum lugar já havia escutado esse sobrenome, mas não podia lembrar de onde, tinha a mente em outro lugar… e em outra pessoa.

"Você ira a festa dos Swan?" - minha irmã interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Sim"- respondi pensado apenas na razão daquela decisão: Alice Cullen. é muito provável que ela estivesse la, era domingo, não tinha que ir a aula… e eu… necessitava vê-la

Que idiota eu era! Como poderia querer vê-la se tinha menos de 5 horas que ela tinha me agredido, me deixando jogado ao chão me retorcendo de dor? Com que cara ia aparecer na sua frente se tinha menos de cinco horas, a tinha dito as piores palavras que poderia dizer para uma dama?

Só ia em busca de mais um golpe…

Mas ai estava o imbecil do Jasper, parando na frente da mansão dos Swan, disposto a suportar toda essa gente fresca e superficial, apenas pela vaga esperança de ver aquela garota…

"Jasper, Rose, estou feliz quem tenham vindo!"- exclamou a senhora Swan ao nos ver entra e depois, levou mamãe com ela. Meus olhos só procuravam uma pessoa, a qual, localizaram imediatamente.

Como tinha previsto, Alice estava na festa, claro, com uniforme e uma bandeja na mão, mas estava, e estava mais bonita que qualquer uma.

"Bella!" - disse Rose quando viu sua amiga, caminhei junto dela para cumprimentar a garota.

"Aconteceu algo?" - perguntamos juntos eu e minha irmão ao ver o cristal liquido que escurecia o marro dos seus olhos, Bella olhou fixamente minha irmã e entendi que precisava lhe contar algo, mas para isso, era preciso estarem sós, por isso decidi dar se espaço e fui para um canto, procurando ao meu passo a pequena motivação que tinha me levado a esse lugar.

"Jasper" - chamou a senhora Swan quando me viu - " Como você esta, filho?" - perguntou e eu lhe dediquei um sorriso amável

"Muito bem"

"Me alegra.. sabe? Quero que me responda uma pergunta, se não é indiscreta" - esperei em silencio e ela prosseguiu - "gostaria de saber se você e minha filha…"

"Bella e eu somos apenas amigo, senhora"- interrompi de maneira educada.

"Pensei que minha filha tinha mentido para mim, apenas para me irritar" - disse resignada - "Mas já vejo que é verdade… devo admitir que isso me entristece" - continuou enquanto sua mão roçava levemente minha bochecha, o gesto me incomodou.

"Bella merece algo muito melhor"- comentei e minha companhia riu sem humor.

"Duvido que tenha alguém melhor que você, Jasper querido" - olhou ao redor da sua casa, passando seus olhos por cada um dos jovens solteiros que ali estavam - "mas acho que minha filha encontrara um jovem digno dela sendo ou tarde"

"Tenho certeza que sim" - o olhos da senhora pousaram em mim por um momento e depois se retirou, me deixando outra vez só ( e agradeci realmente). A companhia daquela mulher não era, do meu agrado, tinha algo em sua pessoa que não me agradava..

Ao menos, as coisas já estão claras, pensei quando voltei a procurar naquela multidão aquela menina de cabelos e olhos escuros.

E finalmente, voltei a vê-la

Meus pés se moveram de maneira automática em sua direção, sem saber muito bem o que ia lhe dizer.

"Oi" - cumprimentei quando cheguei a ela e pequei a jarra que segurava e um copos de refresco. Ela não respondeu, apenas, se limitou a me matar com o olhar. Sabia que, se estivesse em outro lugar, teria me dito os milhares de insultos que merecia em menos de um minuto.

Alice deu meia volta se continuou distribuindo refresco. Eu não falei com mais ninguém durante toda a noite, apenas fiquei a contemplando e seguindo até onde foi possível


	18. A Festa parte2

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

**

* * *

Capítulo 18 – A Festa parte 2**

**Edward PDV**

Quando teria dado para não ter que estar nesse lugar…

Com que infinita dor tive que aceitar (por que não ficava outra opção) ter que ajudar a minha irmã e a Tanya em servir os petiscos e os refrescos aos convidados.

"Tenha cuidado, garoto!" – exclamou a senhora Swan quando estive a ponto de atirar, sobre um dos convidados, a bandeja que levava copos de vinho – "Parece que não tem olhos!" – sorri por dentro já que não tinha a mínima idéia do quão certas eram as suas palavras, e é que era certo: eu não tinha olhos, a não ser para ver sua filha, a qual também me olhava enquanto dançava nos braços de outro.

"Desculpe senhora" – eu disse enquanto me perdia na luminosidade daqueles olhos cor de chocolate que me chamavam, que me convidavam até ela…e que terrível era saber que esse convite não poderia ser aceito nesse momento.

"Oi" – cumprimentou uma voz feminina nas minhas costas, tirando-me do meu pensamento. Girei meu corpo para vê-la, e devo admitir que me encontrei com uma beleza de mulher, ao qual me deixou admirado. – "Me permite?" – perguntou sorrindo enquanto apontava com o dedo a bandeja que eu repousava acima dos meus ombros.

"Claro" – eu disse rapidamente enquanto facilitava o alcance dos copos e ela pegava uma, com um elegante movimento.

"Obrigada" – voltou a sorrir de maneira insinuante e não pude evitar de regressar o gesto da mesma forma, sentindo-me culpado no mesmo momento.

"Com licença" – articulei para ir-me enquanto em minha mente viu o rosto de Bella.

"Espera" – deteve meus passos no mesmo momento.

"Se lhe oferece algo mais?" – perguntei amavelmente e ela encurtou a distancia que havia criado entre nossos corpos, caminhando em minha direção com movimentos sensuais que ressaltavam o vermelho carmim do seu justo vestido que se modelava tão bem a cada uma das linhas do seu corpo.

"Sim" – respondeu quando parou a menos de um metro de mim. Esperei que prosseguisse – "Sabe?" – disse por fim – "Essa festa estava muito chata" – desviei meu olhar para longe dela.

"Poderia buscar uma companhia para passar melhor" – recomendei com seriedade, dando-lhe simplesmente um sorriso de cortesia.

"E por que não me oferece você essa companhia que tanto preciso?"

"Porque te lembro, senhorita, que você está falando com um empregado" – lembrei-a e ela riu com um brilho de diversão nos seus verdes e rasgados olhos.

"Deixa-me te dizer que você é muito mais interessante que todo o resto dos homens com etiqueta que eu vi toda a noite" – não pude evitar de sorrir e olhá-la fixamente nos olhos – "Como você se chama?" – perguntou.

"Edward" – informei.

"Edward" – repetiu, pronunciando meu nome lentamente com sua sedosa voz – "Lindo nome" – voltei a sorrir, e de repente, voltei a lembrar de Bella e a busquei rapidamente com o olhar, não me tomou muito tempo a encontrá-la. Como confundi-la entre todo essas pessoas? Se via linda com aquele vestido de seda cor preta...

Franzi a testa para prestar atenção ao seu semblante, estava sombrio… e quando suas pupilas se fixaram outra vez em mim, pude ler a tristeza que lhe estava invadindo. Estaria por acaso ciumenta? Seguramente sim.

"Se me permite, me retiro" – eu disse rapidamente para remediar meu erro.

"Não vai me perguntar qual é meu nome?" – perguntou a garota com voz um pouco ofendida.

"Sem intenção de ser grosseiro, não encontro a importância para saber" – respondi e sem dar oportunidade para que dissesse algo mais caminhei até a cozinha, onde me senti a salvo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou Alice enquanto me acomodava uns petiscos em várias bandejas, neguei com a cabeça e levantei o rosto para ver Bella através da janela da porta…

… me gelou o coração.

Suas mãos estavam sendo sustentadas pelos garotos que lembrava que se chamava Jasper e poucos segundos depois, seu corpo estava coberto por seus braços. Dei a volta, com a testa franzida de dor que me havia causado a imagem.

"Edward" – chamou minha irmã enquanto caminhava em minha direção – "O que foi?" – não respondi, mas movida por aquele instinto tão intuitivo que tinha, se pôs na ponta dos pés para ver pela janela, e soube a razão do meu pesar.

Desconheci o motivo do porque ficou calada por um bom tempo e depois me abraçou.

"Você deve falar com ela, não tem por que por dessa maneira… uma explicação deve ter" – murmurou em meu ouvido, e talvez era o triste que me sentia de ver Bella nos braços de outro que não fosse os meus, o que provocou que até a delicada vozinha de minha irmã soava triste.

"Mas o que se supõe o que estão fazendo?" – o grito histérico da senhora Swan fez a mim e a minha irmã saltar.

"Edward não se sente bem" – Alice explicou.

"Pouco me importa o como se sente!" – respondeu a mulher – "Apressem-se a servir meus convidados!" – assentimos obedientemente, enquanto voltamos para nossos trabalhos.

Sai de novo para aquela maldita festa, com novos petiscos para oferecer, Bella caminhou até a mim.

"Está se divertindo Cullen?" – perguntou enquanto pegava um petisco e me olhava de forma grosseira.

"Não tanto como você senhorita" – respondi da mesma forma que ela havia feito: marcando nossas diferenças naquela casa. Seu queixo se levantou levemente, de forma obstinada, e entrecerrou os olhos levemente, sem deixar de pousa-los em mim.

"Posso saber o que tanto conversava com minha prima?" – murmurou com a voz baixa, a qual se perdia no som da musica que ressoava pela casa. – "Você parecia muito feliz e cômodo em sua companhia" – acrescentou antes que eu pudesse responder e eu ri sem humor.

"Não tanto como o que a abraçava" – rebati com reprovação, olhando-a fixamente e de maneira séria.

"Jasper é meu amigo e você sabe" – lembrou-me e eu fiz um gesto de incredibilidade.

"E suponho que também o tal _Mike Newton _é"

"Está com ciúmes?" – perguntou com divertida superioridade. Tentei não sorrir, parecia ter se passado anos desde que Bella falou comigo dessa maneira – "responde" – ordenou e um sorriso brincalhão apareceu em meus lábios em forma de defesa.

"Não" – menti – "Você sim?" – antes que pudesse responder, sua prima apareceu atrás dela.

"Bella" – cumprimentou sem ver a garota que não podia disfarçar a fúria do seu rosto. – "Não nos apresenta?" – não sei porque tive a obrigação de sorrir para incrementar a raiva de Bella… era algo que não podia evitar, era minha forma de desquite diante de sua atitude superior que odiava com a mesma intensidade que amava.

"Heidi esse é Edward" – disse minha namorada com voz rouca – "Edward essa é Heidi"

"Muito prazer" – eu disse enquanto inclinava meu corpo em forma de cumprimento, e com os olhos fixos em minha amada, que parecia estar até tremendo de fúria.

"Edward estou com sede" – soltou Bella – "Quero um copo de água"

"Certamente" – caminhei até a cozinha, com a fúria combinada com o amor, com o amor combinado com desejo, e o desejo combinado com a satisfação.

Atrás de mim escutei uns conhecidos passos, os quais me fizeram virar em quanto soube que ambos havíamos desaparecido pela porta.

"Está ciumenta?" – perguntei enquanto arrastava Bella até o corredor que estava em uma das saídas da cozinha e a prensava entre a parede e meu corpo – "diga-me se está" – pedi – "porque eu ardo de ciúmes ao te ver com esses imbecis" – aproximei meus lábios do seu pescoço, o qual rocei levemente, desfrutando do cheiro do seu perfume, e deslizando minhas mãos até seus braços cobertos pela pele arrepiada – "Os ciúmes também te consomem Bella?" – murmurei contra seu ouvido com toda a paixão que havia reprimido por vê-la naquele vestido, o qual, sabia que seria muito melhor ver deslizando suavemente por sua pele.

"Edward" – murmurou Bella enquanto suas mãos prendiam-se em meus cabelos e pegava seus lábios com os meus de maneira intensa – "Não suporto que olhe para outra… não suporto" – murmurou sem deixar de beijar-me – "Jura para mim que não vai falar com ninguém mais do que eu" – pediu e ainda que a idéia me fez um tanto desnecessária, pois não concebia a idéia de fixar-me em alguém mais que na mulher que tinha nos braços, ainda assim o prometi solenemente.

**Alice PDV**

"Alice" – escutei que me chamavam nas minhas costas, chamando a minha atenção.

"O que quer jovem?" – perguntei com má vontade de ver de quem se tratava.

"Alice… que linda você está" – franzi a testa diante daquelas palavras.

"Você está bêbado" – eu disse (esquecendo as formalidades), e não me equivocava, Jasper apenas não podia estar de pé – "Por que não vai para casa?" – recomendei ao ver como apoiava uma mão na parede para manter o equilíbrio.

"Não" – disse de maneira rotunda, enquanto estirava uma de suas mãos para pegar um dos copos de vinho que estava repousava na bandeja que eu segurava.

"Está louco se pensa que permitirei que você beba mais uma gosta de álcool" – eu disse enquanto afastava seu objetivo, Jasper sorriu enquanto negava suavemente com sua cabeça.

"Está preocupada comigo?" – _Sim._

"Claro que não."

"Então… me dê um copo" – ordenou e não fiz caso. Olhei para todos os lados, temendo que alguém mais estivesse nos vendo, esta conversa poderia custar meu trabalho… agradeci o fato de que ninguém estivesse perdido em seu mundo.

"Sabe? Não penso em continuar perdendo meu tempo com você" – eu disse enquanto começava a caminhas – "Nem tão pouco penso em arriscar meu trabalho"

"Espera Alice" – disse enquanto segurava meu braço e eu o afastava rapidamente.

"Jasper" seu nome queimou minha boca… o diabos estava acontecendo comigo? – "Te peço por favor: deixa-me em paz, não quero ficar sem trabalho por sua culpa"

"Poderia trabalhar na minha casa" – bufei pela constatação.

"Preferia morrer de fome antes de estar sob suas ordens" – continuem meu caminho e ele me seguiu entre cambaleios.

"Quero falar com você" – disse colocando-se em frente a mim com movimentos inúteis.

"Jasper, saia do caminho, não vê que estou trabalhando? Se a senhora me vê, vai me demitir."

"Te deixarei em paz se me prometer que vai aceitar que eu te leve para sua casa."

"Você está bêbado!" – o lembrei – "Como poderia querer dirigir nessa condição?"

"Você escolhe" – sentenciou – "Aceita ou eu te persigo por todo o resto da festa. Sabe que eu o farei, eu não tenho o que perder… você sim" – fiquei em silencio enquanto assimilava suas palavras...

"Você está me ameaçando?" – perguntei ofendida.

"É um ultimato" – corrigiu, ainda que não visse a diferença – "Você decide"

"Isso não é jogar limpo..."

"Você não me deixa outra opção" – interrompeu – "O que prefere? Estar comigo ou perder seu trabalho?"

Mordi a língua fortemente pela impotência...

Maldito riquinho, o que achava que era? Mas me pagaria, disse estava certa.

"Se eu te ver com mais um copo, tenha por certo que por mil trabalhos que eu chegue a perder, não aceitei ir-me com você" – adverti e um sorriso de vitória apareceu em seus lábios.

"Viu como é fácil chegar em um acordo?" – perguntou enquanto aproximava (mais o que devia) seu rosto até o meu e entre as borboletas do meu estomago, o empurrei para um lado para que deixasse livre o caminho.

"Como que quer ir sozinha a essa hora?" – perguntou de maneira incrédula minha mãe e não sabia como mentir.

"Fiquei sair com umas amigas"

"Filha são onze as noite" – lembrou-me – "Seu pai já está ai fora com Jacob e Seth nos esperando, e seu irmão vai nos levar para casa."

"Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada" – tentei tranqüiliza-la.

"Não" – disse minha mãe enquanto negava com a cabeça – "É muito tarde para que saia…"

"Senhora" – senti que todo o sangue ia para meus pés quando escutei essa voz.

"Quer alguma coisa jovem Jasper?"

"Sim…" – respondeu o garoto que parecia mais sóbrio – "Queria pedir para deixar Alice ir comigo a uma festa" – olhei para minha mãe com o horror incrustado em minhas pupilas… como se atrevia? Por acaso estava louco?

"A minha filha… com você?" – perguntou minha mãe com a voz completamente aterrorizada diante a perspectiva.

"O que passa é que o jovem Jasper, está interessado em Charlotte, minha amiga" – me apressei a dizer antes que minha mãe desmaiasse – "Já sabe que não a deixam sair se não for comigo… eu somente vou para facilitar as coisas."

Esperamos em silencio enquanto minha mãe voltava a sua cor natural...

"Charlotte" – repetiu com alivio, eu assenti junto com Jasper.

"Eu me encarregarei de levar Alice para sua casa, não se preocupe com isso" – minha mãe me olhou por um momento e eu mostrei o meu melhor rosto de inocência que tinha.

"Está bem" – aceitou com um suspiro – "Só que não seja muito tarde, por favor."

"Estará de volta logo" – assegurou o garoto e agradeceu antes de sair do lugar.

"Que susto me deu Alice!" – exclamou minha mãe enquanto esfregava os últimos pratos e me fava para seca-los – "Pensei que esse jovem estava interessado em você!" – eu ri sem humor – "Ainda que… deveria prevenir a sua amiga" – recomendou minha mãe realmente preocupada.

"Prevenir" – repeti e minha mãe vacilou antes de continuar falando.

"Não é que o jovem Jasper pareça um mal garoto" – esclareceu – "e sei que não o direito de julgá-lo, mas… jovens como ele, não tomam por sério as garotas que não tem sua mesma forma de vida."

"Eu sei" – disse esquecendo-me por um segundo, que falávamos da minha amiga e não de mim. – "Estou certa de que Charlotte também"

"Isso eu espero – comentou minha mãe com um sorriso – "Não gostaria que se aproveita-se dela… assim como me doeria muito que algum dia você sofresse por uma situação similar" – levou uma de suas mãos a minha bochecha e acariciou com ternura.

"Não se preocupe, a mim não acontecerá isso." – menti...


	19. Surpresa

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Surpresa**

**Jasper POV**

Estava esperando a Alice, encostado no meu carro e brincando com minhas chaves por causa de uns incontroláveis e irracionais nervos. Tinha voltado à consciência completamente, mas uma leve tontura nublava minha vista de vez em quando. Mamãe tinha chamado o motorista para ela e minha irmã, já que eu tinha me desculpado com o pretexto que uns amigos teriam me convidado para uma pequena festa.

Senti um formigamento percorrer meu corpo quando a vi se aproximar. No lugar do uniforme, tinha um moletom preto que ficava muito folgada e, alem, estava gasta e desbotada, igual a sua calca. Mesmo assim, Alice estava linda, com uma graça tão grande e natural como a sua, as poses, os luxos e se arrumar não faziam falta. Bastava com esse par de grandes, negros e intensos olhos, destacados pelos grossos cílios, para ficar preso pela inocente beleza que demonstrava seu rosto.

Tão idiotizado estava, que foi só depois que ela falou que me dei conta que a idéia de me acompanhar não lhe agradava muito.

"Espero que já não esteja bêbado, não estou disposta a bater contra uma arvore só pelas suas necessidades" – sorri ante a acidez das sãs palavras. Como fazia pra ferir tão forte meu imaculado orgulho? Não. Não era o orgulho que me feria, era algo mais...

"Já não estou bêbado" – assegurei e pude ver duvida nos seus olhos – "Não acredita?" – ela negou – "me deixe demonstrar" – pedi.

"Como?" – perguntou com indiferença. Olhei pra todos os lados em menos de dois segundos, a casa dos Swan já estaca escura e as ruas desertas, só um mendigo era visto muito de longe.

Inclinei meu rosto até o seu e ela automaticamente deu um passo para trás. Voltei a sorrir ante sua implacável rejeição.

"Não é o que você pensa" – disse e ela bufou com ironia – "Confie em mim" – roguei enquanto voltava a me aproximar – "Apenas quero te provar que não estou bêbado"

"Beijando-me?" – disse ela com aspereza. Neguei com a cabeça.

"Não" – assegurei – "Confie em mim" – voltei a pedir e ela pareceu acreditar porque não protestou quando coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços e posicionei meu rosto a poucos centímetros do seu. Perdi-me no mar negro dos seus olhos e, exalei intencionalmente, para que ela pudesse sentir que meu hálito estava livre de qualquer odor de álcool. Ela fechou os olhos ao inalar e seus lábios se entreabriram levemente.

E, mesmo que lhe havia assegurado que não iria beijá-la, não pude me conter. Meus lábios exigiram os seus, aclamaram, e eu não pude controlar semelhante e angustiante desejo de sentir o cálido sabor da sua boca na minha. Minhas mãos, que seguravam seus braços, se moveram até as bochecha, onde sua pele era ainda mais suave.

Senti-me feliz ao notar que não me rejeitava, e meus lábios se moveram de maneira mais ansiosa ao notar que seus dedos estavam em meu cabelo e sua boca se abria completamente para a minha. Jamais tinha sentido a onda de emoções que percorreram meu corpo. Sentimentos tão fortes, que provocaram um leve tremor nas minhas pernas e o meu alocado coração.

Mas tudo que é bom acaba muito rápido, e devia saber que tudo isso era bom de mais se tratando de Alice, claro, ela não demorou muito em colocar sua mao em meu peito para me distanciar.

"Isso é o cumulo!" – gritou ofegante.

"Perdoa-me" – implorei enquanto controlava minha respiração.

"Por quê? Por que você sempre faz o mesmo?" – ela quis saber – "O que pretende? Por acaso não poder fazer outra coisa que não seja me beijar ou me insultar sem nenhum motivo?"

"Alice, eu..."

"Se me lembro bem, hoje de manhã você disse que me levaria para cama, se isso desejasse" – interrompeu – "mas, como para você, sou um nada, não iria perde o tempo comigo" – me olhou fixamente com fúria, esperando que dissesse algo, e, ao notar que eu era incapaz de emitir som algum, continuou – "Foi isso que você me disse não foi?" – perguntou com firmeza.

"Si... sim" – disse. Por acaso faria alguma diferença negar? Essas tinham sido minhas palavras. As quais, Alice não merecia.

"Então, por que esta aqui?" – perguntou – "Por que não me deixa em paz e vai à busca dessa _mulher da sociedade _tão diferente de mim?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo" – respondi – "Porque você não é igual a todas elas... por esse motivo me custa tanto me distanciar de você" – sorriu tristemente enquanto negava com a cabeça. Perguntei-me o que estaria pensando.

"Sei que não tenho desculpa para me desculpar por essa manhã" – continuei – "Mas me deixe tentar consertá-lo"

"Por que não deixamos as coisas como estão?" – propôs – "Acho que é o mais inteligente... duvido muito que uma pessoa como você seja capaz de se comprometer com uma pessoa como eu... Por que simplesmente não deixa de me incomodar?"

Deixar de incomodá-la, eu era isso pra ela? Um incômodo? Neguei-me a acreditar nisso. Neguei-me a disse "sim". Neguei-me totalmente. Não iria deixá-la tão facilmente. Alice tinha se convertido em minha obsessão, e uma obsessão doentia e inexplicável, a qual estava começando a ficar louco.

"Não" – disse com firmeza - "Tente com outra coisa que isso não funciona"

"O que você ganha me seguindo?" – disse e eu encolhi os ombros ante sua resposta. O que ganhava? Nem eu sabia. Era como pergunta a um viciado o porquê do seu vicio. Poderiam existir varias respostas e nenhuma delas seria algo completamente razoável ou certo.

"Me de uma oportunidade Alice" - supliquei – "Me diga o que eu posso fazer pra ganhar sua confiança... quero ser seu amigo"

"Um amigo não ofende"

"Não farei mais" – prometi – "Me de... _nos _de uma oportunidade" – repeti – "me deixe te conhecer melhor e _me conheça_, você verá que não sou a pessoa que você acha"

Alice olhou para seus pés e eu esperei, por eternos segundos sua resposta.

"Não dou segundas chances" – advertiu e um enorme sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

"Não vou te decepcionar" - jurei enquanto a abraçava forte.

"Tranqüilo" – me acalmou saindo do meu abraço – "os amigos respeitam os espaços um do outro" – lembrou, e mesmo chateado pela condição, assenti.

Faria de tudo para ter a Alice ao meu lado.

**Edward PDV**

Acabava de sair da aula de genética e ia caminhando junto com Emmet ao prédio "D", onde teríamos aula de Bioquímica. Levava todos meus livros e minha pasta no braço, já que minha mochila tinha rasgado no fim de semana e duvidava poder comprar uma nova em alguns meses.

"Quer ajuda?"- ofereceu Emmet ao me ver e eu não neguei. Entreguei-lhe um dos livros mais grossos e senti um enorme alivio, seguido de um adormecimento, na extremidade. Fiz careta com a sensação do torturante formigueiro – "temos dez minutos livres" – lembrou meu amigo – "Quer comprar algo pra comer?"

"Acompanho você"- eu disse e fomos em a uma das lanchonetes na entrada da universidade.

"Não ta com fome?" – perguntou ao ver que eu fiquei parado na frente da lanchonete.

"Não" – menti. Claro que estava o problema era que não tinha dinheiro, o pouco que tinha guardado, tinha gasto o fim de semana na praia e faltavam vários dias para meu pagamento.

"Você não comeu" –disse – "e são 10 da manha... como é possível que não tenha fome?" – encolhi os ombros como resposta, sabia que, o que eu dissesse, não ia convencer meu amigo, Emmet estreitou os olhos, e sem dizer nada mais, entrou na lanchonete.

Em poucos minutos saiu com dois sanduíches e com dois sucos.

"Se não aceitar, te bato" – ameaçou enquanto me oferecia. Senti-me envergonhado enquanto procurava as palavras adequadas para negar – "Edward, me fere sua rejeição, sabia?" – perguntou com dramatismo teatral, me arrancando um sorriso apesar do incomodo – "Vamos, não quero comer só!" - disse enquanto esticava ainda mais seu braço em minha direção.

"Obrigado" – disse sinceramente por mim e pelo meu estomago. Caminhamos de volta a universidade, quando nos encontramos com Victoria, junto com suas amigas – "Hey, tudo bom meninas?" – cumprimentou Emmet.

"Emmet, Edward!" – exclamou a ruiva enquanto se apresava em nos cumprimentar – "É bom vê-los" – comentou enquanto me dedicava um sorriso sugestivo.

"O que estavam fazendo?" – perguntei tentando distrai-la –"Via que estavam focadas em algo"

Victoria e suas amigas riram com ironia, antes de responder.

"Parece que umas _barbies_ saíram da sua vitrine" – disse enquanto indicava com o olhar ao que se referiam. Deixei cair o sanduíche quando a vi.

Eram elas?

"Rose?" – sussurrou Emmet com o mesmo tom de voz que eu teria usado se pudesse falar.

Sim. Definitivamente eram elas: Rose e Bella.

"As conhece?" – perguntou Victoria com descrença. Emmet e eu nos limitamos a assentir enquanto começávamos a caminhar até elas.

Por suas expressões, parecia que ainda não nos tinham visto. Não era de se surpreender que se mostrassem assustadas. Podia aposta que era a primeira vez que pisavam a sós, um terreno diferente do que elas estavam acostumadas.

_Obviamente, _esta universidade não tinha um imponente e luxuoso portão de entrada, nem alunos com uniformes impecáveis e tecido fino, muito menos carro luxuosos na rua, nem motoristas esperando alguém.

Estava certo que, em toda universidade, Emmet era o único que pertencia a uma posição econômica alta (e não demonstrava), por isso, aquelas duas meninas diferenciavam totalmente com seus uniformes, como eu teria me diferenciado se, com as roupas que estava nesse instante, tivesse ido ate a escola que estudavam.

"Bella"- chamei e a garota girou ao escutar minha voz, pude perceber como ao terror dava lugar a tranqüilidade e a felicidade em seu delicado rosto.

"Edward!" – exclamou enquanto corria ate mim. Se jogou nos meus braços, que eu recebi plenamente.

"Bella, o que você ta fazendo aqui?" – perguntei enquanto colocava um terno beijo nos seus cabelos.

"Vim... vim te ver" – disse e se separou um pouco de mim para poder me olhar no rosto – "Te incomoda ou...?"

"Não, não" – me apressei em dizer e sorri por ter sido um tonto ao não saber, que com toda certeza, Bella ia interpretar mal minha pergunta – "Não é isso, amor. Como você pode me incomodar ao vir até aqui?" – perguntei enquanto voltei a afundar meu rosto em seu cabelo – "apenas, não esperava isso... por acaso você não teve aula?"

"Nos custo um pouco pular o portão... Rose rasgou a saia e eu feri meu joelho"

"Como?" – perguntei alarmando enquanto me separava dela – "Por que você pulou o portão, Bella?" – o rosto da minha namorada enrubesceu e baixei o olhar até seu joelho, o qual estava coberto pela sua saia quadriculada, cinza e preta.

"Me deixe ver o quanto ta ferido"- pedi enquanto me inclinava e levantava a saia para deixar descoberto aquela parte do seu corpo que me importava – "Bella!" – exclamei ao ver a enorme e recente ferida no seu joelho direito – "vamos à enfermaria para cuidar disso"- disse enquanto a levantava em meus braços, não ligando para as suas suplicas.

"Onde vocês vão?"- quis saber Rose e Emmet.

"Já voltamos" – disse – "vamos à enfermaria"

"Edward não é necessário" – discutiu Bella em meus braços. Senti olhares curiosos em nossa direção enquanto cruzávamos e praça. Quando chegamos à enfermaria a coloquei suavemente em uma cadeira e pedi a recepcionista um quite de primeiros socorros.

"Isso vai arder um pouco"- adverti enquanto preparava um algodão com água oxigenada e álcool. Meu coração encolheu ao levantar a vista e percebe que Bella tava chorando – "Dói muito?" – perguntei enquanto levava a mão ate seu rosto – "Tentarei ser mais suave" – prometi e ela negou com a cabeça.

"Não choro por isso" – espere ela continuar – "Choro porque... porque só vim te causar problemas"

"Bella" – sussurrei incapaz de acreditar no que tinha escutado – "como você pode pensar nisso, amor?... não sabe como estou alegre de ter você comigo aqui, mas eu não gosto que pra poder me ver você se machucou"

"Então... não te irrita eu ter vindo?"

"Claro que não boba" – murmurei enquanto limpava as gotas que caiam pela sua bochecha – "ao contrário, me sinto imensamente feliz que você tenha vindo aqui, um lugar que estou certo, você não gosta, só por mim" – sorriu com minhas palavras e me aproximei para roçar nossos lábios.

"É preciso?" – perguntou ao ver que me aproximava para curar a ferida.

"Você tem que ser forte" – aconselhei enquanto aproximava o algodão ao seu joelho e ela começou a choramingar enquanto cravava as unhas no meu braço e eu ria por ela ser realmente frágil.

"Pronto" – exclamei me levantando, incapaz de apagar o sorriso de suficiência que tinha nos lábios.

"Monstro" – acusou com um olhar assassino e depois, olhou fixamente para a gaze na ferida, com um gesto um pouco arrogante.

"É preciso" – confirmei enquanto voltava a beijá-la.

"Tem certeza que não terá ninguém na sua casa?" – quis se assegurar minha namorada enquanto caminhávamos para lá.

"Minha mãe está na sua casa, igual que minha irmã, meu pai esta na carpintaria e Jacob e Seth na escola"

"Quem os busca?"

"Minha mãe, quando sai do trabalho" – informei – "a escola é como uma creche, quando à hora da escola termina, abrem novas atividades, as quais expandem e são para crianças que, igual que meus irmãos, seus pais trabalham até tarde"

Continuei contando à Bella um pouco mais sobre minha família, até que chegamos a casa...


	20. Arte Culinária

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Artes Culinárias **

**Bella PDV**

"Sim, mamãe… estarei ai antes que anoiteça..."

"_Isabella que não se esqueça que esse não é momento de estar tanto tempo fora de casa, temos visitas"_ – lembrou-me minha mãe do outro lado da linha, enquanto eu rodava os olhos e fazia uma careta, com a qual arranquei um pequeno sorriso dos lábios do meu namorado.

"Sim estarei ai o mais rápido possível" – menti – "Não vai precisar do Edward, certo?"

"_Suponho que não"_ – respondeu minha mãe de má vontade.

"Então te vejo depois" – disse antes de desligar. Olhei para meu namorado e com um sorriso triunfal em meu rosto anunciei – "Tudo está arrumado."

Edward riu.

"Você é uma mestre da mentira" - disse enquanto pegava a minha mão e começamos a andar novamente. Nós não demos muitos passos a mais para chegamos à casa que já tinha visto. Edward parou na porta, tirou um conjunto de chaves e abriu - "adiante" - acenou com a cabeça na mão e um sorriso amigável. Eu sorri antes de aceitar e já estão ai e eu não pude evitar o meu olhar percorrer a sala.

Pequena, simples… mas _bonita._ Exatamente como ele e sua família costumavam ser.

"Sente-se, por favor" - incentivou e eu me joguei no desgastado e suave sofá marrom. Meu namorado desapareceu por um momento e depois voltou para mim com um copo de água

"Obrigado" - disse, disse tomando o objeto e levando aos lábios. Edward observava silenciosamente, enquanto eu bebi o líquido em um tempo tão curto.

"Você estava com sede" - meu estômago rosnou em resposta audível, causando um rubor horrível no meu rosto pelo escândalo. Mais do que sede, fome, já que, antes de sairmos fugidas da escola, Rose e eu não fomos capaz de comer qualquer alimento - "Você tomou café da manhã, Bella?" – Perguntou

"Sim" - eu corri para mentir, mas meu estômago me traiu, desprendendo outro rugido.

Edward apertou os olhos um pouco e em silêncio, levou uma das suas mãos ao meu estômago que, as sentir a pressão da palma da mão, voltou a protestar contra a comida, mais fortemente do que das vezes anteriores. Olhei para baixo. A cena foi a mais constrangedora do que me aconteceu até agora e a risada do meu namorado foi ainda pior.

"Não ria" - perguntei, aborrecida.

"Desculpe" – disse envolvendo-me em seus braços, tentando controlar o riso. Ficamos parados por um momento em silêncio, que foi quebrado por um outro som semelhante ao que minutos antes tinha lançado o meu estômago, mas com a diferença desta vez, Edward foi quem corou.

"Então… você ri e está como eu" - eu disse lutando para não cair na gargalhada. Era uma coisa única de ver aquelas bochechas pálidas coradas, sendo acompanhada por seus olhos verdes envolvidos por um brilho inocente e um pouco modesto.

Edward não respondeu, apenas sorriu levemente de lado e depois enterrou o rosto no buraco formado entre o meu ombro e meu pescoço. Eu suspirei e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos macios com os dedos. Deixei minha cabeça sobre a dele e fechei os olhos enquanto deixava-me embargar por aquela paz infinita que sentia naquele momento. Eu comecei a sonhar, imaginar pequenas peças do meu futuro com ele…

…Foi então que, vagamente, uma imagem mais clara veio à minha cabeça: uma casa pequena, sem luxos, mas ainda bonito, e eu, esperando com impaciência, olhando a cada minuto através de uma janela até que ele aparecia e depois entrava através da porta eu o beijava e abraçava…

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" – eu exclamei, meu namorado sobressaltou já que estava começando a adormecer no meu colo. Ele parecia cansado.

"Uma idéia?" - Repetiu enquanto desenhou vários círculos na palma da minha mão com um dedo - "Qual é a idéia?" - Quis saber.

"Vou cozinhar para você" - eu anunciei com firmeza. Parecia que a notícia demorou a fazer sentido para os seus ouvidos, porque, por alguns segundos, ele estava completamente imóvel.

"Você… vai cozinhar para mim?" - Perguntou enquanto se afastou, apenas o suficiente para ver-me nos olhos. Concordei com um sorriso - "Amor… mas você… você não sabe cozinhar… não é?" - O sorriso no meu rosto desapareceu. Certamente eu não sabia cozinhar. Eu tinha esquecido do maior detalhe. Franzi os lábios para o meu próprio desapontamento.

_Que grande ciência podia ser?_ Eu disse mentalmente. _Muitas pessoas fazem, por que não você? O que você perde por tentar?_

"Não" - admiti – "mas nunca é tarde para aprender"

"Você está certa" - concordou com um sorriso – "Em qualquer caso… O que você quer cozinhar?" _- Oh._

"Ei… não sei" - eu notei que ele estava tendo um enorme esforço para não rir - "O que você quer?"

"Seus lábios" - murmurou, no momento em que inclinava seu rosto e apertou os lábios nos meus e enquanto o beijava, pensando em que tipo de comida não se via tão complicado de fazer…

"Peito de frango recheado" - sussurrei contra os lábios, causando-lhe muita consternação.

"O quê?"

"Eu vou fazer recheado de peito de frango!" - Anúncio - "Existe uma loja por aqui?"

...-...

Depois de vencer uma breve discussão com Edward que ele não iria (como sempre) gastar um único centavo, eu já estava na pequena cozinha dos Cullen com ele ao meu lado.

"Vamos começar" - murmurei, enquanto removeu o plástico que cobre o prato que era o pedaço de carne de frango congelada e pegou minha mão. Edward começou a rir alto quando viu minha cara de nojo, sentindo a carne crua entre os dedos - "Por que você não vai para a sala?" - Ofereci sem o ver.

"Algo poderia acontecer se eu deixá-la sozinha" - lembrou, rindo, o qual me ofendeu.

"O que poderia me acontecer na cozinha?" - Perguntei em um desafio.

"Você pode se cortar, queimar, cair…"

"Basta!" – o interrompi nervosa - "Eu não sou tão estúpida para me passar alguma coisa! Agora, saia daqui!"

"Tudo bem" - disse ele. Ele pareceu divertido que minha raiva ainda mais - "Eu vou estar lendo, eu tenho uma prova amanhã" - não respondi, só conseguiu ouvir uma risada leve antes que ele deixasse o pequeno local.

Quando fiquei sozinha, voltei a observar em detalhe a pequena cozinha que estava diante de mim. Pequena, mas como o resto da casa, muito limpa e arrumada. Eles tinham um fogão, duas grades de uma mesa de madeira onde se poderia ver mais do que condimentos básicos, e uma pequena geladeira gasta, uma janela com cortinas, um pequeno armário de madeira sobre a qual repousava alguns copos, pratos, tachos, panelas e talheres.

Voltei a suspirar. Nunca pensei que fosse possível que algo tão simples pudesse ser tão esplêndido e percebi que, além do amor maravilhoso que havia encontrado em Edward, graças a ele também tinha conhecido a verdadeira essência das pessoas e das coisas ao meu redor. Naquele momento eu percebi que cem por cento de todos os luxos que eu conhecia, não tinha poder sobre a magnificência que representava essas pequenas coisas que lhe deu tanta paz.

Eu peguei uma faca e começou a cortar a carne em fatias. Após as peças já cortadas, eu congelei. Eu realmente não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Eu tentei lembrar o quão pouco eu pude ver ao entrar na cozinha de minha casa. Eu coloquei uma panela com água no fogo, e começou a cortar os tomates e as cebolas, aquilo foi mais difícil, as verduras escapavam dos meus dedos.

Meu grito sacudiu por toda a casa e não demorou para Edward aparecer.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com você?" – perguntou com a voz apavorada enquanto se aproximou de mim rapidamente.

"Eu me cortei" - eu disse enquanto observava como o sangue jorrar do meu polegar. Doia muito.

"Eu sabia que não devia te deixar sozinha" - disse, enquanto pegou minha lesão na mão e olhou de perto - "Já volto" - estava de volta em menos de sete segundos. Ele pegou meu dedo entre as mãos e começou a limpar com álcool.

"Eu sou uma desajeitada" - sussurrou enquanto mordia minha língua difícil de reprimir as lágrimas que estavam prestes a sair. Não eram lágrimas de dor, se não a tristeza… Como eu não podia fazer nada direito?

"Não diga isso" - sorriu enquanto colocou um outro curativo no meu dedo - "Você é adorável" - bufei em resposta e ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos, me olhou nos olhos e, em seguida, colocou um beijo carinhoso na ponta do meu nariz – "Você é, claro que sim."

"Nem mesmo eu posso cozinhar" - Lembrei-lhe - "É isso o que você diz adorável?"

"Sem dúvida" - respondeu enquanto pegou minhas mãos e puxou-me para me levantar - "E que tal se cozinharmos juntos?"

"Você pode cozinhar?" - Perguntei espantada.

"Só um pouco" - disse, enquanto ele pegou a faca e comecei a cortar legumes com habilidade.

Edward começou a explicar cada passo que eu dava e me ajudou como pôde. A comida estava pronta rapidamente, e eu me perguntava cada momento, se haveria alguma coisa que Edward não fosse perfeito.

...-...

"Aproveite" – desejou quando estávamos sentados à mesa.

"Obrigada" - murmurei e tomou um pouco de comida e levou-a para o paladar - "Você o fez ficar maravilhoso" - disse com sinceridade

"Nós fizemos" – corrigiu.

"Eu lavei os pratos e coloque os legumes e a carne cortada na água quente" – sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

A comida estava realmente deliciosa. Muito melhor do que qualquer restaurante que poderia visitar. Somente sua companhia transformou pouco espaço e simples refeição em um banquete. Terminando o almoço, corri para lavar os pratos (quebrando um prato na tentativa) na companhia de Edward, que começou a rir quando viu o desastre que foi.

"Desculpe - repeti quando se amontoava-me em seu sofá. Uma pequena chuva estava caindo e rolando pela janela. Ficamos muito tempo em silêncio, mas as nossas mãos se moviam. Deles nas minhas costas e minhas em seu peito. Ouvi quando Edward começou a cantarolar uma canção doce, que começou a penetrar em meus ouvidos e eu relaxei ainda mais.

"Eu não sabia que você cantava" - Notei com os olhos fechados.

"Meu pai me ensinou a tocar violão desde que eu era pequeno."

"Você toca violão?"

"Sim. Nós temos um no meu quarto"

"Será que você toca para mim?" - Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sou muito bom…" - começou a dizer.

"Por favor" - interrompi - "Sim?" - Olhei para ele suplicando com meus olhos, sabendo que com este gesto, não poderia recusar. E ele não o fez.

"Esta bem" - concordou com um suspiro - "Já volto" – segurei sua mão para não deixá-lo ir.

"Será que posso conhecer também o seu quarto?" - Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse tomar um passo em frente, seus braços me levantaram e me levou para o pequeno lugar.

De repente, vendo a sua cama, meu coração começou a bater tão frenético, eu senti meu rosto queimar, como o resto do meu corpo. Eu sentei suavemente sobre o colchão e ele estava diante de mim com o violar que havia mencionado anteriormente. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e sussurrou, sem olhar para mim.

"Há muito que eu escrevi… não é muito bom, mas… Eu fiz pensando em você" - Eu estava em silêncio, esperando ansiosa para ele começar. Seus dedos começaram a se mover sobre as cordas, fazendo um som pequeno que foi subindo como o vento e, após alguns segundos, a sua voz acompanhava as notas musicais de uma maneira única.

_Comienza a amanecer en esta oscuridad_

_y yo buscándote, perdido en soledad_

_y así, sin ti, que difícil vivir…_

_Tu aliento se me fue, sin una explicación,_

_Dejándome caer en la desolación,_

_y aquí, sin ti, podría morir…_

_¡Si pudiera volar hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_En ti, solo en ti._

_Una ilusión… un corazón… me echa volar hacia ti_

_Quisiera regresar, volverte a respirar_

_Quedar unido a ti y por una eternidad_

_Y así, renacer._

_Y a ti, volver_

_¡Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_Y en ti, solo en ti_

_En ti…_

_¡Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_Y en ti, solo en ti…_

_Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Tocaría el horizonte,_

_Dejaría de existir por ti,_

_Hasta el fin…_

_Sin más que esta ansiedad, de regresar junto a ti…_

Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus, quando a música parou, eu não tinha percebido que estava banhada em lágrimas, até seus dedos tocarem minha bochecha úmida.

"Eu te amo" - murmurou, e, ainda sem falar pela emoção, eu só joguei em seus braços e juntei a minha boca com a sua.

Meu corpo estava lentamente recuando, até que foi firmado entre o colchão e o seu corpo, suas mãos deslizaram até se livrar completamente do meu uniforme e foram com muito cuidado para as minhas pernas para não machucar a ferida. Sua boca macia e doce movia para o meu corpo nu, deixando diferentes caminhos úmidos e minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo como se fosse a primeira vez, cada linha de seus braços, costas, peito…

Duvido que haja qualquer coisa mais perfeita do que os seus olhos verdes de Edward com paixão ardente e suas mãos firmes escorregando pelas minhas curvas. Tão pouco acho que já senti mais infinito prazer do que me davam seus lábios ao roçar meus seios e lentamente caírem para o meu abdômen, onde sua língua estava brincando no meu umbigo e se moveu para a linha do meu quadril.

Começou a mover-se lentamente dentro de mim, enquanto eu enterrava minhas unhas em seus braços e tratava de conter os meus gemidos com seus lábios. Era impossível conter o formigueiro que enchia cada centímetro da minha pele ardente com cada impulso que seus quadris davam no ritmo do meu, um formigueiro na pele a partir da mistura do frio e do calor que é combinado em meu ser até que o fogo passional descarregasse toda a sua fúria sobre nós, deixando-nos totalmente exaustos, com a nossa respiração e nossos suspiros descontrolados.

Nem Edward nem eu nos demos conta do momento em que ambos acabamos dormindo.

O único que posso lembrar era que suas mãos havia passeado por meu rosto e meu cabelo e depois desceram até minhas pernas para pegar o lençol que tinha enrolada entre elas, e assim nos cobrir.

"Edward!" – a exclamação daquela voz despertou a ambos com um sobressalto e, ao ver a imagem que tínhamos completamente imóvel parada sobre a porta, até a ultima gosta de sangue fugiu dos nossos rostos.

"Mãe" – murmurou meu namorado sem ar.

* * *

**Lascou-se meu povo Esme descobriu! D;**

**Desculpe a demora, mas tem um aviso no meu profile, eu estou parando de postar fic no orkut, então estou demorando para organizar tudo.. mas espero ter tudo organizado o mais breve possível.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, muito obrigada por cada review e comentem por favor.**

**Feliz Natal para vocês. Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	21. Inseparáveis

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 21 – Inseparáveis **

**Edward Pov**

"Mãe" – foi o único que eu consegui dizer, depois de vê-la parada na porta. Sentia como Bela ficava tensa ao meu lado e escondia o rosto em meu ombro nu subindo mais o lençol que nos cobria para nos tapar.

Tive medo pela minha mãe, tinha ficado completamente paralisada e seus olhos estavam extremamente arregalados, sua pequena boca esta levemente aberta e sua mão repousava em seu peito.

Esperei em silencio com uma vergonha enorme. Não tinha nada mais que dizer e se tinha, não encontrava as palavras.

"Edward... o que é isso?" – finalmente minha mãe conseguiu falar com um sussurro – "senhorita Isabella" – olhei minha namorada, que tinha o olhar fixo nos lençóis e as bochechas coradas. Estava incomoda, talvez muito mais que eu.

"Mãe, poderia nos dar um segundo?... Por favor" – lhe pedir para poder nos vestir. Esme não falou, se limitou a dar meia volta e sair com movimentos tão mecânicos, parecidos com de um robô. Quando estivemos sós, olhei para Bella e ela me olhou, seus olhos estavam cheios de medo e vergonha. Acaricie uma se suas bochechas para tranqüilizá-la, mas nem eu sabia como.

"Edward..." – sussurrou aterrorizada e já não pode falar mais. Começou a chocar e, rapidamente, estendi meus braços para abraçá-la e aproximá-la de mim. Queria acalmá-la, dizer que tudo estaria bem, mas, como fazer se eu estava com tanto medo quanto ela? O que ia dizer para minha mãe? Que reação teria depois de me encontra na cama com a filha da patroa?...

"Calma Bella, calma" – repeti varias vezes enquanto a apertava forte em meus braços. Tinha medo, nem tanto pelas palavras da minha mãe, se no pelo fato de que, com tudo isso, explodisse uma confusão que na qual eu teria que me ver obrigado a me separar de... não! Amedrontava-me o simples fato de imaginá-lo. Simplesmente não podia viver sem ela nem um segundo.

Quando senti que estava mais calam, juntei as roupas espalhadas pela cama e lhe estendi a sua. Ela não protestou e se vestiu rapidamente, e eu também. Saímos de mãos dadas ate a pequena sala, onde minha mãe já nos esperava com um gesto vago. Só levantou o olhar quando estivemos na sua frente, a menos de um metro, e seus olhos verdes, tão iguais aos meus, se fixaram em nos dois. Não tinha idéia do que ela pensava ou sentia, apenas de uma coisa tinha certeza: a tinha decepcionado completamente.

"Sinto muito" – murmurei incapaz de olhá-la de frente. Ela se levantou e, mesmo que fosse muito mais baixa que eu me senti pequeno em sua frente. Meus olhos se fixaram em seus desgastados e pequenos sapatos e depois, só senti como algo batia na minha bochecha.

O impacto não foi forte, mas muito doloroso. Apertei a mão de Bella ao ver que ela pulou de susto com o que Esme tinha feito, e com esse gesto, pedi não falasse nada.

"Como você pode, Edward?" – disse depois com a raiva contida – "Sabe quem _ela _é?" – perguntou com a voz falha, apontando a garota que estava ao meu lado – "Sabe?"

"Sim" – foi à única coisa que respondi.

"É a filha da senhora pra quem trabalhamos" – lembrou – "Como você se atreve a tocá-la, tendo tantas com quem você…?"

"Eu a amo" – interrompi – "e ela também..." – tive coragem de olhá-la nos olhos, esperando ver um pouco de compreensão neles. Sabia o que minha mãe estava pensando: que Bella apenas era mais uma de minhas aventuras. Esperava que deixasse claro que não era assim, que conseguisse entender um pouco nossa relação.

"Mas vocês não podem" – objetou – "não _devem_" –retificou – "você é o motorista e você" – olhou para Bella – "é a filha da patroa, por acaso não sabe que sua mãe jamais lhe permitira esta com meu filho?"

"Eu sei" – disse minha namorada – "sei que minha mãe é especial, mas... estou apaixonada por Edward"

"Isso não é bom" – murmurou Esme – "são jovens e não sabem o que podem causar essas paixões descabeladas" – se calou por vários segundos e depois continuou, me olhando fixamente – "Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que depende desse emprego, Edward"

Outro silencio entre nós três. O que eu poderia dizer, se tudo que minha mãe falava era verdade? Por minha culpa, os três poderíamos ficar sem emprego. Por minha culpa, meus irmãos, Seth e Jacob, poderiam chegar a ter mais limitações... por minha culpa, poderia acontecer varias desgraças com eles e, mesmo assim, não estava disposto a renunciar a _ela_... diante do que já tinha dito minha irmã, mas escutar dos lábios de quem me deu a vida, era algo totalmente diferente.

"Você tem que deixar de trabalhar nessa casa" – foi o primeiro que me disse depois que voltou a falar – "e você, senhorita, lhe pedirei de joelhos se for preciso, que não procure mais meu filho" – pude perceber o olhar de pânico da minha namorada em mim.

Apertei, ainda mais, sua mão com a minha, foi um gesto muito inconsciente, com o qual, em silencio, me neguei rotundamente, e com forca, a me separar de Bella. Como se a simples aliança de nossas palmas fossem suficientemente fortes como ara derrubar todo o tipo de obstáculos que nos poderiam apresentar.

"Sinto muito, mas não estou disposto a terminar com ela" – disse com a voz calma, mas firme. Bella me abraçou e afundou sua cabeça no meu peito, podia sentir o medo e a emudecia.

"Você deve fazer!" – exclamou Esme com a voz suave – "por acaso não pensa nas conseqüências que teriam se a senhora fica sabendo?... as idéias quem vêem a minha cabeça me aterrorizam."

Soltei Bella e caminhei ate minha mãe, a abracei enquanto ela começava a soluçar. Sentia-me horrível de ser tão egoísta e não pensar na angustia que lhe causava, acabava de entender que ela apenas temia pela minha segurança.

"Não é que eu não queira essa relação" - murmurou contra meu peito – "Não é isso. Não sabe como estou feliz de saber que finalmente você se apaixonou e que é correspondido, mas, infelizmente, foi pela pessoa errada..."

"Tranqüila mamãe, não vai acontecer nada"

"Não quero que você sofra... tenho medo que saia ferido, terrivelmente ferido"

"Acredite que não há maior sofrimento que pensar em ficar longe de Bella" – confessei enquanto me soltava dela e a olhava nos seus olhos – "não te peço que nos apóie, mas sim que tente compreender que não posso viver sem ela, assim como você não poderia viver sem meus irmãos e papai" – Esme me olhou e em seus amorosos olhos apenas pude ver a interminável angústia que sentia. Beijei sua testa – "Por favor" – voltei a suplicar.

Levei Bella de volta pra mansão. Seu silencio se prolongou por todo o caminho e decidi não pressioná-la, imaginava como se sentia.

Minha mãe não tinha compreendido, mas ao menos, tinha desistido da sua idéia de que devíamos nos separar, isso para mim, e sabia que para Bella também, já era um alivio. Mas aquela muda sensação de saber que as palavras de Esme tinha sido certas, nos deixavam tristes. Como tudo isso iria terminar? Bem ou mal...? Seria um sentimento pra vida toda, pelo menos da minha parte, mas, e se o fim dessa historia não estava em minhas mãos? O aconteceria se Bella abrisse os olhos e escolhesse alguém melhor que eu?

Isso era algo muito possível. Sempre soube que não era para mim, nem eu para ela. Tinha estado consciente disso o tempo todo, mas... mesmo sabendo, não _podia _deixar de amá-la...

... Fora isso, deixando de lado minhas inseguranças e supondo que Bella me amaria pelo resto da vida, igual que eu, o acontecia com os outros ao nosso redor? Sua mãe nunca daria o consentimento que sua única filha e herdeira ficasse com o filho da cozinheira... lembrei as palavras da minha mãe.

"_Por acaso não pensa nas conseqüências que teriam se a senhora fica sabendo?... as idéias quem vêem a minha cabeça me aterrorizam."_

Eu também ficara aterrorizado ao imaginar o que aquela mulher poderia fazer, e repito: o único medo em meu peito era o que me tirassem Bella e a levassem para longe de mim...

Quando a ajudei a descer do carro, a aprisionei contra meu corpo e o carro e levantei levemente seu queixo com minha mão, para que seu olhar se encontrasse com o meu. Esperei que fosse ela quem falasse primeiro.

"Tive muito medo" – me disse em voz baixa. Ainda na escuridão daquela garagem, podia ver o brilho nos seus olhos cor de chocolate, inundando-me de paz – "você não sabe o quanto dói pensar que poderia te perder."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" – prometi fielmente – "jamais deixarei" – seus braços se enrolaram em meu pescoço e trouxe minha boca ate a sua com grande necessidade. Eu também a beijei de forma desesperada, quase violenta, sentindo a textura suave dos seus lábios e o sabor doce da sua saliva. Separamos-nos quando o ar nos fez falta e, adquirindo de novo nossos papeis de patroa-chofer. Entramos na casa, onde sua mãe já a esperava, na companhia das suas novas visitas.

**Jasper Pov**

"O que você faz aqui?" – Alice me perguntou quando estive em sua frente.

"Pensei que você gostaria que viesse te buscar na escola para que não tivesse que voltar só para sua casa" – respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mas... na realidade não gostaria" – disse olhando meu carro que estava a poucos metros.

"Por quê?"- perguntei decepcionado – "pensei que já éramos amigos"

"Sim" – assegurou, ela, vacilando um pouco – "mas... incomoda-me ter que andar _nisso._"

"Então, é pelo carro e não por mim?" – perguntei, com esperança. Alice assentiu – "Se te prometo não vir mais em meu carro, me permitiria que venha te buscar todos os dias?"

"Todos os dias?" – repetiu assombrada, era minha imaginação ou ela tinha gostado da idéia? Não sei. Aquela garota era muito boa para disfarçar seus sentimentos – "Tal vez" – disse e eu sorri, agraciado.

"Ao menos... aceitara hoje, meu convite?"

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – lhe disse quando já estávamos no carro e ela esperou em silencio – "O que tem meu carro?" – Alice riu por vários segundos.

"Não gosto chamar a atenção" – respondeu quando parou de rir – "alem disso, isso não é pra mim".

"O que é pra você, então?"

"Caminhar"

"Então, amanhã caminharemos" – afirmei.

"E como pensa em voltar pra casa?" – perguntou com astucia.

"Isso é fácil" – disse, dando de ombros – "pegarei um táxi."

"Você é esperto" – disse e ambos começamos a rir.

"Bom... muito obrigada" – saiu quando tínhamos chegado à rua onde a levaria, com poucos passos, a sua casa.

"É a primeira vez que você me agradece e sinto que é sincera" – comentei com um sorriso. Ela também sorriu e pude apreciar um leve rubor nas suas bochechas que me pareceu... _adorável_. Me deu vontade de pegar seu pequeno e fino rosto entre minhas mãos, o desejo de beijar seus lábios me consumia, mas me contive, não queria arruinar o que tanto me custou ter: sua simpatia.

"Não penso em me desculpar" – disse ainda sem me olhar – "já... já tenho que ir" – anunciou depois de um pequeno silencio.

"Ate amanhã" – sussurrei, pegando em suas mãos, não queria deixá-la ir...

Seus olhos negros me olharam e depois voltaram a fugir. Sorriu e quebrou cautelosamente nossa união enquanto começava a caminha e, como sempre, eu a contemplava fascinado.

Cheguei a casa e me preocupei ao encontra Rose discutindo com mamãe a papai.

"O que esta acontecendo?" – perguntei ao ver que minha irmã que estava a ponto de chorar.

"Acontece que sua irmã é uma grosseira! Uma mal agradecida!" – soltou minha mãe cheia de fúria.

"Rose, o que você fez?" – perguntei a minha irmã com paciência. Ela se jogou em meus braços e me apertou forte, soluçando contra meu peito – "Rose, me diga"- insisti, mas ela não dizia nada, apenas chorava.

"Você quer saber o que ela fez?"- meu pai falou pela prima vez e eu esperei – "Anda se agarrando com o filho do traiçoeiro do sem caráter McCarty!"

"O que?" – perguntei incrédulo.

"Uma das empregadas a viu entrando em um hotel com ele" – informou minha mãe.

"Mas, não é sua culpa" – disse a favor da minha irmã, deixando de lado sua vida intima – "Quem são os McCarty? Qual é o problema?"

"Essa família enganou a nossa!" – exclamou meu pai.

"Por acaso não se lembra que eu te disse quando estávamos tomando café da manhã?" – perguntou minha mãe e então, lembrei... _McCarty_, por isso o nome me pareceu parecido quando minha irmã o havia mencionado.

"Eu não sabia..." – Rose começou a dizer, mas a voz se negou a sair.

"Não, não sabia" – lembrou minha mãe – "Mas mesmo depois de saber você se negou a deixar de vê-lo."

"Não podem obrigá-la, se ela não quer..."

"Se cale, Jasper!" – interrompeu meu pai – "Se você quer dizer idiotices, é melhor ir para seu quarto" – apertei minha irmã ainda mais forte em meus braços enquanto uma terrível fúria me invadia. Amava minha irmã, e não gostava de vê-la sofre muito menos pela estupidez dos meus progenitores.

O que aconteceria se eu lhes dissesse que estava me apaixonando por uma garota como Alice? Infelizmente, podia dizer exatamente quais seriam suas reações.

"Irei para meu quarto, mas Rose vai comigo" – adverti.

"Leve!" – disse meu pai – "a tire da minha vista e fale com ela para que adquira um pouco de inteligência!"

"Rose é uma pessoa inteligente" – discuti – "Não permito que você fale com ela desse jeito."

"Falo como quiser!" – mordi minha língua para não continuar com aquela discussão.

Não era o momento e sabia eu a situação só pioraria se desafiava meus pais. Limitei-me a levar Rose ate as escadas, onde a peguei em meus braços e subi com ela para meu quarto.

* * *

**Tsctsc daqui pra frente só vai dar rolo... os dias de paz acabaram D:**

**A fic será postada todo o domingo, dependendo dos comentários posso postar dois ;)**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos ;*  
**


	22. Segredo Aberto

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Segredo aberto**

Quando entramos em casa, meu humor piorou ao ver minha mãe, Mike e Heidi, todos juntos, reunidos na sala. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto sentia-se como Edward estava se afastando do meu lado, mas não sem antes dar um "boa noite" geral e diplomático. Não estava nem a mais de dois metros de mim, meu corpo sentiu frio.

"Eu disse que não era para demorar em vir" - minha mãe me repreendeu enquanto me puxava um pouco mais longe dos nosso _convidados_ - "Onde você estava?"

"Acho que já estou um pouco _crescida_ como para que tenha que te dar explicações o tempo todo" – respondi de maneira cortante enquanto puxava meu braço de suas mãos.

"Você é uma grosseira..."

"Ta mãe!" – a interrompi, aumentando um pouco minha voz para que chegasse aos ouvidos de Mike e Heidi – "Não estou com humor para andar te suportando!" – notei com satisfação como minha atitude a havia deixado pasma, aproveitei os cinco segundos nos quais não soube que dizer e escapei para o meu quarto.

Já estando ali, tive a certeza de trancar a porta, por si ela pensasse em subir para continuar suas ameaças. Eu tirei meu uniforme, e me deixei cair na cama, segurando a minha camisa contra o meu rosto. Eu respirei profundamente, e que o cheiro de Edward ainda estava impregnada no tecido.

Depois de tomar um banho e ficar mais confortável, eu apaguei as luzes e deitei. O dia tinha sido muito cansativo. E naquela escuridão, eu novamente me lembrei do que tinha acontecido a algumas horas na casa de Edward. Mesmo quando estava sozinha, minha bochecha esquentava ao lembrar da situação de Esme nos encontrando... Senti um aperto no peito quando me lembrei do golpe que tinha dado no filho e as palavras que ela tinha nos dito... e por mais que doía admitir que, a maioria eram muito certas.

Com que cara ia ver ela amanhã?

Sem duvidas, me reconfortava muito saber que Edward não estava disposto a me deixar e que me amava, isso me bastava para estar calmo e disposta a enfrentar o que viesse... ou ao menos isso eu pensava.

**Edward PDV**

_Você é um egoísta _repetia para mim mesmo uma e outra vez...

Não me atrevi nem se quer fechar os olhos por que, enquanto o fazia, o rosto desolado de minha mãe chegava a minha mente... Como podia ser capaz de fazer tanto mal? Não merecia, ninguém da minha família merecia o que eu estava fazendo, mas... era muito covarde para me atrever a deixar Bella...

"Maldição!" – exclamei enquanto lançava longe as almofadas.

_O que devo fazer?_

Uns golpes de dedos bateu na minha porta.

"Quem é?" – perguntei mais não obtive resposta alguma. Eu percebi que provavelmente era Bella e ela não conseguia responder para não fazer barulho, então eu fui até a entrada do meu quarto, a qual abri lentamente.

"Tanya" - eu disse, muito chocado.

"Oi" – respondeu timidamente – "Posso entrar?"

"Melhor que eu saia" – disse enquanto fechava a porta do meu quarto, atrás de mim – "Agora sim, posso te ajudar em algo?" – disse. A garota olhou para o chão e eu podia sentir a sua coibição lhe invadia - "Tanya" – voltei a chamar – "O que foi?"

"Sinto sua falta" – murmurou, mesmo sem me olhar. Senti-me mal ao vê-la dessa maneira.

Em minha vida passada, a qual terminou quando conheci e me apaixonei por Bella, em nenhum momento teria me afetado saber que tinha quebrado mais de alguma ilusão em várias ocasiões. Nunca antes o remorso tinha me invadido, embora tivesse consciente dos danos causados constantemente pela minha atitude...

E, sem duvidas, ali estava: tão mudado e renovado que nem eu mesmo conseguia me reconhecer. O Edward que se importava pouco os sentimentos das garotas, o que jamais quis ter algum tipo de compromisso sentimental, o que nunca antes havia sentido amor, havia morrido e não havia estado completamente consciente disso, até essa noite.

A prova mais calma era que, nem por um segundo, havia tido a tentação e ser infiel a Bella e, alem disso, repito: me sentia mal saber que Tanya estava sofrendo por minha causa...

"Tanya" – murmurei enquanto levantava seu queixo com minha mão para poder olhá-la de frente. Me arrependi ao ver como seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas – "Desculpa."

"Continua com _ela_?" – perguntou. Assenti, ainda sem tirar minha mão do seu queixo – "A ama muito não é?"

"Muito" – assegurei.

"Eu acredito" – sussurrou, voltando a abaixar o olhar – "Que inveja me da" – acrescentou e pude ver como uma gota caia no chão.

"Não chore por favor" – pedi enquanto segurava seu rosto em minhas mãos para ver que o choro aumentava – "Não valho a pena para suas lágrimas, Tanya. Não gaste comigo."

"Desculpe" – ela se desculpou enquanto passava as mãos sobre o rosto - "que patética sou" – estava prestes a protestar, mas silenciou-me colocando os dedos nos lábios - "Não se preocupe, eu não vim para lhe dar um show."

"Venho te prevenir" – informou – "tenha muito cuidado, Edward, sua relação está se tornando um segredo aberto" – não pude evitar de arregalar meus olhos diante o que disse.

"Você..."

"Sei da verdade, a dias" – confessou – "pensei que era algum capricho seu, mas me dei conta de que não é assim."

"Tanya, por favor não..." – comecei a suplicar completamente aterrorizado.

"Edward, calma" – se apressou em dizer – "comigo seu segredo esta a salvo... eu..." – vacilou um pouco antes de continuar – "eu gosto de você... e por isso não gostaria de te ver sofrer, por que acha então que venho que advertir para que sejam cuidadosos?"

"Ao que se refere?" – perguntei.

"Fui hoje fazer algumas compras no supermercado, então eu encontrei uma amiga que trabalha na mansão dos Hale... disse que tinha visto a Senhorita Rose com um jovem desconhecido, e também disse que, embora não estava completamente certa podia apostar que ele tinha beijado com a senhorita Isabella " – o medo aumentou tanto que estou me deixou completamente mudo.

Senti minhas mãos ficando totalmente geladas e podia jurar que meu rosto estava muito pálido já meu sangue havia congelado no meu estômago.

"Cuide-se, Edward" - a garota continuou falando - "já deve ter percebido como é a senhora, não quero nem pensar no que pode fazer se ela chegar a saber que esta saindo com sua filha..." - senti suas mãos se acomodarem nas minhas bochechas e foi ela, agora, que me fez olhar em seus olhos - "Se separem, Edward, por seu bem, e pelo dela, deve fazê-lo."

"Não posso" – sussurrei quase de maneira inaudível – "Não posso deixá-la..."

Meu corpo foi segurado por seus braços, frios e quentes.

"Você a ama" – assegurou – "e esse amor vai te causar muito mal."

"Não me importa" – discuti, afastando seu corpo de maneira gentil, com minhas mãos. Seus grandes e atraentes olhos me olharam fixamente, com desaprovação.

"Você sabe o que faz" – disse enquanto levantava sua mão para acariciar levemente minha bochecha direita – "só... cuide-se muito" – recomendou.

"Obrigada Tanya" – disse de maneira sincera.

"Por que?" – perguntou com um sorriso triste, mas amável – "Descanse" – desejou enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para roçar seus lábios nos meus. Não pude rejeita-la somente me limitei a fechar meus olhos e ficar quieto, esperando que sua boca abandonasse a minha, o qual não tomo a muito tempo – "até amanhã" – sussurrou.

"Até amanhã" – respondi, vendo como me dedicava outro sorriso, antes de dar meia volta e ir.

**Jasper PDV**

Pois bem... aqui estava eu: descendo de um táxi, em frente a escola pública e _sem o meu carro_.

Caminhei em direção à entrada, sentindo mais olhos pousando em mim, fazendo com que baixasse meu olhar para o chão na tentativa vã de ignorá-los.

"Jasper" – falo aquela voz tão lindamente familiar. Rapidamente, comecei a buscar, olhando em todos os lados, seu rosto, até que finalmente encontrei-a entre a multidão de jovens indo e vindo de um lado para outro.

"Alice" – a chamei enquanto caminhava até onde ela estava – "oi" – disse como um estúpido adolescente que cumprimenta a garota que o deixa louco.

"E seu carro?" – me perguntou sem poder ocultar o estranhamente feliz que estava ao me ver sem ele.

"O deixei" – lhe disse – "Por acaso não era isso o que queria?"

"Pensei que estava mentindo" – confessou.

"Já viu que não" – respondi, arrancando-lhe um encantador sorriso de seus lábios, _"você fica linda quando sorri"_ lhe quis dizer, mas preferi me calar – Vamos?" – perguntei em troca, oferecendo-me meu braço para que o tomasse.

"Vamos" – ela concordou, obviamente, rejeitando-me e deixando-me para trás. Sorri enquanto a segui. Um cachorrinho era pouco em comparação a mim, mas não me importava.

"Deixa que eu te ajude com a mochila" – pedi quando a alcancei – "Parece muito pesada."

"Está me chamando de fraca?" – ela perguntou, parando e repreendendo-me. Não pude deixar de sorrir extensivamente.

"Claro que não" – assegurei - "Mas eu estou oferecendo a minha ajuda como um bom cavalheiro que eu sou."

"Bem, desculpe-me, _bom cavalheiro_, mas eu não preciso de qualquer ajuda" - respondeu, caminhando novamente.

"Alice, por favor deixe-me ajudá-la" - insisti, ao ver a rapidez com que negava com a cabeça - "Por que você é tão orgulhosa?"

"Eu não gosto de dever favores a ninguém" – disse - "sempre terminam por cobrando" - Peguei-a pelo braço e fiz que parasse de andar de novo - "O que é agora?" - Perguntou relutantemente.

"Me da sua mochila" – pedi com firmeza, forçando-a até que eu agarrei o objeto.

"Você é insuportável!" - disse a garota, para meu divertimento.

"Você não fica atrás" – respondi sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto colocava a mochila nos ombros – "Agora sim, vamos?"

Alice começou a andar, manifestando seu descontentamento com o aumentar o seu ritmo e permanecer quase todo o caminho em silêncio. Sua atitude causou-me um favor enorme, o qual passei a maior parte do trajeto distraído, sem querer, me lembrei da minha irmã, que tinha me deixado sozinha naquela noite.

_Como estará? _Me perguntei _Espero que meus pais não a incomodem na minha ausência..._

"Aconteceu algo?" – Alice me perguntou.

"Não" – menti, um pouco mais feliz porque, finalmente, ela decidiu falar – "Não é nada."

"Não acredito" – discutiu.

"Você nunca acredita em mim" – lembrei, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso. Senti como _algo _me puxava pelas costas, através da mochila e me obrigava a parar. Alice parou em frente a mim, cravando seus grandes e escuros olhos nos meus durante vários segundos.

"Como acreditar se você mente?" – perguntou – "Agora mesmo o esta fazendo... diga-me o que foi" – ordenou finalmente.

"Por acaso te preocupo?" – soltei sem poder evitar. Pude notar como minha pergunta a tomava desprevenida e, ainda que foram por poucos segundos, bastaram para me dar conta da sua vacilação na hora de responder.

"Claro" – admitiu com voz fingidamente indiferente – "me preocupo, assim como todo o amigo eu iria me preocupar."

_Que enganada é, Alice..._

"Vai me dizer o que é, ou não?" – voltou a insistir.

"Minha irmã" – disse, depois de vários segundos, ao momento que suspirava e admitia minha derrota – "meus pais estão muito irritados com ela por uma relação que esconde, não tem muito, com um jovem..."

Comecei a contar os grandes rasgos sobre o tema e ela me escutou atentamente e sem me interrompei. Me senti muito melhor de por falar com _alguém,_ e ainda mais que esse_ alguém_, era Alice...

"Obrigada... _de novo" _– disse se despedindo quando chegamos a sua casa.

"Espera" – a chamei quando vi que dava meia volta para ir. Ela virou seu corpo para sua antiga posição para me olhar, e esperou que continuasse. – "me perguntava..." – por que diabos minhas mãos estavam tremendo? _Se acalme Jasper, não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que faz isso_, me repeti mais de três vezes antes de seguir falando. "Me perguntava se aceitaria sair comigo nesse fim de semana."

**Bella PDV**

"C...? Como que...? O que disse?" – soltei – "Como que Edward vai levar Heidi para Port Angeles?"

"Bella!" – minha mãe exclamou – "O que ta acontecendo? Por que esta alterada dessa maneira?"

_Por que essa maldita, cara murcha, esta se arrastando pelo MEU namorado e agora precisa de um chofer para ir as compras!_

"Porque Edward tem que me levar e trazer da escola..."

"Isso não é problema, Mike já se ofereceu para te levar e por conseqüência, te buscar"- _Genial._

"Mamãe, sabe muito bem que não suporto _esse_ cara" – protestei – E alem do mais, não é justo, Edward tem que ir a universidade, você..."

"Ai Isabella! Já basta!" – Renee me interrompeu – "O que me importa o que tem ou não que fazer esse garoto? Quando veio pedir trabalho lhe adverti que em mais de uma ocasião ia precisar dele durante o dia, ele aceitou, assim que não há nenhum problema. Alem do mais, não está trabalhando de graça, lhe pago muito bem e se não gostar, que se demita."

"Por que não vai o seu irmão com ela?" – ofereci, tratando de afastar a palavra _"demissão"_ da minha mente. Não. Suportaria tudo, menos ter Edward longe de mim.

"Por que Mike não gosta de ir com Heidi nesse tipo de atividades" – informou minha mãe – "E pare de discutir!" – ordenou. Mais já não me importava porque pude escutar um par de saltos, descendo as escadas... E claro não podia ser outra, alem da que ia sair com _meu_ namorado.

"Oi, bom dia" - cumprimentou a muito sem vergonha com voz asquerosamente amável.

"Heidi, querida" – minha progenitora se apressou em cumprimentá-la com um beijo na bochecha – "Como amanheceu?"

"Bem, muito obrigada" – respondeu – "E você como está Bella?" – não lhe respondi. Me limitei a olhá-la de cima a baixo, com toda a arrogância que foi possível. – "Parece que está de mal humor" – apontou, fazendo-se de inocente.

"Desculpe" – implorou minha mãe – "desgraçadamente, tenho uma filha de péssimo caráter" – acrescentou, dedicando-me um olhar completamente envenenado e com raiva – "vamos tomar café, deve estar com fome."

Caminhei atrás delas até a mesa. Puxei a cadeira de maneira violenta e sentei, ainda sem tirar a amarga expressão do meu rosto, a qual piorou ao ter ao meu lado Mike Newton...

"Bom dia Bella" – disse depois de cumprimentar a sua irmã e minha mãe - "Como amanheceu?" - Mais uma vez, ao invés de responder, me limitei a virar a cara com desprezo, na direção oposta. O garoto e as outras duas mulheres o deixaram passar.

Quando Esme apareceu, não pude evitar me sentir nervosa e descer o olhar para não vê-la.

_Que vergonha..._ me repetia uma e outra vez.

"Senhorita. O que lhe sirvo para tomar?" – perguntou a mãe do meu namorado e pude sentir claramente a diferença com a sua voz me falava.

"Não se preocupe, Esme, eu me servirei" – respondi, ainda incapaz de olhar-lhe, agradecimento o que minha mãe não havia protestado, como sempre costumava fazer.

"Esme, diga ao seu filho para começar a preparar o carro, em poucos minutos, minha sobrinha já estará pronto."

"Sim, senhor" – disse a cozinheira tão obediente enquanto deixou o local.

Eu me retirei da mesa sem aviso prévio e sem pensar duas vezes, fui até onde era suposto que Edward estaria. O café da manhã tinha acabado de começar, de modo que não havia perigo de que alguém nos ver.

"Bella!" – exclamou enquanto corria para me abraçar quando me viu entrar na garagem.

Estar entre seus braços não me aliviou, tal e como o havia suspeitado, senão que, fora de tudo isso, pude sentir certo medo e desespero emanando do calor do seu corpo, e isso... não gostei.

"Bella que alivio te ver" – murmurou com os lábios em minha cabeça.

"Aconteceu algo?" – eu perguntei quando percebi que não só o seu corpo mostrou essa tensão, se não mesmo a sua voz - "Edward" – chamei diante o seu silêncio - "O que é errado. Diga-me, por favor" – supliquei. Eu podia sentir seus braços fortes apertarem minha cintura e, depois de me apertar ao seu corpo durante três segundos, soltou-me e se afastou de mim.

"Tanya ontem foi atrás de mim no meu quarto" – não tive tempo de me sentir ciumenta, já que sabia que detrás dessas palavras, algo pior que uma simples sedução estava por vir – "o sabe, Bella" – continuou – "Sabe que você e eu estamos juntos, também me informou que uma garota que trabalha com sua amiga Rose e nos viu."

Acho que parei de respirar, já que muito dentro de mim, sabia que havia ficado completamente imóvel na frente dele.

"Bella" – chamou enquanto agitava delicadamente meus ombros – "Diz algo, por favor" – suplicou, e a doçura da sua voz piorou as coisas e quebrou minha fortaleza. Voltei a me jogar em seus braços e comecei a solução fortemente contra seu peito.

Não era necessário dizer o por que chorava. Ele sabia perfeitamente. Sabia o insuportável que era chegar pensar na separação. Suas mãos passaram por meus cabelos e senti como seus lábios me beijavam uma e outra vez, descendo da minha cabeça a minha testa, e da minha testa para meu nariz, onde se desviou para beijar minhas úmidas bochechas, e por último, meus lábios.

"Não quero te perder" – solucei sem ar.

"Não o fará" – prometeu – "Já te disse isso antes, Bella, eu te amo e não te deixarei nunca."

Que mentira enorme Edward havia me dito naquela manhã...

* * *

**OMG todos se desespera com o final...**

**Começou a Maratona! Um capítulo por dia até sábado!**

**Comentem por favor e até amanhã.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	23. Traição

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 23 – Traição**

**Edward Pov**

Dirigi ainda com Bella em meus pensamentos. Não gostava vê-la chorar, não gostava vê-la sofrer, e ao saber que eu era a principal causa das suas angustias, me deixava mais ansioso do que eu já estava. Pisei no acelerador de maneira inconsciente, manifestando em silencio a terrível impotência estava sentindo. O que tinha que fazer. O que podia fazer para reparar o dano que ate agora tinha causado em minha mãe e em Bella? Como era possível que pudesse machucar as duas mulheres que mais amava na vida?

"Por que tão calado, Edward?" - perguntou Heidi, quebrando minha concentração. Para ser sincero, tinha esquecido que tinha companhia.

"Desculpe, senhorita" – me desculpei, sem deixar de olhar a estrada.

"Por favor, não me chame de senhorita" – pediu - "Apenas Heidi" - propôs quando senti que sua mão pousada sobre meu ombro direito. O gesto me pareceu incomodo no mesmo instante.

"Com todo respeito, duvido muito que seja apropriado essa classe de confiança" – esperava que a ambigüidade das minhas palavras lhe resultasse claras. A garota começou a rir. Sua risada me irritou um pouco, era muito barulhenta e estridente.

"Vamos, Edward" - disse ainda gargalhando – "não me venha com moralidades, por favor, não lhe cai bem" – não pude evitar ficar incômodo no acento. O que tinha dito? O que ela sabia para me falar dessa forma?... Por acaso?...

"Ao que você se refere, senhorita?" - perguntei da maneira mais tranqüila que pude, com a esperança de que minha mente traiçoeira fosse à causante de ter dado a aquelas palavras um significado mais intenso.

"De verdade você não sabe?" - respondeu a garota com desdém - "te dou um conselho, Edward?" - prosseguiu - "Você deve eleger melhor as tuas _conquistas_, ao meu parecer, _Bella _não é uma mulher digna de você."

Por pouco não sai da estrada. Minha vista tinha se nublando de uma maneira terrível e minhas mãos, grudadas na direção, estavam suando, frias e pesadas; meus pés por um momento não souberam onde se encontrava o acelerador e meus joelhos se agitavam com uma pequena vibração. Não me atrevi a dizer nada, nem confirmando nem negando. Apenas me limitei a continuar olhando para a estrada, como se não tivesse escutado nada. Como havia descoberto? Por acaso Tanya tinha...? Não. Tanya, _não _havia sido, estava certo... mas... como diabos?

"Esqueceu que as paredes têm ouvidos" – Heidi comentou, como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos - "_Não quero te perder_" - imitou as palavras que Bella tinha dito há alguns minutos e, depois, gargalhou - "não podia pensar que Bella podia ser tão... _passional_" - agregou com a ironia fluindo na sua voz.

"O que não consigo entender" - continuou falando ante meu silencio - "É, como _Isabella_ a materialista e frívola da_ Isabella, _olhou a um _chofer_?. ..Oh! Me perguntou como a tonta Renne vai reacionar!

"Não saberá!" - interrompi automaticamente. Não podia ficar mais calado, tinha escutado o suficiente - "A senhora não tem porque saber!"

"Por que não?" - discutiu com riso enorme, me atrevi a desviar minha vista da estrada para vê-la e não tinha nenhum gesto dela que não deixasse a vista o contente que estava por me ver assustado - "Por que não para o carro e conversa melhor?" - propus e, ante a impossibilidade da algo melhor, concordei.

Estacionei o carro no acostamento da estrada. Heide desceu do carro e eu a imitei, ficando na sua frente.

"Por favor, guarde este segredo" - lhe supliquei. Uma das suas sobrancelhas se levantou, enquanto me olhava de perfil - "Por favor" - repeti - "Faço o que você quiser, mas não fale disso."

"O que eu quiser?" – repetiu e olhou de um lado ao outro, enquanto pensava por um momento - "certo, não direi a ninguém" – concordou e, por um momento senti alivio - "mas evidentemente, você tem que fazer algo em troca"

"O que você quiser" - disse estupidamente. Ela me olhou com um sorriso perverso e eu esperei em silêncio, incapaz de imaginar o que ela ia me pedir...

"Esta tarde meu irmão vai fechar um contrato com uma empresa a qual lhe venderá uma casa, a qual nós iremos morar por um tempo" - começou a explicar - "é obvio que eu precisarei de um chofer..."

"Não" - interrompi com um sussurro - "Eu não posso..."

"Claro que pode" - cortou ela de maneira amável - "Bem, isso eu deixo ao seu critério" – expôs com falsa inocência - "se você quiser que eu guarde o seu segredo, é a condição: vai acabar com Bella e ir trabalhar _para mim_."

Abaixei o olhar a fechei as mãos em punho ante a impotência que tinha me deixado.

"O que você ganha com isso?" - perguntei, mais pra mim do que pra ela. O que ganhava em me machucar? Que eu soubesse, nunca antes tinha a ofendido como pra ela me odiar de tal maneira.

"Digamos que sua namoradinha nunca me agradou" – esclareceu – "sempre foi uma maldita menina caprichosa que tem tudo que deseja e eu estou segura que você é o único que lhe doeria perder no momento... que melhor vingança que te tirar dela para ficar comigo."

"Eu não sou um brinquedo" – lembrei, me sentia um palhaço, já que com cada palavra que dizia ela ria.

"Edward, querido, não penso em te obrigar a nada" - começou a falar enquanto caminhava até mim e colocava as mãos sobre meu peito – "você vai decidi o que prefere: se afastar de Bella e trabalhar para mim, ou se arrisca que eu diga a verdade e que mandem sua namoradinha pra longe de Forks... além disso, pense em sua família" - disse - "segundo tenho entendido, esta noticia deixaria Renne furiosa e, ao que me parece, seria muito injusto que sua mãe e sua irmã fossem demitidas... se elas tiverem sorte, sabemos que tipo de coisa essa senhora é capaz de fazer para salvar a reputação da família, a qual, seu romance com sua filha, já manchou terrivelmente..."

Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, e estavam completamente escurecidos. Tive que morder minha língua para calar tudo o que gostaria de dizer, mas pesei tudo, seguia sendo uma mulher e, mesmo que não parecesse, merecia respeito.

"Não quero te pressionar" - disse ante meu constante e interminável silêncio – "vamos as compras e, quando estivermos voltando para a mansão Swan, me da sua resposta"

Entrou no carro, com toda a certeza do mundo. Em troca, eu não encontrava a forma de mover meus pés, e me tomou bastante tempo chegar ao carro e entrar, com novos pensamentos, na frente da direção. Tal como disse, Heidi não voltou a mencionar o tema durante toda a manhã. Apenas seu olhar mordaz e seu sorriso irônico me lembravam que tinha que escolher. As horas pareceram minutos, teria dado tudo para alargar esse dia para nunca dar minha resposta.

"Então?" - perguntou quando estávamos voltando - "Já pensou?"

"Sim" - tentei responder, mas minha voz, fora de ter som e sentido, saiu como um grito. Ela esperou em silencio, mas pelo meu semblante, certamente já sabia qual era a resposta - "Você ganha" - soltei - "mas você tem que cumprir com seu trato... nem uma palavra do que você sabe, _nenhuma._" - disse novamente.

"Trato feito" - articulou, arrastando cada palavra com prazer - "mas esqueci de mencionar que você tem que fazê-la acreditar que já não gosta dela" - fechei meus olhos por um momento e apertei minhas mão no volante - "Bella tem que acreditar que você a deixou por vontade própria, em poucas palavras, deve acabar _definitivamente_ sua relação com Bella"

"Você é um monstro" - disse sem poder me conter.

Pensei que ia se ofender, mas pareceu que eu disse o mais lindo cumprimento já que estava rindo. Realmente estava desfrutando todo o assunto.

"Obrigada querido" - respondeu. Quando vi a mansão dos Swan, soube que faltava pouco para entrar no inferno.

Heidi desceu do carro, muito feliz pelo seu plano, que nem ao menos me pediu ajuda para carregar o monte de sacolas que tinha comprado. Começou a caminhar e, quando tinha dado mais ou menos cinco passos, girou seu corpo para me ver - "amanhã nos mudamos, aproveite essa noite para deixar tudo claro" - recomendou enquanto piscava um olho e me laçava um beijo no ar.

_Amanhã. _Amanhã eu não estaria mais com ela e em poucas horas tinha que dizer-lhe que tínhamos que acabar. Ia ter que quebrar minha promessa que há poucas horas tinha feito... mas era o melhor. Se Heidi chegava a dizer a senhora Swan sobre esse assunto, não apenas eu iria pagar as conseqüências, mas também Bella, também minha família...

...nunca antes a chegada do crepúsculo foi tão temerosa como esse dia.

**Bella Pov**

Caminhava de um lado ao outro em meu quarto. Edward tinha mandado Alice me dizer que de noite, quando todos estivesse dormindo, viria em meu quarto. A idéia me fazia feliz. O medo não existia ao lado dele. Tinha sentido sua falta durando todo o dia. Precisava sentir seus lábios macios me beijar ao mesmo tempo em que seus firmes braços me cobriam meu corpo...

A porta se abriu sem aviso prévio e o coração pulou de alegria ao ver sua silueta desenhada nas sombras da noite.

"Edward!" - sussurrei enquanto caminhava ate ele - "Senti tanto a sua falta..." - as palavras ficaram presas na garganta quando percebi sua recusa. _Talvez fosse minha imaginação_ pensei e novamente insistir em lhe abraçar, obtendo o mesmo resultado - "Aconteceu algo?" - perguntei e senti como assentia, no meio da escuridão.

"Falei com sua mãe não tem muito tempo" -começou a dizer -"lhe ofereci minha demissão."

Senti como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse passado pelo meu corpo..._ Não, com toda a certeza você escutou mal Bella..._

"O que?" - perguntei tentando sorrir ao pensar que era uma brincadeira.

"Vou embora, Bella" - repetiu e dessa vez, por muito que eu quisesse me enganar, não podia, sua voz tinha sido muito clara. Engoli saliva ruidosamente e o ato doeu, devido que minha garganta começava a fechar pelo choro que se aproximava - "pensei bem nas coisas e... o melhor é nos separar, agora que temos tempo" - continuou explicando - "eu posso perder muito Bella. Arrisco a minha família e a pouca integridade que possuímos com o dinheiro que minha mãe e Alice ganham ao trabalhar aqui na sua casa..."

"Não se preocupe" - interrompi tentando dissimular meu desconsolo - "Tem razão, no final das contas, podemos nos ver nos fins de semanas e o dias que você não trabalhar..."

"Não Bella" - interrompeu meu namorado - "não vamos nos ver mais, ao menos que seja uma coincidência ou algo inevitável... nosso relacionamento tem que acabar _definitivamente."_

_Definitivamente..._

Um coice teria sido menos doloroso, estou certa. Não tinha percebido que estava chorando ate que a mão de Edward acariciou minha bochecha, secando a umidade que a cobria.

"Desculpe" - murmurou e de verdade parecia sincero - "acredite que é pelo nosso bem" - me neguei rotundamente, enquanto os soluços aumentavam.

Levantei o olhar para ele. Infelizmente, a escuridão não me permitia à melhor vista e, contudo, me pareceu ver claramente, por um segundo, como seu gesto tinha tanta dor como o meu. Não pude suportar. Não pude suportar a idéia de esta longe dele e, esquecendo do que era orgulho, me joguei em seus braços e comecei a suplicar...

Não lembro bem o que disse, e muito menos penso escrever. O único que me faltou foi me ajoelhar ante ele e posso afirmar que de nada serviria, como de nada serviram todas as palavras, aos quais pedi que não me deixasse. Edward me afastou dele e se foi, ignorando minhas lágrimas, ignorando o esforço que meus braços faziam para não soltar sua camisa, ignorando tudo. E, mesmo que sua atitude fosse gentil, me feriu profundamente.

Essa noite não pude dormi até muito tarde...

_Não é para tanto, Bella, já vai esquecê-lo_. Me auto-consolava várias vezes... Que estúpida era ao pensar uma estupidez dessa! Não tinha idéia de que esse era apenas o inicio do que seria o mais terrível dos meus calvários sem ele...

O dia seguinte foi pior. Não pensei que a desilusão e a traição chegassem a doer de uma maneira tão... _intolerável._

"É uma lastima que tenham que deixar a casa" - dizia minha mãe a Heidi e Mike, que já tinham suas malas ao lado.

"Não queremos incomodar mais" - respondeu o garoto - "mas não se preocupe, de todas as formas, estarei vindo constantemente para ver Bella" - não tinha ânimos para nada, nem para depreciá-lo.

"Onde esta Edward?" - perguntou Heidi quando estive em sua frente. Edward? E para que ela o queria...?

"Desculpe a demora, senhorita" - algo se quebrou. Não. Não foi_ algo. _Foi _tudo. _Tudo em mim se quebrou quando o vi aparecer com suas malas na mão.

Não pude evitar olhá-lo, não pude dissimular toda a dor que me causava saber que ele ia embora, que me deixava, para ir com _ela. _Agora tudo era mais claro... Por que não imaginei antes? Ele, pelo contrario, não dirigiu seu olhar para mim. Todo momento manteve a direção das suas pupilas ao chão. Uma parte de mim me pedia a gritos que saísse desse lugar, que não era preciso estar presente, mas meus pés não se moviam... suponho que se chama _masoquismo._

Não lembro direito o que tanto se falou naquela sala. Apenas estava consciente de como me sentia traída. E lembro que uma lágrima caiu quando soube que ele já tinha ido... que tinha perdido ele. Não sei se foi minha imaginação, mas me pareceu ver que, antes de subir no carro dos Newton, olhava em minha direção, com a mesma dor que eu sentia, impregnado em seus olhos verdes.

**Jasper Pov**

"Vai sair?" - perguntou Rose. Caminhei até onde ela estava sentada e me inclinei para ter meu rosto na direção do seu.

"Sim" - respondi levando minhas mãos até suas úmidas bochechas - "mas se você quiser, posso ficar" - ofereci. Ela negou com a cabeça, mas seus olhos não me convenceram - "Rose, não gosto de te ver sofrer dessa maneira" - disse passando meu olhar pelo seu rosto marcado e seus olhos inchados - "não tem ido à escola, me disseram que não quer comer, hoje Bella ligou e você não quis atender... vai ficar doente."

"Não me importa" - respondeu - "eu... eu não quero nada sem ele, Jasper" - as lágrimas começaram a brotar outra vez em seus olhos e, rapidamente, a abracei contra meu peito. Já não sabia mais o que lhe dizer, já não encontrava as palavras para consolá-la. Apenas conseguia sentir medo por ver minha irmã nesta situação, a qual não parecia ter fim.

"Rose, você me preocupa" - sussurrei a beijando na cabeça - "O que eu posso fazer para te ver melhor?"

"Nada" - respondeu - "não pode fazer nada. Não tem nada que convença nossos pais de aceitarem minha relação com Emmet... o pior é que não sei o porquê de tanto ódio com a família dele!"

Eu sim sabia, eu ao menos supunha que sabia, mas não era o momento indicado para deixar minha irmã saber que, _supostamente, _o pai do garoto por quem tanto sofria, tinha roubado de maneira vil a empresa da nossa família... realmente, não acreditava na historia em sua totalidade, nos últimos dias tinha pesquisado sobre os McCarty e sua reputação era impecável. Eram conhecidos como uma família endinheirada, mas muito humilde e generosa, querida por muitas comunidades de baixa renda em Forks, devido à ajuda que eles dão... Emmet, o namorado da minha irmã, era o único herdeiro e, diferente de todos nos que tínhamos estudado em escolas privadas e ele estudava medicina na universidade pública de Forks...

Me envergonhava de desconfiar da palavra do meu pai mas tinha que admitir: ele era uma pessoa aficionada pelos _bons _negócios e era caracterizado por ser um homem muito _astuto... _se minhas idéias eram certas, minha irmã estava sofrendo injustamente e isso, era algo que _jamais _perdoaria de meus progenitores, que tinham tomado medidas extremas no assunto: que Rose estava permanentemente proibida sair sem mim ou sem um empregado... mas não contavam que eu tinha mentido em dizer que estava do lado deles.

"Se conseguisse a maneira pra você ver a esse garoto, me promete que vai deixar de chorar o tempo todo e vai para a escola?" - ofereci e não sei o que senti ao ver como seus olhos azuis voltavam a ter vida quando escutou minhas palavras.

"Faria isso?" - perguntou com infinita esperança.

"Sim" - afirmei com um sorriso - "Apenas me diga em que lugar posso encontrá-lo..."

Depois de me dar informação que precisava, deitei Rose em sua cama e fiquei com ela até que dormiu. Olhei meu relógio e suspirei, estava tarde e, por mais que me apressasse, essa noite não poderia ver Alice...

* * *

**Essa Heidi é uma vaca! Vadia. Piranha. Bruxa. Tods odeia ela.. Vão fazer os dois sofrerem tanto n.n'**

**E a maratona continua, mas preciso que vocês comentem... é...**

**Beijos e até amanhã**

**xx  
**


	24. Farsa

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Farsa**

**Emmett PDV**

Rosalie _Hale..._

Por que Rose tinha que pertencer a essa família?

Quanto sentia sua falta minha pequena... _quanto..._

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a lembrar dela. Que tonto havia sido da minha parte ter me apaixonado dessa maneira tão repentina. Tão rápido havia chegado a felicidade e dessa mesma forma, havia ido para longe de mim, deixando-me completamente descartado.

Como havia esquecido aquele sobrenome que representava claramente a traição? Que sujo havia jogado o destino ao ter te posto em frente a mim... Você, a filha do traidor que queria fraudar meu pai, e pouco lhe faltava para conseguir seu objetivo, é a mulher que eu amo enlouquecidamente, a que, por muito que quisesse esquecer, não posso... quantos dias haviam passado desde nosso último encontro? Cinco? Seis...? Por acaso já havia passado um ano e eu não me deu conta?

_Ay Rose..._

"Jovem Emmett" – chamaram da porta – "Posso entrar?"

"Adiante" – indiquei.

"Estão te procurando" – informou a garota.

"Quem?" – perguntei achando estranho, que eu soubesse, não esperava nenhuma visita. Era fim de semana... Seria Edward? Não. Ele já era bem conhecido em minha casa.

"Um jovem" – respondeu – "não me quis dizer seu nome, o esta esperando no jardim."

"Em seguida eu desço" – anunciei – "muito obrigada."

A garota saiu do meu quarto e, segundos depois, fiz o mesmo. Desci as escadas da minha casa, com cautela, _Quem poderia ser?_ Me perguntava uma e outra vez. Quando abri a porta para sair ao jardim, eu soube imediatamente que esse menino tinha algo a ver com a Rose. Nunca o tinha visto antes, mas suas feições eram muito semelhantes. Por isso, foi impossível não adivinhar que se tratava de algum um membro da família - "bom dia" - cumprimentei, não sem algum grau de desconfiança na minha voz.

"Emmett McCarty?" – perguntou enquanto estendia sua mão em forma de cumprimento. Assenti – "meu nome é Jasper Hale" – informou – "sou irmão de Rosalie" – meu coração apertou ao escutar seu nome nos lábios de outra pessoa.

"Ela está bem?" – quis saber.

"Na verdade não" – respondeu, preocupando-me com seu comentário – "esta sofrendo muito por sua ausência."

"Tentei me comunicar com ela mas..."

"Eu sei" – me interrompeu – "meus pais estão movendo céu, mar e terra para evitar que tenham qualquer tipo de relação" – inclinei minha cabeça para baixo, em uma tentativa de ocultar minha dor diante os olhos daquele rapaz – "desculpe" – murmurou e pareceu sincero. Um longo silencio se estendeu entre nós. O que eu podia dizer? – "eu... só venho para te perguntar se pode ir, na próxima semana, nesse endereço" – me estendeu um pequeno papel – "levarei Rose, para que possam se encontrar, ainda que não seja por muito tempo."

Minha garganta fechou e o olhei fixamente.

"Muito obrigado" – lhe disse da maneira mais sincera que pude fazer nessa terra. Jasper assentiu e sorriu ligeiramente.

"Tenho que ir" – anunciou – "nos vemos."

"Obrigado" – voltei a dizer, quando se despediu e desapareceu pela rua.

Só de saber que voltaria a ver Rose e ela não me odiava, me dava novas esperanças.

**Jasper PDV**

"Alice, isso é necessário?" – perguntei, enquanto via como o enorme e desgastado ônibus publico, parava em frente a nós, permitindo-nos passagem – "Não será melhor tomar um táxi...?"

"Jasper qual foi a condição?" – lembrou enquanto subia. Suspirei e a segui. Não me restava outra alternativa.

Sim. _Esse_ foi o acordo para que Alice aceitasse sair comigo: nada de carros esportivos, nada de táxis... nada de _luxos._ Embora, devo admitir que eu achei isso muito divertido e relaxante... Aquela pequena menina era o único remédio que existia e existiria, para toda a desolação que sentia nesses momento por estar no meio dos problemas da minha irmã e meus pais.

"Rapaz, o que é isso?" – me perguntou o senhor quando lhe estendi a nota para pagar o preço da passagem, não entendi por que parecia ofendido.

"Uma nota... eu acho" – eu disse, ouvindo como as pessoas que estavam apertando nas minhas costas começavam a resmungar, me pedindo para apressar.

"Eu sei que é uma nota!" – disse – "só que eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para o troco, não tem algo de _menos_ valor?"

"Sim... permita-me um segundo" – pedi, sentindo-me muito embaraçado pelos olhares exasperados que as pessoas estavam começando a me dar. Agradeci-lhe pelo fato de ter algumas moedas com o qual eu paguei, finalmente.

Alice estava esperando no fundo do ônibus fedorento, com um sorriso esticando os lábios. Recebi vários empurrões, para poder chegar até onde ela estava. Acho que seu pequeno tamanho e sua figura esbelta eram muito úteis em situações como essa.

"Não me diga que isso não é mais emocionante do que andar em um carro esporte ou um táxi?" – perguntou e, em resposta, eu rodei os olhos. Ela soltou um rido cantarina... o qual me lembrou que por ela, eu viajava em lombo de burro, se fosse necessário.

"Onde você gostaria de comer?" – quis saber – "Há vários restaurantes italianos em uma rua perto de onde nós vamos" – eu disse e não obtive nenhuma resposta sobre o assunto. Alice apenas sorriu levemente e, em seguida, virou o rosto para ver a pequena cidade que atravessávamos nesse meio de transporte, tão mais... _incomodo._

Descer foi outro dilema. Era difícil de tratar com uma garota como Alice, já que o cavalheirismo parecia não lhe agradar. O digo por que, quando estendi a mão para ajudar-lhe a descer do ônibus, me ignorou de maneira cruel. Suponho que pouco a pouco me acostumaria a esse caráter, (o qual, certamente, me deixaria louco). Caminhamos um par de ruas, até que chegamos até um dos restaurantes que ia visitar quando era criança com minha família. Era um lugar lindo...

"Quer que eu entre _nisso?_" – perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. _Por que não o supus antes?_

"A comida é deliciosa" – argumentei a meu favor – "você vai adorar."

"Eu não penso em entrar nesse lugar" – sentenciou.

"Então, onde quer comer?" – perguntei – "Só você me dizer onde quer ir e eu te atenderei" – prometi.

Ela me olhou nos olhos durante vários segundos.

Ai, esses olhos... tão lindos, tão encantadores, tão vivos, tão...

"O que?" – soltei quando estive em frente a um posto de comida rápida, plantado no meio da rua, com os ingredientes a céu aberto e com a fachada nada digna de confiança – "O que se supõe que é isso?" – perguntei sem poder ocultar minha apatia pela situação.

"Isso é um quiosque de tacos" – apontou minha companheira, com orgulho. Por acaso estava cega? Por acaso não percebeu a infinidade de micróbios que poderiam ter naquela comida?

"Alice, se comermos isso podemos adoecer do estomago" – murmurei, para que minha queixa só chegasse aos seus ouvidos. – "estou certo que esse quiosque não acata as medidas de segurança..."

"Jasper" – interrompeu – "o fato de que em seus _caros restaurantes_ não mostrem as condições nas quais fazem a comida, não significa que sejam mais higiênicos do que o que agora tem em frente."

Com um suspiro de resignação, terminei ingerindo o que preparavam naquele lugar. Devo admitir que eu parecia realmente muito bom. (Me custava acreditar que tão bom sabor, tinha a metade do valor do que eu havia pagado antes).

"Você viu como não foi tão ruim como pensava?" – perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto caminhávamos por um pequeno parque.

"Com você sempre aprendo coisas novas" – confessei enquanto sentávamos em um dos bancos de ferro oxidado.

Alice viajou o seu olhar ao redor, vendo o verde da paisagem que nos rodeava. Eu, por outro lado, não podia deixar de ver cada um dos seus movimentos. Me pareciam magníficos, por mais pequenos que fossem.

Nesse momento, senti que já não poderia mais permanecer em silêncio sobre o que sentia por ela... então, armando-me de coragem para liberar essas palavras, segurei-a pelas mãos e abaixei o olhar para o chão, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem .. Eu nunca tinha me custado tanto abrir a boca para me declarar a uma mulher, suponho, que se devia a que, eu nunca tinha sido sincero.

"Alice..." – comecei a dizer... pigarreei um par de vezes antes de continuar e, quando estava certo de ter suficiente equilíbrio em minha voz e meus pensamentos, me dispus a confessar-me.

**Bella PDV**

Férias.

Que triste era. Em pensar que a poucos dias tinha planejado mil coisas para esses dias. Malditas lágrimas! Quando deixariam de derramar. Já era suficiente... ou não?

Que terrível era tudo isso. Afundei minha cabeça entre minhas pernas e, deixando-me vencer, uma vez mais, pela agonia, comecei a chorar escandalosamente.

"Senhorita, Bella", posso entrar?" – Alice perguntou do outro lado da porta. Eu limpei a umidade das minhas bochechas antes de responder. A menina entrou com a bandeja de comida na posse de suas mãos.

"Senhorita, seu café da manhã está intacto" - disse, enquanto observava a taça de frutas e o copo ainda com suco de laranja. Eu não respondi, só me encolhi ainda mais na minha cama. Ao ver aquela garota ficava mal, _lembrava dele_. Tinha mais de três dias que não o via, que não sabia nada sobre ele... Eu disse três dias? Ah... o tempo também se voltou contra mim porque, naquele momento, parecia que os minutos se transformaram em horas e horas em anos...

"Obrigada Alice" – murmurei – "mas não tenho fome, talvez... depois" – não havia me dado conta que as lagrimas ainda seguiam brotando das minhas bochechas, até que foi ela que as limpou com um guardanapo.

"Senhorita" – suspirou, como se ela também compartilhasse minha dor. Levantei da cama e sem pensar, a abracei. Sabia que somente ela poderia me consolar.

Eu me sentia como seus pequenos e finos bracinhos me cobriam, e já não disse nada mais, coisa que realmente agradecia, já que não estava procurando por palavras de incentivo... sabia que não as encontraria. Depois de passar vários minutos, desta forma, Alice foi forçada a retirar-se ao ouvir os gritos de Renne chamando-a, deixando-me de novo, enterrada na desesperante solidão, a qual não tinha cura alguma, mais que _sua_ volta.

E assim passaram muitos mais dias. Nos quais tinha que suportar, aparte daquela terrível ausência, as constantes e caprichosas visitas de Mike, as incontáveis repreensões e reclamações de minha mãe, o repentino distanciamento de Rose, a quem havia ligado inúmeras vezes e nunca havia atendido minha chamada, só esperava que estivesse bem.

O fim de semana havia chegado.

"Bella se arrume" – disse minha mãe, completamente desentendida da enorme depressão que eu tinha caído, suponho que não se importava – "iremos aos Newton, nos convidaram para um jantar."

_Os Newton_, repeti em minha mente. Devia ou não ir? Certamente _ele_ estaria presente. Certamente lhe veria e isso... isso ia resultar em ser verdadeiramente difícil... Eu sabia e, sem demora, lá estava em frente a luxuosa casa.

"Não quero nenhuma das suas grosserias" – advertiu minha mãe antes de descer do carro. Não respondi, me limitei a caminhar até a entrada com a cabeça baixa e o coração batendo fortemente.

"Renne, Bella!" – cumprimentou Heidi, enquanto corria para nos abraçar. Estando em outro tipo de condição, teria me apressado em rejeitar o gesto, mas não tinha forçar nem para isso – "entrem por favor" – indicou e, quando estávamos sentadas já na sala saiu por um instante.

E, tal como esperava (ou melhor, temia) Edward apareceu em seu lugar. Senti que ao vê-lo, um fogo torturante e, ao mesmo tempo delicioso, descia por meu peito e se acumulava fortemente no meu estômago. Senti como se tivessem passado décadas que não o via, as minhas mãos automaticamente começaram a suar e minhas pernas tremiam de uma maneira com a qual, se eu estive em pé, teria caído. Ainda assim, minha reação foi muito contraditória. Morria por vê-lo, por voltar a passar meus olhos por seu rosto angular e pálido, mas não o fiz. Me limitei a baixar o olhar para o chão e o manter fixo ali.

"Boa tarde" – como pode uma ação provocar a doença e a cura ao mesmo tempo? Escutar sua voz foi aquela perfeita combinação de amargura e complacência em todo o meu ser.

Embora não levantei meu olhar em qualquer momento, ouvi uma bandeja ser colocada no lado oposto da mesa.

"Edward" – exclamou a voz Heidi ao entrar na sala - "O que você está fazendo, amor."

"_Amor?" –_ Minha mãe repetiu, incrédula. Eu, entretanto, tive que lutar muito comigo mesma para não levar minhas mãos e tampar meus ouvidos.

Sabia o que Heidi ia dizer, assim que, o único que me restou, foi me preparar psicologicamente para aceitar, da melhor maneira possível, o que viria a seguir.

"O que acontece é que Edward e eu estamos saindo" – não pude conter-me. Juro que tentei, mas não pude.

Quando menos esperei, levantei meu olhar até ele, e me encontrei com suas pupilas, postas em minha direção. Obviamente, a suposta _preparação _psicológica não funcionou em nada... as palavras, ainda que já era esperadas, feriram... e de que maneira.

"Oh!" – minha mãe exclamou, sem poder esconder a quão surpreendida que estava – "isso era o que eu esperava... _felicidades_" – teria gostado de poder rir da situação. A hipocrisia não podia estar mais presente entre aquele circulo social. Não queria nem imaginar o que Renne estaria pensando, na verdade, a respeito. Não queria nem imaginar qual teria sido sua reação se a que desse essa noticia tivesse sido _eu..._

... mas isso já não tinha importância...

Enquanto meus olhos seguiam posados sobre aquele par de olhos verdes, os quais, deixaram de me olhando quando uma mão obrigou a mudar sua direção para roçar uns lábios, os quais não eram os meus. O beijo que presenciei foi quase insignificante, mas acho que ver um gato sendo esquartejado vivo, teria sido menos forte para mim.

Eu fechei as minhas mãos e eu mordi minha língua para reprimir as lágrimas.

"Com licença" – Edward sussurrou, antes de voltar a ir...

**Edward PDV**

Merda! Merda! Merda!

A parede da cozinha pagou as consequências da minha raiva acumulada ao longo da semana. Eu levei minhas mãos ao meu cabelo e, inconscientemente, o puxei como se com isso pudesse arrancar toda a tristeza que sentia.

Quando mais dor poderia causar a Bella? Quanto? Já havia sido suficiente com aquela noite... Já era suficiente. Já _não _era _justo_ ter que suportar mais.

_"Vou embora, Bella" _– lhe havia dito... e depois disso, veio o pior.

Quem teria sofrido mais? Ela ou eu?

"_Edward, por favor, podemos tentar outra coisa... não é necessário ter de nos separar..."_ – ela repetia, uma e outra vez, enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha camisa.

Ninguém tem a mínima idéia do quanto me custou me obrigar a desfazer seu abraço quente. Ninguém poderia jamais saber, o quanto desejei a morta ao vê-la rogar, chorar, implorar para que ficasse ao seu lado. Tão pouco ninguém sabia o quanto eu também desejei ceder... mas as palavras de Heidi ressoavam uma e outra vez em minha cabeça, como uma terrível e desoladora oração a qual, ao invés de dar paz, afundou-me no mesmo centro do inferno.

"Você vai decidi o que prefere: se afastar de Bella e trabalhar para mim, ou se arrisca que eu diga a verdade e que mandem sua namoradinha pra longe de Forks... além disso, pense em sua família... sabemos que tipo de coisa essa senhora é capaz de fazer para salvar a reputação da família, a qual, seu romance com sua filha, já manchou terrivelmente..."

Todos esses pensamentos me levaram a soltar aquela mentira.

"_Bella, __**eu não quero**__ me arriscar que alguém descubra tudo isso"_ – a havia dito enquanto levava minhas mãos até seus braços e começava a retirar da minha cintura – _"é arriscar muito por tão pouco... alem disso, já me cansei de ficar jogando todo o tempo escondido."_

Que mentira tão grande! Se somente tivesse a garantia de que o nosso segredo seria seguro por três anos, teria sido de outra maneira. Eu ia lutar para terminar, o antes possível, o meu curso de medicina e encontrar um emprego, faria todos os esforços para proporcionar o melhor para minha família e, claro, para _ela._ Mas o destino havia jogado sujo e eu não tinha outra opção senão aceitar a minha derrota.

Mas o pior não era isso. O pior era que, Heidi, seguia traçando linhas dolorosas entre nós... Por acaso tinha necessidade de convidá-la para jantar somente para fazer acreditar em uma farsa, a qual consistia que nós tínhamos uma relação?

Enfim, talvez, depois de tudo, era o melhor... _quem sabe_, dessa maneira, Bella poderia me esquecer mais rápido. Isso era bom... não?

A festa seguiu seu curso, as pessoas começaram a chegar pouco a pouco, não eram muitas, no máximo tinha por volta de uma dúzia, o qual piorou ainda mais as coisas: permitia-me mais panorama com o qual podia apreciar a Bella. Depois de passar mais ou menos, três horas, Heidi e a senhora Swan estavam consideravelmente entretidas com os copos. Retirei-me para a cozinha. Presumi que as duas empregadas que ajudavam na limpeza da casa poderiam resolver tudo sozinhas por um minuto.

"Assim que... agora sai com Heidi."

Assustei ao ouvir aquela voz. Virei o meu corpo lentamente para encara-la, sua gesto já não tinha nenhum traço inocente, amoroso ou doloroso... Eu só podia ler uma coisa nos seus olhos: o rancor.

"Realmente você não perde tempo" – ela continuou – "você é mais rápido que a luz."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella? Podem te ver" – Lembrei-a com a voz mais fria que eu pude.

"Vim por um copo de água" – respondeu – "as empregadas estão ocupadas e não quis incomodas" – um silencio se levantou entre nós por um par de segundos.

"E bem" – perguntou – "O que esta esperando?"

"Esperando para que?" – perguntei, confuso.

"O que espera para me servir um copo de água que eu quero?" – perguntou com voz petulante – "Tão rápido já se esqueceu que é um _simples chofer_ e que deve atender os que estão acima de você?" – exclamou com sarcasmo. Eu não pude responder. Suponho que merecia o desprezo destilando de sua voz, mas... _quanto_ doía. - "O fato de que anda com a dona da casa não te tira do lugar que pertence" – recordou.

De novo não soube o que responder. Me limitei a dar meia volta, pegar um copo de cristal do armário e caminhar até a geladeira, para servir a água que me exigiam.

"Toma" – indiquei enquanto o estendia, incapaz de olhá-la nos olhos...

Eu não esperava, nem de longe, o que ela fez depois de passar menos de três segundos. De repente, eu só podia sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, apertando-me contra a mesa.

"Você gosta dela?" – Perguntou, com os lábios a poucos centímetros da minha boca.

Sua respiração escovando minha bochecha me impedia de pensar com claridade. Eu sabia que devia sustentar rapidamente em uma mentira... sabia que tinha que machucá-la ainda mais.

"Sim... eu gosto dela" - eu respondi - "por isso te deixei..."

"Não acredito" – interrompeu, enquanto insistia em me olhar nos olhos.

"É seu problema então" – soltei – "Bella não insista... lamento te machucar, mas eu já não quero saber de você" – _Maldito mentiroso!_ – "vai para a sala" – indiquei enquanto levava minhas mãos aos seus braços, para mover seu corpo para trás, longe do meu – "e já não me incomode... não quero ter problemas com Heidi por isso."

Notei como seu queixo ficou tenso, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se endureceram, como uma pedra.

"Se é isso o que quer" – disse dando dois passos para trás. Me surpreendi o quão forte era. A mim me faltava pouco para me derrubar, para dizer _"espera, não vá..."_ – "já não vou te incomodar, pode estar certo disso..."

"Espero que assim seja" – murmurou... Bella me deu outro olhar vazio antes de dar meia volta e ir.

A segui em silêncio e em segredo até topar com a porta da cozinha, onde pela janela de cristal que tinha, passei o resto da noite observando-a, ela esteve ali, sentada, com gesto frio e ausente...

... me perguntei, uma e outra vez, se, a partir desse momento, ela ia se dispor a me esquecer... e a resposta me dava muito medo.

* * *

**Triste por eles, muito, odeio essa fase =(**

**Essa Heidi é uma vadia do inferno! _hunf/_**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem comentando**

**Beijos x3  
**


	25. Devaneio

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 25 - Devaneio**

**Jasper PDV**

Estava consciente que Alice estava esperando que eu completasse o que comecei a falar, mas, não me atrevi. De repente, tinha me acovardado com a idéia de um fora. No final das contas, até esse instante, ela não tinha dado sinais de sentir algo por mim que não fosse... amizade?

Não. Definitivamente não era o momento. Tinha que esperar, se não queria assustá-la. Tinha custado muito ter um pouco da sua confiança e, se confessava meus sentimentos, com toda certeza ela não iria acreditar... não podia me arriscar que ela voltasse a pensar que eu queria apenas brincar com sua inoscência...

"Então?" - insistiu - "O que ia me dizer?"

"Esquece" - respondi - "Não tem importância" - ela fez uma careta estranha pela minha resposta e esperou em silêncio que eu dissesse a verdade - "ia te perguntar se... se você já pensou em o que vai estudar, terminando a escola" - soltei.

Imaginei ver a decepção passando por seu rosto?

"Oh" - exclamou e, depois de suspirar profundamente, acrescentou - "Gostaria de estudar ballet" - seu olhar foi diretamente para chão e pude notar facilmente o rubor em suas bochechas.

"Ballet?" - repeti assombrado. Não esperava que Alice gostasse de algo parecido. Ela assentiu, ainda escondendo seu rosto entre seu curto e escuro cabelo - "por que você ficou vermelhinha desse jeito?" - quis saber.

"Me da... me da vergonha" - admitiu - "alem de Edward, você foi a única pessoa que eu confessei isso... digamos que eu te contei um dos meus maiores segredos."

"Obrigado pela confiança" - murmurei, enquanto tentava encontrar seu olhar, mas ela insistia em não ter esse tipo de contato - "Alice" - chamei, depois de insistir por vários segundos. Me atrevendo a levar meus dedos para o seu queixo para poder levantar seu rosto - "Por que se envergonha assim?"

"É um sonho estúpido" - disse – "muito infantil..."

"Um sonho _estúpido e infantil?_" - pronunciei - "Por que chama assim?"

Alice soltou uma risada que não tinha nenhum humor, tinha muita falta de esperança.

"Porque não é difícil prever que eu nunca poderei entrar a uma escola desse tipo."

"Nada é impossível nessa vida."

"Esse ditado é uma mentira" – discutiu, voltando a olhar para o chão - "para muitas pessoas como eu, o impossível existe e aparece diariamente em nossas vidas"

"Eu poderia te ajudar, se você desejar" - ofereci, segurando suas mãos por instinto. Sentindo o suave calor da sua pele na minha - "Eu... eu quero se um bom amigo para você, Alice. Pode confiar em mim o tempo todo e, se precisar da minha ajuda, não duvide em pedir. Farei o que eu puder para te dar o que deseje."

Enquanto lhe dizia tudo isso, seus olhos, finalmente, procuraram pelos meus.

"Obrigada" - sussurrou e deixamos que um acolhedor e intimo silêncio se pronunciasse entre nos.

Tive muita vontade de beijá-la. Muita. Mas me contive. Não sabia dizer quanto mais suportaria aquela vontade de saborear seus lábios, mas tinha que ser forte. _Tal vez_ a esperar valeria a pena. _Tal vez_ Alice, algum dia, poderia se apaixonar por mim...

Não deveria deixar que a esperança morresse.

**Rose PDV**

Meu irmão dirigia em completo silencio até aquele lugar. Simplesmente, durante todo o caminho, o meu coração não tinha parado de bater ritmicamente e de maneira desenfreada. Minhas pernas tremiam e meus dentes não paravam de pressionar meus lábios. Estava muito nervosa para poder disfarçar.

"Rose" - chamou Jasper, com sua voz baixa e varoil - "Não se preocupe, tudo sairá bem" - assegurou, sem tirar o olhar da estrada.

"Tenho medo que nossos pais tenham mandado alguém para nos vigiar" - confessei - "sabem o quanto você me ama e podem suspeitar de você..."

"Não vai acontecer nada" - me acalmou - "Confia em mim. Você se preocupe apenas em esclarecer as coisas com McCarty"

"Obrigada, Jazz" - disse sinceramente.

"Não precisa me agradecer, você é minha irmã e te amo... é a única pessoa da família que esta comigo de verdade... lembra quando éramos pequenos? Prometi que sempre ia cuidar de você" - assenti, com um pequeno sorriso decorando meus lábios.

"Sempre você cuidou" - disse - "sofri muito quando você foi para outro país pra terminar mais rápido seus estudos... fico feliz que você tenha voltado para ficar comigo agora, quando mais preciso de você"

"Eu também fico feliz de ter voltado" - ele confessou.

"Mas... logo você ira, não é verdade?" – perguntei, com medo, já que meu irmão tinha deixado bem claro que logo voltaria para Colômbia, para terminar a universidade"

"Não sei" - respondeu - "talvez continue estudando aqui"

"Mas você quer estudar arquitetura" - lembrei - "e sonhava em entrar em uma das universidades mais prestigiadas da Colômbia."

"Você mesma disse: _sonhava_... agora, tenho outras prioridades."

"Essas _prioridades_ cheiram a perfume de mulher" – acusei, olhando-o fixamente para ver suas expressões, a qual foi entre divertida e envergonhada - "acho que não estou errada" - aventurei, esperando que me contasse mais.

"Não esta" - disse - "Acho que... acho que estou apaixonado"

"_Apaixonado?"_ - repeti aquela palavra, que se escutava tão estranha da boca do meu irmão - "Por quem?" - quis saber, realmente emocionada.

"Você é muito curiosa irmãzinha" - disse entre risos - "mas vai ter que esperar para saber de quem estou falando, é muito cedo para dizer"

"Não confia em mim?" - disse, fazendo bico. Ele não respondeu, ignorou minha expressão chantagista. Então, lembrei de algo que tinha esquecido - "Jasper, e o que aconteceu com sua namorada, Vanessa?"

Os olhos cor de mel do meu irmão se arregalaram e seu corpo ficou tenso. Parecia, pela sua expressão, que tinha esquecido completamente que estava comprometido com alguém.

"Falarei com ela e vou explicar a situação" - solucionou rapidamente, depois de pensar por alguns minutos - "Chegamos" - anunciou, e o sangue outra vez congelou em minhas veias. Levei meu olhar para o enorme edifício que estava na minha frente.

Jasper desceu do carro e me ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Segurou minha mão e juntos entrar naquele conjunto de apartamentos. Emmet já nos esperava, ao lado de um elevador e meus pés caminharam ate ele, movido por uma forca estranha e poderosa.

"Rose" - murmurou enquanto seus braços se enrolavam em mim e seus lábios pegados em meu cabelo.

Durante vários minutos, não pude fazer mais nada que acariciar suas bochechar com minhas mãos e derramar lagrimas atrás lágrimas, enquanto repetia mentalmente que não era um sonho, que _na verdade _estava outra vez com _ele._

Jasper nos deu as chaves do apartamento que, sem que nossos pais soubessem, tinha comprado a algum tempo, dizendo que em três horas estarei de volta por mim. Emmet agradeceu mais uma vez, e com um movimento de cabeça, meu irmão se foi.

**Edward PDV**

_**Por quê?**_

_**Por que o universo esta contra você e eu?**_

_**Por que não nos é permitido ter alegria?**_

_**Por que, quando estamos mais felizes, tudo termina?**_

_**Por que eu tive que ser que causava seus problemas?**_

_**Por que tive que me separar de você, nesse dia horrível?**_

_**Por que tive que te dizer tantas mentiras?**_

_**Por que eu tive que ser o culpado de que por seus olhos caíssem lagrimas?**_

_**Por que algo tão lindo, tem que ser tão proibido?**_

_**Por que esse amor que sentimos, a ninguém agrada?**_

_**Por que já não me é permitido esta com você?**_

_**Por que já não posso te dizer o quanto te amo?**_

_**Por que já não posso sentir o calor dos teus lábios?**_

_**Por que já não sou digno do seu amor?**_

_**Mas agora apenas quero saber:**_

_**O que você fez para merecer toda essa dor?**_

_**Por RominHarry**_

"Não acha que já foi o suficiente?" - exclamei, completamente irritado, andando de um lado ao outro, enquanto escutava como sua risada irônica se elevava de tom.

"Você sabia que fica adorável dessa maneira?" - perguntou, enquanto caminhava ate mim e colocava uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, me obrigando a parar.

A olhei com a fúria ardendo e meus olhos.

"Você não cansa de machucar as pessoas?" - perguntei, recusando o gesto grosseiramente.

Heidi voltou a rir com ironia.

"Edward, se acalme" - recomendou - "Bella não vai morrer por isso... _infelizmente."_

Tenho que admitir ser sincero: quando escutei aquilo, minhas mãos tremeram e, por um segundo, o desejo de bater em Heidi se apoderou de mim. Agradeci o fato de que meu pai, Carlisle, sempre nos educasse para tratar a mulher como todo respeito que pudesse. Estou certo que, se fosse de outra forma e tendo outros principios, não poderia ter me contido.

"Vamos, já me cansei das suas queixas" - disse, ante meu silencio - "vá, e ponha essa roupa que comprei e desça para irmos a casa dos Swan"

Dito isso se foi.

Bati forte na mesa de madeira, provocando que pequenos pedaços saíssem voando pelo impacto. Fechei meus olhos e, dessa forma, caminhei até onde o luxuoso traje estava.

A nova e torturante idéia de Heidi consistia em que eu fosse como seu companheiro, a uma festa a fantasia que a senhora Swan tinha planejado. Obviamente, aquela roupa não era um presente simplesmente por sua _bondade,_ com toda certeza que não. Sabia que, atrás dessa atitude, tinha uma desalmada intenção, a qual se reduzia a fazer Bella sofrer e, por consequência, a mim.

Parecia que tinha anos e não meses que estava longe do seu calor. Não a havia visto em semanas e, mesmo que vê-la e estar perto dela era sinônimo do mais torturante suplicio, igualmente sofria com não me deleitar com sua imagem (a qual, desde dias, sempre se mostrava fria e distante).

No final das contas, acho que o masoquismo dominou meu corpo e minha mente, para me convencer de ir, por vontade própria, a aquele baile infernal.

Chegamos na casa, no mesmo instante, Heidi segurou minha mão com forca. Caminhou exagerando no movimento do seu quadril e erguendo o corpo de maneira prepotente. Sorri internamente, ao notar que, mesmo ela se considerando uma pessoa _refinada, _dava lastima de se sentir orgulhosa de ir acompanhada de quem, que todos sabiam, era seu chofer. Infelizmente, ela só se importava com o que uma pessoa pensasse e, infelizmente, _essa _pessoa não encontraria contraditória tal situação, se não, pensaria que era a mais vil e cruel das traições...

Entramos na sala, onde muitas pessoas mascaradas não disfarçaram ao nos ver.

"Ponha a mascara, querido" - ordenou Heidi e obedeci sem protestar. Talvez dessa maneira, chamaria menos atenção.

Minha garganta se fechou ao entender que Heidi não apenas estava ferindo profundamente o amor que tinha entre Bella e eu, se não que, alem disso, também estava ferindo minha dignidade. Não era preciso ser um leitor de mentes para saber o que todos estavam pensando...

Acho que esqueci a dor ao vê-la descer as escadas. Que outra coisa poderia fazer nesse momento? Que palavra melhor a descrevia? _Linda? _Por acaso, _divina? Radiante? _Será melhor chamá-la de _magnífica? Esplendida? Perfeita?_

Não.

Nenhuma das palavras, esquecidas ou existentes conseguiriam descrever como Bella estava essa noite. Sua esbelta e fina silhueta estava coberta por um extenso vestido da época vitoriana vinho, com detalhes dourados no corpete que marcava ainda mais sua pequena cintura. Seu pálido e fino rosto, estava coberto por uma mascara da mesma cor do vestido e seu cabelo se estendia, como sempre, abaixo dos seus ombros nus, como uma cascata chocolate.

Parecia uma deusa. A mais linda e inalcançável das deusas._ Inalcançável._ Ela era isso para mim: uma estrela que _jamais _devia ter estado ao _meu _alcance. Um luxo, o qual _eu não_ tinha direito de profanar e, mesmo assim, o tinha feito: minhas mãos tinham percorrido aquela gloriosa figura, meu lábios tinha arrancado suspiros e beijado ela, meu olhos tinham se atrevido a penetrar nos seus, meus ouvidos tinham escutado o _te amo_ de sua respiração, minha pele tinha roçado cada centímetro da sua e, por ter me concedido tão vulgar atrevimento da minha parte, agora estava pagando as consequencias de uma terrível maldição...

Bella olhou para mim. Infelizmente, a mascara que cobria meu rosto de nada servia para seus olhos. Ela como eu, podia me identificar mesmo se estivesse submergido em um mar rodeado por milhares de pessoas. E, como sempre costumava acontecer, seu olhos e seu gesto se endureceram ao me contemplar.

Mesmo que, dessa vez, tal gesto durou tão pouco, que quase não pude detectá-lo... Bella rapidamente desviou seu rosto da minha direção e se encaminhou ate onde um pequeno grupo de gente estava em uma conversa harmoniosa. Ela se uniu a conversa e a vi rir. Por acaso era o meu lago egocêntrico que não me permitia aceitar a idéia de ela _realmente _estar feliz? Por que, no lugar de me dar paz ao vê-la por ai, dançando e rindo abertamente, me dava uma forte aflição?

_Egoísta,_ me acusei mentalmente,_ maldito egoísta._

Não era isso o que eu queria? _Seria melhor que Bella me esquecesse, dessa maneira, deixando de sofrer por mim_. Não era isso que eu mesmo tinha dito antes? Sim. Isso era o que eu tinha dito antes... mas_ não tinha sido sincero._ A aflição em ver nela um pouco de felicidade não se devia a outra coisa que não fosse o medo de que, realmente, ela tivesse me _esquecido_... apesar da dor que eu sabia que lhe causava me amar, a idéia de não ser o dono do seus sonhos _me aterrorizava_... me enchia de um medo infinito e pulsante que, invisivelmente, cortava em pedaços a minha pele.

"Edward, fecha a boca e disfarce um pouco que, _agora,_ você é meu acompanhante" – sussurrou Heidi, em meu ouvido, com fúria. Heidi decidiu me ignorar do mesmo jeito e foi para o centro do salão dançar. Então, vi minha mãe sair da cozinha, me levantei imediatamente pra ir ajudá-la.

"Edward" - exclamou quando peguei a bandeja de suas mãos - "filho, não tinha te reconhecido, você esta muito bonito"

"Obrigada mãe" - disse, sorrindo tristemente - "deixe que eu te ajude" - pedi e ela se negou.

"Não, Edward, agora você é um convidado."

"Mamãe, deixe de dizer besteiras, sou seu filho e quero te ajudar" - discuti. Ela me olhou durante vários segundos e, depois de suspirar pesado, deixou de puxar a bandeja e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro.

"Preciso falar com você" - informei, enquanto caminhava de volta para a cozinha - "agora temos tempo, me siga."

Entrei junto com ela na cozinha e nos sentamos, ela na minha frente.

"Edward" – começou a dizer - "sei que no passado não aceitei que você amasse a senhorita Isabella mas, agora, _te suplico _esqueça o que te disse um dia e escute minhas novas palavras: se a ama, não a deixe ir... não importa o que te digam o outros, fique surdo para outras vozes que não seja a dela."

"Por que você esta me dizendo tudo isso?" - perguntei.

"Porque você é meu filho e dói te ver assim: morto, triste e melancólico o tempo todo... e, mesmo que tente negar, sei que é por não tê-la ao seu lado"

"Já é muito tarde para recuperá-la" - argumentei - "mesmo que quisesse, _não posso_ estar com ela,"

"Por que?"

"Porque..."

Quase lhe contei a verdade, mas não me atrevi. Sabia que tinha muitas probabilidades que Esme fosse em busca de Bella e soltasse que, pelas ameacas de Heidi, tinha me afastado dela... e, se tinha sorte, e Bella ainda me amasse, provavelmente compreenderia tudo, me perdoaria e... e depois o _que?_

Nós não íamos impedir que Heidi contasse a verdade para Renne, e era _isso _que me amedrontava. Infelizmente, eu não era Hercules para salvar minha família da dor que _meu _amor egoísta lhes ia causar. Podia ver claramente: minha irmã e minha mãe desempregadas, Carlisle angustiado conseguindo outro emprego que ajustasse nos horários da carpintaria, meus irmãos pequenos limitados em seus gastos... e Bella... o que poderíamos fazer diante sua mãe? Fugir? Deixar tudo para trás? _Eu _poderia deixar minha família desamparada e sem minha ajuda? ... E se assim fosse, o que eu e Bella íamos fazer sós, sem profissão, sem dinheiro, sem casa, sem mais além do nosso amor?

Digo algo que as pessoas pensam e é uma completa mentira? O _amor_ não basta para viver. O _amor_ não enche a barriga quando você esta com fome, o _amor _não é suficiente para nós nesse momento... eu não estava disposto a fazer com que ela sofresse ao meu lado, não quando ela tinha tudo aos seus pés. Meu egoísmo não chegava a tanto... definitivamente Heidi me tinha preso em uma garrafa de cristal, a qual, se atrevia a quebrar, os pedaços de vidro entrariam profundamente nas pessoas que eu amava.

Simplesmente, não podia dizer a verdade...

"Porque ela não é para mim" - soltei. Não. _Ela_ não era para mim, depois de tudo, não estava dizendo para minha mãe uma mentira - "alem disso, se você não sabia, já tenho outra namorada."

"Sim, já sei" - admitiu, falando com uma voz suaves - "mas a mim não engana, _essa_ você não ama... não é melhor que todas as aventurinhas que você teve antes de conhecer a senhorita Isabella."

"Mamãe, não insista..."

"Insisto porque não suporto te ver assim!" - interrompi - "mesmo com essa mascara cobrindo o seu rosto, se pode ver a imensa tristeza que existe nas suas pupilas."

Abaixei o olhar, envergonhado que minha mãe fosse quem tivesse que suportar, junto comigo, essa amargura.

"Não se preocupe" - murmurei - "estarei bem, prometo."

"Você sabe que esta mentindo" – me contradisse, amorosamente, quando se pos de pé e beijava minha testa - "não tente se enganar, esta claro que você não pode viver sem ela" - disse e depois, se foi.

Fiquei só, na pequena cozinha, sem prestar atenção nos empregados que entravam e saiam. (a festa era tão grande que parecia, que a senhora tinha contratado uma equipe especial para o banquete). O silêncio repentino, que inundou a sala, chamou minha atenção, conseguindo que eu ficasse em pé e caminhasse até onde toda as pessoas tinha parado de dancar e estavam olhando para o casal que esta lá em cima, parado em uma das partes mais altas da escadas com as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Isabella" - ele começou a dizer, em voz alta, para que todos escutássemos - "Você sabe que por muito tempo desejo ser correspondido pelo seu carinho e, escolhi essa noite para te dar uma grande amostra do amor que sinto por você, confessando em frente a todo o publico e pedindo teu consentimento para te chamar de _minha noiva _, aceita meu humilde pedido?"

Estive a ponto de gritar... só a ponto. Minha voz sumiu quando ela, abaixando o olhar, um segundo depois de direciona-la a mim, sussurrou:

"Sim, aceito."

Todos sussurravam uma onda forte de aplausos, muitas felicitações e incessantes cochichos encheram o salão que, de um momento ao outro, me pareceu muito, muito reduzida... quase não fui consciente das pessoas que se aproximaram do casal para lhes dar uma mostra do seu afeto... apenas pude ver uma cena com clareza.

A qual Mike a segurou entre seus braços e a beijou nos lábios.

* * *

**AGORA lascou tudo x_x OMG EDWARD tome uma atitude homem pufavo!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até amanhã**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	26. Decepção

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 26 – Decepção**

**Edward PDV**

Depois de me recuperar da terrível e dolorosa impressão, tirei meus olhar _deles_... sentia como o sangue fervia de maneira incandescente enquanto passeava por casa uma das minhas veias. Uma mulher, a qual não tomei muita importância, me observou durante vários segundos, obrigando-me a virar meu rosto para me livrar da sua sinuosidade. Foi ali, quando vi meu reflexo no cristal que havia como adorno em um canto da sala.

Minha expressão não demonstrava um sentimento claro, na verdade, era uma mistura perfeita entre o ódio, o ranços, o ressentimento, a dor, o amor, a frustração, a perda, a decepção, o desespero, a dor... tinha minhas mãos apertadas em punhos e colocou sobre minhas coxas...

Maldito masoquismo!

Por que raios não deixava de vê-la? Por que diabos eu não saia daquele lugar?

Era claro que não tinha sentido de sobrevivência... Não. Definitivamente, _não tinha._ Aquele cenário estava aniquilado de maneira cruel e _não _fazia nada para me afastar... Ao contrário! Minhas pupilas a seguiam a cada passo que _ela_ dava, cada pequeno movimento efetuado por seu corpo, havia sido captado pela minha retina... e o pior de tudo foi que apreciei _perfeitamente_ cada toque que _esse_ imbecil se atreveu a dar-lhe para sua pele...

"Esta vendo amor?" – Heidi perguntou, falando atrás de mim, com seus lábios juntos ao meu ouvido – "Sofre sem que _ela_ o mereça... Olhe-a! No final das contas parece que a decepção somente durou alguns meses..."

Pela primeira vez, eu estava em silêncio porque eu quis, não porque fui obrigado... Heidi se foi, me deixando sozinho novamente.

Foi muito estúpido da minha parte me senti traído por Bella... por acaso não tinha sido _eu_ quem primeiramente tinha terminado o relacionamento? Não havia sido _eu_ quem, por causa da minha covardia, tinha decidido perdê-la? O que eu esperava? Esperava por acaso que Bella ficasse sentada chorando por mim durante anos até que eu pudesse ter algo seguro a oferecer para o nosso futuro? Era óbvio que ela iria encontrar alguém!

O pior de tudo foi que embora soubesse que ela merecia coisa melhor, não poderia lhe desejar felicidade... Não. Ela_ não_ poderia ser feliz com outra pessoa eu não fosse _eu_. Ela era minha... ela era _somente_ minha...

Eventualmente, a dor foi tão desesperante que inclinei minha cabeça para baixo...

Poucos minutos depois, uma nova música começou a tocar. Olhei para cima e, como era de se esperar, a primeira coisa que eu procurei foi a imagem da Bella. Era minha imaginação ou ela estava me olhando? Eu não sei. Talvez fosse simplesmente um erro da minha mente desesperada.

As luzes se apagaram, para dar mais ambiente para a música que mudou de novo, tornando ainda mais lenta: era uma valsa.

Mesmo na escuridão, fui capaz de ver que Bella foi incorporava à dança. Meus pés movido por puro instinto, motivados pela pequena e maçante esperança de pensar que ela ainda me amava e toda essa farsa se devia a um ocasional despeito, o qual eu a faria confessar...

Eu andei, até que eu também fazia parte daquele grupo de pessoas dançando. Eu tinha visto várias vezes aquela dança e tinha uma idéia de quais são as etapas para realizar... Eu também sabia que as mudanças de par eram a principal parte da coreografia, por isso, se meus cálculos não falhassem, logo a teria em meus braços e quando chegasse a hora...

O que eu faria?

Eu não tive tempo de responder a minha pergunta. Bella veio rapidamente para mim. Eu saberia isso mesmo que estivesse cego e surdo... só o seu corpo exercia aquele agradável choque elétrico ao encontrar o meu.

"Edward" - murmurou, quase instantaneamente quando uma das minhas mãos capturavam a sua cintura e a outra a mão direita.

Eu podia sentir o desprezo silencioso mesmo naquela escuridão, o qual era meu melhor amigo nesses momentos. A mudança de par tinha chegado outra vez. Ela não demorou em mover seus pés para ficar longe de mim, mais eu não o permiti. Movi minhas mãos e meus pés de maneira brincalhona para jogar com o meu novo par e passá-la para o garoto ao lado...

"Solte-me!" – murmurou, enquanto minhas mãos voltaram a apertar a sua cintura - "O que você quer, Cullen"

"Te felicitar" – respondi, com a mesma voz amarga que ela estava usando – "por seu compromisso" – senti como seu corpo ficava mais tenso.

"Obrigada" – respondeu, com azedume.

"Estou feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém que goste de você" – Eu menti... ainda não sabia o por que daquela atitude minha tão infantil - "Espero que tudo corra bem..."

"Tenha certeza de que vai" – ela disse.

Outra mudança de par estava por vir...

"Por que não me deixa ir?" – Perguntou, vendo que tinha feito o mesmo que da última vez.

"Eu quero dançar com você um pouco mais."

"Se você quer dançar, por que não vai e pede para a sua namorada?"

"Eu disse, eu quero dançar_** com**_ _**você**_" - expliquei - "Eu espero que você não se incomode."

"Pois sim, me incomoda... e muito" – cuspiu - "Eu não quero você por perto."

"Por que?" – quis saber, justamente no momento em que a coreografia pedia um deslizamento da mulher sobre o ar... que emocionante foi ter sua cintura entre minhas mãos. – "Por acaso te deixo nervosa?"

Bella não respondeu. O seu silêncio levantou uma onda fervente de dor entre nós. Mais uma vez, eu fiz o mesmo para ficar juntos, antes da mudança de par, mas ela já não protestou.

"Bella" – chamei enquanto pressionei suas as costas com a minha mão para aproximar-me do seu corpo – "Por que você aceitou estar com ele, se não o ama?"

"Quem lhe disse que não o amo?" - Desafiou, também falando com um pequeno sussurro.

"Você" – me limitei a responder – "não há necessidade de dizer... Eu posso sentir."

"Em qualquer caso, é o meu problema, você não acha?" – discutiu – "E o que te importa se eu estou com alguém, afinal, você já está com a Heidi?"

Ela estava cera... em _seu_ mundo, no que a levei a acreditar por meses, Bella tinha razão. O que eu poderia dizer eu a meu favor? Por acaso não havia dito tinha pouco que não estava disposto a condená-la a um futuro incerto comigo? Mas se eu me arriscasse a deixá-la ir... Alcançariam três anos para não perde-la ou seriam suficientes para eu mesmo tirá-la do meu lado?

"Você não pode ficar com ele" – sussurrei – "Me chame de egoísta, me chame de orgulhoso, me chame do que você quiser, mas não pode ficar com ele... eu..."

"Você não tem vergonha" – interrompeu bruscamente – "todos esses meses que você apareceu, da maneira mais descarada possível, na minha cara com _ela_" – Mais uma vez, impedi que meu par fosse outra. Precisava escutá-la, ainda que seus lábios só emitiram acusações era necessário, para mim, ao deleitar-me com sua voz – "E agora você vem me dizer que eu _não posso_ comprometer-me a Mike? Com que direito?"

"Então... eu estou certo" – arrisquei – "Você está fazendo tudo isso por despeito."

Bella soltou uma pequena e seca gargalhada, completamente sem humor.

"Não"- disse com firmeza - "Eu faço isso porque eu finalmente consegui te esquecer... que eu posso finalmente dizer que eu _não _te amo mais."

Aquelas palavras chegaram como um golpe poderoso dedo diretamente no meu estômago, provocando-me que me desconcentrasse e não pude prender Bella mais ao meu lado... a dança terminou quase que imediatamente após minhas mãos estarem acomodadas, de maneira desorientada na cintura do meu novo par.

Durante toda a noite, e eu não fui capaz de me mover... meu coração se contraia cada vez que lembrava de suas palavras.

Poderia ser verdade que Bella já não me amava?

**Jasper PDV**

"Alice!" – exclamei quando a vi descer do ônibus. Que maravilhoso era encontrar com seu sorriso branco e brilhante, que deslumbrava ainda entre a penumbra da noite.

"Jazz!" – ela também gritou, enquanto se jogava em meus braços. O impacto a desequilibrou um pouco. Enquanto seu delineado e pequeno corpo não era muito pesado, sua força (com a ajuda do peso da sua mochila) era muito brutal – "estou feliz em te ver" – confessou, enquanto parava na minha frente.

Se perguntam, agora o que acontece?

Bem. Tinha passado vários meses desde que tinha pedido a Alice uma chance de sermos amigos... e agora, já o éramos.

Devo admitir que não era o que eu esperava (já que eu estava procurando um tipo de relacionamento mais _amoroso_ que a que sustentávamos), mas eu não podia reclamar, passei incontáveis horas em sua companhia terrivelmente boa. Sempre saiamos nos finais de semana e sempre que podia, a buscava em sua escola.

Era incrível a confiança que havia nascido entre nós...

Meu horário da escola só acontecia totalmente durante a manhã, mas esse dia Alice e eu tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar a tarde, quase entrando a noite, aproveitando que ia ter suas últimas horas livres... assim que havia decidido poupar o desgosto de ir desnecessariamente para minha casa, na qual, eu sabia, encontraria somente meus pais discutindo.

"Bem" – respondi – "ainda que devo admitir que aquelas pessoas _recatadas_ já me aborreceram um pouco" – acrescentei com um sorriso – "também seria muito melhor se, em lugar daquele _exuberante_ lanchonete internacional, poderiam colocar um quiosque de tacos."

Alice riu fortemente e eu fiz exatamente o mesmo.

_Ahh..._ que bom era não ter que fingir de maneira exagerada de educação.

"O que estamos fazendo hoje?"

"Eu queria pedir um grande favor" – eu respondi perdendo instantaneamente o humor. Alice esperou em silêncio e eu pude ler o medo que dava minha nova expressão – "Eu preciso de você para me acompanhar em um baila por parte da universidade "

"O quê?" – soltou. Como previsto, seria muito difícil de lhe convencer – "Você está louco? Um baile?"

"Eu prometo que não vai demorar muito, é obrigatório que assista e não encontro melhor companheira do que você."

"Não" – disse sem rodeios

"Alice, por favor" – Comecei a implorar – "Você é minha amiga, certo?"

"Isso é chantagem" – acusou – "Você sabe que eu sou sua amiga, mas..." - Olhei para ela suplicante, um gesto que tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos, com Rose. Só esperava que fosse funcionar com ela - "Jazz... isso não é jogar limpo..."

"Por favor" - repeti, baixinho, aproximando mais um pouco ...

Na verdade, talvez a aproximação foi muito... o soube até que, aqueles sentimentos de amor, estritamente guardados em meu peito, afloraram ao sentir seu doce hálito na minha bochecha, causando uma sensação de calor, nascendo em meu estômago, espalhando por meu corpo, até chegar a ponta de cada dedo.

O que eu estava pedindo à alguns segundos?

Certamente, apesar de que nossa relação havia mudado do ódio a amizade, ainda não me atrevia a confessar a Alice o que, na realidade, sentia por ela... o medo de perdê-la, fora de desvanecer-se, se incrementava com o tempo.

_Amigos..._

Era um hipócrita ao chamar nossa relação dessa maneira quando meus lábios ansiavam tão desesperadamente pelos seus?

Devo admitir que meu auto-controle tinha melhorado em uma maneira quase impossível... ainda não custava acreditar que durante todo esse tempo, eu tinha conseguido resistir a beijá-la. No entanto, naquele momento, eu estava prestes a ser esquecer... simplesmente, já _não_ podia resistir mais a aquela tortura... _necessitava..._

"Ai!"

Aquela ruidosa queixa fez com que nos separássemos em um salto. Um pouco irritado com a interrupção, eu virei o rosto para ver quem era e, naquele momento, eu tinha ao meu pé uma figura feminina.

"Senhorita, você está bem?" – perguntei quando me inclinei para ajudá-la.

" S... sim. Obrigada" - disse ao retirar o seu brilhante cabelo de seu rosto e...

Que mulher linda...

"Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Não. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza? Você não está machucada?"

"Não" – interrompeu, com um sorriso amigável nos lábios cheios – "Muito obrigada."

"Meu nome é Jasper... Jasper Hale" – informei, estendendo a minha mão.

"Meu nome é Maria Fonseca."

"Fonseca?" – repeti com espanto - "Seu pai é..."

"Ele é um sócio da empresa Hale" - completou. Sorri abertamente.

"Eu não sabia que o Sr. Fonseca tinha uma filha tão linda." - disse, fazendo um rubor cobrir sua pele bronzeada.

"Eu estava estudando no exterior" – disse – "e quando eu era pequena, não saia muito."

"E agora você vem sozinha...?"

"Não. Estou com minha mãe e... o _chofer _– ignorei o desdém com que pronunciou as últimas palavras – "E você?"

Foi só então que me lembrei que Alice estava do meu lado... Eu virei meu rosto para vê-la, tinha a cabeça inclinada para baixo, seu aspecto dava a impressão de que tratava de ignorar a nossa conversa.

"Eu vim com uma amiga" – eu disse e de repente, a palavra amiga não doeu tanto ao sair de meus lábios.

Um senhor de idade madura e com uniforme se aproximou de nós.

"Senhorita Maria, é hora de ir" – informou e Maria deu-lhe um olhar venenoso.

"Eu tenho que ir" – informou e, estranhamente, senti-me mal que este encontro tinha sido tão rápido.

"Pareceria atrevido se eu pedisse o seu número?" – soltei... Por que Alice era tão difícil esse tipo de pedido? - "Eu gostaria de poder falar com você outro dia, com mais calma" – acrescentei.

"É claro" – ela concordou com um sorriso - "Vejo você em breve, Jasper" – disse depois de dar-me o seu número, em despedida.

Fiquei encantado vendo como se afastava, com aquele elegante e sensual movimento acentuando de seus quadris...

Uau... Que mulher!

Tinha tanto tempo que não me interessava por ninguém além de Alice, mas Maria era tudo o que eu, em um momento, cheguei a desejar: era exuberantemente bela, delicada, refinada, rica e, eu imagino, inteligente...

Virei o meu corpo para frente para encarar Alice, que ainda estava sentada.

"Há algo de errado?" – perguntei, vendo sua expressão estranha.

Ela se apressou a negar e, levantando o olhar a altura do meu, sorriu, ainda que o gesto não me convenceu muito.

"Você gostou dela?" - perguntou, ainda com um sorriso esticando os lábios.

Sua expressão doeu um pouco já que, ela me confirmou o que tanta duvida me dava: para ela, eu somente era e continuaria sendo um _amigo_... e nada mais.

"Sim" - respondi... parcialmente dizendo a verdade, em parte, tentando disfarçar a minha assombrada decepção.

* * *

**Senhor! Jasper e Edward precisam levar um tabefe, quem sabe assim param de agir como grandes idiotas!**

**Ontem o Fanfiction tava fora do ar para todos, logo eu só consegui postar esse capítulo agora.**

**Mas eu também to achando muito estranho a falta de reviews.. começaram comentando e depois pararam... eu hein...**

**Até mais tarde.**

**xx**


	27. Complicações

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 27 – Complicações**

**Alice PDV**

"Filha, o que você tem?" - meu pai perguntou quando passei pela porta de casa.

Por acaso era tão perceptível minha estranha e injustificável dor?

Seth e Jacob vieram correndo em minha direção para me abraçar. Peguei Seth, já que Jacob era mais pesado. Senti o olhar de Carlisle fixado em mim... estava esperando uma resposta.

"Estou bem" – menti.

Não era necessário preocupá-lo, além disso, o que podia dizer a ele? _Estou triste porque meu melhor amigo, Jasper Hale, um garoto rico, esta gostando de uma garota da mesma classe?_... impossível.

Infelizmente, esqueci que estava falando com _papai_ que era muito persuasivo e, obviamente, não tinha acreditado em mim.

"Onde esta mamãe?" - perguntei, para distrair.

"Esta com Edward, no quarto."

"Edward está aqui?" - meu pai assentiu, com um sorriso. Nos últimos tempos era muito raro que meu irmão viesse nos visitar. Desde que estava trabalhando com _essa _mulher, se aparecia uma vez ao mês, era muito.

"Vou cumprimentá-lo" - anunciei, colocando Seth no chão e agradeci mentalmente que minha pobre tentativa de distrair meu pai tivesse resultado.

Justo no momento que ia bater na porta, ela abriu.

"Alice, quando você chegou?" - perguntou minha mãe.

"Tem pouco tempo" - informei, dando de ombros. Sabia que o motivo dela estar assustada era que, pela primeira vez em vários meses, chegava "cedo" em casa.

Já era um habito meu chegar na casa depois das 11 da noite já que, quando saia da escola, ficava conversando com Jazz por um tempo... uma pena que esse dia tinha sido totalmente diferente.

"Oi Edward" – cumprimentei. Foi muito fácil deduzir que eu não era a única que sofria. Meu irmão estava fatal.

Minha mãe nos deixou a sós.

"Você não parece bem" – eu disse, sentando ao seu lado

Um sorriso triste, acompanhado de um leve suspiro, se desenhou em seus lábios.

"Você muito menos" - disse ele.

Dei de ombros novamente.

"Diga o que esta acontecendo" - pediu e, no mesmo instante, neguei com a cabeça.

"Melhor você me dizer o que está acontecendo com você" - disse - "Tem meses que e insisto para que você me diga porque se afastou da senhorita Isabella e..."

"Não quero falar disso" - interrompeu - "Já te disse muitas vezes"

"Por que?" - insisti, não dando importância ao seu pedido - "Por que você terminou com ela para ficar com _aquela _senhorita tão arrogante e egocêntrica?... e não venha com a mesma historia de sempre, dizendo que _já não a ama_, porque não acredito."

Edward olhou pra baixo e deu de ombros. Um interminável silêncio surgiu entre nos durante vários segundos, o qual, depois de durar muito, decidi quebrar.

"Sei como se sente" - admiti - "Acho que tenho uma vaga idéia..."

Meu irmão levantou o olhar, dando mais atenção para mim.

"Você esta tentando me dizer de uma maneira sutil que esta apaixonada?"

Dei um pulo ao escutar. Era _isso?_ O que eu sentia por Jasper era o suficientemente forte para se chamar de _amor?_

"Acho que sim... ainda não sei com certeza..." – resmunguei, respondendo a ambas partes: me irmão e minha consciência.

"Estou vendo" - murmurou, e depois uma pequena risada saiu da sua garganta.

"Que foi?" - perguntei um pouco irritada com sua atitude estranha, o que lhe passava agora?

"Esqueça" - respondeu, ainda sem deixar de rir, depois, de quase um minuto, seu gesto voltou a ser serio e, me olhando fixamente, com olhos sábios e protetores, acrescentou - "O garoto que ama... te machucou ou...?"

Me apressei em negar com a cabeça.

"Não" -murmurei - "_ele_ não me machucou... fui _eu _quem me feri por minha própria conta ao permitir que minha mente voasse por sonhos que jamais irão se cumprir."

"Essas palavras se traduzem como 'Eu, a senhora _que não tem confiança em sim mesma_, sinto que ele jamais vai olhar para mim' " - deduziu, provocando que, sem que eu desejasse, sorrisse - "Como pode ter certeza disso?"

"Não precisa ser adivinho para saber disso" - respondi, voltando ao meu antigo abatimento ao falar.

De repente, vieram a mim as imagens que há poucas horas tinha presenciado: a garota vestida com seus finos vestidos, sua forma delicada e feminina de se mover e falar, forma que Jasper a havia olhado, os sorrisos amáveis e afetuosos que tinham trocado, o momento que ele lhe pediu o telefone, ao mesmo tempo que pegava levemente em sua mão...

Definitivamente, eu jamais ia poder ser como aquela mulher e, definitivamente, Jasper jamais iria me olhar como tal... eu não era delicada nem fina, e muito menos tinha curvas perfeitas e roupa com as quais marca-las, e mais, a moda não estava dentro das minhas prioridades... Que idiota tinha sido ao pensar que um garoto como ele ia olhar para uma garotinha tão sem sal e simples como eu!

Edward levantou os braços e me abrigou nele, não entendi o porque atéque uma gotinha molhava sua blusa azul... em que momento tinha começado a chorar?

"O que posso te falar Ali?" - murmurou enquanto alisava meus ombros com suas mãos - "eu sou o menos indicado para ser um bom conselheiro... até hoje, não sei se minhas decisões tenham sido corretas."

Tenho que admitir que poder desabafar com meu irmão foi reconfortante. No dia seguinte, como todos os dias, fui para a mansão dos Swan para trabalhar. Tinha chegado outro fim de semana e me surpreendeu encontrar Bela acordada tão cedo.

"Alice, Esme" - disse, quando me viu entrar na cozinha acompanhada de minha mãe - "Bom dia."

"Bom dia, senhorita" - respondemos, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu percebia um par de olheiras em seu rosto - "Deseja algo?" - perguntei.

Bella negou violentamente com a cabeça e, _acho_ que tentou sorrir... não posso ter certeza disso já que, rapidamente, saiu da cozinha. Eu e Esme trocamos olhares.

"Parece... muito mal" – me atrevi a falar.

Antes que minha mãe pudesse agregar algum comentário, a senhora Swan entrou, ainda vestindo sua bata de dormir. Parece que todos levantaram cedo.

"Garota, quero que, quando minha filha acorde, você vá para seu quarto para ajudá-la a fazer as malas" - ordenou com, sua característica aspereza.

Assenti obedientemente, tentando ocultar minha curiosidade. Bella ia viajar? Ate onde entendi, faltavam alguns dias para que as aulas acabassem e...

"Vai embora?" - soltei, quando Bella tinha acabo de me explicar tudo.

"Sim, em uns dois dias" - informou - "Começarei a estudar na universidade da Europa" - tirou de uma gaveta uma caixinha branca com letras azuis, e me estendeu.

"Desculpa que eu te de isso. Quero que, por favor, jogue fora em um lugar que não seja em minha casa... não quero me arriscar que por minha má sorte, alguém além de você encontre... se minha mãe souber que eu tinha esse tipo de pílulas, berraria e com razão, por caso não se supunha que tem anos que eu não mantinha uma relação seria com alguém?" - disse, parecia que, por um breve instante, ela tinha se perdido em suas palavras.

Peguei o pacote com as pílulas, ainda sem entender muito bem o assunto, manifestando minha vergonhosa confusão com o cenho franzido.

"São anticoncepcionais" - acrescentou, com um leve sorriso elevando os cantos de sua boca - "duvido muito que as use... ao menos por um bom tempo, assim que de nada servem."

Um rubor cobriu minhas bochechas ao compreender: não iria mais usar porque _meu irmão _já não estava mais com ela e, era mais claro que um copo com água que, com o jovem _Mike, _não tinha nem o desejo de segurar a mão.

Assenti e por um momento, me imaginei dizendo para ela que procurasse Edward. Que ele, mesmo que negasse, ainda a amava. Que sua ida para a Europa era uma completa besteira, a qual destruiria a ela e meu irmão. Mesmo assim, lutei para me controlar e manter a compostura, estava certa que com uma atitude desesperada não conseguiria nada. Em troca, mantendo uma atitude mais normal possível, consegui tirar um pouco mais de informação dela: efetivamente, o vôo para a Europa sairia em dois dias, ou seja, na segunda... iria com Mike Newton e ai, tinha planejado entrar em uma universidade( a qual tinha um nome tão complicado que não lembro) para estudar Desenho Gráfico.

Quando as malas estavam arrumadas sai do quarto, com a caixa de pílulas escondida entre o avental e meu uniforme me sentindo muito mareada. Precisava fazer algo para informa a Edward mas... _o que?_ Meu irmão não tinha celular (mesmo de tivesse, não tinha de onde ligar: a senhora perceberia a ligação feita quando chegasse a conta) e não sabia o numero da casa onde trabalhava...

"Alice" - uma voz tímida me chamou. Era Tanya.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntei com à voz um pouco dura... não estava de humor para falar com outras pessoas.

"Toma" - me disse, enquanto me estendia um pedaço de papel o qual, ao desdobrar, tinha escrito vários números.

"O que é isso?"

"Sinto muito ter escutado conversar que não são da minha incumbência" – começou a explicar de maneira atropelada - "realmente só escutei a ultima parte e... imaginei que você queria um numero para localizar Edward..."

"Por que você esta me ajudando?" - interrompi.

"Não sei" - admitiu encolhendo os ombros.

Olhei por um tempo em seus olhos e não encontrei o menos sinal de maldade. Era sincera.

"Obrigada" - disse, me apressando em sair da casa. Depois inventaria uma mentira para me justificar com a senhora.

Quando cheguei no orelhão, percebi que precisava de um cartão para ligar... droga! Onde eu conseguiria um bendito cartão?

"Alice!"

Quase me senti desfalecer ao escutar aquela voz que, neste momento mais do que nunca, era a de um anjo.

"Jasper!" - exclamei enquanto corria ate o carro esportivo que tinha estacionado no meio fio.

"Jasper, que bom te ver" - disse, quando estive em frente dele.

"Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?: - perguntou, descendo do carro e andando ate mim - "Alice, o que esta acontecendo? Em que eu posso ajudar?"

"Preciso que você me empreste um cartão para fazer uma ligação de um orelhão" - informei - "Diga, por favor, que você tem um."

"Sinto muito, mas não" - respondeu - "mas estou com meu celular" - acrescentou, rapidamente, antes de que eu pudesse sentir desesperançada - "acho que servirá da mesma maneira"

"Sim" - disse impulsivamente - "você me deixar fazer uma ligação, por favor"

"Claro" - disse, me entregando o pequeno aparelho tecnológico. Peguei o telefone e o pequeno papel onde tinha que devia ligar - "Seria indiscreto se eu perguntasse para quem você quer ligar com tanto desespero?"

"Preciso dizer ao..."

Mordi minha língua para me calar.

O sangue sumiu do meu rosto ao notar que, por pouco, eu dizia um segredo do tamanhos dos deuses para Jasper.

"Você dizia?"

Minha mente procurou rapidamente uma pequena mentira para dizer. Não podia lhe dizer um segredo que não era meu.

"Preciso dizer para um amigo que venha me pegar esta tarde"

Não esperei para dar uma segunda explicação. Caminhei quatro passos longe do meu amigo loiro e apertei o botão _'Chamar'_ . Chamou três vezes até a ligação ser atendida.

"_Sim_" – agradeci mil vezes aos céus, que não tenha sido Heidi quem atendeu.

"Chame, por favor, Edward Cullen. É urgente"

Informei o mais rápido e detalhadamente possível ao meu irmão todo o assunto e, ao notar o silencio que veio da parte dele, ao outro lado da linha, me arrependi... talvez não tivesse feito o melhor.

"Assim que... _um amigo" - _comentou Jasper, quando devolvi o celular, depois do meu silencio involuntário. Realmente, estava muito preocupara com Edward para poder prestar atenção em outra coisa - "Alice" - chamou, com à voz um pouco mais alta, conseguindo que olhasse em seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu?" "Por que você esta me olhando assim?" - quis saber ao ver a forma que tinha o cenho franzido.

"Que _amigo _virá te buscar hoje?" – exigiu saber e, ao escutar pela segunda vez sua voz rude, me irritei, quem ele pensava que era?

Estava a ponto de perguntar a ele, quando a buzina do seu carro soou.

"Jazzy! Já podemos ir?"

Foi nesse momento que lembrei que _meu amigo _estava acompanhado dessa tal _Maria._

"Acho que sua _namoradinha _está muito impaciente" - disse, e nossos olhares se cruzaram, saindo faíscas pela raiva.

A situação era absurda, por que estávamos tão irritados um com o outro?

"Você ira comigo ao baile sim ou não?" - disse, ignorando meu comentário.

Mais que irritada ou chateada, me senti _ofendida: _ai estava outra vez aquele garoto que, tinha a meses desaparecido: o egoísta, prepotente e riquinho _Jasper Hale._

"Já te disse que não" – lembrei, desviando meu olhar de suas pupilas dilatadas para controlar a fúria repentina que começava a tomar conta de mim.

A buzina do carro voltou a soar forte e estridente.

"Não quer ir porque não quer ou porque, talvez, seu _amiguinhho _já te pediu que saia com ele no mesmo dia?" – perguntou e, o fato dele não deixar(nem por um segundo) a superioridade da sua voz, não ajudou muito para acalmar meu humor.

"Não vou a esse tipo de lugares _não _são para mim... acho que sua nova _amiguinha _encaixaria melhor" – acrescentei e, de repente, escutei como minha voz emanava um indescritível despeito.

"Estou certo, pela desespero com a que você se moveu para ligar para ele do meu celular que, se seu _amiguinho _te convidasse para qualquer lugar, você aceitaria imediatamente... Te dou um conselho Ali? Não seja muito obvia ao mostrar seus sentimentos para um homem. Uma mulher muito _entusiasmada _perde o encanto."

Imagine a cena claramente. Depois de tudo, bem que parecia que Jasper merecia um bom tava no rosto para baixar a fumaça que começava a subir outra vez...

Não. Não queria brigar com ele... tinha tanto tempo que não discutíamos. Por que estamos discutindo agora?

"Jazz" - disse de maneira mais tranqüila, apertando a ponte do nariz e abaixando o olhar - "Não tenho tempo para estas besteiras... nos vemos."

**Edward Pdv**

"Edward... Bella vai embora..."

Ia embora...

Bella ia com o estupido que a pouco tempo tinha entrado na casa...

Ainda não sabia o que me impedia de cometer um assassinato... Por que simplesmente não cumpria o que desejei desde o primeiro momento em que o vi?

Mil vezes maldito Mike Newton!... mas, dez mil vezes mais, maldito _eu._

Ele não tinha culpa, era _eu, _apenas eu... por não ser digno dela e, mesmo sabendo, me atrever a amar a ela...

O que eu ia fazer? Dois dias e não a veria. Por quanto tempo? Um ano? Dois?... nunca?

Não!

Eu _não _podia viver sem ela... podia suportar uma eternidade separados mas não podia suportar nem um só segundo ao ter a noção que meu olhos já não poderiam se deleitar com sua presença...

Bella _não _pode ir...

"Edward" – chamou Emmet, aparecendo pela entrada da cozinha.

"Oi Emmet" - disse, monótono. Tão anestesiado estava pela dor, que não me perguntei, nesse momento, com tinha feito para entrar na casa (que nunca antes tinha visitado) e chegar ate a cozinha - "Tudo bem?"

"Sei que você não esta muito bem, mesmo assim, você é meu melhor amigo e, em um ato extremamente egoita da minha parte, não poderia ir sem que você não me desse um abraço e para me desejar boa sorte" -disse, apressado, enquanto colocava uma das suas mãos em meu ombro.

Apenas Emmet sabia mais ou menos a verdade do assunto, mas o tinha feito jurar solenemente que não diria uma só palavra. sabia que não o faria, era meu melhor amigo, meu quase irmão, o qual, também, tinha abandonado.

Tinha semanas que não conversávamos... como estaria? Decidi guardar minha dor por um momento. Talvez falar com ele me desse um pouco de ar no meio daquela trágica inundação pela qual estava passando. Talvez seu eterno sorriso despreocupado me desse um pouco de controle...

Levantei o olhar da mesa e cravei em seu rosto. Se via feliz. Me alegrei por ele...

"Vai embora? Para onde?" - perguntei, prestando mais atenção nas suas palavras.

"Vou a Las Vegas... _com Rose" _

"Las Vegas?... _Com Rose?_" – repeti confuso. Não entendia nada.

"Sim" - afirmou, um pouco indeciso - "Vamos nos casar..."

* * *

**Jasper sendo ainda mais idiota, e o Edward finalmente está pensando em fazer algo. ALELUIA!**

**Posto o 28 à noite.**

**Bjs**

**xx  
**


	28. Suplica

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**28 – Suplica **

**Edward PDV**

Talvez não era o melhor, mas _tinha _ que tentar algo...

Só esperava que não fosse muito tarde demais...

"Edward" – chamou aquela voz feminina que pela primeira e única vez na vida, estava feliz por ouvir.

Eu me virei, fingindo o meu melhor possível, estar calmo. Eu sabia que o jogo ia se tornar fácil ao notar que seu olhar verde destilava, irresistivelmente, ao ver que minha camisa estava desabotoada (algo que eu tinha feito intencionalmente).

"Heidi" - murmurei, enquanto meus olhos viajaram para cima e para baixo, cobrindo cada parte do seu corpo lentamente.

Ela tentou sustentar o meu olhar, mas fracassou depois de alguns segundos...

"Eu pensei que você estava, como sempre, lamentando trancado em seu quarto" - comentou, enquanto me dava as costas. Não era necessário ser muito inteligente paa saber que o gesto somente era para liberar-se do meu persuasivo olhar. Estava nervosa, era fácil deduzir pela forma em que seu dedo batia sobre a mesa de carvalho.

_Muito fácil_, eu disse a mim mesmo. Caminhei até ela, que ainda estava dando-me as costas e enrolei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Sorri vitoriosamente quando senti como seu corpo se estremecia.

"Por que ia me lamentar?" – perguntei aproximando meus lábios da sua orelha direita e apertando meus dedos sobre seu ventre.

"Por acaso não sabe?" – espetou. – "Sua amada Bella vai embora amanhã" – lutei muito para não me encolher de dor. Não, eu não o faria. Disfarçando a minha tristeza tanto quanto possível, deixei escapar uma pequena risada, enquanto minha boca descia para o seu pescoço. Eu pude ver quão arrepiado ficaram os seus braços nus, os quais percorri lentamente com as minhas mãos.

"Bella?" – repeti e seu nome queimou meus lábios - "Já não me importo com ela." – sussurrei.

Se algo tinha que agradecer a Heidi era ter me ensinado a ser um perfeito mentiroso.

"Ah não?" – perguntou. Sem duvida, sua voz, longe de ser desdenhosa, saiu muito carregada de falsas esperanças, alimentadas pela vaidade.

"Não" – confirmei, com um leve murmúrio em seus ouvidos.

Seu corpo deu meia volta para poder me encarar e soube que tinha minha vitória ao ver suas verdes pupilas queimando em minha direção. Controlei minha expressão e fiz como se eu também ardesse em desejo. Sua mão subiu até chegar meus cabelos, onde seus dedos se enrolaram em uma teatral posição de sensualidade.

"Então, quem te importa agora?"

_Ahh... que iludida é Heidi._

"Você, claro" – respondi e, ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos puxaram meus cabelos e atraiu meu rosto até o seu.

Fechei meus olhos na tentativa de apagar a repentina repulsa que sua boca me causava. Em um passado, aquele movimento de sua língua teria me parecido perfeito. Sem duvidas, o passado havia ficado para trás a muito tempo. Agora meus lábios somente desejavam e queriam sentir somente uns.

_Bella._

Levei minhas mãos até suas costas e pressionei meu corpo contra o seu. Ela gemeu de maneira violenta, no momento que enrolava suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Minha boca deslizou debaixo do seu pescoço, sempre buscando outras partes que não fossem seus lábios... beijaria o menos que pudesse, a essa vadia.

Antes de irmos para o seu quarto, preparei alguns copos de vinho, que eu não tomei nenhum. Agradeci o fato de que Heidi estava muito envolvida em sua excitação para não tomar aquele detalhe como suspeito. Joguei com ela e com seu corpo o máximo que pude. Esperando impacientemente para que a bebida (e o remédio que eu já tinha dissolvido nela) fizessem efeito.

Era cerca de nove horas da noite, quando ela caiu completamente imóvel na cama. Se meus cálculos não me falhassem (e teria conseguido aprender um pouco mais de dois anos e meio da minha carreira tinha) ela não acordaria ate ter passado pelo menos 14 horas.

Eu corri em silêncio para o meu quarto e me livrei da camisa que estava impregnado do perfume dela. Tomei banho e me troquei rapidamente, e saiu da imperiosa casa em meio as tropeços. Meus pés estavam tremendo por causa dos nervos. O que eu faria agora? A única coisa que me restava era correr até a mansão dos Swan... o importante era estar a poucos passos de distância... e então eu veria o que fazer, o que dizer, o que esperar.

Subi o gorro do meu moletom para cobrir-me da crescente garoa que estava caindo. Meus pés respingando uma e outra vez. Sem importar-me que meus tênis estivessem molhados, corri e corri e, ao sentir em meus pulmões a falta de ar, compreendi que a distancia era realmente muita.

Ainda assim, quando minhas pernas não davam para ir tão rápido, eu continuei andando.

Umas luzes apontaram diretamente para mim, pegando fortemente nas minhas costas, E o medo me fez frear meus pés ao ter, ao meu lado, um carro esportivo. Lentamente, virei o rosto para ver quem era.

"Edward?" – Perguntou o rapaz loiro, enquanto freava por completo e abaixou a janela do lado oposto - "Por que você está andando a essa hora e debaixo dessa chuva?"

Eu desviei meus olhos dos seus.

"Vou na casa dos Swan" – respondi de má vontade, enquanto começava a caminhar outra vez. Ele acelerou o carro me alcançando sem nenhum trabalho.

"Entre" – indicou e a porta abriu para que eu entrasse – "Com essa chuva e a esse passo vai demorar muito pra chegar."

Não neguei. Não estava para dar ar de orgulho.

"Obrigado" – murmurei enquanto entrava. Coloquei o cinto de segurança e Jasper acelerou o motor de tal maneira que estávamos frente a meu destino em poucos minutos. Durante todo o caminho ele não perguntou ou disse qualquer coisa.

Da minha parte, eu quero dizer algumas coisas sobre a minha irmã. Não sei se as minhas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, mas eu quase podia jurar que era ele a quem se referia naquela noite, quando nós conversamos. Mas seria em outra ocasião, na qual estivesse mais seguro. Afinal, só os tinha visto, por casualidade e sem que eles soubessem, um par de ocasiões.

Virei para agradecer-lhe quando chegamos e ele assentiu em uma maneira amigável.

"Edward" – chamou, antes que eu saísse. Virei o meu corpo dentro do carro e ele continuou - "Minha irmã... ela foi embora com seu amigo, não é?"

Eu pulei. Se eu dissesse a verdade, colocaria meu amigo em apuros? Como se pudesse ler minha mente, ele riu entre dentes.

"Não se preocupe" – me acalmou – "Eu só quero saber se ela está bem."

"Emmett é um bom homem" – eu disse.

"Eu sei" – ele balançou a cabeça – "Caso contrário, não estaria disposto a suportar que minha irmã fosse... vão se casar."

Embora não fosse uma pergunta, eu assenti. Jasper suspirou profundamente, o seu gesto não denotava qualquer preocupação, só parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Então, como se repentinamente seus pensamentos tivesse dado um drástico giro, ergueu seus os olhos aos meus.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" – Concordei novamente e ele olhou muito hesitante da possibilidade de continuar ou não.

"Sua irmã" – soltou, com uma hesitação, ao mesmo tempo que sem querer, apertava seu queixo - "Alice... Você sabe se as aulas já terminaram?"

"Por que quer saber disso?"

"Não sei se você sabe que é meu amigo e... bom eu, queria... não tive oportunidade de falar com ela e perguntar... que-queria ver se já estava livre para vê-la."

"Ela não tem mais aulas" - Eu me forcei a dizer a verdade com relutância. Afinal, lhe devia um favor.

"Ah... obrigado, irei vê-la."

"Tenha cuidado com a minha irmã" – adverti, sem sequer pensar – "Se eu vir a descobrir que você se sobressaltou com ela..."

"Não" – fui violentamente interrompido – "De jeito nenhum eu faria mal a Alice... Eu gosto dela como uma amiga" – acrescentou rapidamente diante meu olhar assassino.

"O da amiga eu não acredito" – comentou. Ele olhou para baixo, dando razão às minhas palavras com o seu silêncio – "Somente peço que você não queira tirar vantagem de sua inocência... Minha irmã é muito boa."

"Sim" – admitiu – "É uma pessoa extraordinária, única."

Lutei para não acreditar na sinceridade de suas palavras, mas pela forma que sua voz estava se referindo a minha irmã me lembrava muito da maneira que expressava Bella o tempo todo...

Resolvi deixar a conversa de um lado. Afinal, não estava lá para enfiar o nariz na vida amorosa da minha irmã e alem disso, lhe devia a discrição que, até então, o garoto tinha mantido ao não me perguntar o motivo da minha visita noturna a casa dos Swan.

"Eu tenho que ir" – anunciei enquanto saia do carro. Por sua expressão, era fácil deduzir que ele tinha acabado de dar um suspiro de alívio

Com um profundo suspiro, ele se despediu e voltou a acelerar.

Não esperei muito tempo para escalar a cerca. Eu fiz um par de arranhões nas mãos, mas eu consegui entrar no jardim, sem muitas complicações. Caminhei ao longo da costa, até atingir a parte do pátio, a qual estava limitando com a janela de seu quarto.

As luzes estavam apagadas, estaria dormindo? Seria eu o único que ainda seguia sofrendo com a nossa separação?

Talvez ela estivesse realmente feliz.

Talvez o melhor era dar meia volta e sair. Deixá-la livre.

As palavras de Emmett ecoaram na minha cabeça

"_Edward, não seja tonto. Sim, suas palavras estão certas: o amor não enche a barriga. Mas você, melhor do que ninguém, tem um claro exemplo que o amor é o maior suporte para lutar contra os problemas que venham, é a melhor curta e a maior motivação para seguir em frente. Por acaso não é isso que Carlisle e Esme fazem?_

_Vá e busque-a. Deixe que ela decida também, e entre os dois, encontrei uma solução que não seja tão tortuoso. Entre os dois, enfrentem os obstáculos... não conseguira nada sozinho. Não vão fazer nada separados."_

Suspirei profundamente adquirindo coragem e, um segundo depois, comecei a subir, como pude, a parede. Até que cheguei a sua janela.

**BELLA PDV**

Tento levantar,

De seguir adiante,

Mas não subo muito e volto a cair

Porque o peso da solidão que com sua partida deixou

Ainda é muito grande.

Tento escalar,

O imenso abismo de tristeza em que cai,

Mas por mais que tente,

É impossível,

Já que não vejo a luz, se não é contigo, em meu paraíso

By RominHarry

Edward...

Já não voltaria a te ver...

Em que momento você deixou de me amar?

Como tinha acontecido por que tinha mentido da mesma dolorosa maneira com a que eu tinha feito noites atrás ...

Eu já não te amo, seria isso possível? Como não amar você com esse caráter tão romântico, engraçado e apaixonado? Eu não podia imaginar uma só mulher que, vendo seus olhos, provando seus lábios e escutando a sua voz, poderia dizer que não te ama... Que mulher poderia não amar um ser como você, tão imperfeito e tão justo, ao mesmo tempo?

Edward...

Apenas esperava o momento que conseguisse aplacar a dor que você deixou no meu peito.

Pequeno diabo com aspecto de anjo! O quanto eu o odiava e o amava ao mesmo tempo...

Fechei os olhos e _você apareceu..._

Oh, que imaginação traiçoeira era a minha, que materializou você atrás da minha janela, banhado com gotas cristalinas de chuva que caía lá fora. Eu me levantei da cama e caminhei em sua direção. Naquele momento eu me disse: _"aproveite a sua loucura, aprecie o pensamento de que ele está aqui... aproveite porque, quando retornar a realidade, você não tem nenhuma forma de combater a dor causada por sua ausência."_

Eu te vi e parecia tão irreal. A correta imagem de um sonho falso.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam e relampejavam, seu rosto pálido estavam adornadas com um leve rubor, causada por uma agitação aparente a qual não podia compreender. Seus lábios se separaram, exalando ritmicamente o ar ao seu redor. Suas mãos, grudadas no vidro; seu cabelo rebeldemente grudado na sua testa. Você estava completamente encharcado e ainda assim com esse aspecto tão desleixado, você estava lindo.

Não sabia que minha imaginação era tão criativa.

Abri a janela e um vento gelado trouxe consigo seu perfume: Muito fresco e ligeiramente doce. Sem dizer palavra alguma entrou em meu quarto e contemplei, em silencio, como as gotas de água se escorriam por sua roupa e seu cabelo até chocar com o chão. Você se aproximou e suas mãos geladas seguraram meu rosto com uma delicada busca. Prestei atenção em seus lábios, ligeiramente inchados e vermelhos, tremendo de frio.

Então foi quando me preocupei.

Estava certa de que minha imaginação, por mais retorcida e desesperada que estivesse, não te faria tremer dessa maneira, com a qual parecia que sofria... Não, minha imaginação não era capaz de criar essa imagem. Não era capaz porque cada parte de mim, te amava tanto que seu sofrimento era o meu pior castigo ,meu pior tormento.

Então era real? ... Sim, _era._

"Bella" – você sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, saindo da sua respiração uma pequena camada de fumaça – "Não vai para nenhum lugar. Esta me escutando? Não deixarei que você vá para longe de mim." – ficou em silencio repentinamente, como se as palavras anteriormente ditas, não eram as que tinha pensado em dizer. Passados vários segundos antes de que continuasse – "Perdoe-me... sou um idiota."

"Você é um idiota" – eu concordei, e ouviu que a minha voz estava saindo com um sussurro quebrado.

"Não vá" – eu disse – "eu preciso de você, por favor fique comigo..."

Apesar do seu rosto estar banhado pela água que derramava de seu cabelo, eu era totalmente capaz de distinguir o par de gotas expulsas de seus olhos. Estava chorando, igual a mim.

As palavras sobraram nesse momento. Eu não precisava ouvir um pedido de desculpas. Eu não precisava (nem queria, em nenhum momento) ver suas lágrimas... tudo que eu precisava era sentir seus lábios pressionados nos meus. Necessitava ter certeza que tudo era verdade e não de um sonho falso e tempestuoso.

Eu levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e lhe beijei... bem, na verdade, _você me beijou._

Eu somente me limitei a deixar-me levar pelo sabor de sua saliva que transpassava meus sentidos. Tremi junto com você no momento que seus braços me enrolaram e a umidade se filtrou por meu fino pijama de algodão no momento em que me apertei contra você. Não importava. Seus dedos já estavam começando a deslizar por debaixo do pano, acariciando minha pele, queimando instantaneamente com seu contato.

Sua boca se tornou desesperadamente deliciosa e tanta era a força com que me tinha apertada pela cintura, que minhas costas arquearam ligeiramente para trás, enquanto ambos desistíamos de parar de beijar. Meus dedos se separaram de seu cabelo e desceram para tomar o zíper do seu casaco, que caiu poucos segundos depois.

Você se afastou por um momento, apenas para olhar para mim com suas esmeraldas estimuladoras de meus maiores desejos apaixonados. Nos deixamos cair sobre a minha cama. Eu caí em cima de você e aproveitei a oportunidade para explorar o seu corpo lentamente, desfrutando de todo o tempo que eu te tive longe. Levantou suas costas para unir de novo nossas bocas, suas mãos mexiam por todas as minhas costas e minha cintura, pouco a pouco, foram desabotoando minha blusa até que meus seios ficaram descobertos.

Tinha tanto tempo que não sentia esse quente rubor percorrer minhas bochechas ao sentir-me contemplada por suas verdes pupilas, como pedras verdes fundidas a luz de um incandescente fogo. Notei como sua respiração se tornava pesada enquanto deslizava dois de seus dedos, sobre meus seios, provocando que um pequeno gemido saísse dos meus lábios.

Com delicadeza, levou sua boca até meus mamilos e começou a acariciar-los enquanto eu me remexia entre suas mais, consumindo-me por seu fogo delicioso. Meus dedos se enterraram em suas costas, marcada perfeitamente com uma musculatura ideal.

Seus beijos voltaram a se concentrar-se nos meus lábios e roçou com elas minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meu queixo... me provocou um leve formigamento ao colocar suas mãos em uma parte sensível da minha cintura e eu não conseguia evitar de rir. Você também riu na minha boca. Era claro, não havia necessidade de palavras. Nós dois sabíamos, nós sabíamos que éramos felizes _outra_ vez e nada, _nada _nos separaria agora.

Eu não precisava de explicações. Quando um ama de verdade, não precisa usar as palavras para compreender muitas coisas, e_ eu te amo_.

Seus dedos pararam de me tocar e deslizaram até as minhas pernas, as quais acariciou com uma torturante lentidão até chegar aos meus seios. Assim, inconscientemente, comecei a mover meus quadris, enquanto você estava beijando cada parte que poderia ter da minha pele. Eu pressionei forte contra você quando eu senti a dureza de seu sexo. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta e me puxou pelas coisas contra seu peito. A ereção dos meus mamilos toparam com a sua pele enquanto nossas bocas se fundiam em uma só coreografia. Eu levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e no percurso, memorizei cada parte de seu rosto angulado.

Senti o seu corpo estremecer quando passei minha língua sobre seu pescoço, mas foi um tremor diferente, que não tinha nada a ver com a chuva que caia fortemente lá fora. Deitou-me sobre a cama, somente para tirar de mim o short de tecido fino que me cobria. Minhas mãos também tiraram de você o seu jeans e, quando estávamos completamente pele a pele, voltou a me puxar para você, para que, outra vez, meu corpo estava sobre o seu.

Suspirei profundamente ao sentir seu calor sem nenhuma classe de censura. Seus dedos se enrolaram em meu cabelo, o qual puxou delicadamente para que me pescoço ficasse totalmente descoberto e assim poderia deixar seus úmidos caminhos de beijos sobre ele. Senti sua irregular respiração acariciando meu ouvido direito.

- "Não tem idéia de quantas noites durante todos esses meses, sofri por não te ter ao meu lado... somente você é minha princesa Bella, minha dona e ainda que o tenha negado, sabe que não minto ao dizer que te amo. Não posso fingir que posso viver sem você, porque é algo completamente absurdo. Meus sentidos precisam de você. Se me movo, se respiro, se caminho, é somente por você..."

Levei minhas mãos até seu peito, para lhe empurrar para tras.

Suas palmas posicionaram de cada lado dos meus quadris e me ajudou a move-las, para que pudesse entrar, primeiro de maneira lenta e frágil, esperando que meu corpo se adaptasse ao seu. O primeiro contato de nossos membros foi como um choque elétrico que me deixou na pele leve descargas prazerosas, as quais se intensificaram conforme o ritmo acelerou.

Agradeci pela chuva que estava caindo tão fortemente para que o ruído que suas gotas, provocada ao topar com o teto e o chão, agora meus incontroláveis gemidos que nasciam e criavam, conforme o movimento do nossos corpos conectados se fazia mais rítmico. Me descobri apertando os lábios, arqueando minhas costas, agitando-me e murmurando o seu nome enquanto me perdia na sensação de êxtase causada por todo o seu ser.

Enrolou seus braços fortemente (como nunca o tinha feito, como se, apesar de tudo, tivesse medo de me perder) e, com um tentador grunhido, me levou para trás, aumento seu peso sobre mim.

Começamos outra vez. Sua boca silenciou a minha quando meus lábios não fazia outra coisa que invocar seu nome e, quando ambos já não podíamos mais, apertei fortemente minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril e me agitei com o aumento das prazerosas sensações que me acudiram.

Deixei-me cair para trás, vencida por completo diante o cansaço do prazer. Vencida diante de ti, _meu tudo._

Quanto tinha sentido falta de ter seu rosto repousado sobre meu peito, esperando, tranquilamente, que nossas agitadas respirações se controlassem.

Te puxei para meu lado e beijei seus lábios úmidos com suavidade.

"Não preciso dizer, porque você sabe perfeitamente, mas _eu te amo_" – murmurei baixinho.

Sorri.

Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos brilharam na escuridão e me voltou a beijar...

* * *

**AE EDWARD FEZ ALGO DIFERENTE! ALELUIA!**

**Vamos comemorar... mas os problemas nem começaram D:**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	29. Explicações e Mal entendidos

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 29**** – Explicações e Mal-entendidos **

**Edward PDV**

"Bella, não vá" - voltei a suplicar, enquanto pegava suas mãos e grudava nas mainhas. Você abaixou suas mãos e voltou a negar.

"É preciso Edward" - foi o único que você falou e uma pequena lagrima correu pela tua bochecha.

"Por favor" - disse. Estava disposto a pedir milhões de vezes se era preciso - "Bella, você não pode ir, não podemos nos separar."

"Desculpe."

E, dito isso, desapareceu...

Acordei assustado e com um gemido de dor...

Olhei ao redor, ainda sem acordar completamente, tentando me convencer que o pesadelo tinha terminado...

Uma mão gentil, que passou pela minha testa tirou algumas mechas do meu cabelo, ajudou muito para me tranquilizar. Levantei o olhar para ver-la e toda a angustia desapareceu por completo ao contemplar seu rosto no meio daquela escuridão.

"Edward, você esta bem?" - perguntou, com aflição. Com toda certeza meu olhar não tinha mudado muito.

A mundana satisfação que senti ao passar de um pesadelo para um sonho me deixou sem fala por vários segundos. Queria dizer a ela tantas coisas, tantos segredos, mas nada saiu dos meus lábios. A paz que me golpeou sufocou todas as minhas palavras e apenas fui capaz de fazer uma coisa: rodear seu corpo com meus braços e puxá-la para mim.

"Bella" - consegui dizer depois de uns segundos e beijei seu cabelo - "Me perdoe. Tem tanto que eu tenho que explicar..."

"Shh" - interrompeu, levando uns dos seus dedos para meus lábios - "Pare. Não tem nada que explicar, não precisa."

Nossos olhares se uniram e me perguntei o que eu tinha feito para merecê-la? Como podia ter me perdoado dessa maneira tão generosa depois de ter feito tanto dano?

"Não. Claro que eu tenho" - insisti.

As coisas não podiam ficar dessa maneira.

"Edward eu não quero explicações."

"Mas eu sim quero dar" – movi minhas mãos para suas bochechar e com uma voz suave, disse – "É preciso que você saiba toda a verdade"

Bella me escutou sem interrupções, contendo a fúria enlouquecedora que se notava em seu olhar e na rigidez do seu corpo.

"Fui um covarde, Bella, e falhei com você" - admiti, quando a história tinha sido completamente dita e um silencio se levantou entre nós - "Quebrei minha promessa no mesmo dia que a fiz e, mesmo não sendo digno do seu amor, vim e me atrevi a suplicar que você me perdoe..."

"Edward" – sussurrou, no momento em que juntou seus lábios aos meus em um frágil e breve movimento – "Basta. Esqueçamos, pelo menos apenas por algumas horas, tudo o que passou, por favor. O único que quero saber é que você me ama"

"Te amo" – assegurei - "Claro que te amo, jamais podia tirar de mim esse sentimento"

Ter Bella entre meus braços, depois de tantos meses, foi um alivio que me deu medo... tinha a estranha sensação de que ainda estava em um sonho e horrorizava a idéia de acordar.

Bendito os céus, não foi assim.

Eu e Bella estávamos unidos outra vez e, tal como tinha dito Emmet, por estar unidos apagou todo tipo de medo causado pelos possíveis problemas que virão. Com a chegada do amanhecer, tive que ir.

"Você não ira, certo?" - quis me assegurar, antes de descer pela janela.

Ela sorriu como se minha pergunta fosse realmente ridícula.

"O único lugar que eu iria agora seria ao que você me levasse" respondeu.

"Te vejo em algumas horas" - prometi, depositando um beijo fugas em seus lábios - "Espero que tudo saia bem com sua mãe"

Minha namorada suspirou fortemente na mesma hora que colocava os olhos em branco de maneira teatral. Ambos sabíamos que a situação era difícil e, mesmo assim, não importava (ao menos, não muito). O único que importava era que estávamos juntos, um para o outro, e sabíamos perfeitamente disso,

"Sorte com a bruxa" - ela desejou.

Ri entre dentes e me limitei a imitar seu gesto anterior. Quando a despedida não se pode prolongar mais, fui embora.

Cheguei na casa dos Newton e comprovei que Heidi ainda estava inconsciente sobre sua cama. Suspirei profundamente por ver-la e não era precisamente por que sentisse algo reconfortante, se não que, certamente, me deu pena...

Me desfiz do pensamento, ela não teve pena nem de mim nem de Bella, por que eu deveria ter? Caminhei até meu quarto e me deixei cair na cama, onde, pela primeira vez em todos esses meses, esperei a chegada do amanhecer com felicidade.

**Bella PDV**

Quando a figura de Edward desapareceu, correndo e se escondendo pelo jardim para sair da minha casa, peguei o lençol que estava na minha cama e levei para o rosto.

Ahh...

Duvidava que tivesse no universo um perfume tão delicioso como o de Edward. Suspirei profundamente, me embriagando do seu aroma fresco e, no mesmo instante, o desejo de ir atrás dele e segura-lo em meus braços me invadiu. Uma noite não bastava para compensar todo o tempo que não o tive perto de mim. Nem cem vidas bastariam para me saciar de todo o seu amor...

Abri meus olhos bruscamente como se, de um momento ao outro, tivesse me chutado no estomago para me fazer reagir e lembrar que meu conto de fadas era imaginário e que logo acabaria, se não me apressava em esclarecer as coisas.

Com tristeza, deixei cair o lençol na cama e corri até a esquina que estavam minhas malas. Olhei para o relógio, eram quase cindo da manhã, e a viagem estava marcada para duas horas antes do meio dia, não tinha muito tempo. Peguei a mala maior e deixei cair no chão para pdoer abrir. Comecei a tirar minhas roupas o mais rápido possível e, depois de uns minutos, já tinha a primeira mala vazia. Percebi quando Alice e Esme chegaram na casa. Nunca antes agradeci tanto que minha mãe pedisse para que chegassem tão cedo.

Desci as escadas com passos mais desajeitados que apressados.

"Alice, preciso da sua ajuda" - disse quando tive na minha frente a pequena irmã do meu namorado.

Não lhe dei tempo de perguntar mais, quando assentiu, dei meia volta a comecei a subir a escada rapidamente. Alice me segui facilmente (ela não era desastrada) e, quando entramos no meu quarto, fechei a porta com chave e disse:

"Me ajude a tirar todas minhas coisas das malas e coloca-las onde pertencem"

"Não vai embora?" - disse com a voz entusiasmada.

"Não" - assegurei e, me perdendo por um momento no reencontro com seu irmão, disse - "como poderia me afastar dele, sabendo que me ama?"

"Oh, senhorita, não sabe quando me alegra saber que Edward...!" - suas alegres palavras me trouxeram de volta para a realidade.

"Sim, sim! Eu também me alegro" - interrompi - "Alice, não temos tempo para ficarmos românticas." - lembrei - "Tenho que dizer para Renne que não penso ir e tem que deixar claro..."

Todas as minhas coisas estiveram acomodadas em meu quarto, como se nunca tivesse tirado do lugar, depois de uma hora. Agradeci mais uma vez a Alice, e ela se foi me desejando sorte e me dando um abraço ao qual correspondi com gosto. Evitei ver Renne até o momento que, sabia, Mike chegaria com Heidi e Edward.

A campainha tocou e meus pés tremeram ao descer a escada, mas, ter Edward ai, me olhando de longe, apagou toda minha insegurança e me senti reforçada. Olhei fixamente para Heidi por um momento e tentei ignora-la, o melhor possível, o sorriso perverso que tinha desenhado em seu rosto.

Maldita bruxa, pensei.

Ao contrario de tudo que queria fazer nesse momento, suspirei profundamente para acalmar o desejo de assassinado que me invadiam, e coloquei meu melhor e mais hipócrita sorriso de amabilidade, quando cheguei na frente do que já me esperavam.

"Isabella, onde estão suas malas?" -perguntou minha mãe quem, por certo, desde meu compromisso com Mike, tinha estado mais que feliz comigo.

Uma pena que a felicidade ia durar tão pouco.

"Não existem malas" - disse, olhando-a fixamente.

"Como não existem?"

"Não existem malas" - voltei a repetir com mais segurança e, olhando para Mike, Heidi e Edward, disse - "Não irei embora de Forks."

No momento em que minha voz de perdeu, pude presenciar varias coisas ao mesmo tempo: a ira de Renne, a perplexidade de Mike, a raiva enlouquecida de Heidi e... o olhar de paz por parte de Edward.

"O que você acaba de falar?" - minha disse mãe, me agarrando pelo braço, do qual me soltei rapidamente.

"Pensei bem e decidi que não quero ir."

"Bella, querida" – Mike chamou e ignorei o fato de ter me chamado de querida, odiava que me chamasse assim – "Já esta tudo pronto, comprei uma casa na Europa e as aulas irão começar em um mês e eu tenho negócios lá, não posso ficar."

"Então, sorte Mike" – disse, desinteressadamente – "Te desejo o melhor"

"A que se deve essa mudança repentina, Bella?" – perguntou Heidi e, por sua voz, era claro que suspeitava que tinha algo entre Edward e eu – "Você estava muito decidida a apenas um dia"

"Não se preocupe, Heidi. Não se pode tirar o que já se tem seguro certo?" - obviamente eu não dizia por ela, se não por mim, mas era claro que Edward tinha feito bem o seu trabalho de fazê-la acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por ela, que seu cérebro pequeno não entendeu.

"Claro que não" - ela disse, muito segura de si.

"Bella, eu tenho que ir, não posso ficar nesse momento com você" – disse Mike com a voz suave, como se pensasse que sua partida me entristecia – "mas, não se preocupe, virei logo, prometo. Meus negócios com os Hale ainda estão em andamento."

Me limitei a assentir. Pois ele não era mal. Não era sua culpa ser irmão de uma pessoa como Heidi e, muito menos, tinha a culpa de ser um idiota. A discussão com minha mãe se estendeu depoid que a casa ficou vazia. Não dei a mínima importância e deixei que falasse... nada mais importava, mais que o fato que eu e Edward agora estávamos unidos.

**Alice PDV**

Caminhei de volta para minha casa com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Tinha que encontra um jeito de falar com Edward para escutar o feliz que estava por ter voltado com Bella...

Ao menos ele sim podia dizer que seu amor era correspondido.

Ao chegar na minha casa fiquei só. Meus pais, junto com meus irmãos, tinham saído para caminhar. Uma atividade que realizavam muito quando a chuva permitia.

Isso me dava mais tempo para pensar nele. Depois da nosso ilógica e infantil discussão que tivemos há poucos dias, não o tinha visto. Com toda certeza estava muito distraído com essa tal de Maria...

Idiota! Não merecia que eu sentisse tanto a sua falta...

Com fúria esfreguei meus olhos ao notar que umas lágrimas ameaçavam em sair. Grunhi de frustração. Chorar não era algo que eu gostasse nem que ficasse orgulhosa, por que o fazia então?

Um toque baixinho chamou a porta e, realmente estranhando, fui ver de que se tratava. Paralisei, sentindo como um fogo lento percorrer meu estomago, ao vê-lo em minha frente.

"Jazz" – murmurei, ainda pasma. Ele jamais passou da ruazinha de onde acostumávamos nos separar - "O que você faz aqui?"

Pareceu pensar antes de responder minha pergunta.

"Em minha casa tem muitos problemas... precisava falar com alguém" - o silencio se criou por um momento, então acrescentou - "Posso entrar?"

"Sim" - disse titubeando. Duvidava muito que minha familia voltasse logo - "Entra" - disse, enquanto da um passo para o lado para permitir que passasse.

"O que esta acontecendo na sua casa?" - perguntei, quando estivemos sentados no sofá.

"Meus pais estão enlouquecido porque minha irmã fugiu" - contou - "mas não quero falar disso" - disse, pegando minhas mãos e provocando que meu coração batesse pelo gesto simples - "Quero te pedir desculpa pela forma que eu falei com você naquele dia..."

Dei de ombros, para não dar importância.

"Já passou"

"Teu amigo foi te pegar?" - assenti, vacilando um pouco em dizer a verdade ou não.

Pois, Bella tinha me contando que ele foi quem levou meu irmão para a mansão dos Swan... tinha feito por amabilidade ou por que sabia de algo?

"E como foi?"

"Nada que se possa considerar excitante" - disse, rindo por minha não mentira - "e com você, como foi com tua amiga riquinha?"

"Nada como passar o tempo ao teu lado" - minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de um jeito que eu pensei que era impossível. Tentei me tranquilizar me dizendo uma e outra vez que não interpretasse errado suas palavras.

Não interprete mal.

Não se iluda...

Tranquila tomei essa palavra com seu verdadeiro significado...

"O que você acha de sairmos para caminhar?" – propôs, rompendo meus pensamentos.

Assenti de imediato. Me pus de pé com a esperança de que, ao estar longe dele, meus pensamentos pudesse se acomodar.

"Deixe que eu tire o uniforme e ponha algo maia confortável. Volto logo" - disse, tirando o avental e jogando em um dos sofás.

Me surpreendi ao me encontrar confusa com que roupa teria que vestir. Vamos, é apenas um passeio com teu amigo! Disse-me ao me ver, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida estava realmente obcecada por me ver linda. Demorei mais do que devia ao voltar para sala.

"Já podemos ir" – disse com um sorriso, o qual desapareceu ao ver o semblante duro de Jasper - "O que aconteceu agora?" - perguntei e no mesmo instante, sue mão me mostrou o pacote de remédio que Bella tinha me dado dois dias antes.

Oh, merda! Tinha esquecido de jogar no lixo.

"Nossa, Alice... não sabia que você era tão boa amiga."

Desviei me olhar da caixinha branca apenas para olhá-lo. Seus olhos cor de mel cravaram nos meus como facas afiadas que atravessaram minha alma, o que ele estava pensando?

"O que você esta insinuando?" - perguntei.

"Eu? Nada" – respondeu, mas sua voz estava nadando em ironia - "Acho que ao dizer que a saída com seu amigo não tinha sido nada excitante, tinha um duplo sentido muito grande. Lamento por você."

"Jazz.. não é o que você esta pensando" - comecei a dizer.

"Não, não, não" – interrompeu, dando dois passo para mim - "Tranquila, não precisa continuar fingindo ser uma menina inocente..." – se calou por um instante, abaixando o olhar para depois, voltar a levantar e me olhar com mais dureza – "Sabe o que mais me decepciona? O fato de que você esta se deitando com alguém que nem ao menos, você diz, que é seu namorado. Que é um menino qualquer, um amigo" - bufou ao dizer a ultima palavra e, depois continuou - "Deveria ter dito antes! Talvez eu também possa gozar dos privilégios da sua amizade"

Não me dei conta do momento em que minha mão se moveu dar uma tapa nele. Simplesmente fiz. O que mais me doeu foi que o golpe nem teve forca... não, foi muito fraco já que eu me sentia muito confusa, pela dor que suas palavras me causaram, que nem podia ver onde estavam meus pés.

O mel dos seus olhos de esfriou de uma maneira que me corroeu os sentidos.

"Você é um idiota completo" - disse e depois, apenas fui consciente que seus braços se enrolaram fortemente em mim e sua boca grudou na minha com uma deliciosa falta de delicadeza.

* * *

**Edward e Bella se resolvendo, mas ainda não é o ponto final...**

**A Fic tem mais 7 capítulos.. se eu seguir meus planos ela acaba semana que vem x]**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor.  
**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	30. A verdade

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – A verdade**

**Alice PDV**

Bem.

Eu sabia que tinha de bater nele, ou pelo menos empurrá-lo para se afastar de mim. Eu sabia que o movimento de seus lábios contra os meus não era nada mais do que mostrar que ele se estava auto proporcionando para confirmar suas suspeitas. E eu sabia que essas suspeitas eram em pensar que eu estava dormindo com o primeiro idiota que eu passasse no meu caminho...

Eu sabia disso.

E, no entanto, a doçura de sua boca era tão irresistível que eu não encontrei o domínio para fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Acho que houve um momento muito pequeno em que movi as minhas mãos para seus cabelos para puxá-los e, assim, me livrar de seu beijo. No entanto, quando as minhas mãos apenas chegaram nessa parte, as suas apertaram a minha cintura, atraindo meu corpo ao seu com uma força surpreendente, e a falta de vontade que me segurava, caiu completamente.

Com um suspiro prazeroso eu abri minha boca e ele aproveitou a oportunidade, sem hesitação, intensificando o beijo quase desesperado. E minhas mãos que tão dispostas estavam a ser quem impediria aquela explosão, se deixaram cair de maneira suavemente no seu rosto.

Maldição... em que momento fui me apaixonar por ele?

Foi de um momento a outro quando ele, com as mãos no meu rosto, me afastou com a mesma delicada rapidez com a qual me tinha tomado. Nos olhamos nos olhos com a respiração ofegante e a umidade de sua boca não ajudou muito a controlar os meus desejos. Demorou algum tempo para reagir e perceber que, com um grunhido, ele empurrou os nossos corpos para cair no sofá e ele estava sobre mim, beijando-me com uma impaciência que, apesar de ser muito apaixonada, me assustou.

Isso me assustou porque eu não era o que ele pensava. Ele não sabia, e eu não estava disposta a me desgastar em deixar isso claro, mas eu nunca tinha estado com um homem em termos sexuais e, na minha vida, nunca antes tive um namorado... mas é claro que ele não pensava assim. Ele tinha sido capaz de pensar o pior de mim e isso era algo que não estava disposta a suportar.

Foi nesse momento que as minhas mãos se moveram e empurraram o peito dele. Talvez o movimento não foi muito firme, pois para dizer a verdade uma parte de mim queria que ele continuasse e não parasse... no entanto, retirou sua boca da minha, mas não o corpo, que repousava sobre o meu como antes.

"Jasper, sai" - eu perguntei, tentando oquea minha voz saísse segura, mas a minha respiração ofegante da não ajudava.

"Por quê?" – Perguntou e o mel que derretida em seus olhos foi rapidamente substituído pela dureza com que a qual tinha visto antes - "O que é que você não gosta, Alice? Precisa que seja mais carinhoso? Mais agressivo? Diga-me... estamos em completa confiança."

Não me deu tempo para responder. Sua boca me silenciou antes que eu pudesse me defender e pude sentir uma de suas mãos descer pelo meu rosto para chegar a minha cintura, na qual começou a subir o tecido da minha blusa e começou a acariciar a pele da minha barriga. Embora eu tentasse, eu não poderia evitar estremecer ao seu toque. No entanto, suas palavras ecoaram no fundo da minha mente.

Eu levei minhas mãos até onde ele estava acariciando-me e tentei afastar. Foi então quando sem muita complicação, ele capturou as minhas, levando-as acima da minha cabeça e me deixou completamente à sua mercê.

"Vamos, Alice, não se faça de difícil... me dê prazer, eu sou seu amigo certo?"

Olhei em seus olhos e o desconheci por completo. Ele não era Jasper...

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e foi então quando o aperto da sua mão sumiu e seu corpo foi lentamente se afastando do meu. Levei três segundos para perceber que desde que eu podia levantar, se quisesse, mas ainda sentia onde suas mãos tinham segurado as minhas. Suas palavras eram como pregos afiados que tinham perfurado a minha pele e até chegar o estofamento do sofá, deixando-me crucificada no lugar e sangrando por dentro.

"Saia, Jasper" – murmurei, tentando não derramar mais nenhuma lágrima. Não ia lhe dar esse gosto – "Vai embora..." – exclamei, quando eu estava na frente dele.

"Por quê?" – Desafiou – "Eu não sou tão bom quanto ele?"

Ele ganhou.

Desta vez o golpe não era fraco, se não o contrário... meu joelho bateu fortemente em seu estômago e não lhe dei tempo, se você quer se recuperar da dor.

"Saiam daqui" - disse uma e outra vez enquanto o arrastava até a porta e quando ele estava fora, adquiri toda a força necessária, fechei meu coração e lhe disse a maior mentira que eu poderia ter dito em toda minha vida - "Não quero voltar a te ver! Você é o homem mais idiota no mundo pode conhecer no mundo! Imbecil!"

Fechei a porta em seu nariz e eu não soube por quanto tempo ele ficou lá... fechei fortemente meus olhos enquanto eu estava deitada sobre a cama e pressionou o rosto contra o meu travesseiro.

Eu não ia chorar

Eu não ia chorar

Eu não ia...

Oh, fraqueza debilidade...

Só esperava que a dor passasse rapidamente.

**Edward PDV**

Como na noite passada, fiz Heidi dormir e sai de fininho daquela casa. Não tinha deixado de contar os minutos para poder tê-la em meus braços novamente. Ansiava seu calor, como um menino ansiava os braços de sua mãe. Eu precisava ver seus olhos, da mesma maneira que precisava do ar para respirar.

Eu não me sinto completo até não tê-la na minha frente e poder beijá-la.

Agradeci que não estava chovendo como ontem à noite, mesmo que a temperatura fosse muito baixa. Apressei o passo e alguns segundos, comecei a correr. Eu rastejaria se necessário, eu sabia que ela me esperava. O som insistente de uma buzina me assustou, eu decidi não virar para ver quem era. Certamente não era para mim, não teria tanta sorte em encontrar Jasper duas noites na mesma situação.

O carro veio em minha direção e dei um salto para sair do meu caminho. Continuei caminhando e os nervos começaram a me trair. E se Heidi tinha notado o meu jogo...?

Eu queria correr, mas a tensão me deixou desajeitado. A mão forte me segurou pelo ombro e me puxou para trás agudamente.

"Te descobri. Está perdido." – O meu coração contraiu fortemente antes de voltar a bater freneticamente. Tenho certeza de que não havia uma única gota de sangue no meu rosto e meus olhos quase saíram das suas órbitas.

Faltou pouco para que o meu coração parasse completamente. Você quase podia sentir o gosto da amargura... até uma sonora gargalhada ressoar nas minhas costas. A gargalhada que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Droga, Emmett!" – sussurrei, como a voz que ainda não tinha voltado a minha garganta - "Considere-se morto!"

Virei, lentamente, ainda estava atordoado demais para me mover normalmente. Meus pés ainda estavam tremendo embaixo dos meus joelhos. Eu estava furioso ao ver meu estúpido amigo gargalhando na minha frente. No entanto, também agradeci que fosse ele e não outra pessoa.

"Edward... se tivesse se visto, irmão" – começou a dizer entre suas gargalhadas – "um tronco está menos tenso do que você..."

"Idiota" – murmurei, e esperei que meu amigo se acalmasse.

"Desculpe, desculpe. Foi inevitável." – Disse – "Bella falou com Rose para dizer-lhe que se reconciliaram e decidimos dar um passeio pelas ruas para ver se te encontrávamos e assim podemos ajudá-lo."

"Bella falou com Rose?" – Perguntei, esquecendo completamente qualquer senso de raiva, frustração ou medo. Seu nome só me enchia de paz. Eu poderia entrar no meio do inferno e não ter medo se você ouvisse seu nome durante todo esse tempo.

"Sim" - Emmett disse - "Vamos, Rose está no carro. Te levaremos para a casa dos Swan."

Fomos para o carro que estava estacionado a poucos metros de distância, como era possível não ter reconhecido isso antes? Emmett indicou com uma mão que poderia entrar e deslizei para os bancos traseiros. O calor era muito reconfortante.

"Oi, Edward" - cumprimentou Rose.

"Amigo" - Emmett interrompeu antes que ele pudesse responder - "te apresento minha esposa."

"Olá, Rose" – eu disse, e por fim caindo na realidade das coisas, acrescentei - "Vocês realmente se casaram?"

"Claro!" – Ele respondeu – "acabamos de chegar..."

"Então nós ainda vamos enfrentam o último problema" - disse Rose, e sua voz tornou-se preocupada. Emmett pegou sua mão e apertou.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" - a menina loira sorriu novamente.

"Lhes desejo o melhor" - eu disse, sinceramente.

"Obrigado. Precisamos, pois amanhã veremos os pais de Rose. Hoje vamos ficar na minha casa."

"Seus pais sabem?"

"Sim. Eles estão tomando muito bem."

"Afinal, os caloteiros são meus pais" – Rose murmurou, franzindo a testa, e dois segundos depois, deu um pequeno salto como se tivesse recebido um leve choque elétrico.

Buscou algo em sua bolsa e, quando os encontrou, virou no seu lugar para me olhar.

"Toma" – indicou, enquanto me estendia uma pequena caixa - "Bella me pediu. Não querem ter um bebê neste momento."

"Ahhh... Obrigado" – disse, afastando o olhar do seu, que era muito persuasiva. Minhas bochechas coraram, sem ser capaz de evitar e coloquei a caixa em um dos bolsos do meu casaco.

"Bem, chegamos" – Emmett anunciou, e rapidamente sai do carro, fazendo com que meus pés ficassem presos - "Hey, hey, calma" – Disse com aquele sorriso largo, tão característico dele.

Retribui o gesto.

"Obrigado, Emmett, Rose."

"Diga Olá para Bella" – ela pediu – "Diga que eu vou visitá-la em breve."

Assenti e depois que o carro saiu, corri até a cerca, subiu o mais rápido que pude.

A janela de seu quarto estava aberta. Eu entrei tão cauteloso ao não vê-la em qualquer lugar.

"Bella?" – Chamei, com um sussurro e um pequeno riso tranquilizou-me.

Seus braços enrolaram atrás de mim. Virei o meu corpo para ficar frente a frente e a levei até a janela onde o luar iluminava.

"Deixe-me te ver " – eu pedi, afagando o seu rosto - "Dê-me o privilégio de contemplar meus olhos com a sua beleza"

Sua cabeça inclinou-se no meu peito e suspirou profundamente.

"Rose e Emmett estão de volta" – anunciou.

"Eu sei. Eles haviam me trago até aqui" – tirei a caixinha de pílulas e lhes dei – "Rose me disse que pediu isso a ela."

"Sim" – ele disse enquanto tomava entre suas mãos – "Eu dei a sua irmã o que eu tinha antes para jogar fora... Pensei que já não tinha por que usar isso."

"Pois não esperemos mais" – murmurou, juntando minha boca com a sua – "tem que lhe dar um bom uso, não acha?"

"Sim..." – ela concordou e levou-me com beijos para sua cama.

**Jasper PDV**

Tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça... tinha passado quase 24 horas desde que ela tinha me dado aquele golpe, e ainda podia sentir a dor incrustada no meu estômago.

Ou talvez não era tanto pelo golpe o porque sentia semelhante vazio...

Talvez tenha sido as suas palavras que ainda ressoavam fortemente na minha cabeça, porque seu olhar ainda parecia cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos...

Droga!

Como tinha desejado voltar a beijá-la novamente durante todos estes meses se passaram. Como tinha sonhado com este momento, que se mostrou diferente de todos os outros e sem duvidas, havia me enganado.

Esse encontro foi um muito pior.

Eu tinha me comportado como um animal... um animal movido pela raiva e ciúme. Com que direito eu tinha dito todas essas coisas? Ba! Me arrepender não me tornaria menos estúpido do que já era, se não o contrário...

Alice... O que eu faria com você?

"Jovem Jasper" – chamou uma das empregadas, quebrando meus pensamentos – "Estão te esperando na sala."

Minha mente processou a um só nome: Alice.

Minha consciência ri alto da minha imaginação ridícula. Obviamente, não era ela. Desci as escadas, arrastando meus pés e o grito que irrompeu ao redor da sala me animou consideravelmente

"Irmão!" – exclamou a menina loira enquanto ela corria para me abraçar e a recebi abertamente.

"Rose!" – Murmurei, pressionando sua figura contra mim – "Que bom que você voltou. Por onde você andou? Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você?"

"Tranquilo, eu estou bem" – olhou para baixo e seu rosto estava triste por um momento – "Só venho buscar as minhas coisas."

"O quê?"

"Não acho que nossos pais me aceitariam depois de saber que eu me casei com _Emmett Mc Carty_" – levantei o olhar e fui quando percebi que o menino estava na minha frente.

Ele veio para me cumprimentar e retribui o gesto.

"Assim, os rumores eram verdadeiros..." – eu disse. Ela sorriu inocentemente. Sabia que aquele gesto não poderia me irritar, mesmo que quisesse. Suspirei de maneira resignada - "Sabe que te apoiarei em tudo que fizer, se isso significa a sua felicidade."

"Obrigado, Jazz. Claro, Bella também quer te agradecer e mandou um olá."

"Bella?"

"Vai me dizer que você não sabe?"

"Sei o que?"

Rose deu uma pequena risada, e puxando minha camisa para que meus ouvidos estivessem perto de seus lábios, sussurrou.

"Tem meses que ela e Edward estão _juntos_."

Arregalei meus olhos ao ouvir... agora, muitas coisas tinham explicação.

"Os loucos estiveram separados por um bom tempo, mas agora, com a ajuda de Emmett, Alice, você e eu, voltara. Você não sabia, mas Bella..."

Desde que eu não podia ouvir mais. Meus ouvidos já tinham pegado apenas um nome.

"Alice?" - Perguntei, sem querer.

"É a irmã de Edward. Trabalha na casa dos Swan, é muito agradável." – riu, antes de continuar – "Bella disse-me que, não tem muito tempo, deu-lhe um pacote de pílulas anticoncepcionais para que jogasse fora..."

...

Não... isso foi uma brincadeira... eu tinha ouvido direito?

"Jazz, que há de errado? Você está pálido..."

"Eu sou um idiota" – murmurei, ainda com o olhar perdido.

"Huh?"

"Você disse que Bella deu um pacote de pílulas anticoncepcionais a Alice?"

"S-sim" – minha irmã disse – "Algum problema com isso."

"Eu tenho que ir vê-la!"

"Quem?"

"Alice!"

"Por quê?"

"Agg" – gemi – "Eu sou um imbecil!"

"Jasper, o que foi?" – minha irmã exigiu saber, franzindo a testa.

Tentei tranquilizar-me para poder explicar. Afinal, eles tinham confiança e eu não poderia guardar mais esse tormento.

"Eu estou apaixonado pela irmã do Edward" – soltei e minha irmã arregalou os olhos e sua boca começou a se formar em um perfeito "O". Emmett também fez o mesmo, mas eu ignorei a ambos o melhor que pude.

"Você... esta..."

"Sim, sim!" – exclamei – "mas eu fui um idiota com ela..."

"Por quê?"

"Tudo foi um mal-entendido da minha parte... a julguei sem dar oportunidade de..." – comecei a falar sozinho.

A frustração me levou a bater na parede.

Eu tinha que ir buscá-la. Naquela mesma tarde, não podia esperar mais... mas e se já fosse tarde demais?


	31. Golpe Baixo

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 31**** – Golpe Baixo**

**Jasper Pov**

Estava a ponto de sair correndo da minha casa. Mesmo sabendo que não era o momento, já que há essa hora, Alice ainda devia esta trabalhando na casa dos Swan. Não importava, não tinha tempo...

Meus pais chegaram justamente naquele momento. Suspirei profundamente para poder me acalmar, depois de tudo, minha irmã também precisava de mim e eu, precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça para saber bem o que iria falar para Alice. Não podia cometer mais erros... não mais.

"Chegaram" – murmurou Rose e, vi que Emmet imediatamente passava um dos seus braços pelo seus ombros, a protegendo.

Não precisava de mais nada para saber que minha irmã tinha feito uma boa escolha. Me aproximei deles e, acariciando seu rosto, murmurei.

"Não se preocupe. Estou com você, você tem todo o meu apoio"

"Obrigada, Jazz"

Nossos pais passaram da porta e ambos empalideceram ao ver minha irmã loira na companhia daquele jovem alto.

"O que você faz aqui? Como se atreve a por um pé nessa casa e acompanhada desse enganador?" – exclamou minha mãe.

"Esse enganador, como você diz, é meu esposo" – disse minha irmã e os olhos dos nossos progenitores brilharam de raiva – "E não se preocupem, não venho para ficar. Apenas vim buscar minhas coisas"

"Suas coisas?" -repetiu meu pai – "Nada dessa casa te pertence mais! você ousou se casar com semelhante mequetrefe, se esqueceu que tem uma família atrás destas portas! Fora daqui! Vá, mas não levara nem um só prato dessa casa!"

"Você não tem direito de tirar de Rose o que pertence a ela" – interrompi – "Por acaso apenas pelo orgulho e materialismo estão dispostos a perde-la como filha?"

"Ela não é mais uma filha para nós!" – retificou minha mãe – "Nos envergonhou com semelhante atrevimento... é uma qualquer!"

"Mamãe, como pode...?"

"Jazz" – interrompeu minha irmã, com a voz inalterada – "Não procure problemas por minha causa. Não importa o que você disser, eles não vão entender, pois sua ambição esta em cima da felicidade dos seus próprios filhos"

"Você é uma mal agradecida, uma traidora, como pode casar com o filho de que tentou nos arruinar?"

"Como todo respeito, senhor" – disse Emmet – "Lhe pelo que se abstenha de caluniar meus pais na minha frente. Não é digno falar coisas falsas. Você sabe muito bem que minha família não tem nada com a fraude que vocês tanto falam."

"Você é um..."

"Chega!" – exclamou minha irmã – "vou embora, não penso em rogar para que me deixem levar minhas coisas, fiquem com elas!"

"Rose, você não pode ir assim!" – comecei a dizer, mas seus dedos pousaram em meus lábios.

"Esta tudo bem" – assegurou – "Não importa. Tenho o mais importante ao meu lado e tenho a você."

"Sempre" – prometi. Ela sorriu para mim amorosamente e, virando para meus pais, os olhou fixamente e pude notar como os olhos se encheram com as lágrimas que começavam a sair.

"Os amo, desculpem se falhei. Me apaixonei" – disse, dando de ombros e sorrindo tristemente – "Foi algo inevitável e não posso me afastar desse homem que agora é minha vida. Digam o que digam, sabem que no fundo, tudo o que falam da família dele, é mentira."

"O que você esta esperando para ir?" – disse meu pai e eu tive que morder minha língua para calar todas as coisas que queria dizer nesse momento.

Minha irmã abaixou o olhar e, quando voltou a levantar, foi fácil reconhecer aquele semblante severo com o que costumava ocultar qualquer tipo de emoção.

"No vemos logo, Jazz" – disse e, depois saiu da casa. Com sua mão firmemente agarrada na de Emmet.

Olhei furiosamente para meus pais.

"Vão permitir que ela vá embora, sem nada?" – desafiei e me decepcionei muito ao ver que nenhum dos dois mostrava nem um pingo de tristeza – "Mamãe, papai, é sua filha!" – lembrei novamente a eles.

Minha mãe me deu um olhar envenenado.

"Não mais" – disse, dando um ponto final e depois, se foi, junto com meu pai.

Cai no sofá e apertei a ponte do meu nariz com os dedos. Al final de contas, suponho que não tinha tanto direito de julgá-los. Por acaso eu não era igual ou pior que eles? Não tinha falhado a Alice com minha atitude tão exagerada e não lhe dei tempo pra explicações?

O que eu ia fazer? Como ia me desculpar? Ainda tinha tempo? Olhei para o relógio... faltava pouco para ela sair do trabalho. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui a sua procura.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto olhava uma e outra vez para a rua que ela costumava passar para ir para casa. Só esperava que sua mãe não tivesse a acompanhando. Não tive sorte. A segui o mais cautelosamente possível até sua casa e esperei para ver se, por algum milagre divino, ela se animava a sair dali.

Eram aproximadamente sete da noite quando pude distinguir sua linda silhueta desenhada por entre as sombras. Desci do carro rapidamente e corri para alcançá-la. Peguei em meus braços e tapei a boca para que não gritasse. A levei para o carro. sabia que minha atitude não era a melhor mas duvidava que tivesse outra forma para que ela me escutasse. Deixou de se mexer quando reconheceu e o medo no seu olhar foi substituído por um estranho brilho de rancor.

Sabia que ia ser difícil, mas tinha que tentar.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou, com a voz afilada – "Por acaso não ficou claro que eu não queria te ver novamente?"

"Alice, me desculpe, fui um estúpido" – disse atropelando as palavras.

Ela bufou.

"Acho que isso é pouco pra você..."

"Eu sei, Alice, eu sei. Sei que não tenho nenhuma justificativa mas, ao menos, me escute"

"Que te escute? Por que teria que escutar? Por acaso você o fez quando eu te pedi?"

Merda...

"Não, não o fiz" – reconheci – "cometi um erro e me equivoquei... desculpe. Interpretei mal as coisas e te julguei mal."

"Não fez apenas isso" – murmurou – "Mas não importa mais..."

"Não. Claro que importa" – discuti – "Me perdoe, Alice, eu..."

"Lembra quando eu disse que não dava uma segunda chance?" – assenti – "Não era uma mentira. Não é a primeira vez que você me ofende e eu não sou um brinquedo"

"Me perdoe" – voltei a dizer. Não encontrava mais palavras dentro da minha boca – "Diga o que eu posso fazer para que você me perdoe. Diga o que quer que eu faca e farei..."

"Você quer que eu diga o quero que você faca?" – perguntou, me olhando fixamente.

"Sim..."

"Certo. Te direi" – anunciou – "Quero que desapareça da minha vida, que não me procure mais, que me deixe em paz..." – a voz foi se quebrando simultaneamente e suas bochechas molharam com as lagrimas que brotavam dos seus olhos.

Peguei seus olhos entre minhas mãos e ela recusou o gesto, me empurrando para trás.

"Não me toque" – pediu – "Não quero você próximo de mim"

"Mentirosa" – sussurrei resistindo de retirar as mãos da sua bochecha – "Tudo o que você me diz é mentira. Se de verdade você quisesse que eu me afastasse, não estaria chorando."

"Choro de raiva" – disse e me neguei em acreditar nela. Com um movimento brusco retirou o rosto das minhas mãos e limpou suas lágrimas.

Quando seus olhos estavam secos novamente. Voltou a me olhar e o desprezo que refletia em suas pupilas mutilou todo o meu interior.

"Vou repetir mais uma vez, Jasper. Me faria um grande favor de me economizar o desgosto de voltar a te ver"

Não me deu tempo de responder. A verdade com que as palavras foram pronunciadas, me deixou plantado em meu lugar. Ela se foi. E eu fiquei ai, só e atônico.

Uma parte de mim sabia que merecia. Sabia que era o mínimo que eu podia esperar por ter-la tratado tão mal... meu corpo estremeceu ao pensar no que tinha perdido, para sempre...

**Edward P****DV**

Faltavam apenas cinco quadras para chegar na casa de Bella. Aquela noite não tinha tido a sorte de encontrar com alguém para encurtar o caminho. Não tinha problemas. Heidi tinha dormido muito antes do previsto. Golpe sorte, disse a mim mesmo.

Levava uma pequena rosa branca em minhas mãos, tinha comprado de manhã com uma senhora amável e não tinha conseguido evitar de pensar em Bella ao ver a rosa. Tão frágil e boa, e ao mesmo tempo, tão delicada e esplendida.

Rocei suas suaves pétalas com meus lábios, imaginando, por um momento, que era Bella. Suspirei profundamente seu aroma. Era uma fragrância muito deliciosa, mas nada comparado ao perfume que me enlouquecia.

Abri os olhos quando escutei varias pisadas atrás de mim. Não dei importância, pois, não era muito de noite e tinha chovido um pouco. Não devia achar estranho que algumas pessoas tivessem desejassem dar uma caminhada. Mas, quando aqueles passos se escutavam muito perto, não pude reprimir o reflexo de olhar para trás para ver de quem se tratava.

Meus olhos visualizaram um grupo de homens. A pouca luz que tinha na rua não me permitiu distinguir bem seus semblantes. Tratei continuar caminhando, seguramente se tratava, outra vez, de minha imaginação traiçoeira.

Estava errado.

Ao chegar na esquina dois jovens corpulentos ficaram na minha frente e bloquearam meu caminho. Minha respiração parou ao ver que estavam com canivetes, com o metal reluzente na escuridão.

"Não tenho nada de valor" – disse, com a voz baixa e mostrando minhas mãos.

Os homens riram.

"Não estamos aqui para isso" – informou um jovem de cabelo grande e corpo grande.

Rapidamente, me vi rodeado por varias figuras masculinas. Um dele me empurrou forte e me deu um murro na bochecha. Me apressei em responder o golpe e consegui. Mas, um segundo depois, não era mais apenas um par de punhos que estavam me agredindo.

Tentei me defende e lembro que fui capaz de imobilizar um, mas eram muitos. Claramente, não tinha opção.

"O que esta acontecendo?" – exclamou uma voz e, em meio a golpes, reconheci Jasper.

O garoto de cabelo grande foi pra cima de Jasper. Aproveitei melhor que pude ao ter perdido um ataquei e me lancei no primeiro que estava na minha frente. Vi, vagamente, como Jasper brigava incansavelmente com dois e, minutos depois, um forte impacto o deixou jogado ao chão. Minha distração me custou cara. Apenas pude sentir como o ar fugia completamente do meu estomago, devido a um chute que, nele, tinham dado.

"Deixe de brincar! Faça, de uma vez por todas!" – exclamou alguém e, depois, apenas senti que a dor no meu estomago tinha aumentado de maneira considerável ao mesmo tempo que uma gemido alto saia da minha garganta.

O grupo de delinquentes fugiu correndo dai.

Senti uma forte contração no abdômen e abaixei o olhar para ver qual era o motivo de tanta dor.

Me encontrei com minha camisa e minhas calcas completamente ensopados de um liquido espesso de cor vermelho e sua navalha profundamente enterrada no centro e extremo direito do meu estomago...

**Bella PDV**

Edward não chegava...

Levei minhas mãos ao meu peito. Tinha uma estranha sensação de intranquilidade que me acelerava o coração...

Suspirei profundamente para poder me tranquilizar.

Com toda certeza teve um pequeno contratempo, pensei, mas uma parte da minha consciência me dizia que não era assim. Uma parte de mim gritava que algo tinha acontecido...

Edward.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a rezar. Me surpreendi, pois não era muito de fazer oração.

Me afastei da janela e comecei a caminhar por todos os lados. Meu quarto de repente era muito pequeno... olhei o relógio, era quase meia-noite... ele deveria ter chegado a muito tempo.

Pulei violentamente ao escutar o som do toque do meu celular. Corri até ele, com a esperança que fosse a sua voz que eu escutasse quando atendesse.

"Edward?" – perguntei rapidamente e, com resposta, um riso perverso chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Oi Bella, querida" – cumprimentou aquela voz e, tremi com apenas identificar quem era.

"Heidi..." – murmurei. Ela voltou a rir.

"Assim é querida, como esta? Esta aproveitando? Já se cansou de esperar o seu Romeu?"

"Onde esta...? Onde esta Edward?" – perguntei, com a voz tremida.

"Oh, ele esta muito bem" – assegurou – "Mandei uns amigos o acompanhar durante o caminho da sua casa... só espero que o frio não os tenha posto de mal humor e tenham terminado ferindo seu amorzinho"

"Não..." – murmurei – "Não é verdade..."

"Não acredita em mim? Saia para procurá-lo se quiser. Talvez ainda o encontre com vida e, por certo" – lembrou – "não se de ao trabalho de me acusar de tudo, você sabe que ninguém vai acreditar. Não perca seu tempo. Depressa! Seu Edward esta morrendo."

Não percebi o momento em que ela desligou e o telefone ficou fazendo aquele barulho de linha cortada.


	32. Pesadelo I

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Pesadelo I**

**Bella PDV**

Saí de casa e um relâmpago começava a desenhar no horizonte, igual a um vento gelado que soprava impetuosamente agitando os ramos de árvores e mexendo o meu cabelo. Meus pés se moveram sem hesitação até que toparam com a calçada. Eu comecei a andar por onde sabia, era o caminho que Edward tomava para chegar aqui. As ruas estavam tão silenciosas e escuras. Eu acelerei meu andar de uma forma que nunca pensei ser possível para os meus pés. Não levei muito tempo para encontrá-los. Ao ver um carro de patrulha e um monte de pessoas reunidas em um ponto específico virou meu estômago e meu coração disparou a uma velocidade que doeu. Corri para encurtar os poucos metros restantes, e empurrando as pessoas para ser espremiam e impediam que os meus olhos vissem o que eles tanto buscavam, cheguei até ele.

Era muito pior do que eu imaginava.

"Edward..." – murmurei já que o ar havia ido completamente ao ver seu corpo caído no chão e umedecido por uma poça de sangue que fluía.

Eu senti que a vida estava indo.

"Senhorita afaste-se um pouco mais, por favor" – pediu uma voz, não identifiquei muito bem.

"Não"

"Por favor ..."

"Não!" – exclamei, e me separando da mão que me impedia de caminhar mais, ajoelhei-me para ter Edward mais perto de mim.

Os senhores que tentaram me afastar já não insistiam. Eu estava com vontade de pega-lo em meus braços para abraçá-lo, mas eu não me atrevi. Ele parecia tão frágil. Eu nunca imaginei sentir tanta dor. O que eu havia sentido na minha vida não era suficiente para comparar toda a opressão que sentia, o desejo de ser eu quem estava no seu lugar.

Não, nem mesmo quando eu pensei que não me amava, doía muito. Nesse momento, aquela dor egoísta foi absurda. Preferia que ele me deixasse milhares de vezes, preferia não me amasse nunca... preferida tudo, menos vê-lo naquela situação.

Peguei a mão dele na minha e eu não me importava se meu rosto estava manchava com sangue, levei-a e apertou meu rosto contra esse.

"Bella..." – não sei precisamente o que foi que senti ao ouvir sua voz. Foi uma mistura de alivio, tristeza, amor, fúria, desconsolo, paz, inquietude, dor...

Levei meu olhar até o seu. Seus olhos verdes estavam completamente nublados, tanto, que me surpreendeu que me reconheceu. A mão que ainda repousava sobre minha bochecha se moveu debilmente até meus olhos e limpou as lágrimas que caiam em grandes quantidades. Nem ele nem eu dissemos nada mais. Passei minha mão livre por seu tosto e ele suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Esperei cinco segundos para que os voltasse a abrir e ao ver que não foi assim, me assustei terrivelmente.

O som das sirenes de uma ambulância que nunca me pareceram tão animadoras. Os enfermeiros saíram correndo e subiram Edward rapidamente.

"É familiar seu?" - Perguntou um homem de jaleco branco, eu não podia ver claramente o seus rosto, lágrimas grossas nublavam a minha visão. Assenti – "Suba, pode ir conosco" - disse, e quando eu dei passo à frente, uma mão me parou.

"Senhorita, nos acompanhe um momento, por favor" - em resposta, olhei para a ambulância.

"Não será por muito tempo" – disse. Seguramente o temor de me afastar de Edward se expressava completamente nas minhas pupilas.

Caminhei alguns passos, guiada pelo senhor com uniforme e encontrei outros enfermeiros levando um garoto loiro até a outra ambulância. Meus olhos arregalaram ao ver quem era.

"Jasper..."

"O conhece?"

Assenti, ainda sem poder tirar meus olhos dele.

"Como esta?" – perguntei.

"Tem um ferimento na testa e vários golpes, não é tão grave, mas é delicado."

Peguei o celular e disquei o número de Rose. Um dos enfermeiros me chamou, enquanto eu desligava, a ambulância onde Edward estava, não podia esperar. Eu corri e me ajudaram para que pudesse subir. Dentro do carro, as enfermeiras estavam se movendo muito rapidamente no corpo inconsciente do meu namorado.

"Está muito grave" - murmurou e eu senti cada poro da minha pele desabar... – "Tem que extrair os punhais, não pode passar mais tempo com eles."

Chegamos ao hospital e a maca onde Edward estava desapareceu em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Ainda que corri, não consegui alcançar. Fiquei parada na metade do corredor, sentindo-me completamente sozinha e sem saber o que fazer. Esperava que Rose e Emmett não demorassem tanto para chegar.

"Senhorita, você é familiar do jovem Edward Cullen?" – Perguntou uma senhora, a qual não tinha visto chegar.

"Sua namorada" – assenti e ela segurou em meu braço.

"É urgente que vocês chame a sua família, o menino não está nada bem e terá que operado. Uma das facas passou por uma parte muito delicada de seu estômago."

"Ele vai ficar bem?" – a senhor ame olhou por um longo momento, mas não respondeu.

Eram más noticias e senti que o mundo caia em cima de mim e me esmagava fortemente contra o chão, como um enorme pé gigante.

"Falarei com seus familiares" – foi o único que disse e, depois, desapareceu.

"Bella!" – escutei que alguém gritada. Não podia reconhecer a voz. Demorou mais de um minuto para compreender que era minha amiga e seu marido.

"Bella, onde esta Jasper? Como esta Edward?" – não respondi. Não encontrava palavras nem forma de abrir meus lábios para poder falar.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu depois. Eu estava apenas ligeiramente consciente de que Rose havia saído por um momento e Emmett estava ao meu lado.

"Como esta Jasper?" – perguntou a Rose quando ela voltou.

"Estável, tem alguns ferimentos, mas vai se recuperar."

"E ele?" – sabia a quem se referia. O sabia porque toda minha consciência estava focada nessa pessoa. Rose demorou para responder.

"Mal" – senti os braços de Emmett enrolar em meu corpo no momento em que um gemido de dor saiu dos meus lábios. Minha amiga loira se inclinou para me olhar e tomou as minhas mãos – "Bella" – chamou com voz doce. – "Tudo vai sair bem, você verá."

"Eu volto logo, vou a sua casa avisar a sua família" – informou o marido da minha amiga.

Não sei se assenti ou lhe disse obrigada (na verdade querida fazer), mas me sentia muito confusa como para saber o que fazia, ou não, na verdade.

**Alice PDV**

Estava em casa girando na minha cama uma e outra vez. A cabeça doía de maneira terrível e o sono se negava destinadamente a fazer presença. Suspirei tristemente enquanto lembrava dele.

Estúpido.

Quem achava que era? Que podia me ofender em um dia e falar bonito no outro?

Grunhi fortemente e soquei minha almofada uma e outra vez enquanto lembrava de suas palavras – tanto lindas, como ofensivas – que me havia dito desde que tínhamos nos conhecido. Fechei meus olhos e voltei a suspirar... por que tinha que amá-lo tanto? Por que justamente ele? Quantas vezes me havia prometido que jamais, jamais iria me fixar em alguém como ele?

_Alguém como ele..._

Por acaso havia alguém que, como Jasper, fosse tão especial?

Um urgente toque de dedos chamou na porta. Levantei da cama e caminhei até ela com passos lentos e precavidos. Era mais de meia noite, quem poderia ser? Tomei a liberdade de olhar pela fresta da janela...

Era Emmett. Fiquei muito surpresa e meus passos se aliviaram.

"Emmett, boa noite" – disse, quando abri a porta.

"Alice, seus pais estão em casa?"

"Sim" – assenti – "O que aconteceu?" – vi como vacilava antes de responder. Sua atitude séria – nada comum nele – me incomodou.

"Edward está no hospital. O feriram enquanto ia para a casa da Bella e está grave..."

"O que?" – perguntei diante a impossibilidade de dizer algo mais.

"Alice, acorda seus pais e explique a eles, é necessário que vão para o hospital agora mesmo" – suas palavras me impulsionaram a mover meus pés, e caminhar até ele.

"Mas como aconteceu?" – perguntou minha mãe, em meio a um interminável choro enquanto íamos para o hospital.

Papai ia com Jacob adormecido, entre seus braços e eu levava Seth.

"Não sei Esme, É muito estranho e ainda não recebemos nenhum tipo de explicação. Bella está muito mal e não queremos pressioná-la. Somente sabemos que Edward ia caminhando para sua casa. Bella nos ligou porque Jasper, o irmão da minha esposa, também está ferido, seguramente viu Edward em problemas e quis ajudar."

"Jasper?" – repeti enquanto o meu sangue gelava. Emmett assentiu e Seth se queixou entre sonhos já que, de maneira inconsciente, havia apertado os braços ao redor dele.

"E como ele esta?" – perguntou meu pai (fazendo eco dos meus pensamentos), que apesar da voz tranqüila e sossegada, não podia disfarçar a dor que sentia.

"Bem. Esta em observação, mas tem a esperança de que em poucos dias ele vai ter alta."

A preocupação se acalmou um pouco e relaxei meu corpo. Chegamos ao hospital e meu pai correu para dentro. Nos encontramos com Bella adormecida sobre o ombro de Rose.

"Eles deram a notícias novas?" – Emmett perguntou e todos esperavam com impaciência por uma resposta.

"A operação acabou, mas Edward é muito mal... os médicos disseram que tem que esperar. As horas seguintes serão muito importantes para ver sua melhora. No momento, está na UTI e não permiti qualquer visita."

Carlisle correu para abraçar minha mãe, que tinha começado a chorar. Eu por minha parte, me deixei cair em um dos assentos, com Seth ainda em meus braços. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Meu irmão estava em estado grave, morrendo, e também, embora me dissessem que Jasper estava bem, não conseguia parar de me preocupar com ele.

As horas passaram e não recebemos noticias do meu irmão até que chegou ao amanhecer. Foi terrivelmente doloroso ver Bella, era como se ela também tivesse recebido facadas em seu estômago. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente quantas vezes tínhamos falado com ela, mas simplesmente não respondia. Ela mantinha o olhar úmido fixo em algum lugar, com o rosto triste e desolado. Havia apenas uma centelha de reconhecimento no momento em que o nome de meu irmão era dito por qualquer um de nós. Era então quando, como um sobressalto parecia voltar à realidade e ao entender que não havia nada de substancial, voltava para o mesmo estado de torpor.

Emmett foi responsável por levar os meus irmãos para a creche. Meus pais foram trabalhar. Recusei-me a sair dali. Sentei ao lado de Bella e Rose, meus pensamentos completamente divididos entre os dois homens que eram tão importantes para mim, e que estavam naquele hospital.

"Alice" – chamou a garota loira quando todo mundo tinha ido embora. Virei meu rosto para elea e me deu um sorriso amigável – "Ele está bem Você não precisa se preocupar."

Estranhamente, eu soube imediatamente que ela não estava se referindo à Edward.

"Fico feliz" - murmurei, olhando para baixo.

"O médico me disse que as visitas serão permitidas dentro de uma hora, gostaria de ir e ser a primeiro a vê-lo? Eu não quero ficar longe de Bella."

"Mas certamente ele vai querer ver sua família."

"Duvido muito" – discutiu – "Não falei com meus pais, o farei depois. Pode aproveitar esse tempo que eles não estão. Acredite em mim, quando chegarem, será impossível falar com ele. Você vai certo?"

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda sem compreender muito bem porque tanta insistência. Inclinei para ver Bella, que havia voltado a dormir.

"Está mal" – comentei e Rose assentiu.

"Não quero nem pensar quando Renée descobrir que passou toda a noite fora de casa..."

E como se a tivessem invocado, a senhora apareceu pelo corredor.

"Isabella!" – exclamou, acordando-a com um terrível sobressalto.

"Mãe" – ela murmurou, sem nenhum tipo de emoção na voz, que não fosse tristeza.

"Como se atreveu a sair de casa, a noite e sem me avisar?"

"Edward está ferido..."

"Pouco me importa o que acontece com esse garoto!" – interrompeu – "Vamos agora mesmo para casa! Seu pai ligou hoje de manhã, vai chegar hoje de viagem e irei organizar uma festa de boas vindas" – disse enquanto a puxava pelo braço.

Fiquei muito surpresa quando Bella se livrou das garras da senhora e a olhou de uma maneira furiosamente envenenada.

"Eu acabei de dizer que Edward esta ferido. E você ainda quer fazer uma maldita festa?"

"Por que não?" – discutiu a senhora com gesto arrogante e despreocupada – "Esse menino não é meu, saberá Deus em que problemas anda, para que o tenham querido matar."

Tive muita vontade de fazê-la calar a boca, mas não era um bom momento, assim que mordi forte a língua para não abrir a minha boca.

"Volte para a casa mãe" – pediu Bella, com a mesma voz vazia – "Eu não vou agora, se meu pai chegar antes que eu volte, lhe de meus cumprimentos e boas vindas."

"Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que tenho que fazer" – sussurrou a senhora – "Você vai comigo...!"

"Senhora, chega" – interrompeu Rose – "bella não quer ir, não pode obrigá-la."

Renne respirou profundamente algumas vezes para se acalmar. Seu rosto estava quase vermelho de raiva, ao contrário Bella seguia sem mudança, o rosto pálido e parecia completamente perdida.

"Bem" – murmurou, então se virou para mim e com uma voz grosseira e nada considerada, advertiu – "Nem sequer pense em faltar ao trabalho hoje, a festa será na parte da tarde, você tem duas horas para chegar."

Eu apenas assenti ao mesmo tempo em fechava as minhas mãos e minha língua estava sangrando.

A senhora se foi e Bella ficou imóvel, de pé e com o olhar completamente perdido. Levantei-me novamente para fazê-la e ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Um homem com casaco cinza e jaleco branco se aproximou de nós.

"O jovem Jasper já pode receber visitar" – anunciou e, ainda que tentei controlar-me, meu coração começou a bater fortemente.

"Alice" – anunciou Rose, após avaliar por um segundo seu amável sorriso, assenti.

Caminhei atrás do médico, com meus pés e mãos trêmulas presas ao meu peito. O que eu poderia dizer?... Eu não tive tempo para pensar numa resposta porque uma porta se abriu e com um gesto de mão, ele indicou para que entrasse. Ao entrar, encontrei Jasper deitado em uma maca. Me aproximei e parecia estar dormindo... Eu sorri um pouco ao vê-lo dessa forma. Não pude deixar de passar minha mão sobre o seu rosto para acariciá-lo.

Ele suspirou profundamente e lentamente, foi abrindo os olhos. Me apressei para retirar a minha mão.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Alice" – murmurou.

"Oi" – disse, diante a pouca criatividade de dizer algo mais. Ele desviou o olhar do meu e virou para o lado oposto. O gesto me magoou, por acaso não estava feliz em me ver?

"Depois de tudo... acho que o seu desejo não se tornou realidade."

"Que desejo?" – Perguntei, franzindo a testa.

"O de nunca mais voltar a me ver" – respondeu com um triste murmúrio. Abri e fechei a boca, várias vezes, para encontrar o que dizer, mas a mistura de emoções me impediu de falar durante vários segundos.

Estava louco? Como podia achar...? Argh!

Esquecendo-me de que ele estava em uma cama de hospital, e movida somente por um desespero perfeitamente combinado com a frustração e raiva, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos para que me olhasse.

"Você é um idiota" – disse – m"Como você pode dizer isso? Como?"

"É o mínimo que eu mereço, Alice" – ele respondeu – "Eu errei tantas vezes... e tudo por não ser capaz de ouvir."

"Ainda assim preferia que me dissesse mil ofensas, ao te ver assim: ferido."

"Não é nada" – acalmou-me, com um pequeno sorriso – "Seu irmão, como está?" – perguntou mudando radicalmente o tema e mostrando verdadeira preocupação.

"Mal" – respondi. Sua mãe passou por minha bochecha.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" – prometeu.

"Obrigada por ajudá-lo."

"Não fui de grande ajuda, mas... não era um assalto" – soltou, pensando – "Não levaram nada material."

"Perguntamos a Bella, e só responde que recebeu uma chamada anônima."

"Temos que esperar para ver se Edward vai melhorar, ele deve saber de algo mais concreto." – assenti. Seu olhar me avaliou por um momento e seus dedos voltaram a passar por minha bochecha.

"Perdoe-me" – murmurou uma vez mais, e a mão que estava na minha bochecha passou para trás do meu pescoço e começou a puxar, delicadamente e pausadamente, meu rosto até o seu.

Não resisti, ao contrario, levei uma das minhas mãos até seu peito e entreabri meus lábios e comecei a fechar meus olhos, deixando-me levar por ele. Nesse momento, não quis mais nada além do que seus lábios apertando os meus. Esqueci de tudo e somente me concentrei no amor incondicional que tinha e que nunca deixaria de ter. Já quase podia saborear o sabor de sua saliva quando a porta abriu, sem aviso prévio, fazendo que nos separássemos em um salto.

"Jazzy! Como esta querido?" – perguntou alarmada, a jovem garota de cabelo preto.

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward, será que ele vai ficar bem? Aff alguém da na cara da Renée, mulherzinha chata da gota. **

**E a Alice e o Jasper gente! VAAACA ESSA QUE ATRAPALHOU, enfim, próximo capítulo vem na terça.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	33. Pesadelo II

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Pesadelo II**

**Alice P****DV**

"Maria" – murmuro Jazz ao mesmo tempo em que eu colocava distância entre nós, ficando em pé – "O que você faz aqui?"

"Recebi uma ligação de madrugada da urgência... encontraram meu cartão em sua carteira..."

"Sei" – murmurou ele – "Desculpa por terem te incomodado por minha culpa."

"Não pude vir antes porque minha mãe não me deixou sair."

"Não. Não se desculpe, não tem problema"

"Oh, Jazzy!" – exclamou, enquanto se aproximava do garoto e passava suas mãos pelo seu rosto e cabelo – "Fico feliz em te ver bem..."

"Sim, Maria, obrigado" – Jazz disse de maneira cortante e, enquanto recebia as caricias da menina pegajosa, olhou em minha direção.

"Ah, pensei que você estaria só" – comentou a morena e linda mulher, avaliando-me dos pés a cabeça, com um olhar depreciativo.

Foi então que compreendi que não tinha nada que fazer entre os dois. E percebi que tinha ficado como uma tonta escutando e vendo tudo, quando não tinha necessidade disso.

"Desculpe" – murmurei dando a volta, disposta para sair.

"Alice espera" – chamou Jasper e meus pés frearam automaticamente. Girei me corpo para vê-lo – "Não vá."

"Tenho que ir trabalhar" – justifiquei.

Depois de tudo, a idéia não era tão ruim, por que eu ficaria aqui? Para ver como _Maria _se insinuava e ele lhe correspondia? Para ver e comprovar, mais uma vez, que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele? Não... já tinha o suficiente.

"Você vai voltar?" – voltou a perguntar e meu coração saiu pela minha boca ao ver o brilho em seus olhos cor de mel...

"Não sei" – respondi – "A senhora Swan tem uma festa para dar e acho que vou trabalhar até tarde."

"Entendo" – sussurrou, abaixando o olhar e, antes que pudesse falar algo mais para me convencer a fica sai fugindo dali.

No corredor me encontrei com Rose, Bella ainda estava dormindo.

"Falou com meu irmão?" – assenti – "Já vai tão rápido?" – voltei a assentir – "Alice, aconteceu algo? – perguntou, ao ver minha atitude sombria.

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Tenho que ir, a senhora esta furiosa e se me atraso, não quero nem imaginar o que me aconteceria" – disse, atropeladamente e sem dar tempo para pedir mais explicações, corri dali também.

**Bella P****DV**

"_Estou te fazendo tremer, senhorita?"_

"_Apenas me dá nojo"_

Senti que uma mão suave passava por minha bochecha e escutei, muito longe, que alguém pronunciava meu nome. Apertei meus olhos e gemi entre sonhos.

_"Você também me quer?" _

_"Essa palavra não alcança para tentar descrever o que sinto por você Bella."_

Senti uma forte contração no peito, o qual me acordou com falta de ar. Abri os olhos e comprovei que as lagrimas nem em sonhos me abandonavam, mas como iam me abandonar? Por acaso tinha remédio para aquela dor tão profunda que sentia nesse momento?

"Bella" – sussurrou Rose, acariciando minhas bochechas com suas mãos gentis – "Que bom que você acordou, estava muito agitada nos sonhos e, mesmo que eu tenha tentado te acordar, você apenas reagiu agora."

"Edward?" – perguntei, não sabia outra palavra.

... Meus lábios não conseguiam se abrir para falar outra coisa que não fosse o nome dele.

_Edward..._

"Ainda não tivemos noticias novas" – respondeu minha amiga, enquanto me esquentava com seu abraço, outra vez, contra seu peito.

Encostei minha cabeça e me deixei perder outra vez pelo estado de falso de torpor. Digo falso porque, realmente, e para minha má sorte, _sim _sentia, e muito... minha cabeça e meus sentimentos estavam desconectados de tudo, menos o fato de saber que ele, minha vida, estava internado nesse lugar terrível... e isso bastava para me manter por cada minuto assim.

Em que momento tinha passado tudo isso? Por acaso eu tinha sido tão má para não merecer ser feliz? Pior, o que ele tinha feito para ser, sempre, o que se desse pior?... Não sabia que o amor de classes diferentes fosse tão recriminado.

Outra onda de dor. Me encolhi e reprimi outro gemido.

_Ai..._

Que forte, que cruel, que inumano...

Como tinha podido suportar até agora? Por que eu também não tinha caído derrubada ou doente? Não sabia que era tão forte e, claramente, não me enchia de orgulho. Preferia a debilidade, se esta me dava um pouco de paz, mesmo que fosse uma paz fingida.

Escutei uns passos se aproximarem, mas não dei importância. Que importância poderia ter se não era ele que minha ao meu lado? Inspirei profundamente e apenas ganhei outra onda de dor em meu interior. Acho que transpassei minha dor – não estou totalmente certa – já que uns braços se apertaram mais em torno de mim.

"Deveríamos pedir um calmante" – propôs uma voz masculina, que não era a dele... e isso bastava para não ter importância para mim.

"Um calmante? Para que? Por acaso já não esta afetada o suficiente? Não se move... se não fosse pelos gemidos e tremores que, de repente, de seu corpo, diria que estava morta."

_Morta..._

Oh, eu não tinha pensado em uma palavra tão perfeita para descrever o que eu sentia...

Edward não era quem estava morrendo, era _eu. _Mesmo assim, praticamente, também era ele, porque éramos _um só. _Sua felicidade era minha felicidade, assim como sua dor era a minha dor. Magnífica e eficaz conexão que nem nesses momentos poderiam quebrar. Por um momento, me sentia feliz por saber que se ele perecia, eu não demoraria muito em ir ao seu lado... talvez esse iria ser nosso final, nosso _"Feliz para sempre"_ : estar juntos naquele mundo desconhecido, não importava se era no céu ou no inferno, tudo estava bem se tinha a esperança de estar em seus braços.

"Familiares do jovem Cullen?" – voltei à realidade.

"Sim" – respondeu Rose por mim – "Somos seus amigos."

"E os pais, irmão?"

"Todos foram trabalhar, foi impossível ficar" – informou Emmet – "Tem algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward?"

"Não" – se apressou em responder o senhor de bata branca – "Tudo esta igual, o jovem Cullen esta inconsciente, mas, vim informar que se querem, podem visitar."

"Bella" – ofereceu Rose e eu assenti.

O senhor me deu um sorriso terno e me pegou pelo ombro, me guiando até a sala onde estava meu namorado.

Me aproximei lentamente, enquanto meus olhos se acostumavam em vê-lo no meio de tantos aparelhos e cabos. Cheguei e sentei na cadeira ao seu lado. Meus olhos começaram a se umedecer no mesmo instante... e eu tentei não chorar, o sentimento de suplica me venceu por completo. Peguei, com muito cuidado, umas de suas mão e a coloquei em baixo dos meus lábios e a umedeci por completo com minhas lágrimas de dor.

"Não me deixe, por favor" – murmurei, muito baixo, apenas para mi, e para ele – "Preciso de você. Não me prive da sua presença, por favor"

Se apenas desejar uma pessoa pudesse reviver, eu teria revivido Edward nesse momento um milhão de vezes. Infelizmente, a vida te ensina a _sua _realidade da maneira mais dura. Os milagres de filmes não existiam aqui. As orações, não são um conjunto capaz de despertar seu amado da letargia, nem da morte, porque, a morte não se apieda com palavras de amor. Nem te dão paz – tal como prometem –, ao contrario, apenas te dão falsas esperanças que se convertem, lentamente, em uma profunda desesperança que se transforma na pior das desilusões e grita "_Aqui, no mundo real, não tem finais felizes. Aqui, no mundo real, apenas existe dor e, isso o tempo não cura e sempre esta presente..."_

Edward não acordou e sai daquele quarto me sentindo mais acabada do que quando entrei. Com a fé derrubada e os sonhos em pedaços, com o olhar ainda mais perdido e os sentido muitos mais confusos pela dor. Com a morte em vida, inundando minhas veias.

"Bella, você quer que eu te leve para casa?" – perguntou Rose.

"Não" – murmurei

"Bella..."

"Não quero me afastar dele... mesmo que eu não o escute nem o veja se mover, sei que ele sim, pode sentir que eu estou perto. Não quero deixá-lo nem um instante."

"Mas você tem que ir a casa. Não pode ficar aqui o tempo todo, precisa comer, tomar um banho, descansar" - lembrou Rose, sem perder a paciência – "Vamos. Emmet vai ficar aqui, junto com Carlisle."

A casa estava alegre e senti muita raiva ao ver minha mãe dançando despreocupadamente. Meu pai, que se encontrava sentado em um dos sofás com cara de cansado, se aproximou quando me viu.

"Bella, querida! Quando tempo sem te ver, onde esteve? Sua mãe me disse que você saiu com umas amigas..." – deixou de falar enquanto franzia o cenho e me avaliava com o olhar – "você não saiu, o que aconteceu?"

Me joguei contra ele e comecei a chorar em seu peito. Seus braços me acolheram de forma carinhosa e me senti um pouco melhor. Só um pouco. Charlie sabia fazer o que Renne não sabia, e isso era se preocupar por mim verdadeiramente.

"O que aconteceu com você, minha menina?"

Antes que eu pudesse responde, uma voz, aterradoramente familiar, interrompeu.

"Bella, um prazer em te ver, por onde anda? Esta com um aspecto horrível, parece que alguém esta a ponto de morrer ou, pior ainda, como se já tivesse morto."

Levantei o olhar para ver a mulher de sorriso e gesto malicioso. Suponho que o normal teria sido que olhasse com todo o ódio do mundo e, depois, me jogar nela para estrangulá-la com minhas mãos, mas, não foi assim. Estranhamente, o único que senti nesse momento foi muita pena. Sim, _pena... _não podia imagina o quão podre estaria essa garota para fazer tanto mal a quem, nunca antes, lhe tinha ofendido.

Se Edward morresse, seroa sua culpa, eu sabia. Ela tinha sido a causadora de todo o sofrimento que eu e Edward passamos e, mesmo assim, o que eu ganhava em procurar vingança? Minha alma estava banhada em desconsolo, mas era um sentimento que, ate certo ponto, resultava delicioso. Saboreá-lo tinha certo grau de felicidade já que estava baseado no imenso amor que sentia por Edward... era uma dor sincero e puro. Dedicado completamente a _ele _e não queria manchá-lo com o mais mínimo ressentimento dela, quem não valia à pena.

_Pobre, _disse mentalmente, e me desfiz dos braços do meu pai e, com o olhar em direção ao chão e com Rose logo atrás de mim, subi para meu quarto... me importando pouco se minha atitude dava ou tirava o prazer da sua vida...

O tempo passou do mesmo jeito, me submergindo um pouco mais em minha angustia. Me retorcendo com a dor constante, me colocando a mercê da amargura e desesperança.

O tempo passou e adormeci, junto com ele, dia após dia...

**Alice P****DV**

Não podia acredita que já tinha passado uma semana desde que esse pesadelo começou. Uma semana na qual, tinha deixado de ver o sorriso do meu irmão, uma semana que não sabia nada diretamente _dele._

Egoísta? Não sei, suponho que sim... mesmo que tentasse, minha mente não podia tirá-lo dela e, mesmo estando nessa situação, não podia deixar de sentir a falta dele.

Me deixei cair no sofá. Sentia-me muito cansada... esse dia não pude ir ao hospital, Seth estava gripado e fiquei com ele,em casa, junto com Jacob. Devia admitir que tinha ficado em casa também pelo fato de saber que ele iria receber alta hoje e não queria vê-lo.

Não queria que me machucasse tanto.

Inspirei profundamente enquanto massageava ambos os lados da minha cabeça. A cabeça ia explodi em qualquer instante, estava certa. Bateram na porta e me levantei para ver quem era.

"Jazz? O que você faz aqui?"

O garoto loiro – com a testa enfaixada e o cabelo caindo de forma rebelde sobre o pano branco – abaixou o olhar e demorou em responder.

"Você não foi me ver no hospital" – foi apenas um comentário. Não tinha reclamação nenhuma em sua voz.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Por acaso me detesta tanto?" – continuou – "Por acaso, tão ruim é a minha presença...?"

Levantou o olhar e esperou minha resposta, que não chegou. Estava em choque, tentando entender sua pergunta, para poder centrar minha atenção em outra coisa.

"Já vejo" – murmurou – "Acho que mereço isso... isso eu ganho por ser um imbecil."

Seus olhos voltaram e se fixar nos meus... abri um pouco meus lábios, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para dizer algo, o que fosse, que quebrasse meu mudismo...

"Pensei que você estaria muito bem acompanhado dessa tal _Mari__a_" – murmurei.

E, antes que um pouco mais de ar chegasse aos meus pulmões, seus lábios se apertaram nos meus, inesperadamente. Seu doce sabor me pegou no mesmo instante, fechei meus olhos e, me deixando levar pela sua paixão deliciosa, enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço. Abri minha boca, permitindo melhor acesso a sua e, com extrema facilidade, esqueci tudo dele. Depois pensaria como agüentar minha dor.

Me senti um pouco irritando quando seus lábios deixaram os meus.

"Boba" – murmurou – " Alice muito boba" – pegou minhas bochechas e suas mãos e me fez olhar para ele – "me diga, por acaso tenho que te dizer? Vai me dizer que não percebeu? Palavras são necessárias para você entender o obvio?"

"Do que você esta falando?" – perguntei, falando baixinho, devido ao espasmo que seu olhar ardente me causava.

"Te amo, Alice" – disse, firme, suave e pausado, removendo todo o sangue do meu interior – "Te amo de uma maneira tão absurda que me tornei um estúpido em todos os sentido da palavra. Não quero outra mulher ao meu lado que não seja você. Me dei conta tarde que apenas você é capaz de me completar... entendi tarde o que você significa para mim..."

"Deixe de brincar, Jasper" – pedi, mas mesmo que não admitisse, eu já tinha acreditado em cada uma de suas palavras.

"Não estou brincando" – respondeu com a voz suave – "aceite minhas palavras, por favor, não te peco mais que isso... estou perfeitamente consciente que, alguém tão especial como você, jamais aceitaria estar com alguém tão idiota como eu."

"E por que não permite que seja eu quem tome essa decisão?" – disse e seu olhar se iluminou esplendidamente, fulminando, com seu raio de luz, todo orgulho que existia dentro de mim.

"O que você disse?"

"Que eu _sim _quero ficar com você, porque, eu também te..."

E não me deu a oportunidade de terminar de falar...

Suponho que nunca poderia me acostumar a essa forma tão intensa e deliciosa de beijar – que, por certo, _eu adorava._

* * *

**Tadinho do Edward e da Bella... que triste tudo isso, tomara que as coisas melhorem para eles. Alice e Jasper se entendendo, adoro esses dois louquinhos orgulhosos e cabeça dura s2 **

**A fic tem mais 4 capítulos (sendo que um desses 4 é um final alternativo) então o próximo capítulo vem na _quinta. _**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos.**

**xx**_  
_


	34. Valentia

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Valentia**

**Bella PDV**

Duas semanas... quinze dias haviam se transformado em um século de espera torturante.

Edward...

Eu não sabia que meus olhos tinham tantas lágrimas...

Se tivessem me contado, não teria podido acreditar que alguém pudesse chorar muito.

"Bella, a sua mãe" – disse Rose. Quase não dei importância, não era a primeira vez que vinha para me tirar deste lugar.

Levantei-me e lhe poupei o enorme esforço que fazia para de arrastar até a saída e subir no carro. Desta vez, eu fiz isso sozinha. Charlie estava esperando na camionete...

Meu pai seria perfeito se não fosse tão débil na hora de afrontar minha mãe. Mas suponho que está bem. Subi no carro e o chofer dirigiu de volta para casa.

"E para isso me trouxe do hospital?" – acusei, quando estávamos dentro da sala, e ainda que tentasse dar a minha voz uma nota de raiva, eu só conseguia ouvir como minhas palavras soavam vazias, sem sentimento – "Para ter-me trancada aqui."

A raiva que brilhou nos olhos de minha mãe não me perturbou por um momento único. A dor que eu tinha estava muito presa em seus braços, que nenhum outro sentimento poderia esgueirar-se através da minha alma.

"É melhor que vê-la lamentando pelo chofer, dia e noite nesse lugar" – sussurrou.

Fiquei surpresa que pouco se importava que Esme estava perto... Por acaso não sabia que Edward era seu filho?

"São minhas lágrimas, mamãe."

"A partir de hoje você não voltara a colocar os pés nesse lugar nojento! Não entendo por que tanto interesse por esse garoto qualquer."

"Você realmente não consegue entender?" – soltei e calei, por um momento, ao ver Esme parada a poucos metros de mim. No entanto, seu olhar e sorriso amável me deram a coragem para continuar - "Eu pensei que você fosse mais perceptiva."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você realmente quer saber?" – respondi – "Realmente quer que eu diga?" – olhei por uma segunda vez para Esme, que seguia sem perder a tranquilidade do seu rosto. Também olhei de soslaio para o meu pai.

Não sabia como ia tomar... me livrei do pequeno temor que me inundava e olhei fixamente para a mãe irritada que tinha na frente.

"Deixe de jogos Bella, e vai para seu quarto" – mandou. Não me movi nenhum centímetro.

Já era o bastante... Aqui acabava o medo que tinha por Renne. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, duvidava que fosse pior do que ter Edward ferido por minha covardia. O medo de perder minha vida cheia de conforto tinha me custado caro, e já não estava mais disposta a continuar pagando com a minha alma.

_Perdoe-me_, pensei por Edward e sua família, e também no meu pai. Eu sabia que de alguma forma eu ia falhar, mas não podia continuar falhando comigo... não mais.

"Eu estou apaixonada por Edward Cullen" – soltei com clareza e precisão. Com orgulho, porque não havia nada mais magnífico para mim, do que amar esse homem tão espetacular – "E eu não penso em me afastar dele."

Minha mãe fez muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, me aniquilou completamente com o olhar, depois olhou para o meu pai, e não sei o que foi que viu nele. E, finalmente, virou o rosto para ver Esme.

"Você" – disse, tão venenosa e mutiladora – "Você sabia disse?"

"Sim, senhora" - Esme respondeu, sem abaixar o olhar.

"Como você deixou que o bastardo que você tem como filho se envolvesse com Isabella?"

"Meu filho não é um bastardo, senhora. Peço respeito."

"Respeito a vocês?" – repetiu com ofensiva descrença. Riu zombando por um momento e então seu rosto voltou a se mostrar sério, sem piedade – "Fora da minha casa! Não os quero ver aqui, e se o seu filho sobreviver, não o quero perto de Isabella! Se não quiserem ter problemas, saíram dessa cidade." – deu meia volta e andou na minha direção

"Vá para seu quarto" – ordenou, a voz afiada e ameaçadora – "Eu tenho que falar com seu pai, o que você fez não tem nome."

"Não" – eu disse, sem rodeios e caminhei até Esme.

"Charlie..." – chamou minha mãe, em apoio do meu pai que, durante todo esse tempo, manteve sua boca fechada.

"Não é necessário envolver meu pai em tudo isso" – eu respondi antes que pudesse responder o já mencionado – "Faça o que fizer, você não vai conseguir me afastar de Edward"

"Então esqueça essa família..." – Renee ameaçou – "Se isso é uma decisão sua, saia daqui agora vamos ver se o seu amor por esse menino lhe da o que você tem nesta casa!"

Olhei por um momento para meu pai, que tinha abaixado o rosto, evitando o meu olhar. Eu percebi que não faria nada para me defender e não me surpreendeu... sempre tinha sido assim. Ele sempre havia se deixado manipular por Renne.

Não importava.

"Bem" - concordei - "Eu estou saindo agora" – eu senti a mão de Esme segurar a minha. Virei meu rosto, completamente surpresa.

"Minha menina, em minha família será bem vinda" – disse, sorrindo de maneira amorosa e amável, borrando com suas doces pupilas, todo possível medo que começava a nascer em mim.

"Obrigada" – assenti.

E Renee explodiu.

"Então o que espera para ir! Vá! Não quero vê-la nenhum segundo mais aqui!"

Esme me puxou, me levando para a saída da cozinha.

"Eu quero ver quantos dias vai suportar viver na miséria" – ouviu as últimas palavras da minha mãe.

Alice já esperava por nós na entrada. Tinha ouvido tudo e tinha uma pequena mala na mão, me deu um sorriso amigável.

"Eu sabia que isso aconteceria em breve" – ele disse - "Não há muitas coisas, mas de algo vão servir."

"Obrigada" – murmurei – ".Mas já não precisa falar com essas formalidades Agora não há o que esconder. Tudo acabou."

"Não" – negou com um sorriso – "Nada acabou. Sua verdadeira vida começa agora."

"Tem uma nova família querida" – disse Esme, passando suas mãos por meus cabelos – "Somos nós."

"Muito tarde me dei conta que a solução era essa" – admiti – "Sempre tive medo de deixar minhas comodidades... e graças a ele, Edward..."

"Edward vai ficar bem" – prometeu Alice – "E as coisas acontecessem no seu tempo. Agora, vamos para casa." – Anunciou e pegou minha mão.

Caminhamos até a casa dos Cullen e ali, Esme me ofereceu uma xícara de chá. Eu não percebi de que o clima ainda estava muito cedo. No entanto, esta pequena casa era quente e reconfortante. Alice se sentou ao meu lado e mãe do meu namorado na minha frente.

"Perdão" – sussurrei – "Vocês perderam seus empregos por minha causa, eu ..."

"Não se preocupe com isso" – sem apressou em contradizer a pequena menina – "Logo nos arranjamos."

Esme assentiu, concordando com um sorriso. Então se levantou e caminhou em minha direção. Passando seus dedos no meu rosto.

"Você parece cansada, por que você não vai para o quarto de Edward e dorme um pouco? Quando meu marido chegar, vamos para o hospital."

Assenti, agradecendo-lhe por sua bondade com o olhar. Alice me acompanhou, e quando o meu corpo sentiu novamente a suavidade desses lençóis, não pude evitar de voltar a chorar.

Me deixei cair no travesseiro e meu peito contraiu ao inalar seu perfume tão fresco impregnado nela. Senti como as mãos da pequena menina passava pelo meu cabelo, mas dificilmente dei importância. Fechei os olhos – e não precisamente para descansar – se não para as doces lembranças que me vieram à mente daquela tarde.

O som de sua voz e as cordas do violão vieram claramente a minha memória. E foi sua voz doce que me enviou a um mundo de sonhos vazios...

Uma voz suave me despertou. Era Esme.

"Já é hora de ir ao hospital. Quer ficar descansando ou nos acompanha?"

"Não" – sentei energicamente, provocando uma tontura – "Irei com vocês."

Quando saí do quarto, vi Carlisle e a tristeza voltou a acariciar meu rosto. No entanto, o seu amado sorriso me reconfortou.

"Bem-vindo, Bella" – ela disse, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro.

Fiquei espantado quando uns braços correram em minha direção. Logo depois, compreendi que era Rose.

"Bella!" – Exclamou – "Alice me disse tudo... como você está?"

"Bem" – menti já que não estaria bem se Edward não o estava – "Mas, agora, graças a mim, eles já não tem trabalho" – acrescentei, sem poder esquecer do cargo de consciência que levava.

"Ah, não?" – Emmett interrompeu com um sorriso - "Que bom! Amor, você não acha que nós estamos com muita sorte?" – perguntou, referindo-se a minha amiga, que assentiu sorrindo.

"O que você quer dizer?" – Alice queria saber.

"Emmett e eu pensamos em nos mudar para nossa própria casa na próxima semana" – Rose começou a explicar – "E bom, estávamos buscando duas pessoas para que se encarreguem da limpeza... para nós seria um grande alivio se vocês aceitassem..."

"Está falando sério?" – interrompeu a pequena, sem poder esconder sua felicidade. Minha amiga e seu marido assentiram – "Oh! Muito obrigada!"

"Isso significa que se vocês aceitam?"

"Claro que sim, não é mãe?" – Esme assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Da minha parte, eu dei um grande suspiro de alívio.

"Então, já que tudo se resolveu, vamos para o hospital. Jasper está lá."

Me permitiram – como sempre – ser a primeira visita a entrar para vê-lo. Suspirei profundamente antes de entrar, ainda assim viveria essa experiência um milhão de vezes mais, nunca poderia acostumar-me a dor de vê-lo assim. Tomei sua mão entre as minhas e, ainda que havia prometido que não ia chorar, falhei no mesmo instante.

**Edward PDV**

_Bella..._

_Era você, estava certo. Somente seu toque quente era capaz de me dar essa paz de espírito..._

_Quanto tempo havia passado sem você do meu lado? Três horas? Cinco? Um minuto? Não importava... de forma egoísta, te queria ao meu lado o tempo todo._

_Algo quente começou a molhar a minha mão... Você estava chorando?_

_Não, não chore minha menina, estou bem, realmente... Estou... bem..._

_Eu estou acordado, mas não posso abrir os olhos..._

_Quanto mais falharia com você, Bella?_

_Quanto mais te faria sofrer com minha fraqueza?_

_Eu não podia acreditar que não era forte o suficiente para vencer o poder que me obrigava a me manter tão quieto. Eu queria me mover, eu quero secar suas lágrimas com meus dedos. Droga! Já não queria saber que sofria por minha culpa... _

_Eu não merecia seu amor quando não era capaz de vencer a morte, e ainda aqui estava: ao meu lado, junto a mim, com sua mão pressionada na minha..._

_Eu não podia dar ao luxo de ser fraco __tendo você ao meu lado. Eu não podia deixar-me render por algo tão pálido em comparação com o amor que tinha... eu não poderia..._

_Bella..._

"Bella..." – consegui soltar, ainda que não sabia se minha voz havia sido o suficientemente forte como para que me escutasse – "Bella" – voltei a tentar... e apertei minha mão contra a sua.

"Edward?"

_Sim..._ quis responder, mas o ar já não me alcançou e voltei a cair naquele poço escuro de desamparo.

_Desculpe..._

"Edward... por favor..."

_Perdoe-me..._

"Edward..."

Mais uma vez eu senti força e saltei para fora da escuridão sombria que me pegava...

"Bella" – soltei, e senti o peito completamente acelerado e meus olhos ficaram cegos pela luz que de um momento para outro, veio a elas.

E então eu não sabia se ele tinha revivido, ou morrido, porque tinha diante de mim o rosto de meu anjo.

**Jasper PDV**

"Você está bem?" – perguntei para Alice enquanto tomava suas mãos. Ela assentiu, mas seus olhos escuros não me convenceram – "Diga-me o que está acontecendo" – suplicou – "Talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Não tem nada a ver comigo" – respondeu – "Se trata de Bella, me da pena vê-la sofrer tanto."

Olhei para baixo e compreendi. Também me doía ver a minha amiga nesse estado. Então, eu percebi que eu tive sorte: pelo menos, tinha a mulher da minha vida na minha frente, com a certeza de que ela também me amava. Havia dito sorte? Talvez essa não fosse a palavra certa... Talvez ABENÇOADO era melhor.

"Minha irmã me disse que você e sua mãe vão trabalhar em sua casa " – lembrei e ela assentiu – "Eu acho que se lhe pedisse que sair do trabalho, aceitar a minha ajuda... não aceitaria" – aventurei.

"Você achou certo" – disse com um leve desconforto em sua voz – "Não tenho a pretensão de estar com você para que _me ajude_ nesse aspecto."

"Eu sei, eu sei" – interrompi rapidamente – "Desculpe"

Ela olhou para baixo e suspirou profundamente, em seguida, apertou minha mão e sorriu para mim calorosamente.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" – Perguntou – "Eu não preciso mais do que isso"

Inclinei para poder roçar seus lábios, mas, antes que pudéssemos nos beijar, escutamos uns passos aproximando. Nos soltamos as mãos e nos afastamos um pouco. Era Esme.

"Alice, Edward reagiu" – anunciou e a minha namorada levantou em um salto e correu para a sala onde todos estavam.

Eu segui o seu passo com pressa, e ao chegar, encontramos com o rosto sorridente de cada um.

"Mas como foi?" – Alice quis saber, muito contente com a notícia.

Esme encolheu os ombro, seu olhar e rosto brilhavam de tanta felicidade

"Se encontra fraco, mas o pior já passou."

Minha namorada virou para encarar-me e em um movimento completamente inesperado, lançou-se em meus braços e juntou sua boca na minha. Eu não coloquei resistência, pois esqueci de que, tinha cinco pessoas conhecidas por perto, que estavam nos olhando. A levantei entre meus braços e a beijei com mais entusiasmo do que devia.

Um forte pigarro – que imaginei que era por parte de Emmett – nos trouxe para a realidade.

Alice olhou para baixo, completamente corada quando deixei cair seu corpo para que seus pés tocassem o chão. Da minha parte, minha visão foi especialmente para seus pais, que estavam olhando com os olhos completamente arregalados. Minha namorada e eu esperávamos, imóveis, as palavras dos senhores.

"Bem... suponho que já não devemos nos surpreender" – soltou Carlisle, ainda que seu rosto estava um pouco mais pálida do que o habitual.

"Lhes asseguro que quero muito para Alice" – me atrevi a dizer.

Esme e Carlisle se limitaram a assentiu e já não pediram mais explicações. Depois de tudo, o importante era que Edward, seu filho, havia reagido no fim.

O médico nos permitiu entrar para o quarto em todos e encontramos a Bella e Edward segurando firmemente as mãos – apesar de que ele estava muito cansado e fraco. Ambas os rostos, apesar de abatidos, pareciam radiantes.

"Estou contente por vocês todos estarem aqui" – sussurrou o rapaz e Bella colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

"Não fale..." – perguntou, com voz quente.

Ele suspirou profundamente, beijou gentilmente a ponta que repousava em sua boca e os lábios esticaram em um pequeno sorriso.

"Serão somente algumas palavras" – prometeu e levou uma mão trêmula a bochecha direita de sua companheira. Seus olhares se juntaram, de uma maneira muito íntima que tenho certeza não somente eu senti a necessidade de desviar os olhos em outra direção para dar-lhes privacidade – "Bella, você aceita ser minha esposa?"

Todos voltamos o olhar em direção ao casal e notamos como as lágrimas molhavam ambos as bochechas.

"Sim..." – ela aceitou, sem hesitação alguma, e Edward, voltou a cair na inconsciência.

* * *

**Finalmente a Bella enfrentou a mãe vadia dela, passou da hora. Edward acordou, tão bonitinho, e ainda pediu Bella em casamento.. awww s2 Muito amor. **

•~•

**O próximo capítulo vem domingo**

**Beijos amores e até lá s2**


	35. Determinação

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capitulo 35**** – Determinação**

**Bella P****DV**

"Bella, Edward vai ficar bem."

Quantas vezes já escutei isso? Quantas? Por acaso não entendiam que não existiam palavras que aclamasse essa dor? Apertei meus lábios na tentativa de parar meu choro e suspirei profundamente. O ar ficou preso no meu peito, o soltei com um gemido alto e me deixei cair, escorrendo pela parede, ate o chão. Nunca pensei que poderia sentir uma dor assim, os braços de Esme me envolveram e me obrigaram e ficar, outra vê, de pé. Depois de alguns minutos, o doutor chegou. Obriguei-me a sair desse estado catatônico para escutar suas palavras.

"O senhor Cullen está muito debilitado. Não sabemos se é um avanço, ou não, que ele tenha acordado. Temos que esperar."

Esperar... esperar mais _quanto? _Mesmo que se fosse um segundo ou minuto, eu já não podia respirar sem ele, sem seus braços ao meu redor. Sentia medo, um medo dilacerante e castigador. O que aconteceria se Edward morresse? Me desfiz rapidamente daquele pensamento, mas o eco dos meus pensamentos tinha deixado marcas no meu subconsciente. Meu corpo começou a tremer e as mãos de Rose rapidamente me seguraram pelo ombro.

"Bella, tranqüila" – murmurou, tentando me levar ate uma cadeira. Me neguei, movendo minha cabeça da direita pra esquerda.

"Acho que é melhor levá-la para casa" – propôs Carlisle. Neguei novamente, com mais força.

"Não quero."

Passamos muitas horas naquele lugar, sem receber mais noticias de Edward.

"Bella" – chamou Alice, oferecendo uma xícara de café – "Tome isso. Você não comeu nada"

"Obrigada" – peguei a xícara e tomei um gole do liquido negro que chegou ardendo em meu estomago.

"Bella, eu imagino o que você esta sentindo, mas você realmente não sabe de ninguém que possa ter mandando ferir o Edward?" – perguntou Rose.

Menti, negando com a cabeça. O celular da minha amiga tocou.

"O foi Emmett?" – perguntou e ficou em silencio, enquanto a voz, do outro lado da linha, dizia algo que Alice e eu ignoramos – "Você fala serio?... mas como?... essa mulher esta louca..." – sua voz aumentou – "Como eu não tinha imaginado antes?... eu... esta bem... sim... nos vemos" – fechou o seu minúsculo telefone com um movimento forte.

"O que aconteceu, Rose?" – perguntou Alice e a loira demorou um pouco para responder.

"Pegaram dois dos homens que feriram Edward" – prestei mais atenção em suas palavras – "E os fizeram confessar o por que do ataque!"

"E o que falaram?"

"Dizem que uma mulher pagou a eles. Deram as características físicas e o endereço de onde os contrataram e coincide, perfeitamente com Heidi Newton."

"Heidi Newton" - repetiu Alice, completamente chocada – "Isso é possível?"

"Claro que é!" – exclamou Rose e me segurando pela mão, com um pouco de violência, começou a me dizer – "Você sabia disso Bella!" – não respondi, olhei pro chão – "Por quê?" – perguntou – "Por acaso você não quer que essa mulher pague pelo que fez ao Edward?"

"Pagar? de que forma? Para que?" – perguntei, olhando em seus olhos – "Por acaso por ela estar presa meu namorado iria melhorar? Que bom seria se depois de colocar atrás das grades os assassinos, as pessoa revivessem, as feridas se curassem. De nada vai servir se a denuncio. Isso não melhora, nem um pouco, a dor que eu sinto e que apenas me afasta dele."

Alice e Rose ficaram em silencio por um momento, depois ambas seguraram minhas mãos.

"Bella." – sussurrou minha amiga – "desculpa por gritar com você..., mas entenda que ela merece receber um castigo. O que essa mulher fez não tem nome."

"Descobri uma coisa Rose" – respondi –"que a vida nem sempre é como nos mostra os filmes ou as novelas. Os maus nem sempre saem perdendo, nem os bons ganham... tudo depende do destino e não podemos fazer nada para mudá-lo."

Os dias seguiram seu curso, terminando e começando quando o relógio marcava 24 horas. As visitas foram novamente proibidas. Edward piorou novamente. Meus pais nunca foram me buscar... e eu me perdia, cada vez mais, naquela terrível solidão. Rose a família de Edward fizeram uma denuncia contra Heidi, mas era o esperado: o dinheiro move montanhas e não demorou muito em provar que era "_inocente"_.

Pouco me importou.

A pouca esperança estava acabando e quando faltava um pouco para eu me ver morta em vida, o doutor se aproximou.

"O senhor Cullen acordou outra vez" – informou, com um sorriso no rosto – "E esta chamando a senhorita Isabella Swan."

Me levantei um pouco atrapalhada fui em direção do pequeno quarto. Quando passei a porta, seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. Praticamente, corri ate ele.

"Bella" – sussurrou, secando minhas bochechas com os dedos tremendo e frágeis – "quanto eu te fiz sofrer. Me perdoe."

"Edward" – murmurei, segurando uma das suas mãos e apertando contra meu rosto – "Você tem que se recuperar, por favor..."

Escutei quando suspirou.

"Case comigo" – pediu – "Agora mesmo" – olhei em seus olhos – "Não precisamos de um papel, nem testemunhas, nem muito menos assinaturas para nos unir... basta que eu e você fiquemos junto porque queremos..."

"Isso é o que eu mais quero."

Ele sorriu e levou minha mão até seus lábios, para depositar um pequeno beijo sobre ela. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e inspirou, profundamente, antes de começar a falar.

"Acho que a improvisação não será nada romântico" – se desculpou – "Mas espero que eu possa resumir o melhor possível tudo o que quero dizer."

Esperei em silencio, com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios.

"Minha menina, quero estar junto a você, os dias ou minutos que me restam de vida. Te ofereço minha alma, meu destino, minha morte. Você é dona do homem ruim e do homem bom que tem dentro de mim. Você me motiva a continuar e me ensinou a ser forte. Te amo e você ma faz feliz com simples fato de existir... Isabella Swan, me aceita como esposo, amigos, companheiro e amante, por toda a eternidade?"

"Sim, claro que aceito" - murmurei.

Edward me deu outro pequeno sorriso e seus olhos brilharam alegremente quando se cravaram nos meus.

"Você vai ficar comigo, de verdade?" – perguntei, quando seus olhos começavam a se fechar.

"Sempre estarei com você" – prometeu, suspirando.

**Jasper P****DV**

**1 mês depois**

"Isso é o cumulo" – exclamou minha mãe – "Primeiro minha filha se casa com o bastardo do McCarty e agora, você vem com a _maravilhosa _noticia que esta apaixonado se uma empregadinha!"

"Mamãe, lhe proíbo que se refira a Alice dessa forma" – disse, sem perder a calma.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho! Onde estão meus filhos?" – meu pai falou.

"Seus filhos?" – repeti, com ironia – "Para vocês, o que significa que nos sejamos _seus _filhos? Sair e enganar as outras famílias? Isso é ser digno do sobre nome _Hale?"_

"Graças as nossas 'enganações', como você diz, você viveu com todas essas comodidades" – lembrou o senhor de cabelos brancos e olhar azulado.

"Então eu vim me dar conta muito tarde, e me envergonho."

"Vamos te dar uma segunda chance, Jasper" – advertiu, fazendo um enorme esforço para controlar a voz – "Deixe essa menina, volte para Colômbia e vamos esquecer essa discussão."

"E o que os faz pensar que eu possa aceitar essa sua proposição?" - desafiei.

"Não queremos perder o único herdeiro que resta na família"

"Eu não quero herdar dinheiro roubado e que foi ganho através de traições. E mai, ainda se não fosse o caso, eu não penso em deixar Alice, mesmo que me ofereçam o dobro dessa herança"

"É sua decisão" – disse minha mãe – "Se é isso que você quer..."

"Claro que é o que eu quero" – afirmei, olhando-a fixamente – "Não é preciso que me digam. Já sei que tenho que ir" – suspirei profundamente. Já sabia que ia acontecer isso, mas não pensei que poderia me sentir mais decepcionado do que já estava – "Adeus" - murmurei e dei meia volta, me despedindo também daquela casa luxuosa.

Alice me esperava, fora do carro, ela caminhou até mim quando me viu.

"Jazz, não precisava..." – começou a dizer, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. A calei com meu dedo em seu lábio. Sabia o que ela pretendia dizer.

"Te amo" – sussurrei – "e não me arrependo do que acabei de fazer. Se algo aprendi com você foi, que tudo isso: luxo, carro, dinheiro, não vale nada se você não esta comigo."

"Mas..."

"Não se preocupe" – a interrompi novamente – "Tudo estará bem. Tenho tudo planejado e calculado" – disse com um grande sorriso – "Tenho um apartamento, que comprei há alguns anos. Meus pais não sabem dele. Vou morar nele, venderei o carro e conseguirei um emprego, e ao mesmo tempo vou continuar e terminar o tempo que me resta na faculdade publica."

"Você vai desistir de tanto, só por mim..."

"Por você eu deixaria muito mais" – assegurei e antes que ela pudesse voltar a falar uni meus lábios com os dela – "Me acompanha? Vou ao apartamento deixa isso" – apontei para apequena mala que estava no carro.

"Como conseguiu tirar sua roupa?"

"Uma das empregadas me fez o favor."

"Você é experto" – disse com um grande sorriso.

"Claro que sou" – disse com falsa irritação – "Então, você vai me acompanhar ou eu te deixo na tua casa?"

"Te acompanho" – respondeu ela, enquanto abria a porta do carro e entra no mesmo.

"Parece que não te desagrada tanto andar em um carro desse" – comentei divertido enquanto dirigia.

"Continuo não gostando" – esclareceu – "Mas você sacrificou muitas coisas por mim. Parece justo que eu faça o mesmo."

Chegamos ao prédio onde estava meu apartamento. Desci do carro e corri ate onde estava Alice.

"Suponho que, dentro desses sacrifícios, poderia me permitir de vez em quando, eu poder te tratar cordialmente" – disse, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

Ela me olhou mortalmente.

"Acho que sim" – concordou, sorrindo de volta e me dando sua mão.

Caminhamos juntos ate o elevador e quando entramos no apartamento Alice passou a vista por todo ele.

"Que bonito" – sussurrou – "Pensei que eu iria me deparar com algo um pouco mais ostentoso."

"Adoro a beleza simples e natural." – disse, a abraçando pelas costas e passando meus braços pela sua cintura – "Gosto de você, não é prova suficiente?"

Senti seu corpo tremer ao rir nervosamente. Passei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço e os risinhos deram vez a sua respiração profunda. Sabia que devia parar. Não queria que Alice me interpretasse mal e pensasse que eu só a tinha trazido ate aqui para ficar com ela, mas seu perfume estava dificultando a minha mente de raciocinar e não podia pensar claramente. Meus lábios começaram a passar pelo seu pescoço e desceram ate seus ombros. Apertei sua cintura senti como se estremeceu com o meu calor. Girou seu corpo para me encarar e minha boca procurou a sua, ansiosa. Seus dedos adentraram em meus cabelos e meus braços a apertava ainda mais sua figura delicada, grudando seu peito ao meu de maneira perigosa...

Deslizei meus lábios pelo se pescoço. Comecei a acariciar essa parte tão inocente e suave de seu corpo. Percebi que suas mãos começaram a descer pelas minhas costas. Procurei novamente seus lábios e comecei a beijá-la intensamente. Ela suspirou e seu hálito me pegou de cheio, acendeu um delicioso fofo que se estendeu por todo meu sangue e me queimou a ponta dos dedos.

"Te amo" – murmurei e com minhas próprias palavra, percebi o que estava fazendo.

Me afastei dela e minhas caricias pararam. Esse não era modo de demonstrar essa paixão...

Ela merecia mais.

"O que foi?" – perguntou, ao ver meu semblante sombrio.

"Me desculpe" – me apressei em dizer – "Me deixei levar, eu..." – seu lábios me silenciaram e sem deixar de me beijar foi me empurrando ate que caíssemos em um dos sofás que estava um pouco afastado.

"Se deixe levar, então..." – murmurou com seu corpo por cima do meu – "... e me faça sua"

Olhei fixamente para ela e ao ver em suas pupilas o mesmo desejo que eu também sentia, me desfiz das inseguranças e comecei a beijá-la. Minhas mãos deslizaram por sua cintura, o tecido da sua blusa de repente me incomodou, então decidi colocar minhas mãos por dentro e senti-la assim, a pele suave do seu ventre. Me deleitei com a perfeição da sua forma diminuta. Passei, lentamente, a ponta dos meu dedos por sua curva e um pequeno gemido saiu no mesmo momento em que ela se contorcia sob mim. Meu corpo estremeceu pela excitação que aquele som causou em mim. Minhas mãos ficaram mais ansiosas, e já não se contentavam em tocar apenas essa parte do seu corpo. Meus lábios desceram pelo seu pescoço e beijaram o inicio dos seus seios. Passei minha língua pólo meio deles. Outro som excitante. Não percebi em que momento eu tirei sua blusa ate que me vi passando meus lábios por seu sutiã.

Suas costas se arquearam para trás e eu desci pelo seu estômago, deixando caminhos úmidos por sua pele branquinha. Caímos no chão. Minha boca saboreou o sabor de seus seios e quadril. Alice foi abrindo, um a um, os botões da minha camisa e estremeci com o calor de sua pele na minha. Meus dedos tocaram cada lugar que lhe foi permitido e o fogo de suas caricias me consumiam de uma maneira muito agradável

Direcionei meus lábios aos seus quando o momento chegou. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto e suas pernas enroladas em minha cintura. Respirei fundo e com um pouco de dificuldade antes de me unir a ela, a penetrei de maneira mais delicada e suave que consegui. Um pequeno grito me fez recuar, desfazendo a distancia que tinha percorrido.

"Não, não" – murmurou, reforçando a força de suas pernas – "Tudo esta bem, não pare."

Voltei a beijá-la, mas não pude evitar tremer pela intensidade dos sentimentos do momento. todas as minhas aventuras passadas tinham ficado para trás. Toda minha experiência como homem tinha desaparecido ao seu lado. Nesse momento, me sentia igual a ela, alguém que pela primeira vez estava fazendo amor. E com toda certeza era isso mesmo: pela primeira vez, estava me entregando a uma mulher por completo... comecei a me mover lentamente. Meu quadril se chocava com o seu lentamente, sal umidade eletrizante me embaçando os sentidos. Meus movimentos se aceleraram, o desejo cresceu por um caminho sem limite, o qual alcançamos juntos, chegando ao céu entre respirações pesadas e tremores que se espalharam pelos nossos corpos.

Deixe-me cair sobre ela quando terminamos. Seus braços me abraçaram e pegou seu peito com o meu, unindo nossos corações frenéticos, em um só...

**Edward P****DV**

"Com cuidado" – dizia, várias vezes minha irmã, enquanto me ajuda a levantar ta cama – "Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Não seria melhor falar a Bella a verdade?"

"Não" – respondi, fazendo um pequeno gesto de dor.

"Quando souber que hoje você teria alta e não contamos nada a ela, não vai apenas de dar mais 3 meses para se internar, se não que, também, vai massacrar a todos."

Comecei a rir e tive que colocar a mão sobre as feridas.

"Esperemos que não seja assim" – disse – "Você tem certeza que todos fizeram o combinado?"

"Sim" – ela afirmou – "Emmett e Rose a levaram para casa tem mais de três horas"

"Certo. Então vamos" – animei.

Jasper já nos esperavam em um táxi e me ajudou a entrar no carro.

"Obrigado" – gemi.

"De nada, cunhado" – respondeu, ganhando de mim um olhar envenenado.

"Deixe disso Edward" – Alice disse depois que viu minha careta – "Por acaso Jazz não fez por merecer sua aprovação?"

"Acho que sim" – murmurei – "Não é para tanto. A advertência que eu te fiz, tem tempo, ainda esta valendo."

O garoto loiro e minha irmã trocaram olhares divertidos e sinuosos, que eu tinha que ignorar para não piorar minhas feridas. Meu humor melhorou ao ver, depois de tanto tempo, minha casa. Me acomodei entre as muletas, o mais silencioso que pude, e a ansiedade me invadiu conforme eu me aproximava da porta. Esme me fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que eu podia me aproximar.

Manquei ate o sofá, supondo que ela estava dormindo, e me inclinei, com delicadeza, para poder ver seu rosto. Mas dei um pulo ao ver quem estava naquele lugar, era...

"Emmett?"

Meu amigo franziu o cenho, sem abrir os olhos, simulando esperar um beijo meu. Apenas em imaginar fez com que meu estomago se contorcesse.

"Onde esta Bella?" – perguntei completamente frustrado e como resposta, uns lábios roçaram a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"Surpresa" – sussurrou aquela voz familiar, perto do meu ouvido.

Sorri dando a volta com a ajuda das muletas, para poder olhá-la. Meus olhos se perderam, por um momento, na beleza do seu rosto e a luz do seu olhar.

"Pensei que era eu quem teria que dizer essa palavra" – lembrei.

"Desculpe" - disse minha irmã – "Não podíamos trair a Bella dessa maneira."

"Mas a mim sim."

"Você sim" – disse a pequena.

A olhei com um olhar completamente irritado. Um par de mãos se situou em ambos os lados do meu rosto e me fizeram girar o rosto.

"Não se esqueça de mim" – reclamou Bella e passei meus dedos por sua garganta ate sua clavícula

"Surpresa" – murmurei, ganhando um sorriso.

Me inclinei para roçar sua boca e ela imitou o gesto de maneira carinhosa...

"Heeei" – interrompeu Emmett – "Esse beijo tinha que ser meu."

"Está louco" – murmurei sem deixar de beijar aqueles lábios doces e viciantes.

"Heeeeei, lembrem que tem crianças nessa casa" – disse Alice – "Vão mostrar seu amor em outro lugar."

"Parece tentador" – voltei a murmurar e apertei os dedos na cintura dela.

Bella riu por um momento e depois afastou sua boca. A olhei, por um momento, confuso, pelo seu ato repentino. Ela ficou na ponta dos dedos para se aproximar do meu ouvido.

"Acho que temos que esperar um pouco mais" – sussurrou, de maneira secreta – "não acho que passar toda a noite acordado, seja bom pra sua saúde... e eu não penso em me conformar com apenas uma noite."

Sorri nervosamente e pude perceber um rubor cobrir minhas bochechas. O detalhe não passou despercebido para Rose e Emmett.

"Podem deixar para fazer essas coisas quando estejam sem publico?" – propôs a loira, quem acomodava vários palitos sobre a mesa.

Bella e eu ficamos sozinhos, sentados fora da casa, contemplando a lua e as poucas estrelas no céu. Ter sua cabeça – cuidadosamente encostada no meu peito – fazia que eu esquecesse, facilmente, todo o sofrimento vivido. Eu passava minhas mãos, uma e outra vez, pelos seus cabelos e ela suspirava profundamente.

"Você não sabe o quão feliz me sinto" – murmurou.

"Verdade?" – perguntei.

"Claro que sim" – respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para mim – "Por que a duvida?"

"Você não sente falta da sua casa, de teus pais?"

"De meus pais sim" – confessou – "São minha família, seria impossível sentir outra coisa, mas certamente, não me arrependo de ter-lo deixado. Faria novamente para ficar com você, desistiria da minha alma para ficar com seu lado"

Segurei seu rosto e acariciei seus lábios com os meus.

"O que eu fiz para te merecer?" – perguntei, mais para mim, que para ela.

Nossas bocas se separaram e Bella recostou sua cabeça em meu peito – extremamente cuidadosa – e eu passei meus braços pelos seus ombros.

O pior tinha passado. Agora, o único que nos restava era ver o quão forte éramos para enfrentar o futuro e mesmo que eu desconhecesse o que o destino nos reservava, me sentia valente. Me sentia feliz.

* * *

**Awww eles estão juntos s2 muito amor. Jazz se rebelando, adoro hehe. O Próximo capítulo é um final alternativo que a autora deu a fic, mas não é o oficial porque depois dele tem um Epílogo, ok? Devo postar na quarta. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e beijos.**

**xx**


	36. Capítulo Alternativo

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Capítulo Alternativo**

**(Nota da Autora) – Bem. Certamente estão se perguntando, o que é isso? Bom, sei que muitas vão querer me matar (na verdade, espero que não seja assim, mas decidi fazer esse pequeno capricho meu (E como capricho para quem, igual a mim, compartilha o amor pela tragédia e o doce sabor do amargo) Enfim, sei que não mereço, mas, gostaria que opinassem (muito aparta do epílogo) sobre esse final opcional (aceito de tudo). O epílogo será o próximo capítulo, assim que, ainda não me despeço.**

_"Minha menina, quero estar junto a você, os dias ou minutos que me restam de vida. Te ofereço minha alma, meu destino, minha morte. Você é dona do homem ruim e do homem bom que tem dentro de mim. Você me motiva a continuar e me ensinou a ser forte. Te amo e você ma faz feliz com simples fato de existir... Isabella Swan, me aceita como esposo, amigos, companheiro e amante, por toda a eternidade?"_

_"Sim, claro que aceito" – murmurei, com meus dedos segurando com força a fria e tremula mão daquele homem que tanto amava._

_Edward me deu outro pequeno sorriso e seus olhos brilharam alegremente quando se cravaram nos meus. Apesar de seu semblante demonstrar cansaço, a beleza não lhe abandonava. Um anjo jamais poderia se comparar..._

_"Você vai ficar comigo, de verdade?" – perguntei, quando seus olhos começavam a se fechar._

_"Sempre estarei com você" – prometeu, dando um último suspiro..._

... E seus dedos deixaram de me segurar.

Senti um tremor começar a subir pelo meu corpo de maneira violenta. Percebi que minha respiração era difícil e se negava a chegar ao meu peito... pude presenciar que o único que podia ser capaz de fazer era me afogar com as lágrimas que começavam a cair de maneira atropelada e rolavam por minhas bochechas, enchendo a minha boca com um gosto salgado que queimava meus lábios e destroçava a língua.

"Ed... Edward" - sussurrei, minha mão ainda ligado ao seu.

Tentei dizer algo, mas só fui capaz de abrir minha boca e mantê-la aberta, como se tivessem expulsado todo o ar com um forte golpe dado diretamente no meu estomago. Como se, de maneira invisível, os homens que o haviam apunhalado tivessem feito o mesmo comigo.

Que pena que não era assim.

Como teria dado para que nesse momento tivessem arrancado a minha vida. Deixei cair meu rosto sobre seu peito e, ao não escutar a batida do seu coração, senti como se tivessem rasgado, pedaço por pedaço, cada milímetro da minha pele. Meus tremores se intensificaram, e cada vez sentia que o oxigênio se extinguia um pouco mais. O quarto me pareceu um lugar muito pequeno – o que ia reduzindo enquanto os segundos passavam –. Lágrimas pareciam insignificantes. Os gemidos que comecei a proferir se tornaram inaudível... O mundo deixou de ter importância.

O médico, junto com Emmett e Jasper me levaram – praticamente me arrastaram – para fora do lugar. Não me lembro muito bem o que eu fiz. Eu acho que chutei, gritei, gemi, implorei, supliquei, chorei, murmurei... Eu não sei, na verdade. Eu acho que nesse momento, não havia qualquer atividade que podia sossegar essa dor tão terrível e agonizante... Do que estou certa, era que, para meu azar, não desmaiei em algum momento. Foi estranho, mas a dor me manteve acordada. Sim, era muito forte para me deixar descansar. Senti muitos braços em volta de mim, de nada serviram. O único calor que seria capaz de me dar paz tinha endurecido e resfriado... _para sempre._

Ver Edward dentro de um caixão não foi o pior. Não, o pior foi ver como este era colocado debaixo da terra e com ele, senti como a realidade te bate e grita:

Tudo acabou.

Tudo chegou ao fim.

Tudo deixou de ter um sentido.

Tudo caiu em um vazio, escuro e sem fim...

... Assim é como sua história de amor termina...

Mas não...

Nem tudo acabou por ser verdade...

Nem tudo estava acabado, e algo longe de ter um fim, começou a se formar, dando inicio, dando-me um novo significado para viver, salvando-me do vazio e continuando o nosso caso de amor. Tornando-a eterna...

"Vovó" – chamou o pequeno menino de cabelo cor de cobre e grandes olhos verdes – "Como terminou com a história que estava me contando?"

Suspirei profundamente antes de responder.

"O garoto foi para o céu."

"Então não cumpriu sua promessa" – bufou e a forma como franziu a testa se transformava em uma perfeita reencarnação _dele_ – "Não gostei... isso não é um final feliz."

"Claro que é" – discuti, acariciando seus cabelos – "É um final muito feliz. Além do mais, sua promessa se cumpriu."

"Mas ele se foi..."

"Há muitas maneiras de ficar com alguém... Às vezes não podemos ver essa pessoa, mas a sentimos próxima."

Meu pequeno neto olhou para mim, com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda, dizendo, claramente, ele não conseguia entender as minhas palavras.

"Algum dia você saberá de que eu estou falando" – prometi, beijando sua testa.

A porta da minha casa abriu.

"Chegamos" – anunciou minha filha, acompanhada do seu marido – "Como esse pequenino se comportou?"

"Muito bem" – respondi, no momento que recebi um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Venho te ver em duas horas eu tenho que ir resolver algumas questões pendentes que eu tenho no meu trabalho." – assenti – "Vou levar Edward para poder descansar."

Eu fiquei sozinha naquela pequena casa...

Levantei-me do meu sofá e fui até o meu quarto. Olhei no espelho, o rosto pálido e enrugado apareceu diante de mim. A olhos castanhos, cobertos com um brilho de melancolia que nunca desapareceu, o cabelo comprido que alguma vez teve cor e espessura. Caminhei até parede, onde estava um velho violão pendurado sobre ela. Eu tomei em meus braços fracos, e quando me sentei na minha cama, corri meus dedos sobre as cordas – as quais, desde que ele se foi, não tinha emitido um conjunto de notas.

Fechei os olhos e seu rosto me veio à mente...

Tinha se passado 50 anos desde que ele tinha ido embora, e o meu peito ainda doía para respirar.

Cinco décadas e sua voz ainda cantando nos meus ouvidos tão claramente como se ele estivesse ao meu lado, com os braços cobrindo meus ombros e olhos ardentes me encarando.

Uma lágrima derramou pelo minhas bochechas murchas.

Meus olhos não tinham chegado a secar, apesar do tempo. Nunca o fariam, as lágrimas sempre banhariam a minha alma do calvário que sempre a comandava...

Sua ausência ainda seguia pesando nas minhas costas e meus pés...

Sua partida seguia tendo aquele sabor amargo na minha boca.

A privação de seu toque seria sempre uma doença eterna que corroia meus ossos e provocava um vazio eterno no meu estômago...

Havia sempre a dor na minha voz, em meus olhos, em minha respiração, porque sempre o amaria com o mesmo poder infinito que no passado...

Embora, desde o dia em que anunciei que estava grávida, eu tinha me mostrado forte e corajosa, sabia exatamente o quanto de sofrimento e angústia tinha reprimido todos esses anos... Eu nunca poderei descrever o que se sente ao perder o amado. Nunca...

Não havia noite na qual, deitada, sozinha na minha cama, não chorava por sua memória eterna. Houve minutos em que, inconscientemente, a minha mão se fechava, imaginando ainda se encontraria com outra para que conseguisse levar até os seus lábios... não havia suspiro que emitia sem ter seu nome gravado na minha mente. Não houve momento em que meus olhos procuraram, na vã esperança de encontrá-lo, por um milagre na minha frente...

Edward Cullen...

Quanto lhe devia. Tudo o que eu tinha aprendido – e ainda estava aprendendo – da vida foi graças a ele.

Minha camisola branca estava completamente encharcada na hora que eu abri meus olhos. Me deixei cair sobre o colchão, com os braços em volta do seu violão e tentei dormir, embalada por aquela cama na qual, uma vez, fizemos amor...

Sua voz começou a encher o espaço. Meus lábios começaram a mover-se lentamente, cantarolando, acompanhado por vento, a canção que uma vez me dedicou. Suspirei profundamente, sentindo um toque frágil passear pelo meu rosto...

Então, abrindo meus olhos, eu vi como aquele sonho que eu tive anos atrás.

Com seu cabelo despenteado, seu rosto angulado e seu olhar profundo e brilhante.

Algo estranho aconteceu. Algo que me fez saber que eu não encontrava em um dos meus sonhos: pude olhar para mim... e minha imagem voltou a ter uma pele firme e lisa; um cabelo grosso e marrom, e um brilho em meus olhos brilhantes.

Edward andou até a mim e estendeu-me sua mão. A tomei sem hesitação e senti paz, pela primeira vez em 50 anos.

Dedicou-me um de seus sorrisos tortos e me perdi na selva verde de seus olhos. Definitivamente, minhas memórias não tinham feito justiça.

"Já é o momento de estarmos juntos" – sussurrou e um enorme sorriso espalhou no meu rosto.

Comprovei que eu estava chorando, chorando de alegria e felicidade, no momento que seus dedos alcançaram minhas bochechas. Seu toque era leve, terno e doce e deu-me cócegas eletrizantes que nunca tinha esquecido. De certa forma, eu sabia que, finalmente havia chegado a minha casa. Meu verdadeiro lugar. Meu único destino. Ao seu lado.

"Juntos para sempre" – o lembrei. Voltei a fechar meus olhos e deixei que seus braços me envolvessem e me apertassem nele.

"Perdoe-me por você ter esperado tanto" – murmurou, com seus lábios em meu cabelo e, para permanecer um momento juntos, segurou minhas mãos e me guiou lentamente, me levou por um caminho longo, nos perdemos...

**FIM**

* * *

**Esse NÃO é o fim oficial, todos sabemos que no capítulo anterior as coisas aconteceram de maneira diferente, só foi algo que a autora quis escrever, e postar, mas não influencia na fic. Segunda vou postar o Epílogo, ai sim, o final feliz *-***

**Beijos**

**xx**


	37. Epílogo

**Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **AnJuDark **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Essa história de amor começa quando Edward Cullen, um jovem de baixos recursos econômicos, vai trabalhar na casa dos multimilionários Swan. Ali conhecerá a Bella, a arrogante herdeira dos Swan.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Bella PDV**

"Edward! Onde está me levando?" – perguntei, sem poder evitar de rir, enquanto me via sendo puxada por aquele garoto de cabelos cor de cobre.

"Espera um momento e verá" – afirmou, sem deixar de caminhar.

Tudo aquilo me parecia realmente estranho. Podia sentir como meus passos iam por superfícies nada uniformes e alguns ramos eram pisadas pelos meus pés. Estava certa de que, se não fosse por Edward me levar muito bem segurada por ambas as mãos, teria dado de cara com o chão, há muito tempo.

O que estava acontecendo com meu namorado – marido? Por acaso durante quatro anos que estávamos juntos não tinha percebido que eu não tinha o senso de equilíbrio? Ao meu nariz começou a chegar um perfume peculiar... muito fresco e úmido. Franzi a testa e parei meus pés – o mais firmemente que pude – sobre a terra para não dar nenhum passo a mais.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Edward.

"Não posso caminhar até que me diga onde estamos e onde me leva" – sentenciei, esforçando-me para manter-me séria. Escutei como uma pequena risada saia de seus lábios.

"Vamos Bella, é uma surpresa."

"Sabe que não gosto de surpresas" – o lembrei – "Além do mais, é necessário ter que caminhar com esse pano cobrindo meus olhos?" – levei as mãos até o pano preto, para poder tirar, mas umas mãos fortes me impediram.

"Falta pouco" – prometeu – "Só mais dois minutos."

Bufei como resposta, e cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito. Sabia que era uma atitude muito infantil, mas vamos lá. Estávamos caminhando a uns sessenta minutos – tropeçando a cada trinta segundos – e com um pano privando-me de todo o tipo de visão... O que esperavam? Edward podia ser um homem completamente esplendido, mas eu tinha meus limites...

"Bella, por favor" – suplicou com aquele som suave e persuasivo de sua voz com a qual, sabia que conseguiria me convencer rapidamente.

Bem. Suponho que havia mentido: certamente eu não tinha limites para amar esse garoto...

Suspirei, de maneira resignada e deixei que seguisse me guiando.

Paramos pouco tempo depois – tal como ele tinha prometido – e senti como seu corpo ficava atrás de mim e, enquanto uma mão enrolava na minha cintura, a outra ia até o meu rosto para tirar o pano.

"Surpresa" – murmurou, enquanto minha mandíbula caia ligeiramente e meus olhos não podiam desviar daquela linda visão que tinha na minha frente.

Era a campina, nossa campina, mas não era o mesmo. Uma mesa redonda e com um pano branco estava no centro, a luz das velas e a lua cheia que parecia uma enorme bola prateada, adornava o cenário de maneira surpreendente – quase como se tivesse sido acomodada naquele lugar de maneira intencional.

"Gostou?"

"É lindo?" – murmurei.

Seus braços me tomaram entre eles e me levaram carregada até uma das cadeiras que acompanhavam a mesa.

"Lembra? Hoje faz cinco anos que te conheci. Justamente nesse dia entrei na sua casa para trabalhar."

Abaixei meu olhar diante a lembrança que vinha a minha mente. Sim, era tão claro, tão real, como se tivesse sido ontem. No dia em que, saindo daquele luxuoso e caro instituto, busquei o carro em que, usualmente, ia me buscar e, logo, encontrei um anjo de olhos verdes.

"Suponho que nos primeiros meses te fiz sofrer muito" – admiti ao lembrar das nossas brigas, nossos encontros, nossas fraquezas, nossos insultos.

Ele riu e suas mãos tomaram as minhas.

"Você salvou a minha vida."

"Não, você salvou a minha" – discuti – "Sempre esteve ali, cuidando de mim apesar de ser pouco cordial... me ensinou muitas coisas que desconhecia."

Olhou-me por um breve momento. Seus olhos brilhavam como o fogo fundido que nunca – nem com o passar dos anos – se extinguiria.

"Vamos dançar?" – perguntou.

"Não tem música."

"Isso se pode solucionar."

Ficou de pé e me levou para o seu lado. Enrolou seus braços em minha cintura e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu ombro. Começou a balançar, da direita para a esquerda, com movimentos lentos e pausados. Eu encostei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e fechei meus olhos. O silêncio que se levantou foi reconfortante, melhor do que qualquer outra musica que tivesse colocado para a ocasião. Somente os grilos fizeram sua pequena e discreta orquestra... e eu comecei a repassar tudo o que vivemos.

Não era uma mentira dizer que Edward tinha salvado a minha vida – o seguia fazendo – nossa história foi algo que jamais imaginei. Uma história que, para muitos, lhe parece simples, mas, somente nós sabemos o quão complicada que foi. As provas que se puderam uma atrás das outras. Nossos inimigos nos pegaram com força: o orgulho, a inveja, o medo, a ambição, os ciúmes, a traição... mas, há um ditado que é muito certo: "o que não mata, te faz mais forte"... E Edward e eu somos a mostra clara disso.

Cinco anos desde que nossa história tinha começado...

É um pouco difícil acreditar.

Tinha muito o que agradecer o destino por ter escrito minha vida dessa forma. Não me arrependia de nada. Havia conhecido pessoas maravilhosas e amigos inigualáveis. Havia conhecido Rose e Emmett – que certamente seriam pais em poucos meses. Havia conhecido Jasper e Alice, que se casariam em três semanas. Jasper havia podido levantar uma pequena empresa de computadores, a qual tinha muito bom êxito e Alice, tinha pouco, havia começado a estudar balé, graças a uma bolsa que havia ganhado na escola de arte.

Também, por mais estranho que pareça, agradecia ao ter me colocado Heidi no caminho... sem ela não teria tido a coragem de enfrentar minha mãe e, sem ela, não estaria aqui, entre os braços do homem que tanto amo e amarei. Nem Edward nem eu guardávamos rancor. Sabíamos que as coisas cairiam por seu próprio peso e assim foi. Claro que seu final não foi tão forte como nos filmes, onde os vilões terminam desfigurados, massacrados, destripados, na cadeira ou o que seja. Não, sua história terminou de forma tão dramática, e dou graças por isso, já que, talvez, com sua nova forma de vida, aprenda um pouco do que não sabe do mundo real.

Seu final, o resumirei em uma só linha:

Os senhor Hale enganaram sua família e, praticamente, os deixaram na rua.

Isso é tudo.

E, esquecendo dela, melhor voltar ao personagem principal da minha história: o garoto de olhos verdes, cabelo acobreado, rosto pálido e angulado, sorriso torto e voz suave e varonil: Edward Cullen... ou melhor dizendo, Dr. Edward Cullen. Meu namorado – marido havia terminando, tinha um ano, a universidade e depois do seu estagio no hospital de Forks, o tinham contratado por seu bom desempenho. Agora, nos encontrávamos vivendo em um pequeno apartamento, um pouco longe da cidade, e eu me encontrava estudando o segundo ano de Design Gráfico, além de trabalhar, pelas tarde na empresa de Jasper.

Se perguntaram o que aconteceu com Renee e Charlie, pois, infelizmente, nunca me procuraram. Sei muito pouco sobre eles, porque foram para o exterior tem anos, mas, espero que fiquem bem. A final de contas, são meus pais, meu sangue, não posso guardar nem o mais mínimo ressentimento. Ainda que tenho que admitir que me decepcionaram. Nunca imaginei que seria possível que as pessoas que lhe deram a vida, iriam te dar as costas de maneira tão cruel.

Mas, não importa.

Isso somente provava minha hipótese de que os final felizes não existem completamente. Nunca haverá um "_viveram felizes para sempre"_, como se mostram nos contos de fadas. Minha vida junto a Edward ainda tinha muitos caminhos e desafios para superar, mas, estávamos juntos para afrontar o que viesse... isso _sim_ era o certo.

"Bella, no que está pensando?"

"Em tudo o que passamos... em minha vida antiga e na atual."

"Sente falta?"

"Não" – respondi com a verdade.

Definitivamente, não sentia falta, nem um pouco, os luxos que levava naquela ostentosa casa. Por nada deixaria de viver no meu pequeno apartamento. Nem louca renunciaria tudo o que tenho nesse momento ao lado de Edward.

Se bem, essa história não termina com Bella sento imensamente rica, ao lado de Edward Cullen, o _grande_ empresário, e seus amigos multimilionários ao lado de sua mansão... de uma coisa estou completamente certa...

... Os finais felizes reais são muito melhores...

A vida nem sempre é cor de rosa. Ela tem baralhos sobre a mesa, e em muitas ocasiões, tem que sacrificar algumas coisas para ganhar outras melhores. As vezes, não é assim. Nem sempre pode ganhar, assim como nem sempre vai perder... E, além do mais, nem todos contaram com a mesma sorte que a minha. Eu, o único que tive que renunciar, foi uma vida cheia de desnecessárias comodidades e riquezas, e ganhei em troca, o homem perfeitamente criado para mim. O único capaz de completar-me e acompanhar-me o resto do meu destino.

Haveria ocasiões nas quais terá grandes sacrifícios e obterá sua recompensa depois de muito tempo. Ou pior ainda, nunca obteria nada em troca. Mas assim é a vida: um jogo de azar na qual tem que enfrentar dias depois de dias, e em seu campo de batalha, tem duas opções: Ou morrer fracassando, ou aprender amadurecendo...

Nossa dança parou quando Edward separou seu braço da minha cintura.

"O que foi?" – perguntei e, no segundo seguinte, o tive ajoelhado em frente a mim, tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto.

"Isabella Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

"Pensei que já estávamos casados" – respondi, com um sorriso, a qual ele correspondeu da mesma maneira.

"Suponho que não nos faria dano um segundo casamento real, onde você esteja vestida de branco e não eu."

Inclinei-me e fiquei de joelhos no chão, ficando frente a frente. Estendi minha mão e ele deslizou o anel em meu dedo.

"Aceita ser minha esposa, pela segunda vez?"

"Claro que sim. Aceito quantas vezes você quiser" – respondi e suas mãos buscaram minhas bochechas e seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus, unindo-se em um delicado beijo.

**Edward PDV**

"Edward!" – escutei que Bella me chamava da sala. Abandonei os papéis que estava revisando e corri até ela.

"O que foi?" – perguntei um tanto nervoso.

"Ajude-me a ficar de pé, por favor" – pediu, estendendo-me uma de suas mãos para frente. Apertei meus lábios para não dar uma gargalhada. Era tão curioso ver minha esposa com sua enorme barriga. Ela se deu conta e me dedicou um olhar envenenado ao mesmo tempo em que sua testa franzia – "Você ficaria vendo-me ou me ajudará?" – perguntou de maneira brusca.

"Desculpe" – disse soltando uma risadinha. A puxei para frente, com delicadeza e, quando estive de pé, deu meia volta, de maneira indignada, e me deu as costas.

Ri outra vez, sem poder evitar e rodeei seu corpo com meus braços.

"Sempre fica linda, assim irritada" – sussurrei, perto de seu ouvido, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seu estomago com delicadeza.

Ela bufou, como resposta, e se manteve firme em seu trabalho de me ignorar. Beijei docemente sua bochecha.

"Gosta de receber mimos não é?" – perguntei e senti como, muito para seu pesar, soltava uma risadinha.

Caminhei para ficar em frente a ela.

"_Ay"_ – gemeu e outra vez, me sobressaltei – "Me deu um chute" – explicou com um sorriso para tranqüilizar-me.

Me agachei para ficar na altura do seu estômago, e depois de enrolar entre meus braços, coloquei minha cabeça sobre ele. A mão da minha esposa acariciava docemente meus cabelos e eu não parava de depositar pequenos beijos sobre seu ventre. Em poucos minutos, Bella voltou a tomar lugar e eu a acompanhei, sem tirar meus ouvidos daquele bebe que vinha a caminho...

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei inundar daquela paz tão infinita que sentia ao estar ali, sentado em minha pequena casinha, ao lado da minha Bella e da minha filha – a qual chamaríamos de Renesmee, o nome de Esme e Renee, ainda que essa ultima levávamos anos sem saber dela – em frente a nossa lareira e escutando como a constante e interminável chuva de Forks, caia lá fora, banhando nosso pequeno jardim.

Bella passava seus dedos sobre meu rosto e cabelo e, de um momento a outro, começou a cantar uma canção de ninar. Os chutes de nossa bebe cessaram e eu comecei a adormecer.

E entre sonhos, seguia sendo lindo...

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou um homem de vinte e cinco anos de idade, e marido de Isabella Swan, a mulher mais maravilhosa que poderia existir para minha alma e que, dentro de pouco tempo, me daria o tesouro mais precioso que poderia receber.

Jamais imaginei poder sentir-me tão completo e feliz...

Não imaginei que minha eterna história de amor começaria quando, no fim da minha adolescência, comecei a trabalhar em uma luxuosa mansão e me apaixonei por aquela pequena garota metida, com rosto de anjo e olhar duro, a qual, meus olhos contemplaram com alguém distante, resplandecente e impossível... como uma estrela.

Uma estrela, a qual desceu do céu somente para me permitir acariciar-la. Uma estrela que se apaixonou por seu pobre admirador e fiel amante, e renunciou seu lugar para descer para a Terra e fazer-me companhia. Uma estrela da qual, ainda com o passar dos anos, sempre brilharia com sua luz, salvando-me de qualquer possível treva que pudesse chegar a acontecer...

**FIM**

* * *

**Agora acabou de verdade. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, como eu gosto s2**

**Não vou abrir tradução agora, vou terminar pelo menos mais uma antes de fazer isso. **

**Bem nos encontramos por ai :)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


End file.
